Un havre de paix
by Loufoca
Summary: FIC TERMINEE! 'J'ai pitié de toi, Drago. Tu es incapable de laisser quelqu'un entrer en toi, de faire découvrir la personne que tu es vraiment. J'ai eu la folie de croire que tu pouvais m'aimer, mais tu n'aimes personne. Tu n'as pas de sentiments. '
1. Mauvais compartiment

**Salut à tous! Je publie enfin cette fiction après ces nombreux mois d'écriture! Cette histoire me tient beaucoup à coeur, elle m'a pris un temps fou à écrire, alors j'espère sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire. Please, ne vous arrêtez pas au fait que j'ai créé un nouveau personnage, laissez-vous quelques chapitres pour me juger!  
**

**Cette histoire comportera 20 chapitres, déjà tous écrits au brouillon (mais pas à l'ordi, sorry je suis encore à l'antique papier-crayon). Pour ceux qui ont lu "La Pensine", ce n'est pas la suite, c'est une toute nouvelle histoire. Pour la suite de la Pensine, je commence tout doucement à l'écrire, mais à vrai dire l'inspiration me manque un peu... (et le temps)**

**Je vais essayer de publier assez régulièrement un nouveau chapitre, mais comme le blocus va bientôt arriver, puis les examens, je ne vous promets pas que ça sera rapide (ben oui, faut quand même étudier un peu de temps en temps lol). Ne vous inquiétez pas: je finirai cette histoire!**

**Résumé: Un passé douloureux, une vie en lambeaux... Tant de sang versé sur l'autel de la lâcheté. Le Choixpeau aurait-il fait une erreur? Elle n'a plus qu'une solution: faire face et réapprendre à aimer.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et donc ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part Jane et quelques autres.Je ne gagne pas un rond en écrivant cette histoire (j'aurais bien voulu snif!)**

**Remerciements: Merci beaucoup à Lupin le Lycanthrope, pour ses corrections attentives !**

**Bonne lecture (et une petite review svp!)**

**

* * *

**

**Un havre de paix**

**Chapitre 1 : Mauvais compartiment**

Le soleil au dessus de Londres était radieux. Jane aimait bien cette ville qu'elle avait découverte deux mois plus tôt. Elle était un peu triste de la quitter, mais ce n'était que passager : un an, ce n'était pas si long que ça !

A l'intérieur de la gare de King's Cross, la chaleur était étouffante, mais dans le Poudlard Express, il régnait une fraîcheur agréable. Par la fenêtre, Jane vit que pratiquement tout le monde avait embarqué mais personne n'était encore entré dans son compartiment. Elle fit un petit signe à ses parents, resté sur le quai. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, ils semblaient calmes et détendus, mais Jane savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, car en vérité ils étaient inquiets. Elle admira leur force de caractère : ils essayaient de paraître heureux, pour que le départ lui soit moins dur.

Jane n'était pas effrayée par tout ce qui l'attendait. Pourtant, entrer dans une nouvelle école en sixième année avait de quoi être stressant, mais elle était totalement imperméable à tout cela, presque indifférente. Tout valait mieux que de retourner là-bas.

_Jamais… non, plus jamais je ne veux revivre ça…_

Le train s'ébranla quelques instants plus tard et le quai ainsi que ses parents s'éloignèrent lentement. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir sa mère, agrippant le bras de son père pour se donner du courage. Sue Debenham, une femme merveilleuse : belle, intelligente, gentille et élégante à tout instant. Jane aurait tout donné pour être comme elle, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

Le convoi prit de la vitesse et bientôt la gare disparut de sa vision.

- « Et voilà, en route pour Poudlard » murmura-t-elle.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une fille brune, l'air revêche, le nez retroussé et portant déjà sa robe de sorcière alors que tout le monde était encore en habit de moldus, apparut devant son compartiment. Sûrement une noble d'après son allure. Elle ouvrit la porte, puis s'adressa aux deux malabars à l'air pas franchement dégourdi qui se trouvaient derrière elle :

- « C'est libre ici ».

Jane ne put s'empêche de penser qu'elle avait une drôle de conception de « libre » mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de sourire poliment aux nouveaux arrivants et de les observer discrètement. Ceux-ci firent comme-ci ils ne la voyaient pas et parlèrent entre eux.

- « Où est Drago ? » demanda l'un des gorilles.

- « Il vient de rencontrer Blaise, ils discutent. Ca va encore durer des heures ! » répondit la fille, avec un soupir d'exaspération.

Jane remarqua qu'elle portait l'insigne de préfet sur sa robe. Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle se présente ?

- « Euh » toussota-t-elle « Bonjour… je m'appelle Jane… Jane Ewing. Je suis nouvelle. »

Elle n'était jamais très à l'aise avec les étrangers. La préfète lui lança un regard peu amène. Jane fit de son mieux pour lui sourire.

- « Nouvelle ? Tu viens d'où ? » répondit-elle finalement.

Elle ne s'était pas présentée, délibérément. Jane trouva cela un peu insultant mais ne releva pas.

- « De Durmstang »

Elle vit nettement un changement d'attitude chez son vis-à-vis.

- « Durmstang ? Eh bien sois la bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson, je suis préfète de Serpentard. Et voici Crabbe et Goyle » ajouta-t-elle en désignant les deux garçons, qui lui firent un petit signe.

Jane fut légèrement surprise par le revirement soudain de Pansy, mais une fois encore, elle ne dit rien.

_Quelle hypocrite…_

Elle leur sourit néanmoins à tout trois. Pansy reprit la parole.

- « Tu entres en quelle année ? »

- « Sixième. J'ai passé les Buses l'an dernier à Durmstang »

- « Et pourquoi es-tu partie de Durmstang ? »

Jane ne pouvait bien sûr pas lui dire la vérité. Encore moins à quelqu'un de Serpentard, à cause de ce qu'elle avait entendu sur cette maison. Heureusement, elle avait eu deux mois pour préparer une histoire vraisemblable, avec un peu d'aide de la part de son futur directeur.

- « Depuis que le professeur Karkaroff est parti, le niveau de l'école a énormément baissé. Mes parents sont très exigeants en ce qui concerne mes études et ils ont préféré m'envoyer ici pour les deux dernières années. »

C'était faux naturellement. Le niveau de Durmstang était loin de ses préoccupations, et ses parents s'inquiétaient plus de sa sécurité que de ses études. Mais Pansy parut satisfaite de l'explication.

C'est alors qu'un garçon blond fit son entrée dans le compartiment. Plutôt grand, il portait une robe de sorcier où Jane put également remarquer un insigne de préfet. Les traits réguliers de son visage contrastaient avec sa moue boudeuse, comme si le monde entier était d'un ennui mortel. Ses manières étaient sans conteste celles d'un noble : il dégageait de lui un sentiment de supériorité et d'aisance, lié à une sorte de décontraction affectée. Bref, il en jetait ! Instantanément, sans savoir pourquoi, elle ressentit une vive antipathie pour ce garçon. Peut-être parce que sa dégaine ressemblait à s'y méprendre à quelqu'un qu'elle avait bien connu.

- « Drago ! » s'exclama Pansy « Pour une fois tu n'as pas traîné. Je te présente Jane, elle vient de Durmstang. »

Les yeux du jeune homme tombèrent sur Jane qui en eut le souffle coupé. Ses iris d'un bleu gris presque métallique la firent se sentir toute petite. Elle fut tentée de détourner le regard, mais quelque chose en elle la poussa à le fixer malgré tout.

- « Salut » dit-elle, gênée.

Drago ne répondit pas immédiatement. Au contraire, il la détailla entièrement du regard, sans aucune discrétion. Jane se demanda s'il n'essayait pas délibérément de la mettre mal à l'aise, et cette pensée la poussa à ne pas ciller une seule fois pendant cet examen. Finalement, il lui tendit la main avec un petit sourire en coin.

- « Drago Malefoy, préfet de Serpentard. » dit-il

Jane remarqua que sa voix était profonde, un peu traînante, mais contenant un brin d'autorité. Elle serra la main tendue, en trouvant toutefois que cela faisait très guindé comme présentation.

- « Tu viens de Durmstang, alors ? » poursuivit-il « Pourquoi as-tu quitté cette école ? »

Jane lui raconta la même histoire qu'à Pansy.

- « Ah, tes parents sont des sorciers ? »

- « Evidemment » répondit-elle.

_Après tout, oui…_

- « C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? »

- « Ewing… »

- « Connais pas. Tu es anglaise ? »

- « Non, je suis née en Islande. Je ne suis arrivée à Londres que depuis deux mois. »

- « Pourtant, tu parles bien anglais »

- « Ma mère est Australienne. »

- « Je me demandais d'où venait ton accent justement »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon accent ?_

- « Australie, hein ? » continua Drago « Tu dois connaître les Lachlan alors ? Ils vivent près d'Adélaïde… »

Si Jane ne faisait pas erreur, cette question était un test, pour savoir si elle était du même milieu que lui. Un monde dont elle connaissait toutes les astuces, aussi répondit-elle avec aisance :

- « Je n'ai jamais mis le pied en Australie, mais si tu veux parler des Lachlan… ils n'habitent plus à Adélaïde depuis des années. Leur domaine est dans le Queensland, l'état le plus noble comme ne manque jamais de rappeler mon imbécile de cousin Eliot »

_Tiens prends ça dans les dents ! Impressionné, hein ? C'est tellement facile d'impressionner avec des noms…_

Elle eut l'envie soudaine de quitter le compartiment en courant. Les questions et le regard inquisiteur de Drago la mettaient affreusement mal à l'aise, parce qu'ils lui rappelaient trop un autre train, d'autres personnes. Le jeune homme ne se rendit pas compte de sa grimace de dégoût et dit :

- « Eh bien je suppose que tu seras à Serpentard. Tant mieux, tu ne subiras pas de mauvaises influences. »

- « Mauvaises influences ? »

Il eut un sourire rusé.

- « Viens avec nous »

Les quatre adolescents se levèrent et Jane fut bien obligée de les suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du train. Pendant le trajet, Jane se demanda où elle avait bien pu entendre le nom de Malefoy. A Londres ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ils arrivèrent devant un compartiment occupé par six personnes occupées à rire de bon cœur. Drago ouvrit vivement la porte.

- « Alors Potter, on rigole ? Je croyais que tu étais en deuil ? »

Jane eut un hoquet de stupeur : Potter ? LE Harry Potter ? Celui-ci devint pâle comme un mort. Il serrait les poings si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Soudain, il saisit sa baguette et la dirigea vers Drago.

- « Cette - fois – ça – suffit » parvint-il à articuler.

- « Non Harry ! » cria un garçon roux, lui aussi préfet, mais semblait-il d'une autre maison.

Jane ne comprenait strictement rien. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Drago avait-il dit cela ? Pourquoi Harry Potter avait-il réagi si violemment ? Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film pour moldus. Ses yeux allaient de Drago, qui abordait une posture de défi, à Harry pointant sa baguette sur lui. Soudain une fille rousse, elle aussi, se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci la regarda, puis baissa lentement sa baguette. Drago eut un sourire narquois :

- « On obéit à sa chère et tendre, Potter ? Si ce n'est pas mignon ! »

- « La ferme, Malefoy » répondit une autre jeune fille, brune, les cheveux en broussaille, portant également un insigne de préfète.

- « Encore là, Granger ? Tu n'as pas appris la politesse pendant les vacances, il me semble ! »

- « Tu étais beaucoup moins répugnant en limace, Malefoy. Dommage que ta mère s'y connaisse un peu en magie. Tu ne pouvais pas compter sur ton père, j'imagine ! »

Le regard de Drago passa à l'acier trempé lorsqu'il répondit :

- « Modère tes paroles, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe »

_Sang-de-Bourbe…_

Le mot résonna comme un coup de feu.

_…Sang-de-Bourbe…_

Elle l'avait trop entendu.

_…Sang-de-Bourbe…_

Et surtout trop prononcé.

_… Sang-de-Bourbe…_

Il n'avait pas le droit de traiter les gens comme ça.

_…Sang-de-Bourbe_

Malefoy ! Elle se souvenait maintenant ! Elle avait déjà vu ce nom dans les journaux : c'était celui d'un des mangemorts arrêtés lorsque Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était réapparu, et il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient réussi à s'évader le mois dernier.

Jane resta là, interdite et horrifiée, sans même s'apercevoir que la discussion avait tourné court à l'arrivée d'autres élèves et que les quatre Serpentards étaient partis. Elle était devant la porte du compartiment restée ouverte et fixait toujours la préfète que Malefoy avait insultée. Celle-ci la remarqua enfin et lui lança :

- « Tu veux ma photo ? »

Bredouillant quelques mots d'excuse, Jane s'éloigna aussi vite que possible. Avisant la porte des toilettes sur son chemin, elle s'y enferma à double tour. Tremblante, elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

_Même ici… Il fallait s'y attendre…_

Elle ne pensait pas être confrontée à la haine si tôt. Poudlard était loin d'être un cas unique, mais la rencontre avec Albus Dumbledore avait entrouvert un faible espoir : celui d'une école passant au dessus de la folie qui s'emparait du monde des sorciers. Espoir-allumette, éteint par le souffle dévastateur de Drago Malefoy. Ce Malefoy… jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir détester quelqu'un aussi vite. Sa répulsion était tellement puissante qu'elle lui contractait le ventre.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, elle se résigna à rejoindre son compartiment. Elle ne souhaitait absolument pas continuer la discussion avec les Serpentards, ni même les voir tout court, mais elle y avait laissé ses affaires. Heureusement pour elle, les quatre autres n'était pas là. Profitant de cette chance inespérée, elle entreprit de déménager tout son barda dans un autre compartiment, occupé par plusieurs filles qui parlaient avec animation des futurs cours de divination. Elles l'avaient accueilli poliment, gentiment même, et lui avaient fait une place.

Elle venait juste d'attraper la cage de Harold, son hibou, et sa cape de sorcière lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec un badge de préfet désormais familier.

- « Tu fais quoi, là ? » demanda Drago Malefoy avec autorité.

Jane ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle savait maintenant ce que cachait ce regard si pénétrant.

- « Je m'éloigne de certaines mauvaises influences, comme tu le dis si bien » laissa-t-elle tomber froidement.

Il se rapprocha, avec un sourire mauvais.

- « Fais attention, petite Ewing. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, ne l'oublie jamais »

_Oh je sais très bien que tu n'es pas n'importe qui !_

Elle avait envie de lui cracher toute sa haine à la face mais elle se retint. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et sortit du compartiment en évitant son bras appuyé sur le montant de la porte qui lui barrait le passage.

- « Tu as choisi le mauvais camp, Ewing ! » dit-il dans son dos.

_Si seulement je l'avais fait plutôt…_

_

* * *

_

**Une petite review please, histoire que je n'ai pas écrit tout ça pour des prunes ;)**

**Prochain chapitre du point de vue de Drago !**

_**Loufoca **_


	2. Chutes

**Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre ! Sorry pour le retard, mais je dois étudier en ce moment, pareil pour mon correcteur, donc il va falloir un peu de patience (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai cette histoire !)**

**Résumé: Un passé douloureux, une vie en lambeaux... Tant de sang versé sur l'autel de la lâcheté. Le Choixpeau aurait-il fait une erreur? Elle n'a plus qu'une solution: faire face et réapprendre à aimer.**

**Disclaimer: En cette période de fête, j'aurais bien aimé gagner un peu d'argent avec cette histoire, vu que les cadeaux ça m'a bien mis à sec mais bon, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Bref, J.K. Rowling possède tous les personnages de cette histoire, mis à par Jane, Harold et quelques autres que j'ai créé tout spécialement pour vous !**

**Et un disclaimer que j'avais complètement oublié dans le premier chapitre : je dois beaucoup à la chanson « Somewhere Only We Know » du groupe Keane (dont je viens d'ailleurs de recevoir l'album pour Noël, elle est pas belle la vie ?)**

**Remerciements: Alala, mais que ferais-je sans ma Lupinette ? Merci pour tes corrections !**

**Et maintenant ce que je préfère : les réponses aux reviews !**

**Lupin-le-Lycanthrope : Tu es ma première revieweuse ! J'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour rectifier la petite faute d'orthographe. Et oui, je laisse planer bcp de mystère autour de Jane, et encore plus après ce chapitre…**

**Elsar : Favorablement impressionnée ? Eh ben… je ne sais pas quoi dire (rougi très fort). Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

**Ana : Sorry de t'avoir fait attendre pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas et que tu vas aimer celui-ci !**

**Laetitia : Très contente que ça te plaise ! Tu trouves que j'ai du talent ? C'est très gentil à toi et ça me donne du courage pour la suite !**

**Colibri Noir : J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre sera aussi pour ton plus grand plaisir ! Pour l'histoire de Jane, tu en apprendras par petits bouts tout au long de l'histoire. Biz**

**Harana : En ce qui concerne le concept de nouvelle élève, je dois dire que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Généralement, je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'histoires (paradoxal, n'est-ce pas ?) parce que le ou la nouvel(le) élève est super intelligent, doué, beau, parfait… En fait, mon histoire s'est construite sur le personnage de Jane, qui n'est ni parfaite, ni populaire… Difficile de t'en dire plus sans te révèler l'intrigue. Je suis contente que tu la trouves attachante, ça prouve que j'ai plus ou moins réussi à la rendre crédible. Pr la description de Drago, je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal et que mon correcteur a dû me demander de le décrire plus. C'est très gratifiant de voir que tu l'aimes bien ! En ce qui concerne les 20 chps, en fait au début il ne devait y en avoir que 5 (sisi je t'assure !) mais tu sais ce que c'est, au fil de l'écriture… En tous cas, je te remercie bcp pr tes compliments, ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que c'est de la part de celle qui écrit les meilleurs histoires Hermione-Rémus que la terre ait jamais porté ! Biz**

**Bonne lecture (et une petite review svp!)**

**

* * *

**

**Un havre de paix **

**Chapitre 2 : Chutes**

- « Bulstrode, Henry »

- « SERPENTARD ! »

Drago applaudit sans enthousiasme le frère de Millicent qui rejoignait sa table. Cette cérémonie l'ennuyait, comme chaque année d'ailleurs.

- « Casey, James »

- « POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Il eut un soupir d'exaspération : Merlin, que ça pouvait être barbant ! Les noms des première année défilaient, tous plus insignifiants les uns que les autres. Après une énumération interminable, on en arriva enfin à « Zabini, Erica ».

- « C'est la frangine de Blaise » lui souffla Pansy à l'oreille.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait ? Qu'il était stupide ? Il le savait bien ! Sa voisine, et accessoirement petite amie, l'énervait prodigieusement. Et ce n'était que le premier jour !

- « SERPENTARD ! »

McGonagall poussa une dernière jeune fille vers le Choixpeau.

_Tiens, la mijaurée…_

Elle prit le Choixpeau et le déposa avec précaution sur sa tête. Elle devait avoir son âge, mais paraissait à la fois plus jeune et plus vieille. Plus jeune car ses cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés encadrant son visage adoucissaient ses traits et ses joues rebondies semblaient à peine sorties de l'enfance. Plus vieille car ses yeux étaient indéfinissables : froids, lointains, presque absents, mais sachant foudroyer sur place si on n'y prenait pas garde. Dès qu'il avait croisé son regard, il avait compris qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Pourtant, elle semblait si fragile avec son corps mince et son sourire timide…

- « Ewing, Jane, qui entrera en sixième année »

Il y eut quelques murmures dans la salle : il n'était pas habituel qu'un élève change d'école en sixième année. Venant de Durmstang, on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit envoyée à Serpentard, mais Drago avait l'intuition qu'il n'en serait rien. L'attente s'éternisait ; la jeune fille, dont la tête ne disparaissait pas comme les autres sous l'encombrant couvre-chef, évitait soigneusement de regarder vers la salle. De là où il était, Drago apercevait très bien ses jambes mises en valeur par la jupe réglementaire de Poudlard. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, mais une certaine aura dégageait d'elle, une sorte de mystère ; attirante par le charme mais pas par la beauté, une vraie contradiction à elle seule. Il aurait facilement pu la trouver à son goût, sans la stupidité dont elle avait fait preuve.

- « J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas à Serpentard, celle-là » ricana Pansy.

Drago ne put qu'acquiescer vigoureusement : cette petite peste ne méritait pas d'être à Serpentard ! Il aurait dû deviner, pourtant, qu'elle n'était pas du genre à suivre les autres. Elle devait très certainement appartenir à une vieille famille de sorciers, mais son attitude n'avait rien de noble. Alors que la plupart des filles détournaient les yeux devant lui, elle n'avait même pas rougi. Et le dégoût dans son regard juste avant qu'elle ne quitte le compartiment l'avait un peu déstabilisé. Quelle idiote, refuser ainsi son amitié !

- « GRYFFONDOR ! »

- « Normal » commenta Pansy, « les imbéciles vont ensembles »

Drago lança un regard haineux à Pansy et ne répondit pas. Qu'avait-elle à tout commenter à longueur de journée ? Ewing rejoignit la table des Gryffondor, visiblement soulagée. Etait-ce son imagination, où elle avait jeté un œil dans sa direction juste avant de s'asseoir ?

Durant le repas, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour de la nouvelle venue. Il ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation, mais Drago remarqua qu'Ewing lançait souvent des regards vers Potter et sa suite, restés un peu à l'écart. « Encore une future membre du fan club du balafré. » pensa-t-il « Après tout, Pansy a raison : qui se ressemble s'assemble. »

Après le traditionnel discours de Dumbledore (« Quel vieux gâteux, il répète toujours les même bêtises ! » pensa-t-il avec agacement), la salle commença à se vider. Ewing sortit en compagnie de ses nouvelles amies, les glousseuses Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Drago n'avait pas envie de rejoindre immédiatement la salle commune des Serpentards. Pour ce premier jour à Poudlard, il voulait s'amuser !

Un nouveau Gryffondor n'avait pas suivi les deux préfets (« Granger et Weasley font décidément très mal leur boulot ») et avait l'air désorienté, au milieu du couloir. Avec Crabbe et Goyle à sa suite (Pansy était allée se coucher, elle n'était vraiment pas marrante cette fille !), il suivit le Gryffondor qui ne tarda pas à se perdre dans l'immense labyrinthe de l'école. Sa future victime était petite, malingre, du genre à ne pas se lier avec les autres et à avoir l'habitude de prendre des coups. Il arriva dans un escalier complètement désert, surmonté d'une balustrade, et se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Une chose que Drago aimait par-dessus tout, c'était de voir ses proies comprendre ce qui leur arrivait et commencer à ressentir la peur. C'est avec des gestes délibérément lents qu'il sortit sa baguette, pendant que Crabbe et Goyle empêchaient le garçon de se sauver. Avec un sourire carnassier, il commença à asséner au petit Gryffondor un florilège de nouveaux sorts qu'il avait découverts cet été. D'abord un classique Pique-Yeux (parfait pour l'aveugler momentanément), ensuite un tout nouveau concept de Brûle-Entrailles, dont il n'était pas peu fier. Le garçon était déjà à terre, preuve qu'il était faible. Drago avait bien entendu pris la précaution de lancer un sortilège de Bâillonnement pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer. Mais une victime muette, c'était beaucoup moins marrant, alors il décida de le laisser parler, sous certaines conditions :

- « Relève-toi, petit. Bien, on va passer un accord toi et moi : si tu réponds à mes questions sans appeler à l'aide, je te laisse partir. Ca te va ? »

Devant le hochement affirmatif, il prononça le contre-sort et lui demanda :

- « Comment t'appelles-tu, petit ? »

Celui-ci répondit d'un ton mal assuré :

- « Mark Evans »

- « Sais-tu comment je m'appelle, petit ? »

- « Non… »

- « Je suis Drago Malefoy, le maître de Poudlard, et dorénavant, tu devras m'appeler Monsieur »

- « Oui… »

- « Oui, MONSIEUR ! »

- « Oui, Monsieur » Sa voix était si faible qu'il l'entendit à peine.

- « Et maintenant, petit Mark Evans, _Locomotor Mortis_ ! »

Le maléfice de bloque-jambe refit tomber le Gryffondor par terre.

- « Mais… mais… »

- « _Sourdinam_ ! Tu parles trop petit… »

Le sortilège qui annulait le porte-voix pouvait également rendre une victime muette : un enchantement très pratique appris lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Le Gryffondor sembla comprendre qu'il avait été trompé et l'indignation se peignit sur son visage, en même temps qu'une peur grandissante. Drago commençait seulement à s'amuser : que c'était bon d'être enfin chez soi ! La suite logique était le sortilège de chatouillis : lancé avec adresse, il pouvait être redoutable :

- « _Rictus Sempra_ ! »

Le garçon était couché par terre, en chien de fusil, et ses membres tressautaient avec violence. Il devait vraiment souffrir, ce qui enchanta le Serpentard : il n'avait pas perdu la main. Drago fit une pause et voulu s'approcher de son sujet d'expérience mais il perdit brusquement l'équilibre et chuta lourdement. Comme Crabbe et Goyle accouraient à la rescousse de leur chef, Mark Evans en profita pour se relever et détaler sans demander son reste.

Drago poussa un grognement et essaya tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ses jambes étaient complètement amorphes, impossibles à bouger, comme ligotées par des liens invisibles. On lui avait jeté un sortilège, c'était certain. Probablement quelque chose qui ressemblait à _Petrificus Totalus_.

- « _Finite Incantatem_ » souffla-t-il

Heureusement pour Drago, cela fonctionna et il put reprendre une attitude plus digne. Il sentit la rage l'étreindre : qui avait osé faire ça ? Le coupable allait payer ! Mais il eut beau regarder autour de lui, il ne vit personne d'autre que Crabbe et Goyle.

&$&

Jane était encore secouée d'un fou rire en entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Se perdre dans Poudlard en cherchant les toilettes avait de bons côtés ! Elle voyait encore la tête de Malefoy au moment où il s'étalait de tout son long.

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait agi comme ça. C'était tout à fait illégal d'user d'un sortilège contre un sorcier. Mais après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé ! Voir le pauvre petit Gryffondor maltraité par cette brute avait ravivé trop de mauvais souvenirs. Un _Petrificus Jambus_ et il avait vite perdu de sa superbe !

Depuis ce matin, elle s'étonnait elle-même. Elle avait tellement changé ! Jamais elle n'aurait fait quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Jamais elle n'aurait rejeté l'amitié et la protection de Drago Malefoy, jamais elle n'aurait défié son autorité et jamais elle n'aurait protégé plus faible qu'elle.

_Pourquoi n'ais-je pas eu le même cran plus tôt ?… STOP ! Interdiction de penser ce genre de choses !_

Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir : elle partageait celui de Parvati et Lavande, mais aussi – à sa grande confusion - de la préfète qui avait été insultée dans le train. Au cours du repas, Jane avait entendu dire qu'elle s'appelait Hermione et que ce n'était pas la première fois que Malefoy s'en prenait à elle. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de la voir arriver dans sa chambre, mais elle prit le parti de faire comme-ci Jane n'existait pas. Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole et ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Jane, elle, l'observait du coin de l'œil en se demandant comment dissiper le malentendu du train. Elle n'osait pas engager la conversation, de peur d'être rejetée aussi sec par la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux.

_Qui te dit qu'elle le fera ? Elle n'est pas comme… elle_

Lorsque Lavande et Parvati allèrent se brosser les dents et qu'elle se retrouva seule avec Hermione, Jane décida de se jeter à l'eau :

- « Hermione, c'est ça ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard réprobateur.

_Non… ne me regarde pas de cette façon… C'est comme ça qu'elle me regarde en permanence…_

- « Ecoute… pour tout à l'heure… tout ça n'est qu'un affreux malentendu. J'étais seule dans mon compartiment, quand ces imbéciles sont arrivés. Je ne connaissais personne, j'ai cru qu'ils étaient sympas… Je t'assure que la scène de tantôt m'a dégoûtée ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- « Tu veux dire que tu ne connais pas Malefoy et sa bande ? »

- « Bien sûr que non, sinon je n'aurais jamais traîné avec eux ! Encore désolée pour ce qu'il t'a dit... » répondit Jane.

- « Ca va… ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas ta faute. Parfois, Malefoy peut être totalement… »

- « … monstrueux » finit Jane, quoique les qualificatifs « envoûtant » et « dangereux » étaient bien plus appropriés.

Elles restèrent un instant silencieuses, ne sachant pas très bien comment se comporter. Jane était soulagée de voir que Hermione n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, mais ne savait pas si celle-ci souhaitait poursuivre la conversation, surtout sur un sujet aussi déplaisant.

- « Eh, tu sais quoi ? » dit Hermione d'une voix plus légère « Une fois, un professeur l'a transformé en fouine bondissante ! »

- « Malefoy ? En fouine ? »

Et Hermione lui raconta comment un professeur nommé Maugrey Fol-Œil avait infligé à Malefoy la pire honte de sa vie. Jane avait les larmes aux yeux rien qu'à imaginer la scène.

- « Il a déjà le nez pointu, ça ne doit pas le changer énormément » ricana-t-elle.

- « Le mieux c'était les petits cris aigus ! »

Les deux filles partirent dans un éclat de rire mémorable et toute gène entre elles disparut bientôt. Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, même si Jane dut raconter à Hermione le même mensonge qu'aux Serpentards.

Le lendemain matin, les quatre filles allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. En s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors, Jane se sentit mal à l'aise, comme-ci elle n'était pas vraiment à sa place. Cette inquiétude l'avait taraudée toute la nuit : elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée dans cette maison. Normalement, la principale qualité d'un Gryffondor était le courage. Jane savait qu'elle était tout sauf courageuse ! Si elle avait encore des doutes, les évènements de l'an passé lui avaient ouvert les yeux : elle était lâche ! Et elle poussait la lâcheté jusqu'à mentir à tout le monde sur son passé. Pourtant, le Choixpeau, qui avait d'abord envisagé de l'envoyer à Serpentard, avait changé d'avis et avait déclaré qu'elle ferait une excellente Gryffondor. Etrange…

Elle repoussa ses idées noires pour se présenter aux élèves de sa maison avec qui elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de discuter. Hermione expliqua en quelques mots le malentendu de la veille à ses amis, qui se montrèrent très sympathiques, même si Jane était un peu intimidée par Harry (LE Harry Potter ! Elle n'en revenait toujours pas). La grossière erreur du Choixpeau pouvait se révéler bénéfique, après tout.

Lorsque arriva la distribution du courrier, Jane vit fondre sur elle une tornade noire : c'était son hibou Harold. Elle l'adorait, il avait été son seul compagnon, le seul à qui elle pouvait vraiment tout dire. Sa couleur noir de jais avec une tache blanche autour de l'œil droit faisait qu'il ne ressemblait à aucun autre : il était unique.

Harold lui apportait une lettre de ses parents. Elle la détacha délicatement de la patte de son ami, qu'elle caressa quelques secondes pour le remercier, et se leva pour aller lire au calme dans sa chambre.

Perdue dans ses pensées en sortant de la Grande Salle, elle heurta quelqu'un et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air sur les pierres froides du couloir.

- « Eh, fais attention, tu as failli me faire tomber ! » se moqua la voix la plus insupportable du monde entier.

Elle leva les yeux sur un Malefoy enchanté de la découvrir dans cette position. Son sourire narquois était encore plus insipide que sa voix.

- « Tomber ? T'en as du culot ! C'est moi qui suis tombée ! » répondit-elle avec morgue.

- « Il faut croire que tu n'es pas très solide sur tes jambes… »

_Je t'en ficherai, moi des jambes pas solides !_

- « Il faut croire que tu n'as rien fait pour me retenir, Malefoy ! »

- « Je n'aide personne, petite »

_Y m'énerve y m'énerve !_

Se rappelant soudain que l'irritant personnage qui se pavanait devant elle s'était lui-même pris une pelle mémorable la veille, elle s'exhorta au calme et se releva souplement. Malefoy la regardait toujours, les bras croisés :

- « Alors, petite, qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on est pas assez bien pour être à Serpentard ? »

Elle sentit la fureur de nouveau l'envahir : Merlin qu'elle le haïssait ! Il lui donnait envie de vomir avec ses petits sous-entendus. La réponse cinglante sortit de sa bouche avant qu'elle ait pu la retenir :

- « Ca fait beaucoup de bien ! Et ne m'appelle pas « petite », je ne suis pas Mark Evans, moi ! »

Et elle le planta là.

Arrivée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

Autant brandir une pancarte avec « C'est moi qui t'ai ridiculisé, venge-toi ! ». C'était stupide et dangereux ! Dans sa position plus que délicate, elle devait à tout prix garder profil bas. Seulement voilà, sa conscience avait été mise en veille pendant de trop nombreuses années et maintenant, elle rattrapait le temps perdu… Peut-être voulait-elle se prouver que malgré tout, elle avait sa place à Gryffondor ? Au fond d'elle, elle était contente d'avoir réagi de cette façon. Et elle devait bien avouer que ça l'avait amusé de clouer le bec à cette petite fouine !

C'est alors qu'elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter brusquement : dans sa chute elle avait perdu la lettre de ses parents !

* * *

**Oui, je sais, je vous laisse en plein suspense ! Vous devez vous poser des questions sur Jane : ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez les réponses dans les prochains chapitres ! Néanmoins, laissez-moi une petite review, ça me ferait énormément plaisir !**

_**Loufoca **_


	3. Un hibou particulier

**Salut à tous ! **

**Je suis vraiment désolée de ne publier ce chapitre que maintenant, je sais que ça fait très longtemps que j'aurais dû le publier et je m'en excuse. Pour ma défense, je dois quand même vous dire que j'ai été en examens (d'ailleurs j'en ai encore 2 hors session) et que le peu de temps que je passais sur le net était consacré à mon site. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, mon groupe msn a été piraté, heureusement tout est bien qui finit bien puisque je l'ai récupéré !**

**Pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents.**

**Résumé des derniers chapitres : Jane arrive à Poudlard en 6e année. Elle fait la connaissance des Serpentards et des Gryffondors et choisit vite son camp. A tel point qu'elle provoque la colère de Drago Malefoy…**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages issus de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne possède que les personnages de Jane et Harold. De plus, une partie de mon histoire doit beaucoup au groupe Keane et à sa chanson Somewhere Only We Know. **

**Remerciements : Merci à Lupin-le-Lycanthrope pour la correction !**

**Réponses au reviews :**

**flo0o'z : Contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà, je continue, avec un peu de retard…**

**Harana : Très flattée que tu aimes bien Jane ! Quant à Drago : tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour la belle gueule lol. Jane s'est en effet rapprochée d'Hermione, mais il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion : notre trio préféré est trop soudé pour accepter une nouvelle membre. Mark Evans : le pauvre, il se fait même attaquer à Poudlard ! Regarde plus bas la note que j'ai mise le concernant. Bizzz à toi et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**Laetitia : Tant mieux si tu aimes le suspense, car on ne découvrira le secret de Jane qu'assez tard. En effet, Drago aura sa part de responsabilité là dedans (une part seulement). Il y aura effectivement une histoire d'amour, mais je vais te donner un petit indice : mon histoire est postée dans le genre « romance-drama » (ce qui la définit assez bien) donc oui, il y aura de l'amour, mais ça sera plutôt pas facile !**

**Iaco : Faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup prévenu pr ma nouvelle fic… C'est arrangé, tout le monde le voit sur le nouveau forum. « Est-ce ce que je crois ? » tout dépend de ce que tu crois ;) Voilà la suite !**

**Note sur Mark Evans pour tous mes reviewers : Je cherchais le nom d'un petit Gryffondor, et j'ai pris celui-là, mais pour respecter le souhait de J.K. Rowling, Mark Evans restera « personne » (même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire ce qu'elle dit sur le site officiel). Donc, désolée, il ne sera pas un personnage important :–(**

**Voilà, bonne lecture et une petite review pr me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**

* * *

**

**Un havre de paix **

**Chapitre 3 : Un hibou particulier**

_Mark Evans ? Elle a bien dit Mark Evans ?_

Il fallut une minute à Drago pour réaliser la portée de ces paroles. Comment connaissait-elle Mark Evans, et surtout la manière dont il l'avait appelé ? De deux choses l'une : ou le petit Gryffondor en avait parlé à Ewing, ou celle-ci avait vu toute la scène de la veille. Dans ce dernier cas, il était possible que ça soit cette garce qui lui ait lancé le sort pour le faire tomber ! Elle avait osé… Oui, il en était sûr, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle !

Soudain, il aperçut une enveloppe par terre. Comme personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, il se pencha pour la ramasser en ayant déjà une petite idée de sa propriétaire.

_**Miss Jane Ewing**_

_**Table des Gryffondors**_

_**Poudlard**_

La mijaurée devait l'avoir laissé tomber dans sa chute. Regardant une nouvelle fois autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était seul, il décacheta l'enveloppe et entreprit de lire la lettre qu'elle contenait. L'écriture était ronde et élégante, sûrement celle d'une femme.

_**Ma chérie,**_

_**Ton père et moi te félicitons pour ton entrée à Gryffondor. Nous espérons que tu vas bien et que ton voyage s'est bien passé.**_

_**Nous savons qu'il t'est pénible de cacher tant de choses à tes nouveaux amis, mais pour ta propre sécurité, c'est mieux ainsi. Tâche d'oublier le passé et de recommencer à vivre : tu as le droit d'être heureuse ! Et comme le dit si bien Albus Dumbledore, il faut parfois laisser ses mauvais souvenirs derrière soi.**_

_**De notre côté, nous serons injoignables pendant les deux prochaines semaines, que ce soit par hibou ou par cheminée. Nos recherches sur les courants magiques nous poussent une nouvelle fois à nous enfermer dans cette affreuse grotte polaire. Si tu as un problème quelconque, vas immédiatement en parler à ton directeur, il nous préviendra.**_

_**Nous t'aimons très fort, ne l'oublie jamais.**_

_**Papa et Maman**_

- « Oh comme c'est touchant » murmura-t-il ironiquement « la petite fifille à sa maman »

Certaines phrases étaient cependant assez obscures : de quels mauvais souvenirs parlait-elle ? « … il t'est pénible de cacher tant de choses à tes nouveaux amis… ». Ainsi Ewing avait des petits secrets. « … pour ta propre sécurité… » A quoi donc était-elle mêlée ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que lui, Drago, pouvait retirer de cette information ? Son intuition lui suggérait qu'il pourrait tirer parti de la situation, à condition de bien s'y prendre.

Il entendit des pas précipités s'approcher de lui et il s'empressa de se cacher derrière une armure, à l'ombre d'un renfoncement. Ewing accourut vers l'endroit qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt et entreprit de l'inspecter dans les moindres recoins.

- « Mais où est-elle bon sang ! »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Drago : elle s'inquiétait donc de la perte de sa lettre. Une idée surgit alors dans son esprit, si simple et si diabolique qu'il fut assez fier de lui-même. Il allait utiliser cette lettre comme un moyen de pression sur cette garce. Elle avait eu l'impudence de s'attaquer à lui, elle allait en payer les conséquences. Et bientôt, la tour Gryffondor ne serait plus un endroit sûr pour Potter.

La jeune fille regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle, mi-furieuse, mi-inquiète, puis prononça un seul mot avant de s'en aller :

- « Malefoy »

Elle était perspicace.

$&X&X&X&$

Jane se mordillait les ongles d'inquiétude depuis le matin. Fichue lettre ! Elle était immédiatement retournée là où elle l'avait laissé tomber, mais bien sûr elle ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle était persuadée que c'était Malefoy qui l'avait prise : qui d'autre aurait pu commettre une telle indélicatesse ? Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait pu apprendre en la lisant et espérait de tout son cœur que ses parents n'avaient rien écrit de compromettant. La journée s'était étirée, interminable, jusqu'au dernier cours de la journée : potions, en commun avec les Serpentards.

Peu de Gryffondors avaient pris cette option, qui pourtant était essentielle dans la formation magique. Apparemment, le professeur Rogue était haï par bon nombre de ses étudiants et Jane ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi. La leçon était donnée dans un cachot sombre et lugubre, à l'image de son occupant. Dès l'entrée de celui-ci, les conversations cessèrent et l'ensemble des élèves se figea dans une attente muette. La première impression de Jane fut qu'une ombre s'était matérialisée dans la classe. En effet, Severus Rogue tenait plus de ces moldus suivant la vague gothique que d'un professeur de Poudlard. Sec, froid, l'allure repoussante, le teint cireux et les cheveux gras, l'archétype parfait d'un cauchemar pour enfants. Ce qui le rendait encore plus antipathique, c'était son regard perçant, dénué de toute chaleur.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de les saluer et commença à énoncer les potions qu'ils auraient à réaliser au cours de l'année. A l'écoute de cela, Jane commença doucement à paniquer : ce cours allait vraiment être difficile, d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas saisir certaines notions qu'il employait. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit en retard sur les autres ? Elle fut un peu rassurée en voyant la tête des autres élèves : même Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement ! Elle lança un regard à sa voisine Parvati, qui fit une grimace d'incompréhension. Seul Malefoy gardait son assurance et son sourire détestable. Lorsque Rogue eut finit sa longue énumération, il observa sa classe avec une expression de dégoût :

- « Je vois que comme d'habitude vous n'avez même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir vos livres de cours ou de vous documenter par vous-même pendant vos vacances ! Qu'autant d'entre vous aient obtenu leurs Buses malgré leur incompétence congénitale restera un grand mystère pour moi. Puisque seul Mr Malefoy semble saisir mes paroles, je donne cinq points à Serpentard. »

Jane fut complètement révoltée de cette injustice flagrante et fut encore plus furieuse de voir la mine triomphante de Malefoy : décidément, elle avait envie de lui mettre des claques ! Mais à l'instar des autres Gryffondors, elle garda ses récriminations pour elle ; pas la peine de faire perdre des points à sa maison.

Rogue agita sa baguette et fit apparaître au tableau la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à la potion du jour, ainsi que le mode opératoire. La préparation était effroyablement compliquée. Pourquoi fallait-il retourner trois fois la coquille d'huître avant d'y insérer le crin de licorne ? Elle eut la réponse quand Pansy Parkinson hurla de douleur parce que l'huître protestait à ce non-retournement et s'était refermée sur son doigt. Jane baissa la tête pour cacher son fou rire mais Parvati ne fut pas assez rapide et Rogue lui retira dix points aussi sec. La leçon virait au cauchemar : Jane avait toutes les peines du monde à réaliser la potion avec cette chauve-souris qui houspillait tout le monde, d'autant plus qu'elle s'aperçut très vite que Malefoy se retournait fréquemment pour l'observer. Elle feignait de ne pas s'en apercevoir mais ça l'empêchait de se concentrer, ce qui était sûrement le but recherché. A la fin du cours, elle s'approcha du bureau de Rogue comme tous les élèves, avec une fiole contenant un peu de sa préparation. Le professeur la dévisagea un moment, puis :

- « C'est vous qui venez de Durmstang ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oui, professeur. »

- « Votre nom ? »

- « Jane Ewing »

- « Miss Ewing, quelle note avez-vous obtenue à vos Buses en potions ? »

- « Effort Exceptionnel, professeur »

- « Vu ce que vous venez de préparer, c'est étonnant ! Ne serait-ce pas plutôt un Désolant ? » insinua-t-il

Jane devint pâle et fit non de la tête.

- « Eh bien, Miss Ewing, nous verrons ça ce soir. Huit heures, dans ce cachot. Nous allons tester vos aptitudes : je ne veux pas d'un autre cancre dans ma classe, Potter et Weasley suffisent largement ! »

La Gryffondor retourna à sa place sans rien dire pour ranger ses affaires, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était très inquiète. Rogue semblait décidé à ne lui laisser aucune chance. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il favorisait uniquement les Serpentards. Elle allait se faire renvoyer du cours, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Après ça, s'en était fini de sa future belle carrière au Ministère ! Elle qui se voyait déjà spécialiste en sortilèges, sans potions c'était impossible ! La seule solution était de foncer à la bibliothèque et de revoir le plus de matière possible avant 20h.

En sortant du cachot, elle sentit qu'on lui glissait quelque chose dans la poche. Elle eut le temps de voir Malefoy s'éloigner et eut un sombre pressentiment. Plongeant la main dans sa cape, elle découvrit l'enveloppe qu'elle avait reçue le matin même, décachetée et légèrement froissée. A l'intérieur, ce n'était pas la lettre de ses parents. Il y avait un petit feuillet, avec quelques phrases d'une écriture précise et nette :

_**Alors comme ça on s'amuse ? Maintenant, c'est à mon tour, tu n'aurais pas dû t'attaquer à moi. La lecture de cette lettre fut très instructive. Si tu veux la récupérer, il faudra être très gentille, sinon…**_

C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé ! « La lettre fut très instructive » Qu'avait-il appris ? « Il faudra être très gentille » Elle n'osait imaginer ce que cela pouvait signifier. Son esprit travaillait à toute allure : peut-être n'était-ce qu'un mensonge ? Elle repoussa cette idée : Drago Malefoy n'était pas du genre à bluffer. Que faire ? Prévenir ses parents ? Elle pouvait leur envoyer une lettre, mais elle n'aurait pas une réponse rapide. Dumbledore ?

_NON ! Pour une fois, débrouille-toi !_

Mais comment ? Comment savoir ce que Drago Malefoy avait appris ? Comment le rendre inoffensif le temps qu'elle puisse reprendre sa lettre ? Le rendre inoffensif… Une minuscule idée venait de surgir dans son esprit. Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur qu'elle ne s'envole. Ca avait une chance sur mille de marcher, mais il fallait qu'elle essaie. Et cette idée pourrait lui permettre de réussir le test de Rogue.

$X$

A huit heures précises, Jane était dans le cachot de Rogue. Celui-ci paraissait d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que l'après-midi.

- « Asseyez-vous » maugréa-t-il « Nous allons commencer par des notions théoriques »

Il lui posa une longue série de questions, toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres.

Néanmoins, Jane parvenait à donner une réponse assez satisfaisante, lui semblait-il, et elle commençait à respirer plus librement. Elle avait tort : Rogue se mit devant elle, les mains sur la table, la regardant dans les yeux :

- « C'est d'une nullité confondante, Miss ! J'avais raison, vous n'avez pas votre place dans ma classe. Pas besoin d'épreuve pratique ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne ! Je ne comprends pas que vous ayez eu une aussi bonne note à vos Buses ! »

Jane déglutit péniblement. Elle était terrifiée par ces yeux noirs qui semblaient la détester. Puisque tout était perdu, elle décida de jouer son va-tout.

- « J'ai eu cette note parce que je l'avais méritée : j'ai préparé la potion Catalysante pour mon examen de Métamorphose. »

- « Vous êtes bien incapable de réaliser une telle potion »

- « Laissez-moi vous montrer que je peux le faire »

Rogue haussa un sourcil d'intérêt et la regarda pendant une longue minute. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre soigneusement, puis la curiosité l'emporta et il acquiesça lentement. Jane avait gagné ! Mais le plus dur restait à faire.

Il était presque deux heures du matin lorsqu'elle sortit enfin des cachots, tenant contre elle une fiole d'un liquide translucide. Elle était épuisée, mais heureuse : elle avait réussi ! Toutes ces heures de travail l'an passé avaient été utiles bien au-delà de ses espérances. Elle avait failli paniquer en voyant la couleur plus argentée que de coutume, mais cela s'expliquait par la meilleure qualité du suc d'orties, l'un des plus purs qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Finalement, elle s'en tirait bien. Rogue avait bien un peu critiqué la saleté du plan de travail, mais n'avait rien trouvé à redire quant à la potion. Ses yeux avaient même laissé entrevoir un éclair de contentement, chose qui ne devait pas souvent lui arriver.

Il avait grommelé un vague « Ca va » avant de retourner à son bureau. Grâce à ces deux petits mots, Jane avait compris qu'elle avait obtenu le droit de rester à son cours. Partiellement euphorique, elle eut quand même la présence d'esprit de remplir un petit flacon de sa potion et de le dissimuler dans un repli de sa cape avant de vider le chaudron.

$&X&X&X&$

Un sourire apparut sur les traits de Drago lorsqu'il aperçut sa proie s'éclipser après le repas du soir et se diriger vers la volière, exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Rien d'étonnant à cela : elle faisait la même chose tous les soirs depuis qu'il l'espionnait, c'est-à-dire depuis une semaine. Son plan était simple : il voulait qu'Ewing travaille pour lui, qu'elle observe Potter, qu'elle lui renseigne ses moindres faits et gestes et quand le moment serait opportun, qu'elle se charge de mettre fin au règne du survivant. Drago était assez fier de lui, son idée était diabolique et bientôt Potter regretterait d'avoir refusé son amitié. Que ce soit une Gryffondor qui accomplisse tout le sale boulot avait un côté malsain très plaisant.

Il ne l'avait pas immédiatement mis à exécution, préférant laisser Ewing mariner un peu. L'aspect psychologique était important, et il savait que de toute façon elle était seule : ses parents étaient injoignables et vu le contenu de la lettre, personne ne pouvait être au courant. Cette partie du plan paraissait d'ailleurs marcher à la perfection car la jeune fille semblait en permanence stressée et les brefs regards qu'il arrivait à accrocher étaient remplis d'appréhension, derrière une bonne couche de haine.

_Les filles sont tellement manipulables : soit elles ont peur de vous, soit elles sont amoureuses… Non pas que ça soit très embêtant…_

Celle-ci avait quand même cela de particulier qu'elle était probablement la seule Gryffondor à ne pas attirer les foudres de Rogue. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait fait pour réussir à rester dans son cours, alors que la chauve-souris avait tout fait pour l'éjecter. Le professeur de potion ramollissait, à moins que… Peut-être qu'Ewing avait su tirer parti de ses atouts moins… cérébraux? Partiellement dégoûté par l'idée de Rogue profitant d'une jeune élève, Drago repoussa cette pensée. Si elle était douée, dans n'importe quel domaine, c'était tant mieux pour lui.

Il se dirigea calmement vers la volière, en affectant un air détaché, mais impatient d'arriver à destination. Il trouvait totalement stupide de la part d'Ewing de s'isoler comme ça, sans possibilité d'aide. Elle avait peur de lui, mais ne prenait même pas la peine de se protéger convenablement et d'être entourée d'amis. Il haussa les épaules : tant mieux, ça n'en serait que plus facile pour lui.

Arrivé en haut de la tour, il jeta un regard à la ronde, mais n'aperçut rien de particulier, excepté qu'il avait posé le pied en plein milieu d'une flaque d'eau et que sa chaussure était trempée. Agacé, il s'avança plus loin dans la pièce. Mis à part les cris des dizaines d'oiseaux qui se trouvaient là, Drago entendit la voix étouffée d'Ewing, provenant de l'autre côté des armoires à nourriture, à l'endroit où se trouvaient les volatiles les mieux logés.

- « Je suis inquiète, Harold. Toujours pas de réponse de mes parents. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu écrire dans cette fichue lettre ? »

Qui pouvait bien être Harold ? N'entendant pas de réponse, il supposa que ce n'était pas une personne, mais un oiseau. Ewing devait être le genre de fille à confier tous ses secrets à son hibou. Complètement pathétique, une vraie nunuche. Il fut néanmoins satisfait : elle s'inquiétait, c'était bon signe pour lui, ça allait être facile. Il se rapprocha silencieusement et se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il voulait vérifier : le Harold en question était bien un hibou, un magnifique spécimen de hibou petit duc totalement noir, avec une tache blanche autour de l'œil droit. Il fut quelque peu soulagé : il aurait été légèrement plus compliqué de lui faire comprendre où étaient ses intérêts avec un garçon à ses côtés.

Il décida donc de signaler sa présence en se raclant la gorge. Ewing ne se retourna pas immédiatement. Au lieu de ça, elle murmura pour elle-même ce qui ressemblait à une litanie puis, elle dit d'une voix calme :

- « Malefoy. Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin te décider à venir »

Surpris, il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ainsi, elle s'attendait à sa venue. Mal à l'aise, il mit la main sur sa baguette, au cas où. Elle lui avait déjà lancé un sort, mieux valait être prudent. La jeune fille se retourna lentement ; son visage était de marbre, impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Toute trace de peur avait déserté ses traits, il ne restait que la froideur.

- « Donc tu sais pourquoi je suis ici » dit finalement Drago, un peu perturbé par l'attitude de son vis-à-vis.

- « Oui, pour que tu me rendes ma lettre »

- « Bien sûr » ricana-t-il « comme si c'était aussi simple. »

- « Oui »

- « Tu es trop sûre de toi ma _petite_, ça te jouera des tours. »

Il avait insisté sur le « petite », pas qu'elle le fut en réalité, mais pour lui montrer qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dicter sa conduite. Elle ne broncha pas, affichant seulement un petit sourire.

- « Si tu veux récupérer ta lettre, il faudra changer d'attitude à mon égard » poursuivit Drago, feignant de ne pas remarquer que son opération d'intimidation ne portait pas vraiment ses fruits.

Elle soupira, puis :

- « Bien. Peux-tu me rendre ma lettre, s'il te plait, Malefoy ? »

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- « Tu crois que je vais te la rendre parce que tu me le demandes gentiment ? Tu es trop naïve ma chère ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Il fut encore plus surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude. Cherchait-elle à le déstabiliser ? Il décida de reprendre ses esprits et la maîtrise de la conversation.

- « Je vois que tu sembles revenir à de meilleurs sentiments, très bien. »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, croisant seulement les bras avec le même petit sourire. Cela agaça Drago au plus haut point. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à sourire comme ça cette idiote ? Il toussota, soudain un peu moins sûr de lui, puis continua :

- « Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service, et tu n'as pas la possibilité de refuser »

Pendant qu'il parlait, son regard fut soudain attiré par une mouche voletant près d'une chouette de taille moyenne, au plumage gris moucheté de blanc. De l'insecte, ses yeux passèrent bientôt au contenu de sa mangeoire, qui semblait plus qu'appétissant : un rat à moitié dévoré que la chouette déchiquetait consciencieusement. Il secoua la tête : c'était totalement répugnant.

_Allez Drago, concentre-toi._

- « Je déteste Potter et tu vas m'aider à me venger de lui. Il est toujours entouré de sa clique hors de la tour Gryffondor, et il se méfie de moi. Mais à l'intérieur, il doit bien y avoir des moments où il est seul, et c'est là que tu interviens. Je veux que tu l'espionnes, que tu m'apprennes tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur lui, et ensuite… Nous verrons pour la suite. »

En parlant, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette chouette et du rat, sentant son ventre le tirailler douloureusement alors qu'il venait juste d'engloutir un repas complet. Il sentait un besoin pressant de foncer sur le rat et prendre ce qui en restait avant que la chouette ne le finisse. Se sentant complètement grotesque de fixer ce spectacle dégoûtant, il se força à tourner la tête vers celle qu'il cherchait à impressionner et constata deux choses : premièrement, elle souriait franchement à présent, et deuxièmement, elle paraissait étonnamment grande. Et… elle continuait à prendre de la hauteur !

Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de secondes pour se rendre compte que c'était lui qui rétrécissait. Son premier réflexe fut d'agripper sa baguette, mais curieusement ses doigts refusèrent de coopérer et de se refermer sur le bout de bois magique. Il faillit pousser un cri de terreur lorsqu'il vit ses mains : elles avaient presque disparu pour laisser place à… des plumes ! Ou plus exactement à des ailes, d'un noir absolu, rétrécissant en même temps que lui. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour crier, bouche qui n'en était plus vraiment une puisqu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à un bec, mais de sa gorge ne sortit qu'un faible gémissement qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un… hululement !

Arrivé à la taille d'un hibou moyen, la transformation s'arrêta et Drago se retrouva engoncé dans sa robe de sorcier devenue beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Il se sentit brusquement étouffer sous l'amoncellement de vêtements et poussa une série de cris perçants ne signifiant rien. Ewing s'empressa de le libérer de sa prison de tissu, malgré le fait qu'elle était pliée en quatre de rire.

- « Malefoy, Malefoy, on ne t'a jamais dit que tu ressemblais à un hibou ? »

Et elle repartit dans un éclat de rire. Furieux, Drago voulut l'insulter, mais il ne put produire qu'un cri rauque.

- « Un hibou en colère, on dirait » continua la jeune fille, encore secouée par des rires nerveux « Besoin d'explications ? »

_Comme si j'avais le choix…_

- « Il s'agit d'un sortilège de transformation : tu es devenu semblable à mon hibou Harold »

_Mais elle n'a pas utilisé de baguette !_

- « Seule petite difficulté : je ne pouvais pas utiliser de baguette, je me doutais que tu gardais la tienne à proximité au cas où. Alors, j'ai utilisé une potion Catalysante. »

_Une potion quoi ?_

- « C'est une potion qui permet de se passer de baguette lorsque l'on veut jeter certains sortilèges. Il suffit qu'une goutte seulement touche une partie de celui que l'on veut transformer, et l'incantation est automatiquement dirigée vers lui. Toi, par exemple, tu as marché dans ce que tu croyais être une flaque d'eau en arrivant ici. En réalité, c'était la potion que j'avais répandue par terre. Tu ne t'es douté de rien, puisque je n'ai pas utilisé de baguette pour diriger mon sort. »

_C'est… c'est… une matière pour les Aspics, ça !_

- « Personne ne t'a dit que j'avais eu une mention spéciale du jury pour les Buses de Métamorphose et Sortilèges ? J'ai plus de mal en potions, évidemment, heureusement que j'avais déjà réalisé cette potion, sinon Rogue m'aurait jetée hors de son cours. »

Dire que Drago était étonné était un euphémisme. Il n'en revenait pas, comme si Ewing s'était subitement changée en quelqu'un d'autre ! Il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de faire un cauchemar particulièrement imaginatif.

- « Voyons un peu où est cette lettre. »

Ewing commença à fouiller dans son paquet de vêtements et brandit bientôt la lettre de ses parents qu'il avait eu la stupidité de prendre avec lui. Elle la parcourut rapidement, les sourcils froncés. Au fil de la lecture, son visage s'éclaira et elle dit, plus pour elle-même que pour lui :

- « Tout ça… pour ça… »

A la grande surprise de Drago, elle fit une boulette de papier avec ce qu'elle venait de lire et la jeta derrière elle d'un geste négligent. La boule se consuma avant de toucher le sol. Ewing se tourna alors vers lui, avec un sourire affectueux tranchant avec son regard dur comme de la pierre.

_Voilà enfin son vrai visage…_

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et recommença à parler :

- « J'ai fait une petite erreur : je voulais que tu ressembles parfaitement à Harold, mais tu as un défaut de symétrie, la tache blanche est autour de l'œil gauche et pas du droit. Mais je dois dire que tu es bien plus agréable en hibou, Malefoy. Ne plus t'entendre dire des stupidités est très reposant. Tu reprendras ta forme dans une heure, dommage. »

Drago vit la main d'Ewing se rapprocher de lui au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

- « Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil ! Je n'espère pas que tu retiennes la leçon, car je sais que tu oublieras vite que je t'ai eu totalement en mon pouvoir pendant une heure mais… »

La main était si proche de lui à présent, un geste de plus et elle pouvait le toucher. Furieux, il voulut lui happer le doigt mais elle le retira juste à temps.

- « … il va falloir me prouver que tu vaux mieux qu'une vulgaire imitation de prédateur »

Elle se releva élégamment, lui fit un petit signe, puis s'éloigna, le laissant furieux et honteux au milieu de ses vêtements épars.

* * *

**Voilà, une petite review, ça me ferait très plaisir et ça m'encouragerait à poster le chp 4 au plus vite ;))**

**_ Loufoca_  
**


	4. Jusqu'au sommeil

**Kikoo tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ce chapitre. J'essaie de me dépêcher à publier mais celui-ci était particulièrement dur à écrire (j'en ai réécrit une grosse partie). J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre !**

**Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je vous propose de vous mettre dans les oreilles un groupe malheureusement pas assez connu mais qui pourtant est excellent : Apocalyptica, avec « Until it Sleeps » qui est une reprise instrumentale de Metallica (avec violons et tout). Croyez-moi, quand on goûte à ce groupe, on devient accro !**

**Résumé des derniers chapitres : Jane a récupéré la lettre de ses parents en transformant Drago en hibou. Heureusement pour elle, cette lettre ne contenait rien d'important. C'est maintenant l'heure des réflexions.**

**Disclaimer : Inévitable… Bien entendu J.K. Rowling possède Drago ainsi que tous les personnages des livres Harry Potter. Je n'apporte que ma modeste contribution en inventant Jane, Harold et quelques autres. Pour l'inspiration, je dois également citer le groupe Keane qui, grâce à sa chanson Somewhere Only We Know, a permis à cette fiction de prendre corps. Et Jean de la Fontaine pour ce chp.**

**Remerciements : Merci à Lupin le Lycanthrope, qui a la patience de corriger mes affreuses fautes !**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Harana : **Héhé je vois que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ! Je dois dire que je suis également très fière de Jane et qu'à sa place, je n'aurais pas eu autant de culot ! Ahhh il fallait bien quelqu'un pour rabaisser le caquet de Drago… Mais comme tu dois t'en douter, ça n'en restera pas là.

**flo0o'z : **Ahhh j'adore ton élan de sadisme ! Dans ce chapitre, tu découvriras la suite des déboires de Drago en hibou (ça fait très Martine à la ferme, non ? lol j'imagine bien « Drago à la plage », « Drago à la foire »… c'est rien, un ptit délire perso) Si j'ai l'intention de faire des couples ? La réponse est OUI (mais je ne dirai pas qui, d'ailleurs vous aurez quelques indices dans ce chapitre)

**Dea73 : **Où j'ai été chercher le nom d'Ewing ? Eh bien je vais te révéler mon grand « truc » pour trouver les noms de mes personnages : j'ouvre le dico au hasard et je pointe un nom ! J'ai trouvé Ewing au deuxième essai, voici d'ailleurs à quoi correspond ce nom :

_Sir James Ewing : Physicien britannique (Dundee, Ecosse, 1855 – Cambridge, 1935). Il découvrit d'hystérésis magnétique (1882)._

Je ne peux pas entièrement révéler pourquoi, mais ce nom colle parfaitement à Jane ! Voilà, merci pr tes encouragements !

**Lupin le Lycanthrope** : Que dire, sinon encore une fois merci pr tes compliments et ta relecture attentive ! Je commence à taper le chp 5 aujourd'hui même !

**Bonne lecture à tous et une petite review s'il vous plait (je ne vis que pour ça ;)))**

**

* * *

**

**Un havre de paix **

**Chapitre 4 : Jusqu'au sommeil**

_« … Le Corbeau, honteux et confus,_

_Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus. »_

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de Drago avec une intensité particulière. Il savait qu'il était le Corbeau de la fable de Jean de la Fontaine, que son père lui avait enseigné voilà plusieurs années. Ce même père qui lui avait inculqué certains préceptes si bien décrits par ce sorcier du dix-septième siècle. Jean de la Fontaine, lui avait expliqué son père, faisait partie de ces sorciers qui avaient négligé la magie pour s'adonner à la poésie, avec un grand talent et une compréhension étonnante de la nature humaine. « C'était un imbécile » avait ajouté Lucius « Mais ses écrits et surtout ses fables sont des trésors pour celui qui sait les comprendre ». Lorsque Drago avait quémandé des informations supplémentaires, son père avait seulement répondu « Pour dominer, il faut comprendre les faiblesses de tes inférieurs ». Il arrivait que Lucius soit assez sage à ses heures.

Drago avait eu la bêtise d'oublier ses bons conseils : il avait laissé la flatterie remplacer la raison. Tous les Serpentards l'adulaient et il faisait partie des meilleurs de sa classe, alors il avait tout naturellement commencé à se croire invincible, spécialement quand Potter et sa bande n'étaient pas dans le coin. Ewing semblait faible, et il se sentait fort, très fort : grossière erreur. Il l'avait sous-estimée, la laissant prendre l'avantage.

A présent il poireautait dans la volière, sous sa forme de hibou. Le temps passait avec une lenteur incroyable. Dès le départ de la Gryffondor, il s'était rué sur son tas de vêtements à la recherche de sa montre. Comme il n'avait pas l'habitude de se servir d'un bec au lieu de ses mains, cela prit un certain temps. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la dégager, il vit qu'il devait encore passer quarante minutes dans le corps d'un hibou. Les aiguilles de sa montre-bracelet avançaient si lentement qu'à force de les fixer, il avait l'impression qu'elles reculaient.

Soudain, il entendit des pas venant de l'escalier et des voix de filles.

_Oh non…_

Deux Serdaigles plus jeunes que lui entrèrent dans la pièce en discutant. L'une d'elle tenait une lettre qu'elle eut tôt fait d'accrocher à la patte d'une chouette cendrée qui s'éleva d'un battement d'ailes et s'éloigna dans la nuit tombante.

- « Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée ? » demanda la fille qui avait envoyé la lettre.

Elle était plutôt maigre, ses cheveux blonds pendouillaient lamentablement sur ses épaules et son nez retroussé semblait être uniquement destiné à renifler moqueusement.

- « Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète, Sara ? Tu devais lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui ! » fit l'autre jeune fille, qui pour l'instant était cachée à sa vue.

Drago était dissimulé par deux hautes armoires où l'on rangeait les aliments spécifiques de chaque volatile ainsi que tout ce qui leur était nécessaire. Ainsi caché, il écoutait la conversation avec intérêt – cela pouvait toujours servir.

- « Mais Orlane, s'il me repousse ? »

- « Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois fixée ? Tu devenais dingue à force de penser à lui. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu fais une fixation… »

- « Oui », soupira Sara, « Je sais… Mais quand même… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se moque de moi. »

- « En même temps, tu n'as pas choisi le type le plus facile… »

- « Harry Potter est un incompris ! »

_De plus en plus intéressant._

- « Ca va ne t'énerve pas, je voulais seulement… Oh, laisse tomber »

Orlane se dirigea du côté de la fenêtre et Drago put l'apercevoir. Elle était beaucoup plus jolie que son amie, plus sensuelle en tous cas. Ses cheveux bruns très foncés lui arrivaient en dessous des oreilles et elle semblait avoir la manie de les replacer constamment derrière celles-ci. Son visage arrondi et ses courbes naissantes la rendaient plus féminine que son vis-à-vis.

- « Quoi ? » demanda sèchement Sara

- « Eh bien » dit Orlane, semblant marcher sur des œufs « Je veux juste te dire de ne pas trop te faire d'idées. Tu ne le connais pas, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a ramassé une fois tes livres que ça fait de toi une de ses amies. »

- « Il les a portés jusqu'à ma classe ! Et il me sourit sans cesse depuis ! »

_Les filles sont vraiment des nouilles _

- « Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçue, c'est tout »

- « Ca va, je sais mais… Oh qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Sans que Drago ne le remarquât, la jeune fille s'était approchée de lui et contemplait maintenant d'un air perplexe l'étalement de vêtements à ses côtés.

- « Regarde : une cape, et là une chemise, un pantalon et… Merlin un caleçon… Qui a pu laisser ça ici ? » demanda-t-elle

Orlane vint à son tour jeter un coup d'œil.

- « Regarde la cape et la couleur de la cravate : c'est un Serpentard »

- « Et là : le badge de préfet » couina Sara, soudain anxieuse « Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ? On aurait pu nous entendre parler ! » réalisa-t-elle, en couvrant sa bouche de sa main, comme si elle voulait rattraper ses bavardages.

Son amie jeta un regard circulaire, puis secoua la tête :

- « Non, nous sommes seules. »

- « On devrait peut-être les prendre et les apporter à Rusard ? »

_Non !_

La blonde tendit la main vers la cape de Drago. Il poussa un petit cri furieux et tenta d'attraper la main de la jeune fille qui recula précipitamment.

- « Tu as vu ça ! Ce hibou est dingue ! Il a failli m'arracher le doigt ! »

- « Il appartient sûrement au propriétaire des vêtements »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

- « Rien, je n'ai pas envie de me faire déchiqueter les doigts par un hibou. Et puis, ce sont les affaires des Serpentards.» déclara Orlane.

_Brave fille_

- « Qui sont les préfets des Serpentards ? » demanda encore Sara

- « Je n'en connais qu'un, de nom : Drago Malefoy »

- « Ton chouchou… » la coupa Sara

- « Arrête » dit Orlane, un soupçon de rouge sur les joues, « Allez, on y va, je ne tiens pas à être là quand ils reviendront. »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil vers sa montre : effectivement, il était temps qu'elles partent, ou elles allaient assister à sa transformation. Apparaître nu comme un ver devant elles compromettrait la chance qu'il avait entrevue dans le rougissement d'Orlane, sans parler de sa réputation. Les deux filles sortirent enfin de la pièce et le bruit de leurs pas et de leur conversation décrut jusqu'au silence complet.

Drago ressentit les premiers picotements quelques minutes plus tard et bientôt tout son corps d'oiseau fut parcouru de démangeaisons de plus en plus gênantes. Brusquement, il se sentit grandir, en même temps que ses plumes fusionnaient pour reformer la peau de ses doigts. C'était de plus en plus douloureux, au fur et à mesure que les plumes de tout son corps subissaient la même modification et que les poils repoussaient sur sa peau réapparue. Lorsqu'il récupéra une bouche correcte, il put pousser un gémissement convenable. Ses jambes ne le portaient pas et il s'affaissa par terre, recroquevillé en position fœtale, pendant que la transformation s'achevait.

Cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes, mais il avait l'impression qu'on avait aspiré toute sa force. Redoutant que d'autres élèves n'entrent dans la volière et ne le trouvent dans cette position délicate, il s'obligea à attraper ses vêtements et à s'habiller. Il ignorait que reprendre forme humaine était si douloureux et prenait autant d'énergie. Une fois correctement vêtu, il se traîna péniblement hors de sa cachette et descendit d'un pas incertain la volée de marches vers le rez-de-chaussée. Combattant une envie irrépressible de dormir, il continua son chemin vers la salle commune des Serpentards, en tenant à peine ses paupières ouvertes.

Arrivé devant le passage secret, il dit d'une voix faible le mot de passe (« Addiction ») et pénétra dans la pièce noire de monde. Il n'était pas vraiment tard et beaucoup d'élèves travaillaient ou bavardaient dans la salle commune. Il y eut un bref silence lorsqu'ils le virent apparaître à moitié affalé contre le mur, puis les conversations reprirent peu à peu. Les Serpentards appliquaient à merveille ce qu'il leur avait imposé : ne jamais poser de questions et faire tout ce qu'il disait.

Zabini et Pansy eurent l'air de vouloir lui parler, mais Drago lança juste un « Je vais me coucher » et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il flottait maintenant dans une espèce de brouillard collant et se dépêcha de rejoindre son lit, dans lequel il s'effondra sans plus de manières.

Deux secondes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

$&$

_- « … été aussi déçu ! Tu fais honte à ton Maître, autant qu'à ton père. Un mangemort n'a pas le droit de se faire ridiculiser de la sorte ! »_

_- « Maître » dit Lucius Malefoy « Vous êtes sûr que mon fils a été transformé en hibou ? »_

_- « Evidemment » répondit la voix sifflante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, totalement masqué par une ombre, ses yeux rouges braqués sur un Drago tremblant « Je l'ai lu dans son esprit. Il a été assez stupide pour se laisser surprendre. Il est faible. »_

_- « Je le formerai à être fort, Maître, ne le punissez pas »_

_- « Il le faut, mon fidèle Lucius, je dois lui apprendre à devenir comme toi. »_

_- « Comme il vous plaira, Maître » dit humblement le plus vieux des Malefoy_

_- « Endoloris » cracha la voix de serpent_

_Drago sentit un millier de lames chauffées à blanc le transpercer et il hurla du plus profond de son âme. Il voulait mourir, que la douleur s'arrête, sans quoi il deviendrait fou. Le supplice ne dura pas longtemps. Le Maître releva bientôt sa baguette._

_- « Maître » fit encore Lucius « C'est mon fils »_

_- « C'est pour cela que je vais lui donner l'occasion de se racheter. Faites venir la fille ! »_

_Jane Ewing apparut, encadrée de deux mangemorts cagoulés la poussant pour la faire avancer. Elle était terrifiée et, à la seconde où elle vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle s'évanouit._

_- « Voici un moyen de racheter ton honneur » dit celui-ci « Tue-la »_

_Drago n'avait pas le choix. Plus jamais il ne voulait subir ce que le Maître venait de lui infliger. Une vague nausée s'empara de lui lorsqu'il saisit sa baguette. Il voyait ce visage, les traits de la première personne dont il allait ôter la vie. Il ne le voulait pas… Mais il le fallait… Il le fallait…_

_- « Avada Kedavra »_

_Une puissante lumière verte envahit la pièce._

Drago s'éveilla en sursaut.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et sa respiration était haletante. Ses draps étaient sans dessus dessous, preuve que la nuit avait été agitée. Une forte nausée le submergea et il se força à fermer les yeux pour la faire passer. Fébrile, il repoussa ses cheveux collés par la transpiration et essaya de se calmer. Quel cauchemar terrible !

Dégoûté, il se remémora toute la scène : le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont il n'avait vu que les yeux (tant de fois décrits par son père), l'horrible sifflement sortant de sa bouche, l'air soumis de Lucius, la douleur lorsqu'il avait reçu l'Endoloris, l'arrivée d'Ewing apeurée et enfin son… assassinat. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot ; l'espace d'un instant, Drago avait été un assassin. Ce n'était pas tellement le meurtre de cette fille qui le gênait, mais plutôt le fait de savoir qu'un jour peut-être, il devrait tuer pour de vrai. Il voulait le pouvoir, l'argent, la domination, mais pas devenir un meurtrier !

Son père était un criminel. Drago avait assez de bon sens pour le savoir. Sa mère, par son inaction l'était également. Voulait-il devenir comme eux ? Voulait-il toujours marcher un pas derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, être son serviteur à jamais ? Non, il ne le voulait pas, mais il le ferait quand même. Ce qui lui importait le plus, c'était de rester en vie, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il s'était déjà tellement posé la question : qui était le plus susceptible de gagner cette guerre ? Selon son père, le camp Potter n'avait aucune chance. Mais son père n'affrontait pas le Gryffondor depuis cinq ans ! Malgré lui, Drago sentait que Potter ne serait pas si facile à abattre que ça. Or, tout ce qui importait pour le Serpentard, c'était d'être dans le camp vainqueur, quel qu'il soit, même si pour cela il devait trahir sa famille ou au contraire tuer Potter.

Tuer… Il n'avait jamais réellement envisagé de le faire. Avant cette nuit, il se laissait porter par le courant de la vie, du présent. Mais maintenant, l'avenir lui apparaissait dans tout ce qu'il avait de plus compliqué. Il ne voulait pas se battre, ni souffrir, encore moins mourir. Il souhaitait simplement rester à Poudlard, continuer à vivre comme avant, à jouir de ses pouvoirs et à tyranniser les plus faibles. Il ne voulait pas grandir, prendre ses responsabilités et devenir mangemort. Le futur était trop terrifiant, et trop incertain.

Il eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme s'abattait sur ses épaules. D'un geste rageur, il envoya promener toutes ces pénibles réflexions. Désormais, un seul mot d'ordre : attendre et improviser ! Il aviserait au moment venu. Cela ne délogea pas la boule de stress coincée dans son estomac, mais il se sentit un peu mieux.

_Penser à autre chose… Penser à autre chose…_

La vengeance.

Bien sûr, pas ce qui était suggéré dans son rêve. Mais il devait quand même punir Ewing pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait ce soir, c'était une question d'honneur. Drago avait bien compris le message qu'elle lui avait fait passer : « … il va falloir me prouver que tu vaux mieux qu'une vulgaire imitation de prédateur ». C'était un défi, et il allait le relever ! Elle l'avait attaqué sur son propre terrain en utilisant une potion pour le piéger, il ferait pareil avec un sortilège qui la forcerait à reconnaître qu'il était le meilleur.

$&X&X&X&X$

Jane était immensément soulagée : elle respirait librement pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Elle se rendait compte à présent de la peur qui l'avait habitée en pensant à ce que pouvait contenir cette lettre. Tous ces efforts, pour finalement découvrir qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre… Tant pis, au moins elle avait donné à Malefoy ce qu'il méritait. Elle savait qu'à partir de maintenant, elle devait être en permanence sur ses gardes. Elle avait défié le Serpentard et plus jamais il ne la laisserait en paix. En le transformant en hibou, elle lui avait déclaré la guerre et tous les coups seraient permis, même – et surtout – les plus bas.

Allongée sur son lit, elle écoutait ses compagnes de chambre discuter. La pression retombait peu à peu, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Une intuition…

$&$

Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin lorsque s'annoncèrent les premiers signes de la crise. Jane n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil et elle se retournait depuis des heures dans ses draps. Elle entendait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'escrimait à se calmer pour s'endormir. La chaleur devenait insoutenable, même si elle savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle repoussa ses couvertures et se leva. Ses compagnes de chambre dormaient toutes les trois, plongées dans des rêves que Jane ne pourrait plus jamais avoir.

A présent, elle avait terriblement froid et elle tremblait de tout son corps. Et comme à chaque insomnie, des images lui revinrent en tête une fois debout. Mais ses parents n'étaient pas là pour la rassurer. Le sang cognait contre sa tempe, elle sentait vaguement une douleur au-dessus du crâne. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Monter les quatre marches pour arriver dans cette pièce fut une épreuve insoutenable et le mal en profita pour gagner tout son corps. Les pensées se déchaînaient dans son cerveau.

_Un hibou… Malefoy… Drago Malefoy… Les Sangs-de-Bourbe doivent mourir…Pourquoi Gryffondor ?… Papa, Maman ne soyez pas déçus, ne m'en voulez pas… Anna… Anna… Pourquoi suis-je la seule à me sentir coupable ? _

Rien ne put endiguer le flot d'horreur qui remonta jusqu'à sa bouche.

Elle arriva à temps devant un cabinet pour vomir ce qu'elle ne pouvait garder en elle. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais elle les retint, comme pour prouver qu'elle avait encore le contrôle de son corps, à défaut de celui de son esprit. Des spasmes douloureux lui contractaient l'estomac pendant qu'elle déversait tout son contenu dans la cuvette en céramique.

Après quelques minutes, elle put se relever et essuyer sa bouche souillée. D'un geste las, elle tira la chasse du WC, et se dirigea vers un évier en pierre bleue pour y trouver un peu d'eau fraîche. Cela lui fit du bien, mais n'enleva pas le goût amer sur sa langue.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut son propre visage dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier, elle put constater sa pâleur : ses cernes noirs marquaient ses traits, ses yeux avaient viré au rouge violacé et les coins de sa bouche tressautaient incessamment. Puis un autre visage se superposa au sien, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs, et elle se sentit encore plus mal. Sa gorge se serra et elle eut l'impression d'étouffer.

_Que ça s'arrête, que ça s'arrête, que ça s'arrête, pitié !_

Sa vision se brouilla. Elle eut conscience que quelque chose se brisait, répandant des centaines de bris de verre dans l'évier et par terre. Soudain elle aperçut à côté de sa main droite un morceau de miroir en forme de triangle d'environ cinq centimètres de long. Elle approcha ses doigts tremblants de l'objet et le prit précautionneusement entre le pouce et l'index. Elle était totalement fascinée par sa pointe tranchante.

_Je comprends, c'est si facile._

Son regard dériva vers son poignet gauche où émergeait une veine bleue. Le sang coulait dans son corps, dans ses artères. Et bientôt il coulerait en dehors. Elle approcha le morceau de miroir de sa peau. Sa main tremblait légèrement mais elle devint ferme au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers son objectif.

Lorsque l'extrémité pointue toucha sa peau, elle eut un instant d'hésitation. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Elle resta dans cette position durant une éternité, parfois accentuant la pression sur sa peau, parfois la relâchant, comme si deux personnalités s'affrontaient dans un combat dont l'enjeu était sa vie. Finalement, dans le triangle métallique, elle vit des sourcils froncés et un visage sévère.

_- Tu ne le feras pas._

_- Je n'en peux plus_

_- Tu n'as pas le droit_

_- Mais…_

_- Tu n'as pas le droit_

Lentement, elle lâcha le triangle coupant qui alla s'écraser par terre. Elle avait raison, Jane n'avait pas le droit, elle ne pouvait pas se soustraire à sa culpabilité comme cela. Sa respiration s'apaisa graduellement, son cœur reprit un rythme plus ou moins normal et elle eut l'impression d'émerger d'un cauchemar. Atterrée, elle contempla le miroir qu'elle avait sûrement brisé en faisant de la magie accidentelle et le morceau au sol avec lequel elle avait failli… Dire qu'elle avait cru que ce serait la solution.

A présent, elle était complètement épuisée, vidée de ses forces. Elle voulait dormir, dormir pour oublier. Chancelante, elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit, sans réveiller les trois autres filles, et plongea enfin dans un sommeil sans rêve.

$&X&X&X&X&$

Cela prit un mois. Un mois fait de lectures, d'espoirs et de découragements. Un mois pénible, mais cela n'avait pas été inutile : aujourd'hui, Drago était prêt.

Il avait trouvé ce sortilège dès le premier jour de recherche, mais il était effroyablement compliqué. Rien qu'acquérir la technique d'incantation lui avait pris plus d'une semaine. Et ce n'était que le début. En un mois, il avait passé plus de temps à la bibliothèque qu'au cours de ses cinq années à Poudlard. Ses amis n'avaient pas manqué de lui faire remarquer, comme Pansy par exemple :

- « Tu vas encore à la bibliothèque ? Tu es malade ou quoi ? Tu as décidé de ressembler à Granger ? »

Ces quelques mots avaient suffi à le mettre dans une rage folle, à tel point qu'il avait voulu la gifler. Il s'était avancé vers elle, menaçant, en disant :

- « Si jamais tu me compares encore une fois à cette Sang-de-Bourbe… »

Pansy avait reculé en pleurant. Ce n'était pas de vraies larmes, Drago avait compris depuis longtemps que Pansy était incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Néanmoins, là, elle avait eu peur :

- « Non, Drago, ça va, plus jamais, c'est promis… »

Elle avait tourné les talons et était partie en pleurnichant plus fort. Cet incident avait permis à Drago de se rendre compte du dégoût profond qu'il éprouvait pour Pansy. Il ne l'aimait pas, ça il le savait depuis longtemps. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais été gênante et c'était bon pour son ego d'avoir quelqu'un qui approuvait tout ce qu'il disait ou faisait. Jusqu'à ce jour-là.

Drago aurait pu écrire un mètre de parchemin, rien qu'en énumérant ses défauts. Mais ce qui l'écoeurait le plus, c'était que même comparée à une Sang-de-Bourbe comme Granger, elle paraissait terne. Il repensa furtivement à la petite Orlane et se dit que Pansy ne soutenait décidément pas la comparaison.

De Orlane, ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Ewing. La Gryffondor ne perdait rien pour attendre. Si ses recherches avaient pris autant de temps, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui laisser la moindre chance de lui échapper. Mis à part la manière d'incanter, il avait dû s'entraîner à atteindre l'état d'esprit adéquat, sans lequel le sort serait de moindre puissance. Et bien sûr, il avait dû trouver un moyen d'attirer Ewing et surtout de la désarmer. Si elle était aussi douée en Sortilèges qu'elle le prétendait, il ne devait pas prendre le risque qu'elle saisisse sa baguette.

Finalement, il avait dû explorer Poudlard de long en large pour trouver un endroit approprié à sa vengeance. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire. La volière aurait été la pièce rêvée (elle le savait, la rusée, que personne ne pouvait ni voir ni entendre ce qui se passait là, lorsqu'elle l'avait piégé) mais Drago ne voulait en aucun cas montrer qu'elle avait été plus intelligente que lui sur ce point.

Après de longues recherches, alors qu'il déambulait dans un couloir désert, il avait jeté un regard par une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur et une évidence l'avait frappé de plein fouet : il avait l'endroit parfait à portée de main ! Dire qu'il l'avait eu devant les yeux pendant tout ce temps ! Là, ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

Et aujourd'hui, tout était fin prêt. Tout. On allait rigoler…

* * *

**Merci de me lire jusque ici. Une petite review please !**

_**Loufoca **_


	5. Labyrinthe

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Désolée, j'ai bien traîné pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, et je vais essayer d'accélérer un peu pour les prochains (histoire de ne pas trop vous faire attendre quand même).**

**Résumé des derniers chapitres Jane a transformé Drago en hibou. Celui-ci a dû poireauter dans la volière, ce qui lui a permis d'espionner Orlane et Sara, cette dernière avouant qu'elle est amoureuse de Harry. Après un rêve sur Voldemort, Drago décide de se venger de Jane. Après l'épisode de la volière, celle-ci a fait une crise d'angoisse et a failli se couper les veines. Un mois plus tard, Drago met en route sa vengeance.**

**Disclaimer Laissons à J.K.R ce qui est à J.K.R., je ne possède rien de l'univers de Harry Potter, pas même Drago Malefoy (à mon grand désespoir). Il ne me reste pour me consoler que Jane. Et pour l'inspiration d'une partie de l'histoire, je dois citer le groupe Keane, avec sa chanson Somewhere only we know ».**

**Remerciements Merci à ma Lupin-le-Lycanthrope pour son goût pour la grammaire et l'orthographe)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**HARANA Désolée que tu aies perdu ta review, j'ai moi-même souvent ce problème avec fanfiction et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il me prend des envies de meurtre sur pc ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur la scène avec Jane, ça me va droit au cœur car ça a été l'une des scènes les plus dures à écrire de cette histoire. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite. Et de rien pour Pris au piège ! D'ailleurs j'en profite pour dire à tout le monde d'aller lire cette fic géniale !**

**SEVERIA DOUSBRUNE Tout d'abord, intrigante est le plus beau compliment qu'on pourrait faire à ma fic, je te remercie beaucoup, ça prouve au moins que j'ai atteint mon but Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! Par contre, quand tu dis Attention aux mary sue euhhh je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par là lol. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, et encore désolée de ne pas publier très vite.**

**Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et s'il vous plait, une petite review ça ne prend pas longtemps et au moins je sais que mon histoire vaut la peine d'être continuée.**

* * *

**Un havre de paix**

**Chapitre 5 : Labyrinthe**

Le sujet de ce cours sera le Charme du Bouclier dit Adam Funestar, de son ton doux habituel, Nous commencerons par lire le chapitre 3 et nous en discuterons ensuite »

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne haussait jamais le ton, même lorsqu'il devait faire des remontrances aux Serpentards, majoritaires dans la demi classe. Le regard qu'il lançait aux perturbateurs suffisait à les calmer. Il fallait dire qu'être scruté par un œil bleu et l'autre noir était très perturbant. Mis à part ses yeux vairons, le professeur Funestar avait cette autre particularité qu'il lui manquait la plus grande partie du bras droit. Il était constamment vêtu d'une longue robe bleu nuit en velours épais et portait un chapeau pointu de la même couleur. Une rumeur persistante insinuait qu'il avait travaillé au Ministère de la Magie en tant que Langue-de-Plomb, c'est-à-dire au Département des Mystères. Personne ne savait ce que cela signifiait exactement.

Pour Jane, Adam Funestar était avant tout le responsable de la division de la classe et celui qui l'obligeait chaque semaine à passer deux heures de cours en compagnie de la plupart des Serpentards, alors que ses amis suivaient un cours plus avancé. Le tout premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal auquel Jane avait assisté en septembre avait pris la forme d'un test, pour évaluer les capacités de chaque étudiant. Ce cours était donné en commun avec les Serpentards, au grand mécontentement des Gryffondors. Et au cours suivant le couperet était tombé les élèves n'avaient pas tous le même niveau et le professeur Funestar divisait le groupe en deux. Comme Jane n'avait jamais eu de cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, elle avait bien entendu été reléguée dans la classe des plus faibles. Dire que pendant cinq ans elle avait dû subir un cours d Etude de la Magie Noire ! Un titre bien pompeux pour un cours qui se résumait à lire tout un tas de grimoires et à en faire la synthèse. Elle savait tout de l'évolution de la magie noire au quinzième siècle (vachement utile…) mais était incapable de construire une protection magique.

Donc, depuis septembre, elle passait les deux dernières heures du mardi après-midi à surmonter son handicap dans cette matière. Heureusement, le professeur Funestar était d'une grande compétence et parvenait toujours à rendre son cours intéressant. En quelques semaines, Jane avait fait des progrès remarquables. Mais elle devait quand même passer ces deux heures avec la plupart des Serpentards, plus faibles que la majorité des Gryffondors dans cette matière. Oh, certains s'averraient plutôt sympathiques, mais elle devait se farcir Malefoy et sa clique, ce qui n'avait rien de réjouissant.

En parlant d'eux, elle avait remarqué que la vipère ne restait plus avec Malefoy depuis quelques temps. La vipère, c'était Pansy Parkinson, la pire peste qu'elle ait jamais connu… enfin presque. Pansy ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui dire des choses désagréables de sa petite voix criarde, à elle et surtout à Hermione. Mais elle n'était pas très intelligente… en fait, elle était même bête. Parfois, Jane se demandait ce que quelqu'un comme Malefoy pouvait trouver à cette face de pékinois, qui lisait son grimoire le nez collé contre le papier. Elle haussa les épaules elle s'en fichait royalement. Quant à Malefoy…

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était tranquille. Depuis qu'elle l'avait transformé en hibou, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Au début, elle s'était dit que ce calme était trompeur, qu'il préparait quelque chose, mais les jours passaient et il ne faisait rien. D'ailleurs, elle ne le voyait pratiquement plus, sauf en cours. Selon Hermione, il passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque. La préfète ne manquait d'ailleurs jamais de se plaindre que son endroit préféré était envahi par les fouines ! Jane sourit en se remémorant les sourcils froncés d'Hermione, mi-ennuyée, mi-moqueuse. Hermione était vraiment une fille sympathique, quand on la connaissait un peu.

Jane n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir s'adapter aussi vite à Poudlard, et c'était en partie grâce à Hermione. Même si Jane continuait à lui cacher son passé, elle la considérait comme une amie, ce qui était malgré tout assez paradoxal. Ron et Harry, les meilleurs amis d'Hermione, étaient assez gentils avec elle, mais Jane n'était pas vraiment proche des deux garçons. En fait, ils l'intimidaient, Harry surtout. Il était assez taciturne et parfois, elle se disait que les rumeurs faisant état de sa folie avancée devaient avoir un fond de vérité. Hermione lui avait expliqué que tout cela était faux, mais sans donner plus de précisions. Quoi qu'il en fût, Harry paraissait haïr Malefoy, qui le lui rendait bien, comme en témoignait la scène de la semaine dernière :

_Flash-back/_

_Jane était affamée après un cours de Métamorphose particulièrement intensif. Le professeur McGonagall avait entamé l'une des matières les plus compliquées de l'année le sortilège d'Apparition. Tous les Gryffondors étaient épuisés. Jane était enchantée d'avoir réussi à faire apparaître un dé à coudre en porcelaine, ce dont elle parlait avec animation à Lavande, Parvati et Hermione._

_Une fois assise, elle remarqua que Harry était resté debout et discutait avec une Serdaigle blonde de quatrième année, dont Jane était pratiquement sûre qu'elle s'appelait Sara. La jeune fille dévorait littéralement le Gryffondor des yeux, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'en apercevoir. Parvati donna un coup de coude à Jane :_

_Regarde Ginny »_

_La jeune Weasley contemplait d'un air dégoûté la scène. Il était visible qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle voyait, mais elle avait suffisamment de tact et d'amour-propre pour essayer de le dissimuler. L'attention de Jane fut attirée par Drago Malefoy, qui se dirigeait vers la table des Serdaigles. Elle eut la certitude que cela n'augurait rien de bon._

_Hé, Potter héla le Serpentard, de sa voix traînante._

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? »_

_Les entraînements reprennent demain, prêt à mordre la poussière ? »_

_Tu me diras si elle est bonne quand j'aurai attrapé le Vif d'Or pendant que tu planteras ton nez pointu par terre, Malefoy ! »_

_Sara se mit à rigoler, mais elle eut tort. Malefoy se tourna vers elle :_

_Tiens, tiens, la nouvelle copine de Potter… »_

_Fiche-lui la paix, Malefoy ! gronda Harry_

_On dirait dit Malefoy avec un sourire méprisant Que ta lettre d'amour a fait mouche, Sara ! »_

_La Serdaigle se mit à rougir violemment, pendant que Harry se grattait le menton :_

_Une lettre d'amour ? De quoi tu parles Malefoy ? »_

_Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit :_

_Ah tiens, on dirait que tu ne l'as pas reçue ! Bah, tu ne perds pas grand-chose, sa prose ne devait pas être follement intéressante ! Décidemment, certaines filles valent mieux que d'autres ! finit-il, en faisant un clin d'œil à la voisine de Sara, une Serdaigle brune aux cheveux courts _

_Salut, Orlane ! lança-t-il, avant de s'éloigner en sifflotant, satisfait d'avoir gâché la journée de Harry._

_Ladite Orlane répondit vaguement d'un signe et rougit à son tour, en plongeant le nez dans son assiette. Ne pouvant soutenir le regard interrogatif de Harry, Sara quitta précipitamment la salle, les larmes aux yeux._

_Hermione, assise à côté de Lavande, se pencha vers les trois filles et chuchota :_

_Cette fille, Sara, m'a demandé d'intercepter une lettre qu'elle avait envoyé à Harry il y a trois semaines. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait postée par erreur et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il l'ait. Je sais que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, mais j'ai réussi à cacher la lettre à Harry. »_

_Quoi ? souffla Lavande, en ouvrant de grands yeux »_

_Elle me faisait de la peine, tu aurais dû voir la façon dont elle me l'a demandé. Enfin, pour être sûre que ce n'était pas un piège, j'ai lu une partie de la lettre et… c'est vrai qu'il valait mieux que Harry n'en sache rien finit-elle en souriant._

_Les trois filles gloussèrent, bien qu'elles aient pitié de la jeune fille. Cet infâme Malefoy s'y entendait bien pour rabaisser les gens !_

_Parvati donna à nouveau un violent coup de coude à Jane, qui émit un Aïe de protestation._

_Regarde, Ginny»_

_Cette fois-ci, la Gryffondor avait l'air d'avoir avalé de la potion Pimentine tellement elle paraissait rouge et en colère. Jalousie… Jalousie…_

_/Fin du flash-back/_

C'était ce genre de scènes qui faisait dire à Jane qu'elle avait eu raison de donner une bonne leçon à Malefoy, et c'était ce genre de pensées qui la préservait d'une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Elle n'en avait plus eu depuis cette fameuse nuit où elle avait failli se trancher les veines. Elle espérait que cette période de répit allait durer.

Avec un soupir, elle se réabsorba dans la lecture du Manuel des Sorts de Défense, par Sylvie Encoreasomle.

Le cours fila pour une fois à toute allure, le sujet étant aussi passionnant que compliqué. Jane n'avait pas réussi à construire un bouclier assez puissant pour repousser l'_Expelliarmus_ de Blaise Zabini. Elle se promit de travailler cela avant la semaine prochaine, pour éviter d'avoir à supporter le petit sourire du Serpentard encore une fois. Un dragueur qui se croyait irrésistible… A en mourir de rire.

Dans cette optique studieuse, elle traîna après la sonnerie pour poser une question qui l'avait taraudée pendant toute la leçon quels étaient ces fameux Sortilèges Impardonnables dont le livre d'Encoreasomle parlait ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas utiliser le _Protego_ contre eux ?

XXX

Niark niark niark rugit Peeves, tordu de rire et flottant à quelques centimètres de la tête d'une première année.

L'esprit frappeur avait concocté une nouvelle farce que lui seul trouvait drôle, et une infortunée Poufsouffle avait eu le malheur de passer par là. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés se dressaient à présent droits sur sa tête, tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de remonter sa jupe à un niveau décent. Une corde enserrait ses chevilles et elle était tête en bas, les jambes recouvertes de peinture bleue.

Jane ne s'arrêta pas pour porter secours à la malheureuse, d'une part parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de subir le même sort, d'autre part parce qu'elle était déjà en retard. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que le professeur Funestar prendrait autant de temps pour répondre à sa question. Ni qu'elle ait à présent la nausée en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit quelques minutes auparavant.

Les Sortilèges Impardonnables étaient au nombre de trois l'_Imperium_, l'_Endoloris_ et l'_AvadaKedavra_. Le premier soumettait quiconque à la volonté de celui qui le jetait, le second infligeait une souffrance si atroce que la victime finissait par en perdre la raison, le dernier tuait instantanément. Ils étaient si redoutables que celui ou celle qui se faisait prendre à les utiliser filait aussi sec à Azkaban. Ces sortilèges étaient néanmoins fréquemment jetés par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ses sbires, ce qui n'était guère rassurant.

Voyant que Jane pâlissait à ses explications, le professeur Funestar avait gentiment ajouté :

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne resteront plus en liberté très longtemps »

Jane avait hoché la tête, légèrement nauséeuse.

En ce qui concerne le _Protego_ avait poursuivit Funestar Il n'est pas efficace contre ces sorts pour la simple raison qu'il n'est pas assez puissant, quelle que soit la force de celui qui le conjure. Aucun sort de protection ne peut repousser un _Avada Kedavra_ lancé par un grand sorcier. »

Comme Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

La voix de Jane n'était plus qu'un filet chevrotant. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle pose des questions sur ce sujet ?

Oui, mais encore une fois jeune fille, vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour ce genre de choses. Personne ne vous veut du mal n'est-ce pas ? »

Non répondit faiblement Jane, en pensant totalement le contraire.

Vous voyez ? Des Aurors compétents poursuivent sans relâche les mangemorts. Vous verrez, d'ici quelques temps, Vous-Savez-Qui ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir… »

A présent, ces paroles flottaient dans son esprit, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le stade de Quidditch. Les entraînements avaient repris depuis une semaine et Lavande, Parvati, Hermione et elle-même avaient décidé d'assister à celui de ce soir. Même si elle n'aimait pas vraiment le Quidditch, Jane voulait se changer les idées et respirer au grand air. Mais à cause de sa question, elle était en retard.

Atteinte d'un point de côté, elle dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Le jour commençait peu à peu à décliner et les ombres des grands arbres n'étaient guère rassurantes. S'efforçant de refouler la douleur, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre et elle fit volte-face, pour voir la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à trouver en ce lieu Harry. Le Gryffondor lui faisait signe de le suivre sous le couvert des arbres. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis se dirigea vers lui à pas mesurés. Il ne l'attendit pas et continua à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, en se retournant régulièrement pour voir si elle le suivait. Son attitude était très bizarre, pourquoi agissait-il de manière si étrange ? Jane se demandait également pourquoi il était en robe de sorcier et non en tenue de Quidditch, une robe qui ne ressemblait pas à celle de Gryffondor. Malgré tout cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poursuivre sa route sur les talons du jeune homme.

Ils débouchèrent bientôt dans une clairière située juste à côté du grand lac. Les arbres étaient hauts à cet endroit, et le soleil couchant ne pénétrait que par faibles rayons. Au centre de la clairière, à l'écart des autres arbres, il y avait un chêne d'une taille telle que Jane n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Son âge devait dépasser de loin tous les autres et sa cime pointait d'une façon presque rebelle vers le ciel. A quelques mètres de l'ancêtre arboricole se trouvait une large pierre plate et foncée. Harry attendait Jane à côté de cette pierre en souriant. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, se demandant encore ce qu'elle faisait là. Harry la regarda dans les yeux, sans ciller une seule fois.

Chère Ewing, tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bizarrement, alors que Jane voulait répondre oui », une voix hurla _non_ dans son cerveau. Mais Jane n'essaya pas de comprendre, se sentant vaguement engourdie. Elle acquiesça lentement de la tête.

Alors viens, assieds-toi ici dit-il, en désignant la pierre plate.

Elle fit ce qu'il demandait. Elle se sentait si fatiguée tout à coup !

J'ai besoin de ton aide, Ewing. Il faut que tu fermes les yeux. Je vais réciter une formule, surtout n'ais pas peur et ne résiste pas. »

Elle s'exécuta, mais la petite voix dans sa tête s'époumonait toujours _Harry ne t'appelle jamais Ewing ! Il t'appelle toujours Jane ! C'est un imposteur !_ Jane n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Harry ? Un imposteur ? Mais elle avait confiance en lui ! Et lui récitait d'une voix monocorde des paroles incompréhensibles. Jane avait également l'impression d'entendre une autre incantation, cette fois-ci dans son esprit. Deux incantations ? Mais que faisait-il ?

La petite voix continuait de hurler _C'est un piège ! Ouvre les yeux ! Harry ne serait pas capable de faire ça !_ »

Jane ne parvenait pas à bouger les paupières. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main sur son front. Quelque part dans son esprit, elle hurla _NON !_ et, dans un effort suprême, ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia d'horreur elle n'était pas en compagnie de Harry mais bien de Drago Malefoy, toujours occupé à incanter et lui dessinant un symbole sur le front avec l'index. Elle voulut s'enfuir, le repousser mais elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Malefoy remarqua que sa victime avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait reconnu. Il eut un rictus méprisant et d'autorité, lui baissa les paupières.

Elle était dans le noir, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était essayer de garder sa lucidité pour s'en sortir. Après quelques minutes qui parurent des heures, Malefoy finit d'incanter, mais garda toujours la main sur le front de Jane.

_Tu m'entends, Ewing ? »_

La voix résonna dans son esprit avec un timbre métallique irritant. C'était une voix étrangère, qui n'avait rien à faire là, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y répondre. Comme ses cordes vocales refusaient de servir, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'utiliser la pensée comme mode de communication.

_Oui »_

Que dire d'autre ? L'insulter ? Grotesque, c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait.

_Tu croyais que j'avais renoncé à me venger, n'est-ce pas ? Ne mens pas, je l'ai bien vu dans ton comportement. Sache qu'un Malefoy n'oublie jamais, ma petite. »_

Elle sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir. Et de colère contre elle-même.

_Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »_

_Regarde autour de toi, et tu comprendras. »_

_Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux. »_

_Dans ton esprit, idiote ! Ouvre les yeux sur ton mental ! »_

Jane allait répliquer, mais n'en fit rien. S'efforçant de canaliser sa colère, elle fit ce qu'il demandait. La première chose qu'elle aperçut, ce fut Malefoy, appuyé négligemment sur ce qui ressemblait au chêne centenaire qui trônait habituellement au milieu de la clairière. Sauf qu'ici, le chêne était entouré de hautes haies qui bouchaient la vue. Sidérée, Jane se retourna, pour apercevoir d'autres haies, formant des chemins au gré les croisements, dont elle se doutait qu'ils étaient nombreux. Elle reporta le regard vers Malefoy, qui affichait un sourire narquois, apparemment très fier de lui. Et il y avait de quoi ! Jane commençait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait grâce à un sortilège très complexe, Malefoy avait créé un labyrinthe, mais un labyrinthe dans son esprit, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi il avait incanté mentalement. Et pour la faire tenir tranquille, il avait dû l'envoûter, d'où l'incantation par la parole. Malgré la terrible position dans laquelle elle était, Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admirative.

_Très fort, Malefoy, tu es moins stupide que je ne le croyais »_

_Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, Ewing. Alors, tu apprécies mon sortilège ? »_

_Apprécier n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais… »_

_Je m'en doute.»_

_Bon et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Si c'est encore pour me demander d'espionner Harry, tu peux aussi bien danser la samba sur la tête, Malefoy »_

_Ton humour laisse à désirer, jeune fille »_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! »_ fit Jane, exaspérée par le ton suffisant qu'il employait.

_Sais-tu où nous nous trouvons en ce moment ? »_

_Dans un labyrinthe ? »_

_Exactement, et ce que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu en sortes. »_

L'étonnement de Jane fut si violent que même ses sourcils réels se froncèrent.

_Que j'en sorte ? »_

_Tu as bien entendu. Et moi, je vais me délecter du spectacle ! »_

Il partit dans un éclat de rire méprisant. Jane comprenait parfaitement où il voulait en venir il allait la regarder s'efforcer de briser son sortilège, en se moquant d'elle car il pensait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'y arriver. Jane eut une forte envie de céder à la panique et cela dut se peindre sur son visage car Malefoy éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. La situation de Jane n'était guère brillante personne ne pouvait l'aider, elle était à la merci de Malefoy, qui avait eu un mois pour préparer son sortilège. Repoussant ses idées négatives, elle décida de réagir et de sortir à tout prix de ce labyrinthe.

La première chose était d'avancer. Elle fit un pas, puis deux. Finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça de marcher dans son esprit. Elle avait un peu l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve, sauf qu'ici tout était dramatiquement réel. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Malefoy restait appuyé contre son arbre, la regardant s'éloigner. Jane se demanda si son sortilège ne permettait pas de lire dans ses pensées. Après réflexion, elle conclut que c'était impossible car ce type de sortilège ne relevait pas de la Legilimencie, mais bien de l'illusion. Rassurée sur ce point, elle longea un couloir, tourna à droite, puis à gauche. Mais elle s'arrêta subitement marcher comme ça, au hasard, ne la mènerait à rien. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Une soudaine brise se leva, venue de nulle part, qui la fit frissonner. Les feuilles des grandes haies bruissaient légèrement. C'est en les regardant distraitement que Jane réalisa il y avait du vent à l'intérieur de ce labyrinthe ! Tout cela était parfaitement illogique à moins de s'appeler Crabbe ou Goyle, on avait peu de chances d'avoir un cerveau rempli de vent !

Peu à peu, en observant ce qui servait de soleil tombant, en inspirant et expirant ce qui ressemblait à de l'air, elle comprit Malefoy avait poussé la perfection de son dédale au maximum. Il avait reproduit les conditions exactes d'un véritable labyrinthe. Donc réalisa Jane subitement Je peux utiliser la magie ! ». Seul problème elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique. Perplexe, elle s'assit afin de mieux réfléchir.

_Tu abandonnes déjà ? »_

Malefoy était juste à côté d'elle.

_Tu aimerais bien… »_

Elle était dans son propre esprit, peut-être parasité par le virus Malefoy, mais c'était encore son territoire ! Elle décida de miser sur cette donnée pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle essaya donc de visualiser le plus parfaitement possible sa baguette vingt-deux centimètres, bois de frêne, crin de licorne à l'intérieur, légèrement usée à certains endroits à force d'être utilisée. La paume ouverte vers le haut, elle invoqua la texture, la couleur et même l'odeur de sa meilleure arme, qui soudain apparut. Avec un sourire victorieux, Jane invoqua le maléfice de la boussole.

_Pointe au Nord»_

La baguette se mit à tourner dans sa paume comme une aiguille. Mais quelque chose d'anormal se produisit la baguette refusa de se stabiliser. Elle tournait comme une folle, sans jamais s'arrêter. Malefoy se mit à rire bruyamment à côté d'elle, et ce rire résonna dans tout le labyrinthe comme un coup de tonnerre.

_Tu crois vraiment, Ewing, qu'en un mois je n'ai pas envisagé toutes les possibilités ? La magie ne marche pas dans mon labyrinthe, je l'ai créé comme ça. »_

Jane affecta le détachement :

_Je voulais juste essayer »_

Mais au fond d'elle, la peur commençait à dominer. Sans magie, comment sortir d'un labyrinthe ? Le sourire sardonique de Malefoy ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Peut-être en aurait-il assez au bout d'un moment ? Peut-être la libèrerait-il quand il se serait bien amusé ? Jane doutait de cette dernière pensée quand Malefoy en aurait marre, il partirait tout simplement, la laissant prisonnière de son esprit. Elle refoula une pointe de stress et se força à se calmer. Bien, il fallait donc qu'elle sorte d'ici toute seule.

Elle avait entendu quelque part que pour trouver la sortie d'un labyrinthe, il fallait poser sa main droite sur un mur et marcher en tournant toujours à droite, de façon à ne pas décoller sa main du mur. Au point où elle en était, elle pouvait tenter le coup. Au moins, c'était une technique de moldu, Malefoy ne pouvait pas avoir pensé à ça !

Elle laissa donc Malefoy à ses ricanements et s'éloigna. Elle marcha seule pendant ce qui lui sembla une heure et peu à peu, elle reprit espoir il était visible qu'elle s'éloignait du centre. Elle devait donc être proche d'une sortie. Justement, là devant ! Une issue brillante ! Jane se mit à courir, mais juste au moment où elle allait traverser la porte de lumière, le sol vibra et elle tomba par terre. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau vers la sortie, celle-ci avait disparu. A la place se trouvait une nouvelle portion de labyrinthe, et Malefoy au milieu du couloir vert, avec un sourire plus large que jamais.

_C'était quoi ça ? »_ lui cria Jane, furieuse.

_Une mise à jour de mon labyrinthe »_ lâcha-t-il, d'un ton badin

_Et comment suis-je sensée sortir d'un labyrinthe qui change de forme tout le temps ? »_ grogna Jane, en se relevant.

_Il y a un moyen»_

_Lequel ? »_

_Réfléchis je t'ai tendu un piège, tu es tombée dedans et tu n'arrives pas à en sortir… »_

_Beau résumé de la situation, Malefoy »_ ironisa Jane

_C'est donc »_ poursuivit-il, imperturbable _« Que je suis le meilleur »_

_Attention, ta tête va exploser Malefoy »_

_Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir ? »_

_Non, pas du tout »_

_C'est simple tu reconnais que je suis le meilleur, que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi, et je te laisse partir »_

Sur le coup, Jane pensa qu'elle était en train de perdre la raison. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle regardait Malefoy la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il venait de dire. L'avait-elle blessé à ce point dans son orgueil quand elle l'avait transformé en hibou ? Etait-il si peu sûr de lui pour vouloir qu'elle lui confirme qu'il était doué ? Cela n'avait aucun sens !

_Tu te moques de moi ? »_ finit-elle par articuler.

_Non »_

_Tu veux que je te dises que tu es le meilleur ? »_

_Oui _répondit-il d'une voix assurée

Jane se mordilla la lèvre inférieure sans s'en apercevoir. A ce moment précis, ce n'était pas Drago Malefoy qu'elle voyait, mais un visage hâlé, aux traits durs et décidés, avec quelques mèches blondes qui s'aventuraient sur un front large. Elle avait tellement cherché à l'oublier, sans jamais y parvenir tout à fait. L'émotion provoqua une violente contraction de sa cage thoracique. Tout en lui la révulsait jusqu'au fond de son âme.

Le meilleur ? Mais tu n'es même pas digne de fouler le sol de Poudlard !

Ce qui emplit Jane à ce moment était au-delà des mots, au-delà de la haine, de l'aversion ou du dégoût. Elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dire à Malefoy ce qu'il voulait, même si cela signifiait rester enfermée dans ce labyrinthe pour l'éternité. Peut-être était-ce un excès de fierté, peut-être le regretterait-elle, mais elle répondit :

_Je ne ferai pas ce que tu demandes, Malefoy ! »_

_Dans ce cas tu resteras ma prisonnière »_

_Eh bien »_ s'emporta Jane _« Tu vas devoir me supporter alors ! »_

Elle s'assit contre une haie et ferma les yeux. Malefoy possédait peut-être la clé du labyrinthe, mais Jane était encore dans son propre monde, dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de faire apparaître sa baguette, il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses actions. Alors, pour se rassurer aussi bien que pour irriter son geôlier, elle tenta de se rappeler une chanson qu'elle aimait. La mélodie se répandit bientôt dans tous les couloirs, culs-de-sac et autres tournants. Les notes vibraient, de plus en plus fortes, de plus en plus enivrantes, comme si un orchestre complet jouait au dessus du dédale feuillu. Cette musique emplit Jane de bonheur et de paix, à ce moment, elle ne pensait ni à Malefoy, ni à sa situation elle baignait dans la plénitude de la symphonie.

Dans cette douce mélopée, une fausse note tira Jane de sa rêverie Malefoy venait de se racler la gorge.

_Tu t'amuses bien ? _fit-il, légèrement irrité.

_Non »_

Il fit la moue :

_Puisque c'est comme ça, je ferais peut-être mieux de m'en aller »_ dit-il, en se détournant.

_Non »_

Ce n'était pas une supplique, c'était un ordre. Intéressé, Malefoy se retourna:

_Non ? »_

La musique baissa d'intensité, comme pour accompagner la réflexion de Jane. Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

_Je peux faire mieux »_

_Quoi ? »_

_Tu penses être le meilleur en sortilèges, mais tu as tort. Et je veux te le prouver. »_

_Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es déjà en mon pouvoir ! JE suis le meilleur _ricana-t-il, en accentuant délibérément le Je.

_Tu as la trouille Malefoy ? »_ répondit Jane par défi. Elle n'avait rien à perdre.

_Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur ! »_ s'emporta-t-il.

Jane se releva souplement et s'approcha de lui, en le fixant intensément.

_Alors prouve-le»_

Il soutint son regard.

_Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »_

_Un jeu »_

_Un jeu ? »_

_On devra rechercher les meilleurs sortilèges, ceux que personne ne connaît, et les confronter chacun à notre tour. »_

C'était le meilleur coup de bluff de sa vie. Elle vit que Malefoy mordait à l'hameçon avant même que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre.

_Laisse-moi voir si j'ai bien compris je te laisse sortir d'ici, et toi tu passes ton temps à chercher un sortilège contre moi et quand tu m'auras eu, ça sera à moi d'en chercher un ? »_

_Oui »_

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais accepter cette compétition stupide ? »_

Parce que je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses…

_Parce que tu veux prouver que tu es le meilleur »_

_En admettant que je dise oui, y aura-t-il des règles ? »_

_Personne ne doit être au courant, il est hors de question que tu te fasses aider. »_

_Que je me fasse aider ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! »_

_Dans ce cas on est d'accord ? »_

Ils restèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux. Finalement, Malefoy soupira et d'un geste de la main annula tout le labyrinthe. Jane put enfin ouvrir ses véritables yeux. Malefoy était accroupi devant elle, la main toujours sur son front. Et c'est par la pensée qu'il répondit simplement :

_Fais mieux »_

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Vous allez rire, mais j'ai eu l'idée du labyrinthe dans le bus ! Ya pas à dire, les transports en commun, ça aide beaucoup à l'inspiration !**

**Alors intrigués ? Déçus ? Amusés ? Please, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez cliquez sur le petit bouton Go en bas à gauche !**

_**Loufoca**_


	6. Serdaigle vs Serpentard

**Salut à tous !**

**Bon, je sais, je n'ai plus publié depuis une éternité. Honte à moi ! Je m'excuse devant ceux qui m'ont demandé la suite rapidement, je vous assure que j'aurais bien voulu…**

**Mais je suis passée par une période qu'on pourrait qualifier d' « ennui désespéré ». Impossible de taper une seule ligne de cette histoire. Comme si j'étais bloquée, alors que toute l'histoire est écrite au brouillon. Je me décide à poster ce chapitre en espérant que ça va aller mieux et j'essaierai de me rattraper en publiant le suivant plus vite (il est déjà corrigé, donc ça ne prendra pas longtemps).**

**Résumé des derniers chapitres : Drago a réussi à piéger Jane dans un labyrinthe mental. Mais celle-ci, au lieu de s'avouer vaincue, lui propose un jeu : confronter leurs pouvoirs dans une compétition de sortilèges. Tous les coups seront permis…**

**Disclaimer : Bla bla blaaaaa oui tout est à JKR, je ne reçois même pas une noise pour pondre cette histoire. Mon plus grand plaisir est d'exploiter gratuitement Drago Malefoy. Seule Jane sort de mon esprit tordu, ainsi que cette histoire. Et en ce qui concerne l'inspiration musicale : Keane, avec Somewhere Only We Know, chanson qui me suit presque depuis le début de l'écriture de cette fiction.**

**Remerciements : Merci à ma Lupinette préférée !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Severia Dousbrune_ : Merci beaucoup pour la définition de la Mary Sue ! Ca me fait penser que j'ai lu ya pas très longtemps une fic qui s'intitulait « Les meilleurs clichés Harry Potter » : on y décrivait la Mary Sue typique. J'ai presque pleuré de rire ! C'est fou, parce que même si j'ai essayé de la faire différente, Jane est quand même par définition une Mary Sue, puisqu'elle est nouvelle et que c'est l'héroïne de ma fic. En même temps, je peux te révéler un bon gros spoiler : non, Jane n'aidera pas Harry à détruire Voldemort lol. Sinon, ben tant qu'on apprécie ma fic, je n'en demande pas plus ! Pour le labyrinthe : cette idée m'est venue assez tard dans la construction de la fic, n'est pour ça qu'elle ne prend qu'un seul chapitre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu retrouveras bien vite les démons de Jane, sous une forme peut-être moins identifiable… Et oui, en un sens tu as tout à fait raison, en proposant ce défi, Jane a perdu dans le labyrinthe. C'est contradictoire, n'est pas ?**

**_Skyblack4_ : Si Jane va finir par se confier à quelqu'un sur son passé : Jane fait partie de ce genre de personnes qui ne savent pas s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle a toutes les peines du monde à se confier. Et quand on a un passé comme elle, c'est encore plus dur. La seule solution avec ce genre de personne, c'est d'insister, encore, encore, encore. Oui ça arrivera, mais pas tout de suite. Contente que tu apprécies l'histoire, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

**_Harana_ : Rohlala je rougis pire qu'une tomate en lisant ta review ! Tu trouves que ma fic a une âme ? Ca me touche beaucoup ! J'ai adoré écrire sur Drago. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'adore ce personnage, peut-être parce qu'il est insupportable, quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai essayé de me mettre dans sa peau, dans son esprit le plus possible. Je me suis demandée ce que qqn comme lui pouvait ressentir. Je suis très contente de pouvoir t'en faire profiter ! Héhé pour la suite, je ne peux rien te dire, ça gâcherait la surprise !**

**_Smitty de Funkadelik_ : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Désolée du retard pour ce chapitre. Je suis contente que tu trouves Jane mystérieuse et Drago méchant et intelligent, car c'est exactement comme ça que je veux qu'ils soient ! Bizz, merci pour ta review !**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !**

**

* * *

**

**Un havre de paix**

**Chapitre 6 : Serdaigle vs Serpentard**

_Si on offrait un prix pour la stupidité, tu présiderais sûrement le jury !_

Drago ne cessait de se le répéter depuis qu'il était sorti de la Forêt.

_Elle était là ! En ton pouvoir ! Et tu la libères ! Mais quel imbécile !_

Il se traitait mentalement de tous les noms, mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qui s'était passé. Ewing l'avait défié, et il n'avait pas pu résister. Une compétition de sortilèges… La réaction logique aurait été de refuser. Ça aurait été plus prudent, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un lâche. Foutu orgueil ! C'était comme ça, il avait toujours détesté être traité de trouillard, même – surtout – lorsque c'était justifié.

_C'est une spécialiste en sortilèges…_

Bizarrement, cela ne l'effrayait pas. Il se sentait capable de gagner, peut-être parce que son labyrinthe avait tenu en échec la Gryffondor. Il avait décelé de la peur dans son esprit lorsqu'elle parcourait le dédale, ce qui était bon signe. Elle n'était donc pas si infaillible que ça ! Après tout, un peu de compétition mettrait du piment dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas le nier : il avait aimé préparer le piège du labyrinthe, faire des recherches sur les incantations, trouver le meilleur endroit, improviser légèrement et se sentir maître d'un esprit. Il lui tardait de recommencer.

Mais selon leurs règles, ce n'était pas à lui de jouer, c'était à elle. Il fallait qu'il soit sur ses gardes.

X&X

Le mois d'octobre passa à toute vitesse et l'on arriva à la mi-novembre sans que Drago s'en rende compte. Il fallait dire qu'il était très occupé. Entre ses fonctions de préfet, sa place d'Attrapeur au sein de l'équipe de Serpentard et ses études, il avait dû caser une occupation supplémentaire : trouver le sortilège qu'il ferait subir à Ewing lorsque ça serait son tour.

A propos de la jeune fille, il était étonné qu'elle n'ait encore rien tenté contre lui. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait dit qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas la sous-estimer. Et l'éclair de haine qu'il voyait parfois dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le regardait venait confirmer sa pensée. Il se demandait d'ailleurs à quoi elle pouvait bien songer quand elle le fixait ainsi. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'observait pour dénicher exactement l'endroit où porter son prochain coup. Cela le mettait parfois mal à l'aise, mais il avait fini par trouver ça flatteur. De plus, être en permanence lorgné par une fille avait le mérite de rendre les autres jalouses.

Car Drago était célibataire ! Il avait réussi à décoller la sangsue Pansy de ses basques ! Cette pot de colle pleurnicheuse et bête à manger du foin pouvait aller se faire voir ! Elle polluait son air depuis trop longtemps. Tant pis pour son père ! Drago était persuadé de pouvoir trouver une autre fille davantage à son goût et correspondant quand même aux attentes de Lucius Malefoy. De toute façon, en ce moment, où qu'il fût, son père avait probablement autre chose à faire que de s'occuper des amours de son fils. Celui-ci n'avait donc que l'embarras du choix, son physique avantageux aidant, son nom de famille et sa fortune faisant le reste.

C'est donc un Drago hué par bon nombre d'élèves (il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien) mais secrètement très apprécié par la gente féminine qui fit son entrée dans le stade de Quidditch. C'était le premier match de la saison : Serpentard contre Serdaigle. Le temps était froid mais sec, parfait pour un match d'ouverture.

Au coup de sifflet du professeur Bibine, il s'éleva souplement dans les airs. En faisant le tour du terrain, il arriva près de l'Attrapeur adverse : Cho Chang. Un sourire maléfique vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour la déconcentrer. Il manoeuvra pour lui bloquer le passage, de sorte qu'elle dut faire un écart sur la droite pour l'éviter. Au moment, où elle passait juste à côté de lui, Drago lui lança :

« Alors, Chang, il parait que Corner t'a larguée ? Il a décidé qu'il ne voulait plus des restes du balafré ? »

Cho ne répondit pas, tourna la tête vers le public, situé à leur gauche à quelques mètres à peine. C'était la tribune des Gryffondors. Potter et sa bande s'y trouvaient bien sûr et vu l'air de cet imbécile, il avait tout entendu.

« Tiens, Potter, toujours pas de petite amie potable ? » ricana Drago.

Drago s'amusait beaucoup. Le regard furibond du Gryffondor était à mourir de rire. A côté de lui, la belette hurlait des insanités très peu originales.

« Hé, Weasley, ça fait quoi d'être pauvre en tout, même en répartie ? »

Cela suffit à faire rougir les oreilles de cette tache et à fermer son clapet. La Sang-de-Bourbe affichait son air de mépris n°3, celui qu'elle utilisait habituellement aux réunions de préfets quand Drago prenait la parole. Soudain, Drago aperçut Ewing. La Gryffondor le fixait d'une manière très étrange. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait rien entendu de cet échange de civilités. Elle avait le regard accroché à lui, sans qu'aucun cillement ne vienne rompre le contact, et ses lèvres remuaient silencieusement. Il fallut une seconde à Drago pour comprendre qu'elle jetait un sort… qu'elle _lui_ jetait un sort.

_Non ! Pas maintenant !_ pensa Drago.

« Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là depuis deux minutes ? Bouge ! » hurla Théodore Nott, capitaine de son équipe.

Drago fila dans les airs, en s'éloignant le plus possible de la tribune des Gryffondors, mais en sachant que ça ne le mettrait pas à l'abri d'un sortilège. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Ewing manigançait et redoutait ce qui pourrait se passer. Sa seule issue était d'attraper le Vif d'Or le plus vite possible pour mettre fin au match. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'un éclat doré, sans arriver à apercevoir autre chose que le reflet du soleil sur l'appareil photo de cette erreur de la nature de Colin Creevey. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix dans sa tête. Une voix qui comptait.

_10… 9…_

Mais quel pouvait bien être ce sortilège ? Comment pouvait-il le contrer, sans baguette, perché sur un balai ?

_8… 7…_

Il passa près des buts de Serpentard, se fichant royalement des Poursuiveurs qui livraient bataille pour le Souaffle. Millicent Bulstrode, la Gardienne, lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Drago l'ignora et fila de l'autre côté du terrain, car il avait vu Chang se précipiter vers la tribune des Poufsouffles. Jamais il n'avait volé aussi vite.

_6… 5…_

Il arriva à la hauteur de Chang et lui donna un coup d'épaule pour qu'elle s'écarte. Déséquilibrée, la Serdaigle dut virer et laisser le champ libre à Drago. Celui-ci aperçut enfin le Vif d'Or, qui volait à quelques mètres devant lui. Occupé à fixer la petite balle dorée, il ne vit pas arriver le Cognard. Celui-ci le percuta de plein fouet et Drago failli tomber de son balai. Il avait senti son épaule gauche se déboîter, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de douleur.

_4… 3…_

Cependant, il continua à poursuivre la satanée petite balle, qui filait insolemment devant lui. Goyle se porta un instant à sa hauteur pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu le protéger, mais Drago accéléra encore et laissa le Batteur derrière lui.

_2… 1…_

Il tendit son bras valide, en essayant de s'accrocher de son mieux avec l'autre main. Le Vif était à sa portée mais…

_0…_

Le décompte était fini. Son balai se mit à vibrer, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort.

Elle _a réussi à ensorceler mon balai ? Mais c'est impossible !_ eut le temps de penser Drago

Il tenta de se raccrocher, mais son épaule le faisait tellement souffrir que cela devenait dur de garder l'équilibre. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc dans la chair. Si Ewing cherchait à le tuer, elle s'y prenait très bien. Malgré tout, Drago volait à une vitesse vertigineuse à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, penché sur le manche de son balai pour ne former qu'un avec lui.

Ce fut sur le manche qu'il vit le changement en premier. Son Nimbus 2001, habituellement d'un noir d'ébène, prenait peu à peu une couleur… rose ! Cela commença à l'extrémité, et cela se répandit rapidement sur tout le bois. Soudain, il entendit une explosion sourde dans son dos. Il se retourna prudemment et constata que les brins qui constituaient l'arrière de son balai était à présent d'une couleur fushia, et que l'explosion avait laissé une traînée colorée dans les airs. La traînée colorée était en fait d'un amas hétéroclite de confettis, fleurs et autres petits cœurs en papier.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur lui-même, il vit avec horreur qu'il ne portait plus sa tenue de Quidditch, mais une sorte de robe de soie rose, flottant autour de lui. Il eut vaguement conscience qu'il y avait à présent un diadème dans ses cheveux, mais il ne pouvait pas l'enlever sans dévier sa main du Vif d'Or.

Il passa juste au dessus de la tribune des Serdaigles, et il entendit ce qu'il redoutait le plus : des rires. Le stade entier se moquait de lui. Le grand Drago Malefoy, habillé en fille, avec un balai rose ! Le leader des Serpentards laissant une traînée de fleurs derrière lui ! Le chef des Sangs Purs, portant un diadème dans les cheveux ! Il était ridicule !

Son cerveau était déjà embrumé par la douleur, et maintenant que la honte venait s'y ajouter, il n'avait plus qu'une seule obsession ; attraper le Vif d'Or et quitter le stade au plus vite.

Il continua sur sa lancée à la poursuite de la balle ailée, allant encore plus vite qu'avant, n'entendant rien d'autre que les battements de son cœur et le reflux du sang sous sa tempe. Les secondes paraissaient durer une éternité. Il tendit le bras droit, toujours plus loin, conscient qu'une seule secousse pourrait le faire tomber. Et finalement, après ce qui lui parut durer un siècle, sa main se referma sur la petite balle dorée.

Epuisé, il regagna la terre ferme en voletant faiblement. Lorsque McGonagall utilisa un sortilège de lévitation pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il s'évanouit.

X&X

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit tout d'abord le visage de Madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci lui parlait, mais les mots mirent un long moment à pénétrer dans son cerveau.

« Ca va, pas trop de mal ? »

Drago secoua lentement la tête. Son épaule n'était plus douloureuse. Rassurée sur son état physique, l'infirmière retourna dans son bureau. Mais Drago n'allait pas bien. Les images du match défilaient devant ses yeux. Son épaule n'avait pas été gravement touchée, mais son amour propre, si. Toute l'école l'avait vu habillé en fille, toute l'école s'était moquée de lui.

Il vit alors que l'équipe de Serpentard au grand complet était là, devant le lit. Il n'avait pas envie de leur parler, il voulait qu'ils s'en aillent mais Nott ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

« Ben mon vieux, là je peux dire que tu nous étonnes ! »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, pendant que le capitaine poursuivait :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec ton balai et ta tenue, mais tu t'en es tiré avec classe ! Attraper le Vif d'Or dans ces conditions ! Ca c'est un coup qui surpasse P… »

« Silence ! » le coupa Drago « Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ce balafré, compris ? Maintenant partez ! »

« Mais… » objecta timidement Millicent Bulstrode.

« Pas de 'mais' ! » répliqua Drago avec violence « Dégagez ! »

Les adolescents se concertèrent des yeux un moment, puis sortirent un à un de l'infirmerie, en bons petits chiens obéissants qu'ils étaient.

Drago passa le reste de la journée à sommeiller, se réveillant par à-coups et ne sachant plus très bien discerner les rêves de la réalité. Le soir tomba et l'obscurité envahit la pièce. Madame Pomfresh avait insisté pour que Drago passe la nuit à l'infirmerie et prenne du repos. Voulant éviter les autres élèves, il en avait été soulagé.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et le château entièrement silencieux lorsqu'un bruit tira Drago de sa léthargie. Un second toussotement acheva de le réveiller. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce, quelqu'un qui ne devait pas se trouver là.

Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et dans la faible luminosité de l'infirmerie, il reconnut l'intruse : Ewing. Il se releva précipitamment. Ce fut le moment que choisît son épaule pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir : il grimaça de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La jeune fille plissa des yeux en regardant l'épaule de Drago.

« Ca te fait encore mal ? »

Drago fut pris au dépourvu : pourquoi se souciait-elle de son état ? C'était de sa faute s'il était blessé !

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu te blesses » répondit la Gryffondor « Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention »

« C'est sûr, tu aurais préféré que je me tue »

« C'est faux. »

« Ca t'aurait bien arrangé, non ? »

« Tais-toi! Même si tu es la personne la plus haïssable de cette école, je n'ai pas voulu te blesser ou te tuer ! »

« Super » fit Drago, sarcastique « Je suis rassuré, alors ! Et si tu me disais où tu veux en venir ? »

« Je veux m'excuser. »

« Hein ? »

« J'aurais dû prévoir que ça allait être dangereux pour toi. »

« C'était dans notre accord, il me semble : on a le droit d'utiliser n'importe quel sortilège pour gagner, y compris les plus dangereux. Ne crois pas que je t'aurais épargné, moi ! »

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser pour autant. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te ridiculiser. »

« La nuance… » fit Drago, ironique.

« Pour des êtres comme toi, Malefoy, je sais qu'il n'y en a pas. Mais dans le monde des personnes ayant une conscience, on sait que le ridicule ne tue pas. Par contre, un Cognard si. Bref, même si ça me coûte un peu de dignité, je m'excuse. »

Drago réfléchit un moment. Il était furieux, oui. Mais aussi extrêmement curieux. Les deux sentiments coexistèrent un moment en lui, puis l'envie de savoir fut la plus forte :

« Comment as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu réussi à ensorceler mon balai ? »

Elle eut un sourire. Ses yeux eurent une lueur rusée.

« Ça a été difficile. Pas question de te révéler mes petits secrets, mais je vais quand même te dire une petite chose : le sortilège qui protège les balais de Serpentard est vraiment compliqué à lever ! Compliqué, mais pas impossible. »

« Comment as-tu fait pour que personne ne remarque que mon balai n'était plus comme avant ? Ni moi, ni Madame Bibine n'avons décelé la moindre différence. »

« C'est parce que le sortilège n'était pas enclenché. C'est toi-même qui as donné le signal en parlant. La magie a réagi à ta voix. Mes incantations n'ont fait que renforcer l'effet du sortilège »

Drago était soufflé. Il était loin d'imaginer que cette fille pouvait être si rusée, si intelligente et si manipulatrice.

« Tu es diabolique »

C'était un compliment.

« Au fait » répondit la Gryffondor « Félicitations. Attraper le Vif d'Or dans ces conditions… »

« Je sais » soupira Drago, avec agacement « Ça surpasse Potter »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. En fait, je pensais que mon compte à rebours te ferait plus peur que ça. »

Drago sourit en repensant à la panique qui l'avait envahi. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, bien sûr. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, appréciant chacun le silence de l'infirmerie. Ce ne fut que lorsque Drago commença à frissonner à cause d'un léger courant d'air dans la pièce qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était seulement vêtu d'un short et qu'Ewing pouvait voir son torse nu.

Il sentit son estomac bouillonner furieusement à la pensée qu'elle le voyait à moitié nu. Ewing dut se rendre compte en même temps que lui de la situation car elle détourna rapidement le regard. Le silence, beaucoup plus pesant qu'auparavant, parut durer une éternité.

Finalement, la Gryffondor se décida à parler.

« Je m'en vais, j'ai déjà trop tardé, Madame Pomfresh risque de revenir à tout moment »

Elle se tut un moment, puis :

« Bonne nuit »

Et son ennemie s'en alla sans lui accorder un regard.

* * *

**Voilà, encore désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne me priverez pas de reviews pour autant.**

** Pleaaaaase ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir votre avis !**

_**Loufoca**_


	7. Claquettes

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je suis sûre que vous n'en revenez pas : pour une fois, je publie rapidement un chapitre ! Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais j'espère que vous allez l'aimer quand même !**

**Résumé des derniers chapitres : Drago et Jane sont à présent bien lancés dans leur compétition. Jane a réussi à piéger Drago et à le ridiculiser devant toute l'école, mais n'a pas pu empêcher qu'il soit blessé.**

**Disclaimer : Toute cette histoire et tous les personnages m'appartiennent, en particulier Drago Malefoy que j'ai créé de toutes pièces et… se prend des coups de tous les fans de J.K. Rowling en furie Aïe aïe… bon ok, rien ne m'appartient, le monde de Harry Potter appartient à sa créatrice, et je ne possède que Jane. J'aimerais aussi revendiquer la chanson « Somewhere Only We Know » de Keane, mais j'ai déjà assez de bleus comme ça !**

**Remerciements : plein de gros bisous à ma correctrice Lupinette !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Snif une seule review pour ce chapitre :( J'espère que celui-ci récoltera plus de lecteurs…**

**_Severia Dousbrune_ : Ahh ta review m'a fait bien plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu ais compris ce que j'essayais de faire passer, càd le début de respect entre les deux. Pour l'instant, c'est surtout du côté de Jane, en fait, car Drago a du mal à respecter qui que ce soit. Mais ça viendra et… pour la suite tu verras bien ;) Merci pr ta review, biz et bonne lecture pr ce chapitre !**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Un havre de paix**

**Chapitre 7 : Claquettes**

Jane marchait rapidement dans les couloirs du sous-sol. Une brise glacée la transperçait de toutes parts. On était en décembre, et cette année, l'hiver était précoce. Pourquoi fallait-il absolument que les cours de potions soient donnés dans les cachots humides et froids ? Elle remonta le col de sa cape en frissonnant : elle allait être malade, c'était sûr ! Elle était pourtant habituée au froid en Islande, mais ici l'humidité était insupportable. Un des inconvénients de l'Angleterre.

Enfin, certains se réchauffaient comme ils le pouvaient… Elle repensa en souriant à la scène qu'elle avait surprise quelques minutes plus tôt.

Avant de reprendre le chemin des cachots, elle s'était rendue à la volière pour vérifier que Harold n'avait pas trop froid. Arrivée en haut, elle avait aperçu Ron et Hermione tendrement enlacés. Elle avait voulu s'éclipser discrètement, mais l'un des hiboux avait poussé un petit cri qui avait signalé sa présence aux amoureux. Jane avait juste émis un « Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger » puis était partie sans attendre de réponse.

Son sourire s'élargit de plus belle lorsqu'elle se remémora le visage d'Hermione, pour une fois détendu, comme illuminé de l'intérieur. Jane savait que la préfète aimait le beau rouquin, sans avoir jamais rien tenté. Hermione ne lui avait jamais dit, mais c'était le genre de choses qui se sentaient. Apparemment, ces deux-là s'étaient enfin trouvés.

Jane arriva enfin au cachot de Rogue, où régnait un froid moins mordant grâce à la chaleur des chaudrons. Elle allait s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, lorsque Ron arriva à son tour dans la classe, l'air essoufflé. Il se dirigea directement vers elle :

« Jane, je peux te parler ? » dit-il à voix basse.

Et il s'assit à la place qu'elle comptait prendre. Haussant les épaules, elle s'assit à côté de lui en répondant :

« Oui, bien sûr »

Ron sembla un moment chercher ses mots. La salle se remplissait peu à peu de Gryffondors et Serpentards, qui devaient se supporter le temps d'un cours. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas encore là. Par contre, Malefoy était déjà présent. Jane constata qu'il la fixait, avec une fureur évidente. Ron se décida enfin à parler :

« A… à propos de ce que tu as vu… »

Jane se demanda pourquoi Malefoy la regardait de cette manière. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et essaya de reporter son attention sur Ron. Celui-ci virait graduellement au rouge tomate en tentant d'expliquer ce que Jane avait vu dans la volière. Celle-ci vint à son secours :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. »

Il parut un peu rassuré.

« En fait, je suis venu te demander si… hum… tu pouvais garder ça pour toi. »

« Si tu veux. Je ne dirai rien à personne, promis. »

« Et surtout pas à Harry ! »

Apparemment, le couple voulait garder son histoire secrète. Bien, ce n'était pas Jane qui dirait quelque chose contre cela. Ils avaient raison de se protéger. En ce qui concernait Harry, ça lui paraissait tout de même un peu exagéré, vu qu'il semblait être leur meilleur ami, mais peut-être que Jane ne savait pas tout. D'ailleurs, comme elle venait de le dire à Ron, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

« D'accord »

Ron parut extrêmement soulagé et ne trouvait plus les mots pour la remercier. Le professeur Rogue entra à cet instant dans la salle et referma la porte d'un coup sec, avec son regard habituel pour la classe qui signifiait « Plus bouger ! ». Ron pesta tout bas : il ne pouvait plus changer de place et rejoindre Hermione, qui entre-temps s'était installée plus loin. Jane lui murmura d'un ton complice :

« Bah, deux heures c'est vite passé ! Et je ne suis quand même pas aussi désagréable que ça ? »

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil et retrouva sa bonne humeur.

« On ne se connaît pas bien, toi et moi, mais Hermione te considère comme une amie et à présent moi aussi. »

Elle fut très touchée par ses paroles et le remercia d'un sourire. Pendant que Rogue expliquait la potion qu'ils allaient devoir préparer, Jane croisa de nouveau le regard de Malefoy. Celui-ci ne paraissait plus seulement furieux : il avait carrément l'air fou de rage ! Sans comprendre pourquoi, son cerveau superposa l'image de sa fureur à celle de son torse nu, lorsqu'elle lui avait rendu visite à l'infirmerie. Elle se sentit rougir de confusion à ce souvenir. Elle devait avouer qu'il n'était pas mal du tout ! Assez musclé, sans doute grâce au Quidditch. Sa peau pâle lui donnait l'air d'une statue grecque… Comment les appelaient-ils encore ? Ah oui, un Ephèbe. Même son épaule bandée était harmonieuse. Son physique cadrait avec son personnage de noble arrogant : il se devait d'être beau, c'était dans sa nature. Jane eut honte d'avoir de telles pensées à l'égard de son ennemi. C'était étrange de détester à ce point une personne et pourtant de le trouver beau à damner un saint. Elle décida de couper court à ses réflexions dérangeantes et revint à ses notes sur la potion d'Inviolabilité. Mais la concentration ne venait pas. Pourquoi diable Malefoy était-il en colère ?

Toute à ses pensées, Jane ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son voisin de banc s'agitait sur sa chaise. Au début, c'était à peine perceptible, puis ses membres se mirent à gesticuler sans aucune raison apparente. Ses jambes le forcèrent à se lever brusquement. Son dos était droit comme un « i » et ses pieds entamèrent une danse reconnaissable entre mille : des claquettes. Ses souliers frappaient les pierres du sol d'un rythme saccadé. Ses bras suivaient le mouvement en se balançant en cadence d'un côté ou de l'autre. Ron lança un regard affolé à Jane. A la crispation de ses traits, on voyait qu'il essayait de s'arrêter, sans y parvenir. Au contraire, ses mouvements s'accélérèrent. Rogue leva enfin la tête sur sa classe et vit ce qui se passait.

« Weasley, je vous somme de vous tenir tranquille ! » tonna-t-il.

« Je… » répondit Ron, essoufflé « Je n'y arrive pas ! »

« Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor ! » cria Rogue « Veuillez cesser immédiatement ! »

Au même moment, une musique sortie de nulle part résonna dans la pièce.

« Je… je… ne… peux… pas »

Sa voix couvrait à peine la musique. Il paraissait épuisé, des grosses gouttes de sueur dévalaient son front, mais ses jambes continuaient de marteler le sol de plus en plus vite.

« Une retenue pour Weasley ! Pour la dernière fois, cessez ! »

Hermione intervint alors, l'air paniquée :

« Vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne peut pas ? Il est ensorcelé, alors arrêtez de crier et aidez-le ! »

« Cette impertinence vous coûtera vingt points, Miss Granger ! » hurla Rogue.

Jane entendit une chaise racler le sol derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir Harry, debout. Son regard étincelait d'une telle rage contenue que Jane frissonna malgré elle. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était froide et calme, mais menaçante. Il n'eut pas besoin de crier pour se faire entendre au-dessus du piano battant la mesure et du bruit des chaussures de Ron.

« Emmenez Ron à l'infirmerie »

Rogue ne se laissa pas le moins du monde impressionner par la haine qui transparaissait dans ces quelques mots.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, Potter » laissa-t-il tomber, méprisant.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, pendant un long moment. Toute la classe était silencieuse. Même les Serpentards avaient arrêté de se moquer de Ron. Finalement, ce fut ce dernier qui mit fin à la confrontation : il s'effondra, évanoui, et la musique s'arrêta. Rogue reporta ses yeux sombres sur lui et se força à se calmer. Il agita sa baguette pour faire léviter Ron à un mètre du sol et le dirigea lentement vers la porte de la classe. En sortant, il eut un regard vers la classe, signifiant « Si vous bougez, gare à vous ! »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Harry se rassit, le visage impénétrable. Il avait encore cette dureté dans le regard qui dissuada quiconque de s'approcher. Jane, qui était restée immobile et impuissante pendant toute la scène, se tourna vers Malefoy. En un éclair, elle comprit ce qui était arrivé à Ron. En réalité, c'était elle qui était visée ! Malefoy avait probablement lancé un sortilège à retardement sur le siège où elle s'asseyait d'habitude. Il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un d'autre s'y installerait. Quel crétin !

Le pauvre Ron avait été embarqué malgré lui dans la guerre que Malefoy et Jane se livraient. C'était une erreur. Même si leur petit jeu ne comportait pas de règles, Malefoy avait commis une faute. Il allait devoir payer.

« Imbécile » murmura-t-elle, assez distinctement pour que le Serpentard puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

A son regard, elle vit qu'il avait parfaitement compris.

X&X

Il était tard ce soir-là. Jane ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait froid, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la température extérieure. Elle repensait constamment aux évènements de la journée. Dire que tout ça, c'était de sa faute ! Elle se sentait coupable envers Ron, qui avait été humilié devant tout le monde. Lasse de se retourner dans ses draps, elle décida de descendre dans la salle commune pour se réchauffer au coin du feu.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle aperçut une silhouette assise devant le feu. Ses cheveux étaient d'un orange aussi vif que les flammes, mais son visage était sombre. Ron regardait le foyer d'un air absent et ne l'avait même pas entendue descendre. Jane hésita un instant : devait-elle rebrousser chemin ? Mais elle se dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion de lui parler, ne fût-ce que pour se sentir moins coupable. Elle portait déjà trop de culpabilité en elle pour accueillir un poids supplémentaire. Dans un coin de son esprit, Anna acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Ron ? »

Il sursauta violemment.

« Jane ? Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Désolée… Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Si tu veux… »

Il reporta son attention sur la cheminée. Jane remarqua qu'il était encore vêtu de son uniforme, sans doute n'était-il pas encore remonté dans son dortoir depuis son retour de l'infirmerie. Il avait certainement cherché à éviter les autres élèves. Jane cherchait un moyen d'entamer la conversation, mais son cerveau était désespérément vide de toute idée intelligente. Ce fut Ron qui parla le premier :

« Hermione t'a dit quelque chose après cet après-midi ? »

Jane comprit alors pourquoi lui non plus ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Bien plus que la honte devant la classe, les points perdus et les moqueries des Serpentards, il s'inquiétait de ce que pensait celle qu'il aimait. Jane ressentit une pointe d'envie devant cet amour si visiblement puissant. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé cela, elle n'avait jamais aimé à ce point. Elle ne savait que faire semblant. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

« Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle voulait changer Rogue en limace gluante »

Il eut un faible sourire.

« Moi, c'est plutôt celui qui m'a fait ça que j'aimerais transformer en limace »

Jane aurait tant voulu s'excuser, lui dire que c'était de sa faute, que c'était elle qui avait provoqué Malefoy. Mais elle devait respecter la seule règle qu'ils s'étaient fixé : ne parler de leur compétition à personne. Alors elle changea de sujet :

« Dis, tu pourras peut-être m'éclairer, toi. Pourquoi Harry déteste-t-il autant le professeur Rogue ? J'ai presque eu peur en voyant la façon dont il lui a parlé ! »

Ron eut un soupir.

« C'est une longue histoire. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à moi de te raconter ça, mais Harry est devenu si taciturne depuis cette année… En résumé, lui et Rogue se détestent depuis qu'ils se connaissent. C'est totalement irrationnel mais c'est comme ça. L'année dernière, ça a pris de l'ampleur. Le parrain de Harry est mort et Harry tient Rogue pour responsable. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais Rogue détestait Sirius et… »

« Sirius ? » le coupa Jane « Tu veux dire Sirius Black ? Celui que le Ministère de la Magie anglais a réhabilité pendant les vacances ? J'ai lu qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban. »

« Oui, et il a été tué par une Mangemort. Bref, depuis, Harry ne peut plus voir Rogue en peinture. »

Jane commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise à cause de cette discussion. Hermione avait parfois abordé le sujet de Harry, mais ne lui avait jamais révélé grand-chose. Toute cette histoire tournait autour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ça effrayait Jane. Ron dut s'en apercevoir, car il ajouta :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait le même effet à tout le monde. »

Cependant, Jane préféra ne plus poser de question sur ce sujet ; elle en avait assez entendu pour ce soir. Elle se leva pour retourner dans son dortoir, mais avant de partir, elle se tourna vers Ron et dit simplement :

« Hermione a eu très peur. J'ai l'impression qu'elle tient énormément à toi »

Ron eut un sourire chaleureux et la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Jane se sentit un peu mieux. A présent, elle pouvait se concentrer sur une seule chose: punir Malefoy.

* * *

**Vous allez rire, mais l'idée des claquettes m'est venue presque au tout début de l'écriture de cette histoire.**

**Pour Ron et Hermione : je suis une fan inconditionnelle de ce couple, alors j'étais obligée d'y faire allusion !**

**S'il vous plait, une review ! Ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça m'aiderait pour la suite !**


	8. Un serpent

**Hello!**

**Et oui, en ce moment décidément je publie vite! Il faut dire que j'aime bien ce chapitre et que les suivants me plaisent également ! J'essaie aussi de vous donner de quoi lire avant que les examens me prennent trop de temps et m'empêchent d'écrire. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !**

**Petite note désolée si depuis deux chapitres les tirets ont disparu dans les dialogues: fanfiction a parfois des réactions bizarre :s **

**Résumé des chapitres précédents Drago s'est trompé de cible et a ridiculisé Ron au lieu de Jane. Celle-ci décide alors de le punir.**

**Disclaimer J'ai le grand regret de vous annoncer que je ne possède rien de tout ceci, que c'est J.K. Rowling la veinarde qui peut se vanter d'avoir créé le monde de Harry Potter. Je n'ai pour moi que Jane et cette histoire. Et la superbe chanson Somewhere Only We Know de Keane ne m'appartient pas non plus.**

**Remerciements Heureusement que ma Lupinette est là pour corriger mes horribles foooooteuhh daurtografff !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Severia Dousbrune_ Je vous que tu as apprécié ma description de Drago J'ai eu un peu de mal, je te l'avoue. Mon truc j'ai placé une photo du film 3 comme fond d'écran pour m'aider lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, oui c'est dommage que peu de personnes la lisent, mais bon, je suis philosophe et je me dis que c'est déjà pas mal que quelques personnes l'aiment bien. En plus je peux répondre à tout le monde individuellement comme ça ! Plein de gros bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**_Lizzy_ Merci beaucoup ! Waa les 7 chapitres d'affilée ! Et bien j'espère que la suite te plaira autant! Bonne lecture !**

**_Harana_ Héhé oui Jane ne peut quand même pas s'empêcher de constater que Drago est le mec le plus canon du monde ! Contente de te faire apprécier le couple Ron-Hermione, même si j'en parle peu dans cette fic. Pour Drago pour l'instant, il n'accorde pas vraiment d'attention au fait que Jane s'entende avec Ron, même si au fond de lui ça l'énerve un tout petit peu. Pour ton hypothèse au risque de te décevoir, c'est plus compliqué que ça, même s'il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis. Disons que c'est légèrement plus sordide. Bon allez j'en ai trop dit là ! Bizzz Mamzelle, merci pr ta review !**

**_Corail Zaarea_ Tu vas trouver ça paradoxal, mais moi non plus je ne lis pas bcp de fics avec des persos rajoutés lol. Ahh toi aussi tu as tendance à t'attendrir sur Drago ? Rahh j'ai eu des scrupules à le blesser ! Merci pr ta review, bizz !**

**Voilà, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Ca me motive énormément !**

* * *

**Un havre de paix**

**Chapitre 8 Un serpent**

Drago était couché sur son lit. Il écoutait Zabini et Crabbe parler en faisant leurs bagages. Il avait déjà fini les siens et se reposait un peu avant d'aller faire sa tournée quotidienne. On était le 20 décembre, la veille des vacances de Noël et Drago rentrait au Manoir Malefoy le lendemain. Une perspective peu réjouissante…

Crabbe, Zabini et Goyle discutaient du sujet favori des deux premiers les filles. Depuis qu'il était avec Millicent, Crabbe était intarissable là-dessus. Zabini avait toujours été un dragueur né et se défendait donc très bien dans ce domaine. Goyle, lui, se contentait comme d'habitude d'écouter stupidement. Pitoyable. Quant à Drago, pour une fois, il se taisait. A vrai dire, il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à leurs paroles. Il pensait à autre chose, ou plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre, et percevait seulement quelques bribes de conversation dans sa cogitation intérieure.

_« Imbécile »… Elle avait trouvé le parfait qualificatif. Il aurait dû prévoir que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver._

… T'as vu le nouveau style de Lavande Brown ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle me le demande deux fois »…

_Ce n'était pas de sa faute, quand même, si cet ahuri de Weasley s'était assis justement à cet endroit ! D'habitude, c'était sa place à elle !_

… Non, non, Padma Patil a plaqué son copain depuis un mois je crois. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi »…

_Et ça faisait deux semaines qu'il essayait de lui expliquer, mais sans jamais parvenir à lui parler seul à seule. Demain, il partait pour deux semaines, quelle poisse ! Il n'aurait même pas l'occasion de la voir dans le Poudlard Express il avait entendu qu'elle restait au château pour Noël._

Il reporta son attention sur la conversation car Goyle venait de dire quelque chose, fait extrêmement rare. Ce fut Blaise qui répondit :

« Une Serdaigle de quatrième année ? Ahh une brune, cheveux courts, yeux verts, formes avantageuses, une peau qu'on aimerait dévorer ? Orlane… quelque chose ? »

« Oui répondit Goyle, ses petits yeux brillants d'avidité.

« Celle-là, pas touche ! intervint Drago.

Les trois autres le dévisagèrent un moment, étonnés, puis ils haussèrent les épaules. Ils feraient ce que Drago leur ordonnait. Ils en avaient l'habitude. Aucun d'eux ne s'aviserait plus de regarder Orlane. Crabbe toussota, puis reprit la conversation :

« Et la nouvelle ? Gryffondor, brune, longs cheveux, mignonne, Jane… je ne sais plus son nom. Elle serait bien pour toi Goyle, non ? »

« Ewing lâcha Drago.

« Quoi ? fit Crabbe

« Jane Ewing… C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle répondit Drago, exaspéré par la lenteur d'esprit de son garde du corps.

« Oui c'est ça. dit Zabini Crois moi, mon vieux Goyle, ne t'y risques pas, terrain miné ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et bien, il y a le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, où elle ne me parle pas malgré la tonne de sortilèges que je lui envoie. Elle se contente de les repousser, sans même me regarder ! Moi ! »

Drago esquissa un sourire. Décidément, Blaise avait laissé son cerveau sous son pantalon, sans penser à s'en servir. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était loin d'être irrésistible. Le dragueur poursuivit son récit :

« Alors, je me suis dit qu'une fille comme ça devait aimer la manière directe, donc je suis allé lui causer un peu fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Et comment ça s'est passé ? intervint Drago, de plus en plus intéressé par la discussion, sans s'apercevoir qu'il fixait Zabini intensément.

Celui-ci perdit son sourire et répondit :

« Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux pendant une longue minute, je n'en menais pas large. Elle a un regard bizarre, troublant. J'ai détourné les yeux Il avait l'air un peu honteux Elle m'a dit un truc du genre'Zabini, comment pourrais-tu sortir avec moi si tu n'oses même pas me regarder en face'. Quelle pimbêche ! »

Drago cacha tant bien que mal un ricanement il la reconnaissait bien là ! Elle avait dû beaucoup s'amuser à dérouter le plus grand dragueur de l'école ! Mais Blaise aperçut le sourire de Drago et demanda d'un ton fielleux :

« Et toi, Drago ? On ne t'a pas beaucoup entendu parler ce soir. Tu culpabilises pour Pansy ? »

Pansy ? Il l'avait presque oubliée celle-là !

« Bien sûr que non ! répondit-il sèchement Bon débarras ! »

Blaise poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu pouvais bien lui trouver »

« Moi aussi fit Drago, pour couper court à la conversation.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Que son père l'avait pratiquement obligé à sortir avec elle ? Que chaque fois que Drago se plaignait, Lucius désignait sa femme en disant Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix, moi ? L'obsession de son père à rechercher le Sang Pur et les grandes familles de sorciers avait profondément frustré Drago. Oh bien sûr, il avait trompé Pansy à de nombreuses reprises, mais ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Ce n'était pas un hasard si Drago avait seulement laissé tomber Pansy depuis cette année. Lucius était en fuite depuis son évasion d'Azkaban, il ne pouvait donc plus surveiller les fréquentations de son fils.

Ce qui était un bonheur absolu ! Drago pouvait choisir n'importe quelle fille pour partager son lit. Il n'avait même plus besoin de se cacher de Pansy. Orlane n'avait pas résisté longtemps, et sa peau laiteuse avait tenu toutes ses promesses. Que ce soit dans la Salle sur Demande ou en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Drago puisait avec avidité dans ces trésors qui lui étaient ainsi offerts. En dehors de cela, c'est à peine s'il lui adressait la parole. Il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'une petite amie à plein temps.

Les trois autres Serpentards avaient maintenant changé de sujet pour parler de ce qu'ils feraient des vacances. Ennuyé par la tournure que prenait la discussion, Drago sortit pour faire son inspection du soir. Ses obligations de préfet étaient aujourd'hui les bienvenues. En fait, les rondes étaient devenues ses moments préférés depuis que Pansy ne les faisait plus avec lui. Il pouvait réfléchir à son aise dans le silence de l'école plongée dans la pénombre.

X$X

Il marchait depuis un quart d'heure environ, au deuxième étage, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans le couloir devant lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se figea. Ce son n'était pas normal il ne s'agissait pas de Peeves qui manigançait un mauvais coup, ni d'élèves essayant de se cacher. Non, c'était autre chose. Il sortir sa baguette et avança prudemment vers l'origine du bruit. Arrivé à un mètre à peine, il s'accroupit et décida d'éclairer un peu :

« _Lumos_ »

Il aperçut alors un serpent violet, de la taille d'une vipère, avec un losange argenté sur le front. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste. L'animal bondit sur lui et planta ses crocs dans sa main droite, le forçant à lâcher sa baguette. Drago hurla de douleur, mais déjà le serpent rampait de l'autre côté du couloir. Personne n'avait entendu son cri, il était seul. Il récupéra tant bien que mal sa baguette et put constater les dégâts sa main avait viré au violet et deux profondes marques noires attestaient de la sauvagerie de la morsure. Il ne saignait pas, mais la douleur était presque insoutenable.

Un coup de vent violent le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement, toujours en tenant son poignet avec l'autre main, en essayant tant bien que mal de diriger sa baguette vers le sombre couloir plutôt que vers ses yeux. Une forme indistincte avançait dans sa direction, guère plus grande que lui. Son visage entra soudainement dans le cercle de lumière et il la reconnut Ewing. Son ennemie arrivait au pire moment… mais… peut-être n'était-ce pas un hasard. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'au bras droit de la jeune fille et il eut la confirmation de ses soupçons confortablement enroulé autour du poignet, il y avait le serpent violet. L'animal avait sa tête triangulaire tournée vers le Serpentard et paraissait très fier de la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée. Ewing le caressa quelques secondes, puis lâcha :

« Il ne fait pas bon s'approcher trop près d'un serpent. »

Drago dut respirer un grand coup avant de pouvoir répondre. La douleur s'était encore accrue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? fit-il, la bouche sèche.

« Moi ? dit-elle, ironique Rien du tout. »

« Ne joue pas avec moi ! dit Drago, du ton le plus froid qu'il put trouver.

Il pointa sa baguette vers elle, mais elle fut plus rapide et le désarma d'un _Expelliarmus_ retentissant.

« _Accio_ baguette dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle récupéra la baguette de Drago et la mit dans sa poche, comme si tout ceci était naturel.

« Maintenant, on va pouvoir parler continua-t-elle Le venin de ce serpent est mortel. Dans une heure, tu ne seras plus qu'un mauvais souvenir »

Il voulut lui rire au nez. Il y pensa même très sincèrement. Mais une partie de son esprit avait déjà compris qu'elle disait la vérité. Quelque chose dans son ton affirmait qu'elle était capable d'une telle machination, une lueur dans son regard disait qu'elle pouvait le tuer. Alors, il paniqua. Il jeta des regards affolés autour de lui ils étaient désespérément seuls, personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. La douleur lancinante dans sa main droite l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il réponde quelque chose, il fallait qu'il réagisse. Il décida de jouer la carte du dédain :

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi !»

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de plaisanter, Malefoy. Cette fois, on ne rigole plus. Tu as brisé l'une des règles tacites de notre petit jeu… dit-elle d'un ton égal.

« Nous n'avons pas de règles ! s'insurgea Drago

« Ron ne devait pas être impliqué. Tu as brisé une règle, à toi d'en payer les conséquences fit-elle, tout aussi froidement.

Elle avait l'air sérieuse. Drago n'en menait pas large, sentant le poison se diffuser lentement dans ses veines. Les sifflements du serpent, enroulé autour du poignet de la Gryffondor, l'agaçaient.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès protesta Drago C'est Weasley qui s'est mis là ! Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il allait prendre ta place, quand même ! »

Elle le regarda quelques instants, de ce même regard que Blaise trouvait si troublant, à tel point que Drago eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas détourner les yeux. La jeune fille eut finalement un petit soupir agacé. Elle déposa finalement le serpent par terre. Celui-ci s'enroula lentement sur lui-même et disparut soudain, laissant seulement quelques volutes de fumée derrière lui. Ewing tira de sa poche un petit flacon contenant un liquide rouge sombre.

« C'est pour ça que je vais te laisser une chance. dit-elle Si tu fais ce que je te demande, je te donnerai la fiole que je tiens en main. C'est un antidote au poison, le seul qui existe. »

Drago eut un rictus :

« Si tu crois que je vais obéir à tes ordres comme un petit chien, tu me connais mal ! Voilà ce que je vais faire je file à l'infirmerie demander à Pomfresh un contre poison. Pas plus compliqué que ça ! Et tu regretteras de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps ! »

« Dans ce cas tu mourras. J'ai modifié moi-même le venin de ce serpent. Aucun antidote existant ne pourra en venir à bout et ça m'étonnerait qu'on en invente un d'ici… Elle regarda sa montre … cinquante-huit minutes. Je te laisse réfléchir. »

Plus il la regardait, plus il était persuadé qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie. Il était bel et bien piégé. Quoi qu'elle demande, il allait devoir accepter. Et cela plus que tout le mettait dans une rage folle. Il essaya de trouver une alternative, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il envisageait sérieusement de bondir sur elle dès qu'elle aurait une seconde d'inattention, mais elle conservait sa baguette pointée en permanence sur lui. Elle l'enverrait au tapis à la moindre velléité de rébellion. S'enfuir ne servirait à rien, pas plus que l'affronter.

Ses cogitations durèrent un long moment, sans aboutir. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Et le temps passait… Ewing regardait régulièrement sa montre et lui signalait combien de temps il lui restait quarante minutes, trente, vingt,… Elle jouait avec ses nerfs et y prenait plaisir. Drago n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait assez de cran pour aller jusqu'au bout, mais en tous cas elle était remarquablement maîtresse d'elle-même.

« Bien »fit-il d'un ton résigné, mais en essayant de garder une certaine dignité Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« C'est simple. Quand j'ai fait une erreur et que tu as été blessé par ma faute, je me suis excusée. Tu dois faire pareil. »

« C'est tout ? fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils Je dois te demander pardon ? »

« Pas à moi répondit-elle, machiavélique A celui que tu as blessé »

Drago mit un moment pour comprendre.

« … A Weasley ? Mais je ne l'ai pas blessé ! »

« Si, dans sa fierté. Et tu vas aller t'excuser. »

« Pas question ! trancha fortement Drago.

« Dans ce cas tu mourras »

« JE NE M'EXCUSERAI JAMAIS DEVANT WEASLEY ! hurla Drago.

« Quinze minutes dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

« ET ARRETE AVEC CETTE MONTRE ! »

« Je pense que tu n'as pas bien compris ce qui allait se passer. Le venin va d'abord accélérer les battements de ton cœur. Je suis sûre que tu le sens déjà maintenant. »

En effet, Drago sentait son muscle cardiaque s'emballer progressivement et le sang cogner bruyamment sur ses tempes. Il pâlit mais parvint à articuler :

« Tu mens ! »

Ewing poursuivit, imperturbable :

« Ensuite, tes poumons vont peu à peu cesser de fonctionner et ta respiration deviendra de plus en plus difficile. Sais-tu que l'étouffement sera la cause de ta mort ? »

Drago avait déjà du mal à respirer, il le sentait.

« Et tes jambes… pauvres membres rendus bientôt inutiles… »

« CA VA ! cria Drago J'ai compris, ça suffit ! »

« Enfin… soupira la Gryffondor Ron fait son inspection en ce moment en bas, dans la Grande Salle. Vas y. Tu t'excuses, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Et si jamais tu fais allusion à moi, tu peux dire adieu à l'antidote. »

La détermination était clairement imprimée sur son visage. Elle oserait. Elle oserait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle en était capable. Alors, sans plus tergiverser, il fonça vers la Grande Salle, en essayant de ne pas penser à ses poumons qui manquaient d'air, ni à son cœur qui risquait d'exploser. Il savait que s'il prenait le temps de réfléchir, son orgueil serait plus fort que tout et il ne parviendrait jamais à s'excuser.

Weasley était à l'endroit prévu. Heureusement pour Drago, il était seul. Faire des excuses devant la Sang-de-Bourbe et Potter aurait été au-dessus de ses forces. Il déboula comme un fou devant l'affreux rouquin et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Weasley allait lui lancer quelque chose du style Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? mais Drago le coupa dans son élan :

« Weasley ! Je… je… »

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. C'est en sentant son cœur accélérer encore davantage qu'il se força à poursuivre :

« Je m'excuse pour ce qui t'est arrivé en Potions il y a deux semaines. Tu n'étais pas visé, c'était le monstre qui m'oblige à m'excuser que je voulais atteindre. »

Il avait tout lâché d'un trait. Le Gryffondor eut l'air encore plus ahuri que d'habitude (Drago n'aurait jamais pensé cela possible). Il se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air absent, essayant toujours de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Drago n'attendit pas de réponse et retourna en courant vers le couloir fatidique. Son était empirait à vue d'œil il avait les poumons en feu, suait à grosses gouttes et son cœur avait l'allure d'un taureau furieux. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et soudain, sur le rebord d'un muret, il aperçut sa baguette et la fiole d'antidote. Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit la petite bouteille en cristal stylisé et avala d'un trait le liquide carmin. C'est alors qu'il comprit…

_L'antidote_ était du vin aux herbes. Il fixa sa main d'un air sauvage la trace de morsure avait pratiquement disparu. Quant à ses _symptômes_, le stress et la course aidant, il avait tout imaginé. Bref, il avait fait un parfait hypocondriaque ! Ewing l'avait manipulé depuis le début. Elle n'avait jamais eut l'intention de lui faire courir le moindre risque, seulement de le faire marcher. Et il avait foncé tête baissée dans le panneau, croyant absolument tous les mensonges qu'elle lui avait débités.

_La garce !_

Un rire cristallin s'éleva du haut des escaliers. Ewing le contemplait, se délectait du spectacle de son humiliation. Elle eut un sourire espiègle et lui fit un petit signe malicieux. Un puissant flot de rage s'empara de Drago. Peut-être le vin faisait-il déjà son effet ? Oubliant sa baguette sur le muret, il se mit à courir dans sa direction.

* * *

**J'adore l'idée de Drago hypocondriaque, pas vous ? **

**En ce qui concerne sa vie amoureuse hé, c'est un Serpentard et un Malefoy ! Donc, désolée si je vous ai choqué, mais il m'était impossible de l'imaginer dans la peau d'un puceau ou d'un mec fidèle à Pansy ! En fait, je l'imagine comme quelqu'un qui pense que l'amour, c'est pour les nigauds, que c'est n'importe quoi. Il met beaucoup trop de barrières pour pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un, pour avoir une relation vraiment épanouissante. Alors, tout ce qui lui reste, c'est les relations physiques, souvent pour faire passer une quelconque frustration. Orlane n'est qu'un moyen agréable de se réchauffer, pas plus.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse en pleine action, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est toute aussi intense !**

_**Loufoca **_


	9. It's the fear

**Salut à tous !**

**Désolée pour cette très longue pause dans la publication (sent que ses lecteurs s'apprêtent à l'étrangler) mais j'étais en examens(sent que ses lecteurs pensent que c'est pas une raison suffisante) et ça a été un session très très éprouvante ! Vraiment, je m'en veux de vous avoir laissé comme ça (les lecteurs se disent ben tiens ! et je vous promets d'aller plus vite pour le prochain chapitre (les lecteurs n'en croient pas un mot). Si si jvous assure !**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment un de mes préférés. Il a été extrêmement difficile à écrire, et je crois que ça doit être la quatrième… non cinquième version. Bref, un cauchemar ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier quand même…**

**Résumé des chapitres précédents après que Drago ait ridiculisé Ron au lieu de Jane, celle-ci s'est vengée et a fait croire à Drago qu'il allait mourir. En réalité, il ne courrait aucun risque, et l'antidote sensé le sauver n'était que du vin. Drago a vu rouge et s'est lancé à la poursuite de Jane, dans les dédales de Poudlard.**

**Disclaimer Bon, tout le monde le sait, J.K. Rowling est la seule qui puisse revendiquer tout l'univers de Harry Potter. Le groupe Keane a l'énorme mérite d'avoir écrit la chanson Somewhere only we know(JE LES AI VU A WERCHTER CE DIMANCHE ILS SONT TROP GENIAUX !).**

**Pour ce chapitre, un petit disclaimer supplémentaire le groupe Within Temptation, avec It's the fear »**

**Remerciements Lupin-le-Lycanthrope, évidemment !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Severia Dousbrune_ Contente que tu apprécies le machiavélisme de Jane. Oui, parfois je me dis qu'elle aurait pu être à Serpentard ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour la suite… Pour la réaction de Drago hé bien lis ce chapitre lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizzz**

**_Fifi_ Hello à toi ! Je suis très contente que tu apprécies mon histoire, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Alors comme ça tu n'aimes pas Malefoy ? Je comprends tout à fait (si si c'est vrai), car il est totalement insupportable ! Mais en même temps, c'est ce qui fait son charme… Bref, c'est un personnage à côté duquel on ne peut pas passer. Pour ta question concernant une possible amitié hé bien tu verras par la suite (non non n'insiste pas, pas de spoilers lol). En ce qui concerne ton hypothèse héhé il y a du vrai et du faux, en tous cas tu es très perspicace, je te félicite ! Continue comme ça, j'aime beaucoup tes hypothèses ! Pour ce qui est devenu d'Anna tu sauras ça dans 2 chapitres ! Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**_Noreenn_ Oulala arrête je vais rougir ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur de voir que ce que j'écris plait autant à quelqu'un. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas… Bizzz**

**_SushiDouglas_ Hé bien voilà le chapitre 9, avec beaucoup de retard, j'en suis désolée(tu as bien deviné examens !). Ta review est tombée pile au moment où il fallait, et je dois t'en remercier (en résumé déprime d'examens, gros gros ras-le-bol) car tu m'as bien remonté le moral ! Voici la suite, en espérant que tu n'ais pas perdu patience. Biz et merci pour ta review (au fait bien sûr on se tutoie !)**

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous, n'oubliez pas la case review, s'il vous plait, ça me fait tellement plaisir d'avoir votre avis !**

* * *

**Un havre de paix**

**Chapitre 9  It's the fear**

Jane courait, comme si elle avait eu le diable aux trousses. Et en fait, c'était un peu ça. Elle avait vu Malefoy s'élancer vers elle comme un fou et avait d'un coup perdu toute sa belle assurance. Elle n'avait pas prévu ce cas de figure.

Et maintenant elle fuyait. Malheureusement, Jane ne connaissait pas Poudlard aussi bien que le préfet. Ce fut juste au moment où elle croyait l'avoir semé qu'il apparut. Dans la semi pénombre de ce couloir du sous-sol, seulement éclairé par de faibles torches, il se tenait devant elle, ombre parmi les ombres. Elle vit d'abord son sourire, qui était tout sauf rassurant. Et ses yeux, blocs de glaces qui la transpercèrent littéralement. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, reprenant son souffle. Jane aperçut dans sa main droite la petite fiole de vin vide. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était grave, calme, presque inhumaine.

Tu es allée trop loin, cette fois-ci, Ewing »

Jane se força à se calmer, mais c'était extrêmement difficile, tant elle avait l'impression que les pupilles du Serpentard la clouaient sur place. Parler… c'était la seule solution.

Tu n'as pas aimé ma petite blague, Malefoy ? »

Le son de sa propre voix lui faisait du bien. Il tranchait avec le timbre métallique de Malefoy. Le sourire de celui-ci s'accentua, devenant presque… carnassier.

Nous n'avons pas le même sens de l'humour »

Dommage, tu étais très drôle en malade imaginaire ! répondit insolemment Jane.

Elle le vit serrer les poings. N'y allait-elle pas un peu fort ? Mais quelque chose en elle la poussait à le provoquer, encore et encore. C'était suicidaire, mais elle ne pouvait résister. Elle se sentait grisée par la rage qui perçait dans son regard.

Tu faisais moins la fière dans mon labyrinthe, Ewing »

Et toi tu étais moins pitoyable en hibou, Malefoy ! »

Après tout, elle avait sa baguette, elle pouvait s'en servir contre lui si jamais ça tournait mal. Elle était forte à ce jeu-là.

Ca t'amuse de jouer à la plus maligne ? »

Enormément »

Il gardait toujours son calme, mais elle voyait que ça ne durerait pas. Et curieusement, elle frissonnait agréablement rien qu'à la perspective de voir éclater sa colère. Colère qui ne tarderait plus, vu la force avec laquelle il serrait la bouteille de ce qu'il avait cru être de l'antidote.

Tu vas apprendre à connaître le vrai Drago Malefoy dit-il, d'un ton légèrement rauque Celui qui ne joue pas, celui qui déteste les gens qui se croient tout permis comme toi, celui… »

Celui que l'on appelle l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante ? le coupa-t-elle Pas besoin d'apprendre, on m'a déjà raconté. Ca fait quoi d'être transformé en animal ridicule ? Ou alors ça ne te change pas vraiment ? »

Presque au ralenti, elle le vit projeter violemment la fiole contre le sol. Le bruit de cristal brisé résonna fortement dans le couloir. Il avança vers Jane, piétinant au passage les morceaux brisés. Des courants de rage passaient sur son visage, mais Jane ne recula pas.

_Comme dans un combat à mort, ne pas montrer de faiblesse à l'adversaire. _

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, chacun jaugeant l'adversaire, dans cette joute oratoire, qui pouvait à chaque instant dégénérer. Qui allait dégénérer… Ce fut lui qui reprit la parole en premier :

Pourquoi m'as-tu obligé à faire ça, Ewing ? »

A faire quoi ? répondit-elle sèchement.

A m'excuser cracha-t-il, les mots résonant comme une insulte dans sa bouche.

Je ne t'ai pas obligé dit-elle, avec un brin de mauvaise foi totalement assumée.

Cela eut pour effet inattendu de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Elle vit un léger changement dans les yeux de Malefoy. Et sa voix, lorsqu'il lui répondit, était beaucoup plus vivante.

Tu joues encore la comédie, Ewing. Je dois avouer que tu es une bonne actrice. »

Mais Jane n'était pas dupe une seule seconde. Il était dangereux, terriblement dangereux.

C'est que tu es facile à berner, Malefoy »

Il plissa les yeux et souleva le menton fièrement.

Ca te plait de me défier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te sens importante, tu as l'impression d'exister »

Ce fut comme s'il l'avait giflée. Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille ? Il se donnait le droit de l'analyser, alors qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien d'elle ! Il n'était qu'un gosse de riche prétentieux ! Elle choisit de ne pas répondre, ce qui ne plut pas au Serpentard.

Tu as perdu ta langue ? A moins que mes paroles n'aient touché un point sensible ? »

La ferme, Malefoy ! »

Que viens-tu de dire ? dit-il d'un ton menaçant

Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Tu ne me connais pas ! »

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, lentement. Ses yeux de serpent étaient de plus en plus proches, menaçants. Jane recula de mauvaise grâce, refusant d'entrer en contact avec le jeune homme. Mais elle ne put aller bien loin. Son dos se heurta au mur de pierres humides du couloir. Heureusement, Malefoy parut renoncer à l'intimider comme cela et choisit de parcourir le couloir de long en large, en parlant.

Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, Ewing. Pourquoi m'as-tu obligé à m'excuser ? Pour le plaisir de me ridiculiser ? »

Un peu étonnée qu'il n'ait pas plus réagi, Jane était néanmoins soulagée de ne plus avoir à supporter la pression de son regard. Toujours collée contre le mur, elle suivait des yeux les allées et venues du Serpentard, consciente qu'il agissait en parfait maître de la situation. Elle se sentit obligée de répondre, même si elle savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

Cette compétition ne concerne que nous deux. C'est moi qui t'ai défié, je suis la seule que tu dois viser… »

Jalouse ? la coupa-t-il

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Ron ne devait pas être pris là-dedans. »

Le sort de Weasley est-il à ce point important pour toi ? dit-il ironique.

A son ton, elle voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir, aussi répliqua-t-elle vertement :

Idiot de Serpentard ! Evidemment, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Pour toi, tout n'est que cupidité, trahisons et coucheries ! La notion d'amitié t'est étrangère ! »

Toi non plus tu ne me connais pas, Ewing. »

Pas besoin de te connaître pour savoir ça ! »

Bien sûr, je suis un Serpentard, donc je suis méprisable ? »

Elle était abasourdie qu'il soit aussi lent à comprendre.

C'est toute ta personnalité qui est méprisable. »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Elle fut de nouveau happée par ses yeux brillants. Il eut un sourire, plus malicieux que méchant :

Au moins, tu es honnête ! »

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, trop occupée qu'elle était à essayer de calmer son rythme cardiaque, qui s'était stupidement accéléré à ce sourire. Dans sa tête, une petite voix se mit à parler.

_Voyons, qu'est-ce qui te prend, idiote ! Ressaisis-toi !_

Malefoy se rapprocha de nouveau, et vint se planter juste en face d'elle. Troublée, Jane ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux.

_Repousse-le ! Dégage-toi de là !_

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était parler.

En réalité… si j'ai fait ça… c'est parce que c'est bientôt Noël et… je pense qu'en cette période… tout le monde a droit au pardon »

Elle venait d'inventer cette excuse bidon, bien sûr, et elle vit qu'il l'avait tout de suite compris.

Noël… fit-il en levant un sourcil ironique Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? »

Non »

Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ?

Mentir et jouer la comédie… Bel exemple pour les Gryffondors »

Il avait l'air presque amusé, à présent. Comme s'il jouait avec elle. Jane se sentit encore plus troublée. Sa joue gauche était en contact avec la manche de la robe de sorcier de Malefoy. Et à chaque fois qu'il inspirait ou expirait, l'étoffe bougeait le long de son visage. Le tissu légèrement rêche commençait à lui irriter la peau, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait déplacé la tête, tant cela l'électrisait.

_Réveille-toi ! C'est Drago Malefoy ! Celui que tu détestes ! Tu as oublié que tu le haïssais ? Que sa simple vue te donnait envie de vomir ?_

Mais la voix dans sa tête était si lointaine… Par contre, l'odeur du jeune homme était bien présente. Ce n'était pas un parfum, c'était sa peau qui sentait si bon elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Ou peut-être le savait-elle depuis le début ? Il allait l'embrasser, et elle ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle en était incapable. Sa conscience avait beau hurler, elle ne pouvait pas.

_Il m'a ensorcelée… Exactement comme ce jour où il m'a enfermée dans son labyrinthe… Je suis prisonnière._

Elle n'avait pas entendu d'incantation, mais elle en était sûre, ce ne pouvait être qu'un sort ! Et Malefoy s'approchait, toujours plus près. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage. Chaque respiration la faisait frémir. Il semblait avoir compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre et il prenait tout son temps pour l'admirer, elle, la proie prise dans ses filets. Il se délectait du moment.

_Je ne peux pas le repousser ! Il me tient en son pouvoir !_

Elle ne voyait que ses yeux, se rapprochant lentement, en contact permanent avec les siens.

C'est alors que leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Ce fut comme un déferlement dans l'esprit de Jane. Une image apparut, surpassant toutes les autres Anna… Du sang… du sang partout… Et Anna qui la regardait avec un air accusateur… Ses poignets… Ses poignets et ces horribles marques…

Jane retrouva instantanément toutes ses facultés. D'un geste de la main, elle repoussa violemment Malefoy, qui atterrit cinq mètres plus loin, complètement hébété. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et s'appuya péniblement contre le mur pour rester debout.

Malefoy se releva tant bien que mal, et lui lança un regard mi-interrogatif, mi-furieux.

Tu fais de la magie sans baguette ? »

Il paraissait abasourdi d'avoir été repoussé avec tant de violence, par le peu de magie accidentelle que Jane possédait. Elle ne contrôlait pas du tout ces accès de puissance magique. La plupart du temps, de fortes émotions provoquaient chez elle des effets secondaires comme des verres éclatés ou du bois fondu. Rien de bien dangereux. Et c'était parfois pratique, comme ce soir, où cette magie (fort justement nommée accidentelle lui avait permis de repousser Malefoy. Jane décida de tirer parti de cet avantage sur le Serpentard :

Je suis assez douée dans ce domaine, en effet. Gare à toi si tu t'avises de recommencer à m'ensorceler pour assouvir tes bas instincts, tu risques de fêter Noël à Sainte-Mangouste ! »

Le préfet haussa légèrement le sourcil droit, mais ne répondit pas. Il lui tourna brusquement le dos et s'éloigna rapidement. Arrivé à l'extrémité du couloir, il s'adressa à elle d'un ton hautain :

Sache que chez les Malefoy, on ne fête jamais Noël… et pour ta gouverne, je ne t'ai pas jeté de sort »

X$X$X$X

Toc toc toc

Entrez dit Drago d'une voix lointaine.

Un elfe de maison fit son entrée dans la chambre. Il était petit, malingre, et ses gros yeux globuleux ne reflétaient rien de particulier. En un mot, le serviteur parfait soumis, affable et totalement inintéressant. Lucius Malefoy avait personnellement veillé à ce que tous les elfes à son service soient dénués de tout sentiment de rébellion. Ils ne portaient d'ailleurs pas de nom, comme pour les dépersonnaliser un peu plus. Après l'épisode de la trahison de Dobby, Drago ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son père.

L'elfe portait un petit plateau en argent sur lequel était posé une lettre.

Maître, un hibou vient d'apporter cela pour vous »

Drago fronça les sourcils, surpris. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire, justement aujourd'hui ? Tous ses amis savaient bien que ce 25 décembre n'était absolument pas synonyme de fête au Manoir Malefoy ! Lucius avait décrété que Noël était une fête destinée aux niais, une célébration de cette idiotie traditionnelle que l'on appelle l'amour familial ». Drago avait vécu toute son enfance sans voir une seule guirlande, ni un seul sapin. A son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait découvert toutes ses choses associées à Noël les cartes, les décorations, les cadeaux… Il avait été terriblement frustré de devoir rentrer au Manoir, tandis que même Potter l'orphelin profitait des cookies et de la fête à Poudlard. Alors, il avait tout simplement décrété que la fête de Noël n'avait pas sa place dans sa vie, et avait imposé la même idée à tous ses amis. Bien fou le Serpentard qui s'aviserait de lui envoyer une carte de vœux. Il voulut en savoir plus :

D'où venait ce hibou, elfe ? »

Je ne sais pas, Monsieur »

Comment était-il ? »

Noir, Monsieur, avec une tache blanche autour de l'œil droit »

_Elle…_

Drago sentit ses poils se hérisser. L'elfe lui tendit le plateau et Drago prit précautionneusement la lettre, comme si elle allait lui brûler les doigts.

Merci fit-il distraitement.

Monsieur ? couina l'elfe, ses grands yeux stupidement interrogatifs tournés vers lui.

Drago se rendit compte qu'il venait d'être poli envers un serviteur. Inacceptable. Si son père avait été présent, il aurait sans nul doute corrigé Drago comme il se devait.

Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, imbécile ? Allez, dégage avant que je ne m'énerve ! »

L'elfe sortit précipitamment, se confondant en excuses. Drago contempla longuement la lettre, debout au milieu de la pièce.

_**Drago Malefoy**_

_**Manoir Malefoy**_

_**Wiltshire**_

L'écriture était fine et régulière, presque une poésie à elle toute seule.

_Son écriture…_

Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ? Pas du bien, c'était sûr. Il se souvenait encore de son regard lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussé. A ce moment-là, il avait compris deux choses. Primo, elle le haïssait. Secundo, cette haine allait bien au-delà de leur compétition de sortilèges, bien au-delà de leurs échanges acides.

Pour la millième fois au moins, il se reprocha de l'avoir encore sous-estimée. Il avait cru qu'en jouant au prédateur, il pourrait la dominer. C'était une technique extrêmement efficace avec les filles. Mais pas avec celle-là. Il avait pensé pouvoir la soumettre en la séduisant, il en avait été pour ses frais. Pourtant, au début, ça avait eu l'air de fonctionner. Il l'avait déstabilisée, avait joué de son regard, de son charisme et de sa voix. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux elle était troublée et, mieux encore, elle le désirait. Il s'était d'ailleurs arrêté un moment sur ce visage si délicieusement offert. Et il avait cru la partie gagnée, toutes les résistances annihilées. Il avait tort. A la seconde où il s'était emparé, avide, de sa bouche, il avait perçu un changement en elle. L'instant d'après, il était violement rejeté par une puissance dont il n'avait pas idée.

Et ce regard, chargé de haine… Jamais il n'avait vu autant de colère chez quelqu'un. De plus, elle pensait qu'il l'avait ensorcelée… Cette idiote n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle avait désiré ce baiser autant que lui.

Il secoua la tête. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était que non seulement elle avait une fois de plus montré sa supériorité sur lui en l'envoyant valdinguer loin d'elle sans utiliser de baguette, mais surtout que ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait. Après maintes réflexions et remises en question, il devait s'avouer que ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était qu'elle l'ait repoussé. Il imaginait sans peine ce qui aurait pu suivre ce baiser et sentait le désir envahir son corps à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Drago secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Ewing le haïssait, il avait peu de chances de l'amener un jour dans son lit. Dommage… Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'enveloppe, puis la posa négligemment sur sa table de nuit. Son contenu était sans doute fort désagréable, c'est pourquoi il refusait de l'ouvrir.

D'un geste las, il tourna le bouton de sa radio(le seul appareil d'origine moldue autorisé dans le Manoir à la recherche d'un programme susceptible de lui changer les idées. La plupart des stations diffusaient les chants de Noël écoeurant. Drago pouvait capter les émissions destinées aux sorciers aussi bien que celles destinées aux moldus, et ce dans le monde entier. Il tomba enfin sur une station diffusant autre chose que Petit papa Noël ou Douce nuit ». Songeur, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, bercé par la voix mélodieuse d'une chanteuse, tandis que la musique métal le faisait vibrer. Il adorait ce style de musique, pur et parfois violent.

L'une des paroles attira son attention"My fate is horror and doom"

Le destin de Drago était effectivement rempli d'horreurs et de ruines il était destiné à être mangemort, à détruire de nombreuses existences et à commettre nombre d'atrocités. Parfois, cette pensée le déprimait au plus haut point. Il soupira et éteignit la radio. Même la musique ne chassait plus ses idées noires.

Le silence devint vite pesant. Le Manoir entier était vide, à l'exception des elfes qui ne quittaient pas leurs cuisines, et de Drago. Son père n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis deux semaines, et sa mère était sans nul doute partie rejoindre l'un de ses amants, histoire de passer Noël au chaud. De mauvaise grâce, il tourna la tête vers l'enveloppe posée sur sa table de nuit.

_Oh, au diable les hésitations !_

Il l'attrapa et la décacheta d'un geste assuré. Elle ne contenait qu'un petit feuillet, écrit de la même écriture élégante que sur l'enveloppe, avec une phrase pour le moins énigmatique :

_**Tout le monde a le droit de fêter Noël**_

Drago ne comprenait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui qu'il eut l'explication sa chambre s'était soudainement transformée ! Dans un coin, il y avait un énorme sapin de Noël brillant de mille feux. Des guirlandes s'étendaient d'un mur à l'autre et il flottait même une délicieuse odeur de pudding. Drago se serait cru à Poudlard.

Sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un sortilège, une illusion, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait cette pièce. Il leva les yeux et vit, au lieu du plafond habituel, de gros nuages et de la neige qui tombait abondamment, sans toutefois atteindre le sol. Ewing avait reproduit l'enchantement du plafond de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Pour le coup, il dut s'asseoir, tant il était ébahi. Elle ne semblait avoir aucune limite. Malgré le fait qu'elle le haïssait, elle tenait encore à lui prouver qu'elle était très douée.

« Tout le monde a le droit de fêter Noël »… Après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle lui montrait que rien n'avait changé, qu'ils étaient encore en compétition. Elle appliquait seulement la trêve de Noël à la lettre, en lui offrant le plus beau des cadeaux…

Mais pourquoi me déteste-t-elle ? maugréa-t-il.

X$X

La boîte était prête, la lettre également. Il la relut une dernière fois, avant de la plier et de la mettre dans le paquet.

_**Même à Noël, la méfiance est de mise.**_

Il contempla encore le collier. Il avait appartenu à sa grand-mère… bref, un souvenir sans importance. Dans sa famille, on n'était pas sentimental. Drago l'avait retrouvé dans le grenier, en compagnie d'autres breloques inutiles. Le pendentif était en diamant et représentait un petit dragon, toutes griffes dehors. Il n'était pas plus grand qu'un ongle, mais la précision de la sculpture était époustouflante. C'était le genre de choses que sa mère ne pouvait pas apprécier. La chaîne en argent était fine, parfait pour une jeune fille.

Envoûter l'objet lui avait pris trois jours. Heureusement, il avait de nombreux livres à sa disposition au Manoir.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait lui envoyer. Ce cadeau avait une double signification, comme le soulignait sa lettre. Il savait qu'elle comprendrait. Il espérait juste que le dragon ne l'amoche pas trop…

X$X

Le retour à Poudlard fut quelconque.

Il ne la vit qu'après le repas du soir. Elle discutait avec deux Poufsouffles et avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Il remarqua que son bras gauche était marqué d'une longue estafilade.

« Les griffes de dragon, ça ne pardonne pas pensa-t-il en souriant.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, il constata avec satisfaction qu'elle portait son collier. Décidemment, il avait bien choisi il lui allait à ravir…

* * *

**Voilà, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, prochain chapitre très vite, j'espère ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer !**

_**Loufoca**_


	10. Un artiste?

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Et voilà, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! Pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayé une nouvelle technique de narration : vous montrer la même scène sous deux points de vue différents. En fait, je n'arrivais pas à choisir quel point de vue adopter, celui de Jane ou celui de Drago, alors j'ai trouvé plus commode d'écrire les deux !**

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : Drago a essayé d'embrasser Jane pour la soumettre, mais celle-ci l'a violemment repoussé en utilisant de la magie accidentelle. A Noël, Jane a offert à Drago le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait rêver : une ambiance de fête. En retour, Drago a offert à Jane un collier avec un pendentif ensorcelé en forme de dragon, qui a blessé légèrement Jane.**

**Disclaimer : Vous le savez tous, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf bien évidemment Jane que je ne laisserais à personne, na ! Et le groupe Keane continue de m'inspirer jour après jour, avec sa chanson « Somewhere Only We Know » (d'ailleurs, si vous voulez un aperçu de la clairière dont je parle dans ce chapitre, et dans les suivants, jetez un œil sur le clip de cette chanson !)**

**Remerciements : Comme d'habitude, plein de bisous à ma Lupinette pour ses corrections attentives et ses avis toujours aussi pertinents !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Corail Zaarea_ : Hé bien ce chapitre m'avais pris de nombreuses heures, j'ai arrêté de compter lol. Tu as totalement raison, Drago n'a pas compris ce qui s'est passé dans l'esprit de Jane, même s'il commence doucement à percevoir certaines choses (comme tu le verras à la fin de ce chapitre). Alors comme ça tu aimes Within Temptation ? J'adore aussi ce groupe, que j'ai découvert il y a quelques mois (hé oui, j'étais une vraie inculte lol) ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, bizzz et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !**

**_Paprika Star_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour la scène des cadeaux, elle est apparue très vie dans mon esprit quand je faisais la construction de cette fic et elle ne m'a plus quittée ! Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**_Fifi_ : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! Juste une rectification : j'ai choisi de ne pas détailler la scène avec le dragon, je laisse juste deviner que Jane a réussi a combattre le sortilège de Malefoy, et a juste été un peu blessée... J'ai fait ça pour avancer un peu dans l'histoire. Pour leur correspondance : ces phrases me sont tombées dessus par hasard, mais je trouve qu'elles expriment beaucoup en peu de mots, ce qui résume bien le caractère des deux persos ;)**

**_Harana_ : Héhé le bisou lol ! Je vois que tu as apprécié la scène ;))) Ce chapitre 9 était une charnière entre deux parties de l'histoire, là où leur animosité, leurs sentiments et leurs pensées se mélangent, c'est pour ça qu'il a été dur à écrire. Une petite remarque : tu dois confondre les prénoms Jane et Julia (de la superbe fic de Lupin, que je conseille à tt le monde lol). Et pour tes questions : eh bien, tu verras ! Ah oui, dernière chose : je sais, je dois encore corriger les chapitres que tu m'as envoyé il y a très longtemps… je suis vraiment confuse, j'avais totalement oublié ces chapitres, tu m'en vois profondément désolée. Je vais les corriger dès que je pourrai, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard ? Gros bisous à toi !**

**_Melinda Black_ : Waa merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ça me va droit au cœur ! Vraiment, je suis contente que tu trouves que j'ai de l'imagination, ça me fait super plaisir (d'autant plus que pour ma première fic, qqn avait un peu critiqué mon manque d'imagination, c'est donc ce que j'essaie d'améliorer chaque jour !) J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !**

**_Severia Dousbrune_ : Oui, ce chapitre marquait un certain changement dans leurs relations. C'est bien entendu assez compliqué entre eux, d'autant plus qu'ils ne savent pas eux-mêmes ce qu'ils veulent (tu le verras par la suite). Si tu aimes la complication, je crois que tu seras servie dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews toujours aussi encourageantes et fidèles ! Bizzz bonne lecture !**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Faites-moi part de votre avis, please, j'adore tellement les reviews !**

**

* * *

**  
**Un havre de paix **

**Chapitre 10 : Un artiste ?**

- « Spero Patronum ! » cria Jane.

Il ne se passa strictement rien. Pas de volutes de fumée, ni de filaments argentés, encore moins d'apparition d'un Patronus formé. Rien. Et ça faisait des semaines que cela durait, des semaines qu'elle s'acharnait, encore et encore. Depuis la rentrée de janvier, elle s'entraînait sans relâche à ce sort de défense. On était maintenant en mars, et elle piétinait toujours.

Le sortilège du Patronus était l'un des plus durs qu'elle ait eu à étudier en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Funestar était pourtant catégorique : tous ses élèves devaient pouvoir le réaliser pour réussir son examen. Jane était la seule de sa classe à ne pas pouvoir l'accomplir. Elle se sentait médiocre, incapable. Hermione avait bien tenté de la rassurer, lui avait proposé de l'aide, mais sans résultat. Justin Finch-Fletchey, un Poufsouffle très sympathique dont elle avait fait connaissance pendant les vacances de Noël, lui avait proposé de s'entraîner avec lui. Mais elle avait décliné l'offre, un peu honteuse d'être la plus mauvaise en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et que tout le monde le sache.

Alors, elle avait cherché un endroit où s'exercer, seule, loin de tout. La Forêt Interdite était le lieu rêvé : à l'écart des sentiers, non loin du lac, elle avait déniché une clairière méconnue de tous. C'était Malefoy qui lui avait donné cette idée. Lorsqu'il l'avait enfermée dans son labyrinthe mental quelques mois auparavant, il l'avait attirée dans la Forêt et personne n'était venu les déranger. Jane en avait conclu que la Forêt était un endroit sûr pour s'entraîner. Là, elle pourrait être tranquille. Elle ferait face à tout ce qui l'empêchait de réaliser ce sortilège. Car elle savait très bien ce qui la bloquait : encore et toujours le même poids, la même culpabilité. Comment trouver un souvenir heureux lorsqu'on se sent coupable d'être encore en vie ? Jane savait qu'elle n'avait pas droit au bonheur, que ses souvenirs n'étaient pas mérités. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi lourd que maintenant.

De rage, elle pointa sa baguette encore une fois devant elle et hurla :

- « SPERO PATRONUM ! »

- « Tu n'y arriveras jamais comme ça » dit une voix surgie de nulle part.

Elle se retourna vivement et sentit son cœur faire un saut acrobatique.

_Malefoy…_

Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son cou où pendait en permanence le petit dragon en diamant qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël. Ce présent avait d'ailleurs bien failli la tuer, mais elle s'était heureusement méfiée de ce pendentif, grâce à la lettre qui accompagnait le cadeau. Depuis la rentrée, leur compétition avait repris et ils avaient tous les deux marqué des points. Malefoy l'avait fait planer pendant deux heures au plafond de la Grande Salle, sans qu'aucun professeur ne puisse l'en faire descendre. Ils avaient été obligés d'attendre que l'enchantement se termine, et Jane avait subi un interrogatoire serré de la part de Dumbledore. La jeune fille n'avait bien entendu pas dénoncé le Serpentard ; elle s'était vengée toute seule. Pendant une journée, Malefoy avait été contraint de ne proférer que des paroles agréables. A chaque fois qu'il voulait insulter quelqu'un, c'était un compliment qui sortait de sa bouche. Ainsi, Harry avait été qualifié de « courageux et noble survivant » et Hermione de « jolie et intelligente jeune fille ». A en mourir de rire ! Depuis, il avait contre-attaqué en transformant Jane en une repoussante Mandragore. Un véritable calvaire.

- « Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

- « Je pourrais te poser la même question »

Il semblait étonné de la trouver là, mais affichait toujours son horrible petit sourire supérieur. Quel être agaçant ! Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait mieux à faire que de l'écouter.

- « Ecoute, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis occupée, alors vas-t-en ! »

- « Bien sûr que si, je l'ai remarqué, on entend tes cris dans un rayon de dix kilomètres ! Ça me déconcentre, figure-toi ! »

Elle ricana :

- « Ça te déconcentre pour quoi ? Tu ne peux plus préparer tes insultes contre Hermione ? A moins que tes sortilèges destinés aux petits Gryffondors aient besoin d'amélioration ? Ou… »

Il leva le bras pour la faire taire mais elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout, c'était de se moquer de lui pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle ne s'en privait d'ailleurs pas, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

- « Ou alors tu essaies de trouver le moyen de saboter le balai de Harry pour gagner la Coupe de Quidditch ? Ou… »

- « Ça suffit ! » dit-il d'un ton brusque.

Elle avait gagné, elle l'avait énervé. Mais il commençait visiblement à en avoir l'habitude, car il se reprit très rapidement.

- « Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je fais, suis-moi » dit-il, avec une pointe de malice qui n'échappa pas à Jane.

- « Tu me prends vraiment pour une nouille, ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point-là ! » dit-elle, avec agacement.

- « Ce n'est pas un piège, si c'est ce que tu crois. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est à ton tour de jouer. Donc tu ne crains rien. Du reste, tu fais ce que tu veux, moi je m'en vais. »

Il avait raison, selon leurs règles, il ne pouvait rien lui faire. Depuis qu'il l'avait transformée en Mandragore, elle cherchait un sortilège susceptible de faire mieux. Ses entraînements pour le Patronus avaient d'ailleurs un peu retardé ses recherches. Jane était curieuse de savoir ce que Malefoy faisait seul dans la Forêt. Elle décida donc de le suivre, en gardant toutefois sa baguette à portée de main.

Elle déboucha dans une autre clairière, plus isolée encore, mais donnant directement sur le lac. Cette clairière-ci était beaucoup plus belle et agréable que le lieu qu'ils venaient de quitter. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt : elle était déjà venue dans cet endroit. C'était ici que Malefoy l'avait attirée dans le piège de son labyrinthe. Cette trouée entre les arbres était tellement reculée que Jane n'était pas parvenue à la retrouver pour ses entraînements ; elle avait dû se contenter d'un endroit moins à l'écart. Les arbres étaient vieux, certains plongeaient leurs racines directement dans le lac. Au centre de l'espace dégagé se trouvait un chêne, beaucoup plus vieux que tous les autres, et beaucoup plus grand aussi : sa cime pointait avec arrogance vers le ciel. Malefoy s'assit sur un tabouret face au lac. Devant lui se trouvait un chevalet.

_Il peint ! _

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pourtant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : une peinture se trouvait devant lui, représentant le lac et les arbres. Elle ne pouvait en apercevoir qu'une partie de là où elle se trouvait, mais ce qu'elle voyait était la reproduction fidèle du paysage.

Malefoy saisit un pinceau, trempa légèrement la pointe dans le noir sur sa palette, essuya le trop-plein de peinture sur un chiffon, et entreprit de rajouter un peu d'ombre en dessous d'un saule pleureur. Il ne disait rien, mais elle l'entendait respirer profondément. S'approchant un peu, elle observa attentivement chacun de ses mouvements, la course du pinceau sur la toile, ses doigts fins et graciles dirigeant avec dextérité tel ou tel trait de noir, sa nuque légèrement courbée sur le côté, preuve de sa concentration. Elle pouvait voir la peinture en entier, à présent, et ce n'était pas seulement une reproduction exacte, comme une photographie de moldu. Non, c'était plus que ça. Cela avait une âme : le tableau était comme habité par la vie. Jane ne put murmurer qu'une chose :

- « C'est… parfait »

Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi sincère de sa vie, tant la peinture était la perfection incarnée. Malefoy reposa doucement son pinceau sur le chevalet. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle sentait qu'il était touché.

Comment un être aussi abject et détestable pouvait-il réaliser d'aussi belles choses ? En détaillant ce tableau, Jane avait l'impression de découvrir un autre Drago Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas qu'il peignait si bien… ni même qu'il peignait tout court !

- « Tu peins depuis longtemps ? » questionna-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- « Euh… oui… depuis tout petit. Ma grand-mère était une artiste. C'est elle qui m'a appris. »

Sa grand-mère était une artiste… Nul doute qu'il avait hérité de son talent. Jane s'en voulait maintenant de l'avoir déconcentré.

- « Désolée, pour tantôt. Je ne te dérangerai plus, tu… »

- « Si tu as besoin de t'entraîner » la coupa-t-il « cet endroit est le meilleur. J'ai fini ce tableau, j'irai peindre ailleurs. Je voulais commencer cet arbre-là… » Il désigna l'énorme chêne au moins deux fois centenaire au milieu de la clairière « … mais je ferai ça plus tard. »

- « Non ! » dit Jane « J'irai m'entraîner ailleurs. De toute façon, c'est peine perdue, je n'y arriverai jamais, alors ça ne sert à rien »

Elle n'en revenait pas de parler à Malefoy de cette façon, mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Décidément, son sens de la justice s'était beaucoup trop développé depuis l'an passé ! Elle tourna les talons, mais fut arrêté dans son élan :

- « Attends ! » dit Malefoy « Maintenant que tu connais cet endroit et ce que j'y fais, tu pourrais essayer de me piéger ici. Alors, voilà ce que je te propose : un pacte. Cet endroit, et uniquement celui-ci, sera un terrain neutre. Nous en avons tous les deux besoin, alors interdiction de combattre ici. »

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, cela rappela à Jane une partie du discours de Dumbledore, au tout début de l'année : « _… et en cette période troublée, il revient à chacun de trouver son propre havre de paix, où règnera le calme et la réflexion. Dans cet endroit, avec les gens que vous aimez, la guerre ne pourra vous atteindre_ »

- « Un havre de paix ? » dit Jane, dubitative.

Malefoy leva un sourcil, sans doute surpris par l'expression qu'elle avait utilisée, mais répondit en lui tendant la main :

- « Exactement. Alors, tu marches ? »

Elle hésita un instant. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit pour s'entraîner, c'était un fait. Mais de là à conclure un pacte avec Drago Malefoy ! Elle se décida soudainement et lui serra la main, non sans se dire que ça allait changer pas mal de choses.

Il eut un air bizarre, puis détourna le regard et dit :

- « Tu sais, pour le Patronus, rien ne sert de s'énerver. Il faut juste arriver à mettre de côté ce qui t'empêche d'être heureuse… »

X$X$X$X

- « Spero Patronum ! »

Drago releva la tête. Qui pouvait bien lancer un sortilège ici ? Le bruit semblait venir d'un peu plus loin dans la Forêt. Il décida d'aller voir ce qui était à l'origine de ce cri.

Arrivé dans une autre clairière, plus petite, il vit la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à trouver dans ces lieux : Jane Ewing. Il s'immobilisa, se demandant comment réagir. Il comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était pas venue là pour le piéger, car elle ne l'avait même pas vu. Elle était en train de se concentrer, sûrement pour le Patronus qu'elle tentait de créer. Drago avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à en faire apparaître un seul depuis que Funestar leur avait enseigné le sortilège.

La main d'Ewing se crispa légèrement sur sa baguette, puis elle la pointa devant elle et hurla encore une fois :

- « SPERO PATRONUM ! »

Sans résultat.

- « Tu n'y arriveras jamais comme ça « ne put s'empêcher de dire Drago.

- « Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

- « Je pourrais te poser la même question »

Il n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer qu'il peignait. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne à Poudlard. Ses amis n'auraient pas compris qu'il s'adonne à un passe-temps moldu. Mais pour lui, c'était bien plus qu'un vulgaire passe-temps.

- « Ecoute, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis occupée, alors vas-t-en ! »

Elle était mignonne quand elle s'énervait. Il culpabilisait un peu de l'avoir transformée en une hideuse Mandragore ; il aurait pu choisir une plante plus jolie. Mais pour le caractère, il avait mis dans le mille !

- « Bien sûr que si, je l'ai remarqué, on entend tes cris dans un rayon de dix kilomètres ! Ça me déconcentre, figure-toi ! »

Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Elle s'engouffra tout de suite dans la brèche :

- « Ça te déconcentre pour quoi ? Tu ne peux plus préparer tes insultes contre Hermione ? A moins que… »

Il n'entendit même pas la suite. Cette fille avait le don de trouver exactement les mots pour l'énerver. Il voulut l'arrêter, mais elle n'en fit rien et continua sur sa lancée.

- « Ça suffit ! » dit-il finalement.

Il allait devoir lui montrer, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix. Contre toute attente, cette perspective n'était pas si désagréable que ça, même si mis à part sa grand-mère maternelle avant sa mort, personne n'avait jamais vu ses toiles. Son père considérait cette activité comme avilissante et dégradante pour un noble de son rang. Et sa mère avait de plus en plus tendance à ne pas émettre d'opinion sur quoi que ce soit. Personne ne pouvait comprendre le bien-être, la grâce qui le touchaient quand il peignait. Sa grand-mère était décédée juste avant que Drago ne rentre à Poudlard. Depuis, ses peintures étaient restées secrètes.

- « Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je fais, suis-moi » fit-il, en essayant de cacher la mélancolie dans sa voix.

Elle répondit évidemment avec méfiance, mais il savait qu'en piquant sa curiosité, il la ferait venir.

- « … tu fais ce que tu veux, moi je m'en vais. »

Il tourna les talons, et prit le chemin du lac. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui permit de vérifier qu'elle le suivait bien. Ils débouchèrent bientôt dans sa clairière. Drago se dirigea vers son chevalet, sans un regard pour la Gryffondor. Remarquant que l'ombre d'un saule pleureur n'était pas assez accentuée, il entreprit d'en remettre. Il fut heureux de voir que ses doigts ne tremblaient pas.

_Pourquoi tes doigts trembleraient-ils ?_

Il sentait qu'elle épiait le moindre de ses gestes et à présent qu'elle s'était rapprochée, il pouvait humer son parfum, discrète odeur de vanille.

- « C'est… parfait »

_Parfait ? Elle a bien dit parfait ?_

Drago ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle comprenne exactement sa peinture. Il pensait qu'elle aurait dit une banalité du genre « c'est beau », mais non. Elle avait saisi l'essence même de sa peinture, ce qu'il s'efforçait de faire passer dans chacun de ses tableaux : la perfection. Il s'était senti comme mis à nu, en dévoilant une partie si personnelle de lui-même. Mais elle avait compris, sans avoir besoin de paroles. Pour la première fois, Drago était touché par l'un de ses semblables. Une question le sortit de sa rêverie :

- « …depuis longtemps ? »

- « Euh… oui… depuis tout petit. Ma grand-mère était une artiste. C'est elle qui m'a appris. »

Et maintenant il lui parlait de sa grand-mère ! Il devait se surveiller, il avait trop tendance à se confier ces temps-ci ! Mais il était tellement facile de lui parler… facile et dangereux.

Quand la jeune fille parla de partir, il ne pensa plus qu'à une chose : la retenir. Quitte à ne plus peindre, quitte à conclure un pacte de paix pour ce lieu. Il la vit réfléchir, lui la main tendue, elle hésitant à la serrer. Finalement, elle accepta. Lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent, il sentit sa peau le brûler. Le brûler de plaisir. Alors il sut que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Cette idée le troubla et lui fit détourner les yeux.

Pour masquer son trouble et peut-être aussi parce qu'il sentait confusément que les raisons pour lesquelles Ewing n'arrivait pas à faire apparaître un Patronus étaient proches de ses raisons de le détester, il dit :

- « Tu sais, pour le Patronus, rien ne sert de s'énerver. Il faut juste arriver à mettre de côté ce qui t'empêche d'être heureuse… »

« Et de m'aimer » ajouta-t-il en pensée.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Vous voici enfin révélée l'origine du titre de ma fic. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Surpris ? Donnez-moi votre avis, ça m'aide beaucoup !**

_**Loufoca **_


	11. Réminiscences

**Kikooo tout le monde!**

**Pour une fois, ce chapitre n'a pas traîné, et c'est tant mieux pour vous ! Je suis super contente des reviews positives que vous m'avez laissées, ça me fait très plaisir ! Dans ce chapitre, vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur Jane et Anna, même si cela reste encore très vague(niark niark niark). J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

**La suite va peut-être un peu tarder, car je suis en pleine lecture du tome 6, donc pour l'instant, je n'écris pas beaucoup !**

**Résumé des chapitres précédents La compétition entre Jane et Drago continue. Ils ont néanmoins passé un accord ils auront un terrain neutre, c'est-à-dire la clairière dont ils ont tous les deux besoin, Jane pour s'entraîner au Patronus, Drago pour peindre. Mais cet accord ne cache-t-il pas autre chose ?**

**Disclaimer Ben oui, seule J.K. Rowling nous fait autant rêver avec tout son monde de la magie et de Harry Potter… Tout lui appartient, mis à part Jane. Et cette histoire doit pas mal de choses à la chanson Somewhere Only We Know du groupe Keane.**

**Remerciements Je fais plein de bisous à ma Lupinette qui a momentanément arrêté sa lecture du tome 6 pour corriger ce chapitre ! Merci à toi !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Severia Dousbrune_ Hello ! Alors, oui effectivement, le chemin est un peu entamé, mais on est encore loin du but, je t'assure ! Il y a bien sûr Jane (comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre) mais Drago n'est pas non plus très clair dans son esprit. Bref, ils ont besoin de temps… Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! Bizzz**

**_Paprika Star_ A vrai dire, l'idée de Drago peintre m'est apparue quand j'essayais de le décrire physiquement (oui je sais, c'est bizarre). Je le voyais toujours avec une chemise blanche, du genre de celle qu'avaient les peintres il y a des siècles, et j'imaginais aussi beaucoup ses mains, avec ses doigts fins et gracieux… Bref, j'ai trouvé que ça lui allait bien lol. En ce qui concerne Dumbledore s'il a interrogé Jane si étroitement, c'est qu'il se doute de quelque chose (on n'en attendrait pas moins de ce cher directeur) mais pour l'instant, tous ces sorts sont essentiellement innocents, et je soupçonne Dumby de laisser faire car il pense que ça peut faire du bien à Jane… Bizz merci pr ta review !**

**_Harana_ Hey, no problem, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié Pour répondre à ta question non, au tout début de cette histoire, cette scène et le titre n'étaient pas encore apparus dans mon esprit. Pour tout te dire, à ce moment là je cherchais encore la fin de l'histoire. Puis j'ai eu un espèce de flash (littéralement j'étais en train de bosser pr mon job de vacances l'an passé, il faisait pétant de chaud et il n'y avait pas bcp de monde dans l'usine où je travaillais. Est alors passée à la radio la chanson Somewhere Only We Know de Keane, et j'ai eu un énorme choc c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ! C'est à partir de ce moment là que ma fic a réellement été construite. Et pr le patronus de Jane héhé tu verras, rendez-vous au chp 15 ! Bizzzzz**

**_Choups_ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic, et si en plus c'est la première que tu lis avec Drago, je suis très flattée ! Voilà la suite ! Bizzz**

**_Melinda Black_ Bouleversée ? Waaaa, je suis vraiment contente ! Je suis fière que tu apprécies mon Drago, je dois dire que j'ai vraiment beaucoup beaucoup réfléchi sur lui avant d'écrire cette fic je ne voulais pas le faire trop gentil, ni trop méchant, je voulais qu'il soit tout en nuances, très compliqué à aborder et tout… Bref, j'espère que ça ressort un peu. En tous cas, merci bcp pour ta review. Bizz, bonne lecture de ce chapitre !**

**_Corail Zaarea_ Et bien, décidemment, que de compliments (très heureuse que tu trouves ce chapitre émouvant, vraiment). Désolée de t'avoir un peu frustrée, mais ça me semblait très important d'avoir les deux points de vue sur cette scène, qui marque un grand tournant dans leur relation. Pour les sentiments purs de Drago en fait, il est très paradoxal. Il est capable des pires bassesses, mais aussi des meilleurs sentiments. Et ces sentiments purs ont en ce moment tendance à ressortir quand Jane est dans le coin… Mais crois-moi, c'est loin d'être toujours le cas, tu le verras par la suite ! Merci our ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Voilà, bonne lecture tout le monde, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de passer par la case review », ça me fait tellement plaisir d'avoir votre avis !**

* * *

**Un havre de paix**

**Chapitre 11 Réminiscences**

Drago s'éloignait du château aussi discrètement que possible. Il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, en ce dimanche ensoleillé d'avril. Pas de coin sombre où se cacher et partout des élèves se prélassant dans le parc. Dans ces conditions, aller dans la clairière était très imprudent, mais il avait vraiment besoin de calme.

Il n'imaginait pas qu'en acceptant de redevenir ami avec Pansy, il allait le regretter à ce point. Bien sûr, il n'avait plus à jouer la comédie du petit ami, mais elle le collait sans arrêt en lui débitant des inepties dont il n'avait strictement rien à faire. Ses rendez-vous avec Orlane en étaient fortement compromis car la Serpentarde trouvait toujours un moyen de les interrompre. Il ne pouvait même plus chercher tranquillement un sortilège contre Ewing, car Pansy espionnait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Un cauchemar !

Drago savait bien que Pansy voulait retrouver plus que cette (pseudo) amitié. Elle voulait redevenir sa petite amie, avec tous les avantages que cela comportait. Il frissonna de dégoût à cette pensée. Plus jamais il ne voulait avoir à la toucher, à l'embrasser. Sa bouche était froide, sèche, sans saveur. Non, plus jamais ça ! Il l'avait seulement acceptée comme amie parce qu'il en avait marre de voir sa mine constamment dépressive. Cet air maussade était tellement agaçant, à la longue, que même Blaise Zabini avait supplié Drago de faire quelque chose. Devant les demandes exaspérées des Serpentards, il avait bien dû se résigner à réintégrer Pansy dans son cercle restreint. Mais son côté pot de colle ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps…

Alors, quand il voulait un peu de tranquillité, il allait dans la Forêt, dans l'endroit connu seulement d'une autre personne. Quelqu'un dont les lèvres n'étaient ni froides, ni sans saveur. Il n'avait plus revu Ewing dans la clairière depuis leur accord. Et dans l'école, leur dernière rencontre s'était assez mal terminée pour lui elle avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'elle l'avait enfermé dans une boucle temporelle et qu'il revivait sans cesse la même journée. En réalité, il était seulement sous l'emprise d'une hallucination contrôlée, provoquée par un champignon appelé La Folie du Berger ». Elle n'avait eu qu'à lui faire avaler un peu de champignon (apparemment, au repas de midi et à suggérer la boucle temporelle grâce à un sortilège. La prochaine fois, il se méfierait des champignons en sauce ! Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'elle avait demandé de l'aide à ce crétin de Londubat pour trouver le champignon. Et aussi qu'elle avait trouvé La Folie du Berger dans leur clairière.

_Leur clairière…_

Un havre de paix… Plus il y réfléchissait, moins il comprenait pourquoi il avait tellement voulu cela. Et il arrivait encore moins à cerner ses sentiments par rapport à la Gryffondor. D'un côté, elle était une ennemie, quelqu'un dont il devait se méfier comme de la peste. Mais de l'autre, il devait bien avouer qu'il était attiré par elle, peut-être justement parce qu'elle était dangereuse. Alors, il avait décidé d'attendre, et de voir venir, sans rien tenter. Après tout, il avait Orlane…

Cette bonne résolution fut mise à rude épreuve lorsqu'il arriva en face du vieux chêne qu'il avait commencé à dessiner, voici trois semaines. Allongée sur le flanc, au pied de l'arbre, Ewing dormait. Sa tête était posée sur son bras droit, tandis que le gauche reposait simplement devant elle. Il pouvait voir son visage et fut frappé par l'air détendu de celui-ci. C'était comme si on en avait enlevé toute la sévérité, toute la froideur, toute la haine.

Sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir, il fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique son chevalet avec la toile entamée et entreprit d'ajouter sur l'esquisse la merveilleuse chose qu'il avait devant les yeux. L'artiste en lui aimait tout cette figure admirablement sereine, la courbe de ses hanches délicieusement soulignée par son pantalon moulant, sa poitrine harmonieuse, la mèche de cheveux qui s'égarait sur son cou, et le collier qu'elle portait en permanence, offert par lui-même. Tout ! L'endroit était anormalement chaud, sans doute un sort. Il retira donc sa cape et continua de dessiner en tee-shirt. Combien de temps passa ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais il avait presque fini le croquis lorsqu'il s'aperçut d'un changement chez son sujet. Ses traits n'étaient plus détendus du tout. Elle s'agitait et murmurait dans son sommeil :

Non… non… »

Drago, pressentant qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller et ne voulant pas être pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage artistique, fit disparaître son chevalet et ses peintures. Il allait s'éclipser discrètement lorsqu'elle se mit à parler plus fort :

Non ! Anna ! Non, ne meurs pas ! »

Visiblement, elle faisait un cauchemar, un cauchemar très violent, et avait l'air complètement terrorisée. Mais qui était cette Anna ? Intrigué, il resta sur place au lieu de s'éloigner.

NON ! hurla-t-elle une dernière fois.

Et elle se réveilla.

Hébétée, elle ne le vit d'abord pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui était devant ses yeux, semblait-il. Drago remarqua qu'elle avait agrippé un bout de la cape qu'elle avait étendu sur le sol pour dormir et le serrait comme si cela avait été une bouée de sauvetage. Après quelques instants, elle remarqua enfin sa présence. Apparemment encore trop perturbée par son rêve, elle ne lui dit pas un mot. Elle se redressa péniblement et s'assit dos à l'arbre, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago se sentait intimidé. Face à tant de détresse, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait insulter, ricaner, dénigrer, mépriser, rabaisser, mais il ne savait pas rassurer. Pourtant, c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait faire à cet instant. Alors, il s'approcha et fit ce qu'aucun Malefoy n'avait jamais fait avant lui il s'assit à côté d'elle, sans parler, tentative d'aide maladroite mais sincère.

X$X$X$X

La Forêt était complètement silencieuse, comme retenant son souffle. Tout ce que Jane pouvait entendre, c'était les battements de son propre cœur et les cris résonnant encore dans sa tête :

_Anna ! »_

_Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_Je ne sais pas… Anna ! »_

_Que lui est-il arrivé ? »_

_(Pleurs)_

_Je ne sais pas ! »_

_Attendez… »_

_(Silence)_

_Elle est morte…»_

Tout ce sang, ce regard vide et ce corps figé. Tout était gravé dans sa mémoire, à jamais. Elle devait vivre avec ça tous les jours. Mais les cauchemars étaient tellement horribles ! Jamais elle ne pourrait s'y habituer.

Sauf qu'ici, ce n'était pas cela qui occupait son esprit. En fait, toute son attention était concentrée sur quelques centimètres carrés de son bras gauche, qui était en contact avec celui de Malefoy.

Faire ce cauchemar régulièrement était déjà très pénible. Elle avait dû mentir plusieurs fois à ses compagnes de chambre sur la nature de ses cris nocturnes. Seule Hermione était restée quelque peu suspicieuse. Elle avait alors pris l'habitude d'insonoriser son lit à baldaquin, pour éviter les questions gênantes. La nuit précédente, elle avait encore eu une insomnie, c'est pourquoi elle avait profité du calme de la clairière en cette belle après-midi pour se reposer quelques heures. Mais se réveiller et découvrir Malefoy qui l'observait était très ennuyeux ! Qu'avait-il entendu ? Elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment sur les motifs de sa présence dans la clairière il devait certainement avoir eu l'intention de peindre.

Là où il l'avait étonnée, c'était en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle, comme l'aurait fait une personne… normale. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il restait Drago Malefoy, l'être qu'elle détestait le plus, ici à Poudlard. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Ce monstre abject et méprisant avait laissé filtrer une once d'humanité hors de sa carapace, et elle en était le seul témoin.

Il ne disait rien et regardait droit devant lui, mais sa simple présence était déjà en soi une sorte de réconfort. C'était un sentiment étrange, presque malsain. Elle en avait la nausée. Elle ferma les yeux, et essaya de respirer calmement. Les images de son rêve revinrent immédiatement par flashs, et la nausée augmenta.

Jane rouvrit les yeux et eut un petit gémissement plaintif. Elle ne pleurerait pas, non ! Pas seulement à cause de Malefoy et du fait qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant lui. Mais surtout parce qu'elle avait déjà tellement pleuré que ses larmes étaient depuis longtemps taries.

Le contact contre son épaule changea et un coup d'œil sur la gauche lui permit de voir que Malefoy était maintenant tourné vers elle. Néanmoins, il gardait toujours son bras collé contre le sien, plus encore qu'auparavant. Elle ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui, mais être fixée comme ça la fit paradoxalement se sentir mieux. En effet, pendant le millième de seconde où elle avait accroché son regard, elle y avait décelé un fragment de compassion.

Alors, doucement, presque inconsciemment, ses traits se détendirent et elle laissa s'étirer un faible sourire sur ses lèvres. Sa respiration s'apaisa et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle se sentit bien. Rassuré, Malefoy revint à sa position initiale, non sans appuyer un peu plus son bras contre la peau nue de Jane. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt sans manches et qu'il commençait à faire froid. Son sort de Chaleur ne devait plus agir. Malgré cela, elle ne voulait pas changer de place, ni même mettre sa cape. Sa peau était comme aimantée à celle du jeune homme et pour rien au monde elle ne l'en aurait décollée.

C'est alors qu'une voix résonna dans son esprit, la voix de la conscience. Un conflit intérieur…

_- Vas-t-en ! C'est un monstre, n'accepte pas sa pitié !_

_- Ce n'est pas de la pitié… c'est autre chose._

_- C'est Drago Malefoy ! Il est incapable de tout sentiment humain !_

_- Et si c'était faux ?_

_- C'est à cause de gens comme lui que tu fais ces cauchemars ! Regarde où ça t'a mené de fréquenter Grant !_

_- Mais pourquoi en ce moment même, la seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de poser ma tête sur son épaule ?_

A cela, sa conscience n'avait rien à répondre. Elle continuait de répéter inlassablement les mêmes mises en garde, mais les paroles s'estompaient de plus en plus. Pendant ce temps, Jane sentait l'épaule de Malefoy contre elle et avait très envie de s'y réfugier.

Elle ne put résister longtemps. Comme au ralenti, elle inclina sa nuque vers la gauche et posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule musclée du Serpentard. Lorsque sa pommette le toucha, elle le sentit se raidir, mais il se détendit très vite et ne protesta pas. Elle entendait son souffle et sentait son épaule bouger à chaque respiration. Elle était tellement bien, à ce moment précis ! Plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver, elle se sentait en sécurité. Les cris de ses cauchemars avaient disparu.

Jane eut la tentation de fermer à nouveau les yeux, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle verrait. Non plus des flashs, mais le visage d'Anna, lui rappelant combien elle était misérable. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, pas à cause du passé, c'est pourquoi elle garda les yeux ouverts.

Malefoy tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses cheveux et cette sensation la fit frissonner. Le temps parut suspendu. Il allait dire quelque chose, elle en était sûre.

Jane »

Sa voix n'était plus sèche et cassante, son ton n'était plus froid et méprisant. On aurait dit qu'il parlait à un ami.

Elle sentit la nausée la reprendre.

_- Il m'a appelée Jane !_

_- Eux aussi t'appelaient par ton prénom !_

_- Mais…_

_- Jane, Mary, quelle différence ?_

_- C'est entièrement différent !_

_- Anna est morte, tu as pataugé dans son sang ! Tout ça à cause de gens comme lui !_

_- Il est différent…_

_- Peut-être maintenant, mais qu'en sera-t-il quand il apprendra ton passé ?_

La tête lui tournait, à présent. Elle devait partir, fuir à tout prix cet endroit. Elle se releva vivement et, sans un seul regard en arrière, détala sans demander son reste. Elle entendit Malefoy crier son prénom, mais ne ralentit pas. Elle ne fut vraiment soulagée qu'une fois allongée sur son lit, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

* * *

**Voilà, encore un chapitre qui a été dur à écrire… Vous savez maintenant qu'Anna n'est plus de ce monde, et vous avez fait une petite incursion dans le passé de Jane… Je suppose que vous avez de nombreuses questions, donc faites m'en part en cliquant sur le petit bouton ok ! Bizzz**

_**Loufoca**_


	12. Possession

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Ca fait quelques temps que j'ai publié, désolée de ce retard, mais ma correctrice est assez occupée en ce moment, vu qu'elle doit combiner job et exams donc je ne peux pas trop la presser pr corriger mes chapitres ! J'ai donc pris de l'avance pour taper mes chapitres, je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine. Voici mon chapitre 12, intitulé Possession ».**

**Résumés des derniers chapitres Jane a fait un énième cauchemar sur la mort d'Anna, mais cette fois dans la clairière et en présence de Drago ! Celui-ci, contre toute attente, n'en a pas profité pour la rabaisser, et s'est au contraire assis à côté d'elle pour la rassurer. C'est lorsqu'il l'appelle Jane que tout se gâte Jane s'enfuit. Depuis, elle l'évite comme la peste et l'ignore.**

**Disclaimer Et une ovation pour la propriétaire incontestée du monde Harry Potter ! J.K. Rowling nous a prouvé encore une fois avec le tome 6 qu'elle est la meilleure ! Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages et ses idées, et seules Jane et cette histoire m'appartiennent. Je dois citer aussi le groupe Keane, avec sa chanson Somewhere Only We Know », pour l'inspiration de certaines parties de cette fic.**

**Remerciements Plein de bisous à ma Lupinette qui travaille beaucoup en ce moment. Courage pour ton job et pour tes examens ! Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûre !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Harana_ Bien entendu que Malefoy est très sexy lol ! Pour la boucle temporelle ben euh... sais plus comment j'ai trouvé cette idée… mon cerveau tordu sans doute lol. Certaines de tes questions trouveront une réponse dans ce chapitre, notamment concernant la petite amie de Drago (qu'il ne considère pas vraiment comme sa petite amie, je le rappelle). Bizz bonne lecture !**

**_Choups_ Lol, maintenant que tu le dis, effectivement, c'est le bouton GO ! Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas trop traîné à ton goût ! Alors ma fic est ta préférée du moment ? Hé bien je te remercie beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! En écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis imaginée dans la position de Jane. Au début, elle n'était pas sensée mettre sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago, mais j'ai presque senti qu'elle devait le faire. C'est bizarre, je sais lol. Voilà, biz, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !**

**_Ptite elfe_ Oh ben dis donc, il faut dormir aussi voyons ! Enfin, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu as tellement aimé ma fic, au point de lire jusque 2h du mat' ! Voilà la suite, Ptite elfe, j'espère que tu l'aimeras ! Bizz et merci pour ta review !**

**_Mélinda Black_(rougit beaucoup) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours Drago après ce chapitre lol. Bizzz bonne lecture !**

**_Samara2_ Je suis contente que tu apprécies autant mon histoire ! Et encore plus que tu trouves Jane crédible ! Vraiment, ça me fait plaisir, d'autant plus que j'ai essayé de ne pas trop la faire ressembler à ces héroïnes que l'ont voit dans toutes les fanfics belles, intelligentes, qui vont tuer Voldemort… (d'ailleurs j'ai appris qu'on les appelait des Mary-Sue). Quant à l'occupation de Drago j'ai un peu fait exprès de donner à Drago un passe-temps moldu, car cela prouve qu'il peut avoir l'esprit un peu plus ouvert que son père. De plus, je trouve très noble de peindre… je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'imagine en petite chemise blanche, avec un pinceau, les yeux ds le vague… (ok j'arrête de fantasmer lol). Bizzz, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !**

_**Pour tous mes lecteurs En ce qui concerne le prénom Mary et le passé de Jane au fil des chapitres, vous aurez d'autres informations, mais tout l'explication ne vient pas avant le chapitre 18 (niark niark niark). Un peu de patience ! D'ici là, toutes vos théories et suppositions sont les bienvenues !**_

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Vraiment, ça me motive bcp !**

* * *

**Un havre de paix**

**Chapitre 12 Possession**

Le Souaffle entra dans le but pour la douzième fois en un quart d'heure. Justin Finch-Fletchey se leva pour acclamer les trois poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle. Dans le stade désert, ses applaudissements résonnèrent quelques secondes et Ernie Mcmillan, le capitaine de l'équipe, leva son pouce en signe de victoire.

Jane et Justin étaient venus assister au dernier entraînement des Poufsouffles, en ce vendredi après midi. Les vacances d'été étaient passées depuis une semaine mais les matchs de Quidditch se poursuivaient encore pendant trois semaines. En cause trois maisons étaient à égalité parfaite dans la course à la Coupe et trois matchs supplémentaires devaient les départager. Les équipes encore en lice Gryffondor, Serpentard et Poufsouffle s'étaient entraînées sans relâche pendant les vacances.

Jane avait passé beaucoup de temps à travailler. Cela avait au moins eu l'avantage de maintenir son attention à l'écart d'un certain jeune homme blond. Elle ne l'avait plus revu seul à seule depuis qu'il l'avait appelée Jane ». Elle avait tout fait pour oublier l'épisode de la clairière et l'évitait autant que possible, allant même jusqu'à accepter d'aller voir l'entraînement des Poufsouffles. Le Quidditch n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, mais ça lui changeait les idées. Au moins, Justin avait momentanément arrêté de la questionner sur sa mine soucieuse et fatiguée. Il était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis, depuis quelques temps. Ils avaient sympathisé pendant les vacances de Noël Justin était né à Londres et habitait non loin du quartier où Jane avait passé l'été. Ce détail avait suffi à les rapprocher, ce qui était d'autant plus facile que Justin avait une nette préférence pour les garçons dans ses relations amoureuses, et que donc cette amitié ne cachait rien. Malheureusement, comme à beaucoup d'autres, Jane devait lui cacher la vérité sur son passé et aussi sur sa relation étrange avec Drago Malefoy. Elle ne parvenait cependant pas toujours à dissimuler ses soupirs déprimés et ses réflexions intérieures exténuantes.

Si on joue comme ça demain, on va écraser Serpentard ! s'enthousiasma Justin, en se rasseyant.

Pff de toute façon, Harry va vous laminer la semaine prochaine, alors ne te fais pas trop d'espoirs ! ricana la Gryffondor.

C'est ça, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu ! »

Pardon ? fit Jane, surprise.

Une publicité, à la télévision moldue. Ça veut dire cause toujours, tu m'intéresses ! finit-il avec un petit rire.

Jane partit elle aussi dans un éclat de rire ils avaient l'habitude de se lancer des piques.

En parlant de moldus, tu as des nouvelles d'Ethan ? »

Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin. Son genou est totalement guéri, il peut reprendre la course. Oh, et il te donne son accord pour m'accompagner au bal à sa place ! fit-il, amusé.

Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser un bal pour la fin de la saison de Quidditch. Apparemment, il ne faisait pas ça chaque année, mais seulement quand la Coupe était très disputée. Et qui disait bal, disait cavalier. Ethan, le petit ami de Justin, était moldu, et donc ne pouvait pas venir à Poudlard.

A ce que je vois, il m'a définitivement attribué le poste de bouche-trou ! répondit Jane sur le même ton.

Au moins, il n'est pas jaloux ! Et ce rôle te va très bien, ma mignonne dit-il, en passant sa main au dessus des cheveux de Jane, comme s'il caressait un chien.

Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a demandé d'être ta cavalière, _mon mignon_ fit Jane, en lui pinçant la joue en représailles.

Ils éclatèrent de nouveau de rire. Jane avait accueilli la proposition de Justin avec une pointe de soulagement. Elle ne se voyait pas trop aller au bal avec un garçon qui allait s'imaginer qu'il lui plaisait bien. Difficile d'expliquer à un prétendant qu'elle ne voulait être avec personne en ce moment. C'était beaucoup plus simple de dire qu'elle avait déjà un cavalier. Après Grant, elle avait tendance à regarder d'un mauvais œil n'importe quel garçon cherchant à la séduire. Enfin, presque n'importe lequel…

Perdue dans ses pensées, Jane ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que Justin s'était de nouveau levé. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle l'entendit jurer.

… mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, celui-là ! »

Suivant le regard de Justin, elle aperçut une silhouette noire de l'autre côté du stade, une ombre familière, avec les cheveux blonds.

Il vient nous espionner, ce rat ! continua Justin Je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser ! »

Jane dut le retenir par les manches de sa robe de sorcier.

Calme-toi ! »

Me calmer ? Je serai calmé quand je lui aurai fait avaler ses dents ! Tu sais ce qu'il persifle dans mon dos à chaque fois qu'il me croise ? »

Je sais soupira Jane Mais n'oublie pas qu'il est préfet ! Lui casser la figure n'arrangera rien »

Je ne vais quand même pas le laisser observer notre entraînement sans réagir ! »

En vérité, de là où elle était, Jane pouvait constater que Malefoy ne regardait pas du tout vers l'équipe, qui se trouvait haut dans le ciel. Il semblait fixer un point droit devant lui, et c'était précisément dans cette direction que se trouvaient Jane et Justin.

_On reste calme !_

Son pauvre petit cœur venait encore une fois d'effectuer le triple-saut-boucle-axel-piqué qu'il avait l'habitude de réaliser lorsqu'elle apercevait le visage du Serpentard.

Ecoute, le mieux c'est que j'aille lui parler moi-même. Ça ne risquera pas de dégénérer, je n'ai pas vraiment l'étoffe d'un boxeur finit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Justin tergiversa un peu, mais finalement accepta de laisser Jane jouer le rôle de médiateur.

_- Tu n'es pas du tout la personne indiquée pour ça !_ maugréa sa conscience.

_- Je sais_

Pour aller de l'autre côté du stade sans gêner ceux qui s'y entraînaient, Jane dut sortir de celui-ci et le contourner jusqu'à l'autre entrée. Elle n'en menait pas large et essayait de calmer ses tremblements nerveux. Arrivée devant le portique d'entrée, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Il était là. Le Serpentard ne l'avait pas attendue pour sortir. Jane avait vu juste Malefoy était là pour elle. Elle regrettait déjà d'être venue et se prépara à tourner les talons, ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait dans les couloirs de Poudlard depuis trois semaines. Mais elle devait lui avoir fait le coup trop souvent pour qu'il n'y soit pas préparé, aussi lança-t-il d'une voix forte :

Je te fais si peur que ça, petite Gryffondor ? Reste au moins quelques secondes pour écouter ce que je veux te dire »

_Surtout ne pas le regarder_

Jane lui tourna le dos, mais ne s'enfuit pas. C'était beaucoup plus facile de ne pas avoir à affronter ses yeux.

Parle, mais fais vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Nullement démonté par le ton cassant de Jane, Malefoy émit un petit ricanement ironique :

J'ignorais que tu étais une passionnée de Quidditch au point d'assister à l'entraînement de ces incapables de Poufsouffles »

Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire… répondit Jane, en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

Ca va… soupira-t-il Ne t'enfuis pas »

Jane s'arrêta.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? »

D'abord que tu me regardes ! C'est irritant de parler à un dos, aussi joli soit-il !»

De cela, il n'en était pas question. Les genoux de Jane tremblaient déjà, à cause des quelques mots qu'il avait prononcés. Jamais elle n'oserait se retourner.

Viens-en au fait Malefoy ! dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Il émit un soupir agacé. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste, ni qu'on lui tourne le dos.

Tu as un cavalier pour le bal ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle se sentit légèrement rosir. Au volume de sa voix, elle en conclut qu'il s'était approché d'elle, mais à cet instant précis, elle n'en avait cure. Seule comptait la question et le sous-entendu qu'elle recelait.

_- Il veut m'inviter au bal ?_

_- Ne soit pas stupide, il veut se moquer de toi, c'est tout !_

Oui, j'ai un cavalier répondit-elle le souffle court.

Elle se sentit immensément soulagée.

_Merci Justin !_

Malefoy ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle l'entendit marcher il se rapprochait encore d'elle.

Dommage murmura-t-il.

Que… »

Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan d'un geste rapide, il l'attira contre lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras puissants.

Lâche-moi ! cracha-t-elle, scandalisée.

Il la tenait si fermement qu'elle ne pouvait pas se retourner pour lui coller une gifle. Elle entendait sa respiration près de son oreille droite, sentait son souffle sur son cou. Elle voulut lui agripper les mains pour l'obliger à la lâcher, mais il resserra encore sa prise et elle ne parvint pas à se dégager.

Lâche-moi ! répéta-t-elle avec colère.

Pourquoi me détestes-tu Jane ? murmura-t-il.

Chaque mot était une exhalaison chaude et douce sur le lobe de son oreille. A cet instant précis, elle trouva totalement incongru de détester quoi que ce soit appartenant à cette voix mélodieuse.

Je… je… ne te déteste pas répondit-elle plus faiblement.

Menteuse… »

Sa voix était devenue langoureuse, sensuelle. Jane eut encore plus de mal à articuler :

C'est vrai… je ne te déteste pas »

Ah non ? »

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui avant de répondre :

Alors pourquoi m'évites-tu depuis trois semaines ? »

Oui, au fait, pourquoi l'évitait-elle ? Complètement perdue, elle bégaya :

J… j… je n… ne s… sais… p… pas »

Impossible de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Je déteste quand tu me tournes le dos, Jane. Je déteste quand tu m'évites, je déteste quand tu m'ignores. »

Ah oui ? parvint-elle à demander.

Oui »

Ce dernier mot avait été murmuré doucement, tellement près de son oreille que ses lèvres touchèrent celle-ci. Il laissa sa bouche descendre lentement le long de sa peau, en ayant soin de dégager les quelques cheveux qui lui barraient le passage. Il commença une ronde de baisers et mordillements sur son cou et sa nuque, laissant une traînée légèrement humide, mais brûlante. Jane laissa échapper un gémissement, et ferma les yeux.

_J'aime ça ! C'est monstrueux, mais j'aime ça !_

_- Lâche-moi !_

_- Non ne me lâche pas !_

Elle eut l'impression de faire une chute libre tant le vertige qui s'empara d'elle fut puissant. Elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. L'audace de Malefoy s'en trouva renforcée et il revint vers l'oreille de Jane, mordillant au passage le lobe enflammé de désir et laissant sa langue vagabonder à l'aventure.

Pendant ce temps-là, ses mains ne restaient pas inactives. Il triturait un à un du bout des doigts les boutons du chemisier de Jane. Il ne les défaisait pas, montrant sa parfaite maîtrise de lui-même, se contentant d'effleurer les quelques millimètres de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. C'était un jeu. Il prenait énormément de plaisir à jouer avec elle, à la réduire à l'état de pantin. Après un dernier baiser sur son oreille, Malefoy se remit à lui murmurer doucement :

Jane… »

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Sa respiration était légèrement saccadée, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Jane.

Alors, tu ne me détestes pas, c'est vrai ? »

Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix chevrotante.

Pour que tu ne m'ignores plus, Jane répondit-il

Elle voulut répliquer, mais il recommença son petit manège avec son oreille et elle ne put dire un mot. Cela dura quelques instants. Puis, ce fut d'une voix étrangement rauque que Malefoy reprit la parole :

Tu aimes ça ? »

Jane hocha lentement la tête, vaincue. Elle n'avait pas la force de mentir.

Dommage que tu ais déjà un cavalier pour le bal dit-il, cassant.

Soudain, il la lâcha et s'éloigna sans un regard vers elle.

Jane mit un moment à comprendre que le froid qui l'avait envahie était dû au fait que Malefoy l'avait tout simplement lâchée. Elle ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot pour le retenir. Il avait gagné, il était le plus fort.

Quelque part dans son cerveau résonnèrent des rires méprisants.

X$X$X$X

De la vanille… Le parfum de Jane était imprimé sur ses lèvres, à la fois sucré et acide, un véritable régal.

Drago s'éloignait à pas mesurés, les mains dans les poches, laissant une Jane désemparée. Une vengeance délicieuse. Il aurait bien aimé continuer ça plus longtemps. En fait, il aurait aimé la posséder tout entière, céder à la tentation d'emprisonner sa chair, de capturer sa bouche. Il avait dû faire preuve de beaucoup de maîtrise pour ne pas qu'elle sente à quel point il la désirait.

Il passa encore une fois sa langue sur ses lèvres, qui décidément gardaient un goût fabuleux, et sourit un peu plus. Lorsqu'il tourna derrière le stade de Quidditch, il tomba nez à nez avec une Orlane furieuse:

DRAGO ! »

Quoi ? fit-il d'un ton las.

La jeune Serdaigle avait un côté râleur qui excédait Drago. Elle chicanait sur tout elle voulait qu'ils se voient plus souvent, qu'il la reconnaisse comme sa petite amie officielle, qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble hors de la Salle sur Demande et elle voulait avoir son mot à dire sur tous les aspects de la vie du Serpentard. Elle était si naïve, c'en était presque risible. Comme si son avis comptait !

Je t'ai vu avec cette fille ! rugit-elle, en se plantant face à lui.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit Drago, d'un ton sec.

Je viens de te voir peloter une autre fille, et tu me demandes CE QUE CA PEUT ME FAIRE ? cria Orlane, hors d'elle.

La façon dont j'intimide ceux qui me résistent ne te regarde pas ! »

Le ton de Drago était maintenant froid et cassant. Orlane dépassait les bornes, elle se mêlait de choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Bien fit Orlane, soudain redevenue calme. Trop calme.

Ses yeux étaient sans expression, sa tête était légèrement baissée et sa respiration était lente et profonde. Drago prit cela comme une soumission.

Justement, je te cherchais. Je voulais te voir ce soir. »

Il avait besoin de faire passer sa frustration.

Personne ne te résiste, hein ? fit-elle d'un ton désabusé.

Non, personne. Ce soir, 23h, dans la Salle sur Demande »

Elle releva posément la tête.

Tu y seras seul. Je ne viendrai pas. »

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit-il, d'une voix menaçante.

Je ne viendrai pas. En fin de compte, tu as gagné, Drago. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais et je vais arrêter de te poursuivre. »

Ne sois pas stupide »

Trouve-toi une autre fille avec qui passer tes nuits, moi j'en ai assez. »

Drago voulut lui attraper le bras, mais elle se dégagea vivement. Ses yeux exprimaient un sentiment que Drago ne put d'abord pas identifier. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, certainement pas de la colère. C'était quelque chose de plus… profond. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle l'exprima clairement qu'il comprit :

J'ai pitié de toi, Drago »

De la pitié ? Personne n'avait jamais osé dire cela de lui. Le coup fut si fort qu'il oublia un instant son arrogance et demanda :

Pourquoi ? »

Tu es incapable de laisser quelqu'un entrer en toi, de faire découvrir la personne que tu es vraiment. J'ai eu la folie de croire que tu pouvais m'aimer, mais tu n'aimes personne. Tu n'as pas de sentiments. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, il sentit la rage monter lentement en lui. Comment osait-elle ? Il eut la retenue de siffler entre ses dents :

Fiche le camp ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, ou tu le regretteras »

Elle secoua la tête, et s'éloigna sans même le regarder. En réalité, elle s'était déjà détachée de lui depuis longtemps.

* * *

**Et vive le Dark Side de Drago ! Ah, vous croyiez qu'il était gentil ? Eh bien vous vous trompiez ! **

**J'aime beaucoup me défouler avec ce personnage, je suis peut-être un peu sadique au fond de moi? Enfin, bref, quoi que vous en pensiez, partagez votre avis et écrivez-moi une petite review ! S'il vous plait !**

_**Loufoca**_


	13. Deathday

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 13, et pas en retard ! Ce chapitre a été particulièrement difficile à écrire, c'est l'un de ceux que j'ai le plus modifié, réécrit et je ne compte plus le nombre de versions ! Bref, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer, vu qu'il m'a donné bcp de fil à retordre ! Il s'intitule « Deathday », mot que j'ai repris du tome 2 (l'anniversaire de mort de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête).**

**Résumé des derniers chapitres : Excédé que Jane l'ignore, Drago décide de la brusquer en jouant le jeu dangereux de la séduction. Il parvient à la déstabiliser, pour ensuite la laisser choir. Mais Drago récolte aussi les reproches d'Orlane, qui finalement sort de sa vie, après lui avoir avoué qu'elle avait pitié de lui.**

**Disclaimer : Non, non, n'insistez pas, je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi qui ait inventé le monde de Harry Potter et en particulier Drago Malefoy. Vous devez tout ça à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Je ne possède que cette histoire et le personnage de Jane. Je dois aussi l'inspiration au groupe Keane, et la chanson Somewhere Only We Know.**

**Remerciements : Un grand merci à ma Lupinette qui corrige mes affreuses fautes (non décidément, j'ai du mal avec l'orthographe ces temps-ci lol)**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**_Severia Dousbrune_ : Hé hé oui j'ai voulu rajouter un peu de piquant à mon histoire, et avec Drago, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Néanmoins, mon histoire n'étant pas classée 'R', il n'y aura pas de lemon (je ne suis pas assez douée pour les écrire je pense). Bonne lecture !**

**_Choups_ : Alors, pour les sentiments de Malefoy, je dois te dire que lui-même a du mal à y voir clair. Tout est assez compliqué dans sa tête car il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude que quelqu'un lui résiste comme Jane, ni que quelqu'un provoque en lui autant de sentiments contradictoires. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il trouve cette situation intéressante, assez en tous cas pour ne pas vouloir « que » le corps de Jane. En ce qui concerne les petites pointes d'humour : j'essaie quand même de ne pas écrire trop sombre, il faut un peu rire aussi dans la vie lol. Et pr le passé de Jane : hé hé oui je suis sadique ;) Bizz bonne lecture (tiens, il va falloir que je me mette à lire la fic dont tu parles dans ta review)**

**_Paprika Star_ : Eh bien, si tu trouves que je ne suis pas sadique, alors ça va je peux continuer lol. Je ne pense pas que je ridiculise bcp Drago, mis à part dans mes premiers chapitres, mais tu reconnaîtras qu'il se venge bien ! Concernant sa cavalière pour le bal : tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre. Et tu as raison : Jane met du temps à s'en remettre de la scène du chp 12, d'ailleurs elle est furax, comme tu le verras ds ce chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bizzz**

**_Mélinda Black_ : Je vois avec plaisir que j'ai beaucoup de réactions sur l'attitude de Drago, et je pense exactement comme toi ! L'inconvénient des bouquins originaux, c'est qu'on voit tout du point de vue de Harry, ce qui fait qu'on en est réduits à imaginer ce que pourrait faire Drago. Et effectivement, je crois qu'il est capable de qqch comme ça, car on voit tt de suite que c'est quelqu'un qui aime contrôler. Quant à la fin : Drago avait besoin qu'on le remette un peu à sa place je crois. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !**

**_Fifi_ : Tout d'abord, j'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées ! Je vois avec plaisir que tu as aimé ces trois derniers chapitres ! Waaa quelle review longue, je vais essayer de répondre à tout lol. Qui est Grant : tu le verras dans ce chapitre, et ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très recommandable, crois moi ! Concernant Jane : je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, et tu découvriras son patronus dans le chapitre 15 ! Alors comme ça tu n'aimais pas Drago avant ? Eh bien moi non plus, car il est totalement insupportable… Mais bon, derrière la fouine, il y a quand même quelque chose de plus intéressant. Désolée de provoquer ces montagnes russes (et c'est pas fini lol) mais je crois que Drago est comme ça : ni bon, ni méchant, tout en failles et coupures, tellement nuancé qu'il est difficile à comprendre. Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup de tous tes compliments, ce sont des reviews comme la tienne qui m'encouragent à continuer ! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 13 !**

_**Pour tous mes lecteurs, deux petites remarques :**_

**_1. Le personnage d'Orlane a bel et bien tiré sa révérence dans le chapitre précédent. Je peux vous le dire maintenant : elle ne faisait pas partie de l'intrigue initiale, je l'ai rajoutée par la suite. Elle n'a pas vraiment un beau rôle auprès de Drago, alors sa dernière scène a été en quelque sorte une vengeance._**

**_2. On m'a posé la question du patronus de Drago : comme je ne le mentionnerai pas dans cette fic, je peux vous dire comment je l'imagine. Je vois très bien Drago invoquer un patronus en forme de loup. Vous savez, ces gros loups blancs, avec tellement de dents qu'elles vous éblouissent lol. Le loup est un animal opportuniste et son seul but est de survivre. De plus, il est très intelligent… Bref, Drago tel que je l'imagine ! Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une idée comme ça. Vous en dites quoi ? A votre avis, quel pourrait être le patronus de Drago ?_**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review !**

**

* * *

**

**Un havre de paix**

**Chapitre 13 : Deathday**

_Un cimetière, presque vide. Un vent froid et piquant, balayant la terre et les larmes. Un cercueil blanc, deux personnes se tenant par la main et un homme avec une pelle. Et à l'écart, une silhouette rongée par le remord, le chagrin et la culpabilité, si frêle que le vent pouvait à chaque instant l'emporter._

- « Jane, ça va ? » murmura Justin à son oreille.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans la Grande Salle superbement décorée, au bras de son cavalier. Elle secoua la tête.

- « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. »

Samedi 14 mai.

Cela faisait exactement un an qu'Anna était morte. Et curieusement, aujourd'hui, les seules images qui revenaient à la mémoire de Jane, ce n'était pas sa mort mais son enterrement. Et les parents d'Anna, contents que quelqu'un soit venu rendre un dernier hommage à leur fille. Si seulement ils avaient su… C'étaient des moldus, ils n'auraient pas pu comprendre.

La semaine précédente, Jane avait reçu une lettre : une invitation à une cérémonie du souvenir « en présence de tous les amis d'Anna », ce qui signifiait que Jane serait seule. Dire que les Hellens la considéraient comme une amie de leur fille ! Elle avait refusé l'invitation, ne pouvant pas supporter l'idée de devoir affronter leur regard encore une fois.

Alors, elle avait passé la journée comme n'importe quel Gryffondor : sur le stade de Quidditch, à encourager Harry. Celui-ci en avait d'ailleurs bien besoin. Il était apparu complètement déconnecté du monde ce matin-là et ne savait même pas qu'il devait jouer l'après-midi. Heureusement, une fois dans les airs, ses réflexes d'Attrapeur étaient revenus et il avait réussi à saisir le Vif d'Or au nez et à la barbe de Malefoy.

Malefoy !

Rien que de repenser à son nom ravivait la fureur qu'elle éprouvait depuis deux semaines. Le voir ce soir, au bras de Pansy, regardant d'un air dégoûté les décorations aux couleurs de Gryffondor, accentuait encore sa colère. Colère contre lui, mais surtout contre elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser manipuler de cette façon ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas plus résisté ? Elle maudissait sa propre faiblesse, son incapacité à se contrôler lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Elle aurait dû rester insensible, ne pas lui montrer qu'elle tremblait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Son manque de discernement avait été puni : Malefoy s'était bien moqué d'elle en la laissant en plan comme ça. A bien y réfléchir, il s'était comporté exactement comme l'aurait fait Grant, son ex-petit ami. Un manipulateur, doublé d'un égoïste. Le premier à l'avoir reniée d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité. De sa part, elle ne se serait pas attendue à une autre réaction, de toute façon.

Jane vit que Malefoy l'avait aperçue au milieu de la foule. Son regard restait insondable, comme d'habitude, mais pendant un quart de seconde, elle crut y lire une lueur d'intérêt. Encore son imagination qui faisait des siennes. Elle voulait se convaincre que Malefoy n'était pas comme Grant, qu'elle n'était pas retombée dans le même piège. Le Serpentard avait essayé de lui adresser la parole à de nombreuses reprises depuis l'autre jour, mais avait été stoppé dans son élan par le regard peu amène qu'elle lui avait lancé. Jane avait parfois l'impression qu'il regrettait son comportement mais ce n'était peut-être que son cerveau qui avait inventé cette idée pour la soulager de sa frustration. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de porter le collier qu'il lui avait offert. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle l'avait mis. Un réflexe, ou une habitude peut-être.

La soirée se passa relativement bien. Le repas était encore plus délicieux que d'habitude et Justin se révéla être un danseur très doué. La plupart des élèves passaient un très bon moment, et Jane se laissa gagner par l'ambiance générale. Vers 22h30, Justin s'éclipsa pour aller dire bonne nuit à Ethan, par cheminée interposée. Jane en profita pour prendre l'air. Elle décida de faire un tour dans le parc. A proximité du terrain de Quidditch, elle aperçut une silhouette assise sur un rocher, juste à la lisière de la Forêt. En s'approchant, elle se rendit compte que c'était Harry, qui contemplait pensivement la Forêt. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger, et recula prudemment, mais il tourna la tête vers elle.

Merlin, qu'il paraissait triste ! De profonds cernes marquaient son visage, comme s'il n'avait plus dormi depuis des semaines.

- « Jane… salut… »

Son ton était lugubre.

- « Salut… euh… » Elle aurait mille fois préféré être à un autre endroit qu'ici « euh… félicitations… pour le match »

- « Ah… le match… oui… merci… »

Et il laissa retomber un silence lourd et gênant. Alors que Jane essayait de trouver un prétexte pour s'en aller, elle aperçut une hideuse créature sortant lentement de la Forêt. Retenant un cri, elle se tourna vers Harry qui eut un faible sourire et fit signe à la créature d'approcher. Nullement ennuyé par la laideur de l'animal, il le caressa doucement.

- « Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Jane, surprise.

- « Un Sombral. Tu dois les avoir étudiés l'an passé, non ? »

- « Oui, mais… je n'en avais jamais vu… je veux dire… »

- « Tu ne les voyais pas encore, c'est ça ? » la coupa-t-il.

- « C'est ça » admit-elle, redoutant maintenant que Harry ne pose d'autres questions.

Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de flatter les naseaux du Sombral. Après un nouveau blanc, Harry reprit la conversation :

- « C'est interdit d'aller dans la Forêt. »

- « Je… je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller ! » mentit Jane.

En réalité, elle avait dans l'idée de rejoindre sa clairière : elle avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir.

- « Tu pourrais te perdre dans le noir »

- « Je n'en ai aucune envie, je voulais seulement m'aérer. »

- « Pourtant, _la Forêt ouvre nos esprits et apaise les cœurs remplis de tristesse_ »

Elle fut désarçonnée par cette réponse totalement inattendue. Se disant qu'il avait peut-être abusé du Whisky Pur Feu, elle se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement.

- « C'est une citation » continua-t-il.

- « De qui ? »

- « Hagrid »

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou si c'était la chose la plus triste qu'elle ait jamais entendu. Soudain, le Sombral s'éloigna d'eux, et Harry se leva.

- « Pourtant, la première partie est plus vraie que la seconde. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Cette citation… la Forêt… elle m'a donné une idée »

- « Une idée ? » répéta Jane.

- « Pour apaiser ma tristesse. »

Complètement perdue, Jane ouvrit une ou deux fois la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- « Va dans la Forêt, Jane. Toi aussi, un jour, tu y trouveras la paix. »

Harry s'éloigna rapidement, laissant une Jane complètement égarée, en train de se demander si l'Attrapeur n'était pas devenu fou. Elle s'assit sur le rocher qu'il venait de quitter, en essayant de démêler le charabia qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'est alors qu'une voix venue de nulle part s'éleva :

- « Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus je n'ai rien compris. »

X$X$X$X

Drago n'avait pas envie d'assister à ce fichu bal, surtout après la cuisante défaite de cet après-midi. De plus, sa cavalière n'avait pas franchement de quoi réjouir. Pansy avait insisté très lourdement pour qu'il l'accompagne au bal, et ses jérémiades avaient fini par le faire plier. C'était ça ou se retaper ses lamentations pendant des jours et des jours. Sans compter que dans sa dernière lettre, son père avait clairement sous-entendu que Drago devait être plus gentil avec Pansy. Les Parkinson n'étaient pas n'importe qui…

A présent, il s'ennuyait ferme à la table des Serpentards, Goyle et Pansy à ses côtés. La seule animation de la soirée avait été l'entrée de Jane dans la Grande Salle. Elle était tout simplement belle. Aucun qualificatif ne lui seyait plus parfaitement. Elle portait une robe noire parsemée d'éclats d'argent. Les manches semblaient faites de soie et voletaient sur ses avant-bras. Le bas de la robe était asymétrique, ce qui dévoilait son genou gauche, tandis que l'autre côté arrivait au mollet. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un élégant chignon, d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches bouclées qui encadraient son visage. Elle était adorable, elle était parfaite, et malheureusement, elle n'était pas à lui.

Pas après ce que s'était passé au stade de Quidditch, en tous cas. Il avait cru au départ que c'était une bonne idée : la brusquer pour qu'elle lui reparle, pour qu'elle ne l'évite plus. Ça avait eu l'effet inverse de celui escompté : désormais, non seulement elle l'évitait, mais en plus elle le méprisait. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé la petite étincelle de haine qu'ils avaient perdue depuis le dernier après-midi dans la clairière. C'est alors qu'il aperçut la chaîne en argent à son cou et le petit dragon en diamant. Une question de plus…

Jane était une énigme, et à cause de son comportement stupide, Drago avait peut-être perdu la seule chance d'entrevoir la solution. Rien de ce qu'il était, rien de ce qu'il avait appris, rien de ce qu'il avait hérité ne lui permettait de la comprendre. Certaines mauvaises langues auraient pu se demander pourquoi il restait bloqué sur elle, pourquoi il ne passait pas à quelqu'un d'autre. La réponse était complexe et en même temps très simple : il n'en voulait pas d'autre. Orlane n'avait été qu'un passe-temps, il l'avait eu trop facilement. Jane… Jane était différente.

Lorsqu'il vit la jeune Gryffondor sortir seule de la Grande Salle, il n'hésita pas. Une ultime tentative, un dernier recours : il allait essayer de gagner son amitié. Il la suivit à distance dans le noir du parc et se cacha dans les bois dès qu'il aperçut Potter. Se rapprochant doucement, il put entendre leur conversation. Quelque chose retint son attention : ils parlaient d'un Sombral. Drago avait senti quelque chose le frôler comme il se rapprochait des deux Gryffondors, mais n'avait pas vu de quoi il s'agissait. Ce ne fut que quand Potter répondit à Jane qu'il comprit à quoi il avait affaire.

Le garde-chasse hypertrophié en avait parlé l'an dernier. Mais Drago n'avait vraiment écouté la leçon, trop occupé à observer Ombrage trouver le meilleur moyen de démolir Hagrid. D'après ses souvenirs, il fallait avoir vu quelqu'un mourir pour voir un Sombral. Pour Potter, ce n'était pas nouveau : lors du cours de l'an passé, il avait déjà fait l'intéressant et avait encore une fois montré son talent exceptionnel pour la vantardise.

Quant à Jane… Tout à coup, il réalisa ce qu'impliquait ce don : elle avait vu quelqu'un mourir, vu de ses propres yeux ! Sentant venir une once de pitié pour Potter et Jane, il secoua la tête et continua à écouter. Le reste de la conversation n'eut pas beaucoup de signification pour lui. En observant Jane, il remarqua qu'elle non plus ne comprenait rien aux paroles de Potter. D'abord, Drago pensa que celui-ci voulait se donner un genre, comme ces artistes qui essaient de paraître décalés pour être à la mode. Mais il dut reconnaître que Potter était loin de ce genre de coquetteries.

Lorsqu'il partit, Drago continua à espionner Jane, qui s'était assise sur le rocher laissé vacant par le Survivant. Elle avait l'air un peu perdue. Une impulsion subite le poussa à sortir de sa cachette et à arrêter de jouer. Enfin.

- « Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus je n'ai rien compris. »

- « Malefoy ! »

- « Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ? » ironisa-t-il.

Il put voir la fureur l'envahir.

- « Je ne veux pas te voir ! » dit-elle, en colère.

- « Ah non, ça ne va pas être possible, mademoiselle la Gryffondor » répondit-il, avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

- « Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Elle se leva vivement et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la Forêt. Drago soupira, puis la suivit. Elle lui lança plusieurs regards courroucés, et accéléra le pas. Le Serpentard se contenta de la suivre, les mains dans les poches, l'air détaché. Finalement, arrivée à un croisement dans le sentier qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans la Forêt, Jane se retourna, excédée :

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ! »

- « Que tu acceptes de m'adresser la parole »

- « Ah oui, et c'est pour ça que tu me traites comme un vulgaire objet ? Je n'ai pas oublié ton comportement de porc ! »

Elle était hors d'elle. La colère lui allait bien au visage.

- « C'est de ta faute »

- « De ma faute ? DE MA FAUTE ? » hurla-t-elle.

- « Si tu ne m'avais pas évité comme tu l'as fait, je n'aurais pas eu l'idée de te brusquer ! » cria-t-il malgré lui.

- « N'inverse pas les rôles, Malefoy ! »

- « Je n'inverse rien du tout ! C'est TOI qui as commencé à t'enfuir à chaque fois que tu me voyais, TOI qui n'as pas cessé de m'ignorer, TOI qui ne t'es même pas retournée lorsque j'ai voulu te parler ! »

- « Ça ne te donnait pas le droit de faire… ça ! »

- « Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup repoussé, pourtant ! »

Les yeux de Jane s'agrandirent démesurément et elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Immédiatement après, elle parut regretter son geste. Toute colère avait disparu de son visage.

- « Je suis… je suis désolée, Malefoy… je ne voulais pas… c'est de ta faute ! »

Tout en se frottant la joue, Drago soupira et lui sourit légèrement. Oui, il l'avait bien méritée, celle-là. Il avait manqué du tact le plus élémentaire. Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il gagnerait sa confiance. Au moins, cette gifle avait eu le mérite de stopper net la dispute. Le silence retomba dans la Forêt. Les rayons de la Lune traversaient par endroits le couvert des arbres, baignant le chemin d'une pâle lumière nacrée.

Une brise fraîche se leva brusquement et Drago vit la jeune fille frissonner dans sa robe légère. Il retira alors sa cape et lui passa autour des épaules, se sentant vaguement ridicule d'imiter ces romans à l'eau de rose où le gentleman préserve sa dulcinée du froid. Elle ne protesta pas et le laissa faire, mais lui lança un de ses regards énigmatiques dont elle avait le secret.

- « Tu es quelqu'un de bizarre, Malefoy. Je te gifle et toi tu me prêtes ta cape pour que je n'aie pas froid. »

- « Tu sais » éluda-t-il « Je crois que la personne qui a inventé les prénoms avait pour but qu'on s'en serve. »

Malgré elle, Jane esquissa un sourire. Il continua sur sa lancée :

- « Quoique j'ai conscience que le prénom 'Drago' fait référence à un animal franchement repoussant, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Alors, je comprendrais que tu veuilles m'appeler 'Le-mec-le-plus-canon-de-Poudlard' mais c'est à peu long à mon goût. Faisons court, 'Drago' c'est bien. »

A présent, elle se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- « D'accord, d'accord, 'Drago'. Il n'empêche que tu es la personne la plus insupportable que je connaisse ! »

- « Je sais » convint Drago, absolument pas ennuyé par ce qualificatif.

Ils restèrent silencieux, bercés par le bruit du vent dans les feuilles et du lac qu'on entendait au loin. Jane parut vouloir parler à plusieurs reprises, mais elle se ravisait à chaque fois et regardait dans une autre direction. Finalement, elle se lança :

- « Malef… Drago, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

- « Notre petite compétition me manque, Jane. »

- « Je ne comprends pas. C'est à toi de jouer, non ? »

- « Tu m'évites et tu m'ignores depuis plus d'un mois. Depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu dans notre clairière... »

- « _Notre_ clairière ? » releva-t-elle, moqueuse.

- « Tu préfères que je dise 'notre havre de paix' ? Excuse-moi, mais c'est un peu ringard, je trouve. »

Elle secoua la tête et marmonna :

- « Comme tu veux »

- « Et donc je disais : tu m'évites et tu m'ignores, alors comment veux-tu que je puisse te piéger dans ces conditions ? »

- « Bien sûr, tu détestes quand on t'ignore… »

- « Quand _tu_ m'ignores pour être plus précis. »

- « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie au juste ? »

- « Je veux qu'on soit amis, Jane. »

- « Amis ? » dit-elle, surprise.

- « Ça te parait étrange ? »

- « Non, c'est… inattendu. »

Drago se planta face à elle :

- « Inattendu de la part d'un Serpentard ? »

- « Inattendu de _ta_ part. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on soit amis ? Et pourquoi crois-tu que cela est possible ? Sincèrement, je n'y crois pas une seconde. »

- « Ça te fait peur, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « On ne devient pas amis parce qu'on l'a décidé ! »

- « Je l'ai décidé. »

- « Et si je ne voulais pas ? »

- « C'est inconcevable. »

Jane leva un sourcil choqué devant tant d'arrogance. Mais elle eut bientôt un sourire amusé :

- « Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de spécial, Drago. »

- « Je sais »

Insupportable et spécial. Bien. Elle n'avait pas une si mauvaise opinion de lui finalement.

- « MALEFOY, EWING, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ ICI ? » tonna une grosse voix dans le noir.

C'était Hagrid, et il paraissait furieux.

- « Les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'aller dans la Forêt ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'est dangereux ! »

Cet imbécile de garde-chasse se mêlait encore une fois de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Drago ressentit une immense bouffée de haine contre lui.

- « Une retenue pour tous les deux ! » rugit Hagrid « Malefoy, de la part d'un préfet, c'est une attitude irresponsable ! Dix points de moins pour Serpentard. Et Miss Ewing, de la part d'une Gryffondor, c'est tout aussi inacceptable : dix points de moins pour toi aussi. Maintenant, rentrez au château immédiatement ! »

Drago allait répliquer vertement à ce gros balourd, mais en voyant l'air mortifié de Jane, il s'abstint. Elle suivit l'ordre de Hagrid et se dirigea vers le château, Drago à sa suite. Le bal n'était pas encore terminé, leurs cavaliers respectifs devaient se demander où ils étaient. A la porte du hall d'entrée, Drago se tourna vers Jane et dit :

- « Alors, amis ? »

Jane le dévisagea pendant de très longues minutes, mais Drago ne cilla pas. Il soutint son regard avec force. Ce fut elle qui rompit le contact, en répondant :

- « Amis »

Puis, elle se détourna et regagna la Grande Salle.

* * *

**Ahhhh l'amitié, quelle belle chose ! Sorry pour les fans de Hagrid, j'ai trouvé très commode de l'utiliser comme trouble-fête ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Laissez une petite review pour me faire part de votre avis ! A la semaine prochaine pour le nouveau chapitre !**

_**Loufoca**_


	14. La retenue

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici le chapitre 14 ! Je suis fière de tenir mes délais lol. Ce chapitre s'intitule « La retenue », inutile de vous dire de quoi il parle ;) Ce chapitre et le suivant ont tous les deux été rajoutés après coup, après que j'ai écrit tous les autres. Je voulais détailler un peu plus cette partie de l'histoire, l'évolution des pensées, des relations,… J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à les rédiger !**

**Résumé des derniers chapitres : Lors du bal donné pour la Coupe de Quidditch, Jane sort prendre l'air et rencontre Harry, qui a l'air encore plus perturbé que d'habitude. Ensuite, elle se retrouve coincée avec Drago, qui lui fait une proposition déroutante : être amis ! Leur présence dans la Forêt leur vaut une retenue pour tous les deux, mais Jane accepte la proposition de Drago.**

**Disclaimer : A mon grand regret, je dois avouer que rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, que je ne gagne même pas une noise pour cette histoire, et que tout cela ne sert qu'à propager le phénomène Harry Potter, créé par l'inimitable J.K. Rowling. Je ne possède que cette histoire et Jane. Et bien sûr, je n'oublie pas le groupe Keane et sa chanson « Somewhere Only We Know » pour l'inspiration.**

**Remerciements : Je n'irais pas bien loin sans ma Lupinette pour me corriger ! Merci à toi !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Melinda Black_ : Oui, parfois Drago peut être doux, mais seulement quand il le veut bien lol. Pour la citation de Harry : à la base, Harry n'apparaissait pas dans cette scène, mais finalement j'ai trouvé que ça donnerait bien. Et bien Harry un peu déconnecté de tout (surtout en sachant ce qui le préoccupe niark niark). Pour le patronus de Drago : un renard, c'est une bonne idée également ! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 14 !**

**_Choups_ : Ah ben décidement, l'auteur des « secrets » et moi, on est synchros lol. Le chapitre 13 t'a laissée sur ta faim ? Bon, je l'avoue, c'est un peu intentionnel ;) Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances alors, j'espère qu'il fera beau pour le camping, et à bientôt ! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture de ce chapitre !**

**_Emy Black_ : Contente que tu aimes mon Drago tel que je le décris. Effectivement, lui et Jane jouent un tout autre jeu que leur compétition de sortilèges, un jeu où mes sentiments se mélangent… Mais ils ne le savent pas encore lol. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Biz**

**_Alida_ : Hé bé, les 13 chapitres d'une traite, en commençant si tard ! Tu as dû hurler de ne pas avoir la suite (je connais ça, vu que je l'ai fait de nombreuses fois lol). J'espère quand même que tu vas aimer la suite ! Concernant le tome 6 : j'ai essayé de t'envoyer un mail à l'adresse qui se trouve dans ton profil (cranibalette) mais ça ne marche pas… Si tu as une nouvelle adresse, tu peux me l'envoyer par mail (l'adresse est dans mon profil) Bizzz et merci pour ta review !**

**_Severia Dousbrune_ : Bah tu sais, le lemon n'est pas forcément pervers, ça dépend comment on le tourne… Alors comme ça tu as trouvé le chapitre 13 apaisant ? C'est vrai qu'une pause dans les confrontations, ça fait du bien ! Thx pour ta review !**

**_Corail Zaarea_ : Tiens, Anna, la sœur de Jane… Intéressant comme hypothèse ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser à ça ? Bon, effectivement, après ce chapitre 13, tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas, mais c'était quand même bien trouvé ! Pour l'épisode « dark » de Drago : hé oui, ce n'est pas un personnage très gentil, c'est même parfois quelqu'un de méchant ! Ahhh « le mariage de mon meilleur ami » mémorable lol. C'est un peu le même cas de figure, sauf qu'ici Jane ne s'avoue pas qu'elle va avec Justin pour rendre jaloux qqn d'autre… Et pour leur amitié : héhé ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que nous avons les même raisons de ne pas y croire ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! Bizzzz**

**_Fifi_ : Alors pour la réplique « Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus je n'ai rien compris », j'ai un peu cherché, parce qu'il me fallait une entrée en matière pas trop banale, ni trop forte, tout en ayant la petite touche « Drago »… Bref, je suis contente que ça t'ait fait rire, c'était le but recherché ;) Et pour Hagrid : dans ma construction originale, c'était Rogue qui devait les interrompre, puis j'ai trouvé plus crédible que ça soit Hagrid… Le pauvre quand même ! Merci pour ta review, bizzz !**

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tout le monde, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review (s'il vous plait ! J'aimerais vraiment arriver aux 100 reviews avant la fin de l'histoire… pitié !)**

**

* * *

**

**Un havre de paix**

**Chapitre 14 : La retenue**

Etre amie avec Drago Malefoy…

Cette phrase toute entière paraissait invraisemblable, une énorme blague, une impossibilité physique. Pourtant, Jane avait accepté en dépit de tous les arguments contre cette proposition d'amitié. Et même si ce soir elle avait une retenue, elle se réjouissait à l'idée de revoir seul à seule son _ami_.

Depuis le bal, quatre jours auparavant, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler, ni de le voir en dehors de la Grande Salle ou des cours. En réalité, ils agissaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, comme si leur discussion dans la Forêt n'était qu'une vague chimère. Mais les regards échangés étaient aussi éloquents que des mots.

Jane quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors peu avant 20h pour rejoindre la salle des professeurs. En jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, elle vit Parvati lui faire un petit signe d'encouragement silencieux, au milieu des autres élèves studieusement penchés sur leurs parchemins et autres grimoires. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu le billet lui signifiant sa retenue, elle avait dû inventer les raisons de celle-ci, en prenant soin de ne pas trop mentir car elle savait que de nombreux Gryffondors étaient proches de Hagrid, en particulier Hermione. Alors, elle avait raconté qu'elle était entrée dans la Forêt en suivant le conseil de Harry et avait rencontré par hasard Malefoy. Hagrid leur était tombé dessus avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, leur avait donné une retenue à tous les deux, fin de l'histoire. Tout le monde y avait cru, heureusement.

La retenue devait consister en un nettoyage de la salle des professeurs, sans magie évidemment. Même à deux, ils en auraient pour des heures. Jane arriva la première et dut supporter les ronchonnements de Rusard, disant qu'au bon vieux temps, on pendait les élèves par les pieds et on les laissait dans cette position toute la nuit. Jane se demanda furtivement si Rusard n'avait pas lui-même passé trop de temps la tête en bas pour raconter de telles idioties. Il lui tendit un seau et un torchon et lui ordonna de commencer à astiquer les armoires et autres meubles de la pièce. Aucun professeur n'était présent, bien qu'il ne fut pas encore très tard dans la soirée.

Jane s'arrêta devant un vieux buffet de style victorien en bois de cèdre et entreprit de le débarrasser de l'épaisse couche de poussière qui le recouvrait. Absorbée par son travail, elle sursauta quand elle entendit un bref « Salut ! » à son oreille. Elle fit volte-face et sentit son estomac se contracter de plaisir en voyant Drago qui lui souriait.

« Déjà au boulot, à ce que je vois » ajouta-t-il.

Ce sourire enjôleur et ces yeux malicieux achevèrent de déstabiliser Jane, qui ne put que rougir bêtement en répondant « Oui ».

« Au travail ! » grogna Rusard, dans leur direction.

« Oui, Monsieur… » grommelèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Drago choisit de commencer par épousseter un vieux guéridon de bois sombre qui se trouvait être juste à côté du buffet auquel Jane accordait son attention. Pendant ce qui sembla durer une heure, ils nettoyèrent en silence : Rusard leur tournait autour sans arrêt, ce qui interdisait toute tentative de communication orale. Ils se contentaient de s'observer du coin de l'œil et de s'envoyer des encouragements silencieux. Juste au moment où Jane poussait un soupir ennuyé, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était un elfe de maison, qui venait livrer un objet à Rusard. L'elfe fit léviter la chose en question à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis se retira avec force courbettes. Jane supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de machine. L'engin ressemblait à une lunette astronomique en étain, d'un mètre de longueur environ, avec des fils dorés formant une figure compliquée autour du tube. La lunette était portée par trois pieds en bois à hauteur d'homme. Jane lança un regard interrogatif à Drago pour savoir s'il avait la moindre idée de ce que le surveillant faisait. Etait-il en train de construire une machine de torture pour élèves ? Cet appareil allait-il les pendre par les pieds ? Drago murmura entre ses dents « Piège pour Peeves » puis fit une grimace de dédain. Jane hocha la tête et retint un gloussement de moquerie.

« Saleté de truc moldu ! » ronchonna Rusard, qui apparemment s'évertuait à le faire fonctionner « Toujours en panne ! »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Ces Cracmols… » Jane perdit son sourire : Drago ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il ramenait tout au sang pur ou non. Elle se sentait terriblement déçue, flouée, comme si tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé était parti en fumée. Il ne changerait jamais.

Le Serpentard s'était aperçu qu'elle avait froncé les sourcils, mais eut une réaction totalement inattendue: il lui tira la langue. Jane ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, puis comprit qu'il avait dit cela uniquement pour la faire réagir. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir compris la plaisanterie, pendant que Drago essayait clairement de ne pas éclater de rire devant son air furieux. Elle lui tira la langue à son tour et fit semblant de bouder en se tournant résolument vers la table qu'elle frottait depuis dix minutes. Lorsqu'elle lui jeta à nouveau un regard, elle dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas pouffer de rire en voyant la grimace grotesque qu'il s'était empressé de lui lancer.

Elle vérifia du coin de l'œil que Rusard était toujours occupé à son engin, mit les pouces sur ses tempes, la paume ouverte vers l'avant, et murmura « Nananananèreuuuuuh ! » en agitant les doigts. A son tour, Drago eut beaucoup de peine à garder son sérieux, mais parvint à renchérir avec une autre mimique ridicule de son cru.

Pendant tout le reste de la retenue, ils continuèrent ce concours atypique sur fond de grognements du bricoleur amateur et finirent par avoir mal aux abdominaux à force de se retenir de rire. Enfin, Rusard leur signifia qu'ils pouvaient partir, en grommelant « Que ça vous serve de leçon ». Ils s'éloignèrent le plus rapidement possible et quand ils furent hors de portée des oreilles du surveillant, ils purent enfin libérer les rires trop longtemps contenus. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans pouvoir parler, puis Drago hoqueta péniblement :

« Ca … doit… être… la retenue… la plus… grotesque… que j'ai… jamais… faite ! »

Jane se força à respirer lentement, mais eut un nouvel accès de rire en repensant à Rusard qui disait « Crénom de saleté de machine ! »

Finalement, ils réussirent à se calmer et le silence retomba dans le couloir désert. On entendait seulement les ronflements provenant du tableau d'Ulric le Foldingue, situé à quelques pas d'eux.

« Hum… tu… » fit Drago, l'air soudain sérieux « … retournes tout de suite dans la tour Gryffondor ? »

Jane trouva très commode de détailler attentivement le portrait ronfleur, pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de Drago.

« Je… euh… ne sais pas »

Quelle réponse stupide ! Il allait la prendre pour la dernière des idiotes ! Mais que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? La question était tout sauf innocente et trancher était impossible : elle n'avait pas envie de partir, mais rester la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda alors le Serpentard.

« Eh bien… » fit Jane, alors que son ventre se mettait à gargouiller bruyamment « … oui je pense » finit-elle avec un sourire.

« On peut aller aux cuisines, si tu veux »

« Tu sais où se trouvent les cuisines ? Je croyais que c'était interdit aux élèves »

« Privilège de préfet… Mais j'avoue ne jamais y avoir mis le pied. »

« Trop de serviteurs à ton goût ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« C'est un peu ça » répondit-il, en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux « Alors, on y va ? »

« Et si on rencontre quelqu'un ? »

« Rusard est occupé à son engin et les autres ne s'amusent pas à se balader toute la nuit dans les couloirs »

Jane soupira : elle était à court d'arguments. Après une légère hésitation, elle emboîta le pas du jeune homme, en se disant que c'était définitivement une soirée étrange. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Les couloirs et les escaliers qu'ils empruntaient descendaient régulièrement. Ils devaient à présent se retrouver à la même hauteur que les cachots. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un large couloir, plus éclairé que la plupart des autres. Sur les murs se trouvaient des tableaux représentant divers mets et plats, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Drago s'approcha d'une peinture représentant une grande coupe en argent qui débordait de fruits mûrs à souhait. Il eut l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis tendit le bras et chatouilla une énorme poire. Celle-ci se mit à se trémousser en émettant des petits gloussements, puis elle se transforma en une poignée de couleur verte. Drago actionna la poignée pour ouvrir la porte du passage ainsi révélé, puis se retira élégamment pour laisser le passage à Jane.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, bouches bées, devant l'impressionnant spectacle qu'ils avaient devant les yeux : la cuisine était immense, de dimensions semblables à celles de la Grande Salle, avec un peu partout des casseroles, des poêles et des marmites, et une grande cheminée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il y avait également quatre grandes tables, jumelles des tables de l'étage du dessus, et des elfes de maison répartis dans toute la pièce, affairés à diverses tâches. Ils portaient tous les même uniforme : un torchon à vaisselle, avec l'emblème de Poudlard, qu'ils drapaient comme une toge.

Dès qu'ils les aperçurent, de nombreux elfes accoururent vers eux. Jane n'avait jamais eu d'elfe à son service. Ses parents n'approuvaient pas ce qu'ils considéraient comme de l'esclavage. Elle repensa furtivement à Hermione, militant pour les droits de ces créatures. Elle jeta un regard à Drago, qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son air supérieur, et décida de prendre les devants :

« Euh… nous avions faim… nous… »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Drago et elle furent tirés vers une petite table ronde apparue dans un coin reculé de la pièce, séparé du reste de la cuisine par un muret de briques. Sitôt que les jeunes gens furent assis, les elfes leur apportèrent une quantité astronomique de nourriture et disposèrent couverts, assiettes et verres en un temps record. Jane rougit légèrement en remarquant qu'ils avaient même pensé à poser une bougie au milieu de la table, avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent avec étonnement, puis éclatèrent de rire. Drago prit son verre rempli de jus de citrouille à ras bord et le tendit devant lui en disant « Santé ! ». Elle fit de même, en ne le quittant pas des yeux, comme c'était l'usage : « Santé »

Ils se rassasièrent en silence, se rendant enfin compte à quel point ils étaient affamés d'avoir astiqué toute la soirée. Quand leur appétit fut comblé, Drago prit son verre, en examina le contenu, puis dévisagea Jane. Celle-ci se sentit une nouvelle fois rougir et se sentit obligée de parler :

« Tu as bien mangé ? »

_Question idiote_

« Oui, très bien »

_Réponse idiote_

« Tu as encore soif ? »

_Arrête de meubler ! Tu as quand même des trucs plus intéressants à lui dire, non ?_

« Non »

Un silence gêné retomba. Drago la contemplait toujours, pensivement, le bras gauche nonchalamment posé sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? » osa enfin demander Jane.

« J'aime te mettre mal à l'aise »

« C'est réussi »

« Tu es jolie quand tu rougis »

Les joues de Jane se colorèrent un peu plus et les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirent en un large sourire.

« Vilain flatteur »

Le cœur de Jane battait à tout rompre et elle avait de plus en plus chaud au visage. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses sentiments : une petite voix aiguë s'éleva soudain :

« Monsieur le jeune Maître ! »

Les deux élèves tournèrent la tête pour voir un elfe qui les regardait avec un air apeuré, ou plutôt qui contemplait Drago de cette manière. L'elfe en question ne portait pas l'uniforme réglementaire. Ses habits étaient une espèce de patchwork de tous les vêtements ou similaires existant sur terre. Cela allait du cache théière à la chaussette avec l'extrémité séparé en cinq orteils, en passant par la mitaine de coton.

« Dobby ! » s'exclama Drago « Traître ! »

Avant que Jane ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme s'était jeté sur l'elfe et essayait de l'étrangler.

« Drago, arrête ! »

Jane essaya tant bien que mal de les séparer, mais voyant le peu de succès de sa tentative, elle sortit sa baguette et cria :

« _Stupefix_ ! »

Le Serpentard et l'elfe se figèrent et Jane put les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Les autres elfes n'avaient pas réagi et étaient toujours occupés à leurs travaux. En détaillant Dobby, elle sut qui était cet énergumène et pourquoi les autres elfes ne le regardaient même pas. Hermione lui avait parlé de lui lorsque Jane avait acheté un badge de la S.A.L.E. pour avoir la paix (la préfète savait parfois être exaspérante). Dobby était un elfe libre, qui appartenait auparavant à une famille de mauvais sorciers et qui maintenant luttait avec Hermione pour la liberté des elfes. Elle avait simplement omis de préciser que Dobby avait été l'esclave de la famille Malefoy. Jane pointa sa baguette au dessus du petit elfe et murmura :

« _Ennervatum_ »

Il reprit instantanément connaissance et jeta autour de lui des coups d'œil effrayés. Jane lui sourit et le rassura :

« Ca va, tu n'as plus rien à craindre »

Mais l'elfe n'avait pas du tout l'air apaisé :

« Monsieur le jeune Maître sait que Dobby est ici ! Il va vouloir se venger ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Dobby. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je vais parler à Drago. »

Dobby parut dubitatif, mais Jane ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Elle se dirigea vers le Serpentard allongé sur le sol et le réveilla :

« _Ennervatum_ »

Il cligna des yeux et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Je te préviens » menaça Jane « Tu refais ça et tu te retrouves par terre, compris ? »

« Ca va » maugréa-t-il, en se relevant.

Il lança un regard mauvais à Dobby, mais ne fit pas un pas dans sa direction. Bien qu'elle connaisse une partie de l'histoire, Jane voulut savoir :

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur cet elfe ? »

« Il a trahi ma famille » répondit-il d'un ton sec.

« Dobby a agit selon sa conscience ! » couina l'elfe.

« Un elfe n'a pas à avoir une conscience ! » s'emporta Drago.

« On se calme ! » dit Jane, agitant de manière significative sa baguette.

Les deux protagonistes se turent immédiatement, n'ayant pas l'envie d'être de nouveau immobilisés par un sortilège. Elle prit Drago par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart.

« Je sais que tu en veux à cet elfe, mais… »

« Lui en vouloir est un mot faible ! »

« Drago » fit Jane d'un ton peiné « Je passais une très bonne soirée jusque-là. Tu es en train de tout gâcher ! »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'embarras.

« D'accord, c'est promis, je ne dirai plus rien à ce traître… » Jane fit les gros yeux « …à cet elfe. Mais s'il-te-plait, serre moins fort : tes ongles m'entrent dans la peau. »

Jane s'aperçut alors, à sa grande confusion, qu'elle tenait toujours le bras de Drago, ou plutôt qu'elle s'y agrippait fermement. Gênée, elle le lâcha aussitôt en marmonnant « Désolée ». Pour éviter qu'il ne la voit encore rougir, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine, en faisant un signe d'au-revoir à Dobby. Drago la rejoignit à la porte, les mains dans les poches, l'air dégagé. Ils repassèrent en silence dans le couloir, puis Jane se retourna et dit :

« Je crois que j'en ai assez pour ce soir, je vais me coucher »

« Attends… Bon, d'accord, j'ai été un petit peu trop spontané sur ce coup-là… Je ne veux pas que tu partes fâchée… »

« Je ne suis pas fâchée »

« Déçue, alors. Je te raccompagne une partie du trajet » Jane voulut répliquer, mais il l'arrêta « Que ça te plaise ou non »

Ils cheminèrent en silence, comme à l'aller, mais il y avait une certaine tension entre eux. Jane était consciente que Drago avait réagi impulsivement, mais cette scène remettait en cause pas mal de choses, à commencer par leur amitié naissante. S'il réagissait comme ça avec Dobby, comment se comporterait-il avec les amis de Jane ? Sans parler du fait qu'elle lui mentait sur beaucoup de points de son passé. Lorsqu'il l'apprendrait, la rage qu'il avait pour Dobby ne serait qu'une brise sur une flaque d'eau. La colère qu'il aurait envers elle ressemblerait davantage à un typhon meurtrier. Resterait-il son ami après cela ?

_Ami, ou celui dont tu es amoureuse ?_

_Celui dont je suis…_

En un éclair, elle se remémora tous les détails de la soirée : le bien-être qu'elle ressentait en la compagnie du Serpentard, la manière dont il la faisait rire, la faisait rougir aussi, lorsqu'il la complimentait. Et enfin la peur qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de le perdre, à l'idée qu'il la rejette. Cette brusque révélation de ses sentiments la força à s'immobiliser.

_Je suis amoureuse de Drago Malefoy._

« Jane, ça va ? »

Le Serpentard était revenu sur ses pas en constatant qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Croiser son regard à ce moment-là fut encore plus foudroyant que n'importe quelle réflexion. Elle inspira, puis baissa la tête et reprit sa marche en murmurant :

« Oui, ça va »

_Quelle galère…_

Ils arrivèrent à l'embranchement de deux corridors, l'un allant du côté des cachots, l'autre se dirigeant vers la tour Gryffondor. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, conscients qu'ils allaient devoir se quitter. Jane releva les yeux, presque à regret, vers le visage du Serpentard.

« Eh bien… bonne nuit, Drago »

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais le seul mot qui sortit fut « Patronus »

« Quoi ? »

« As-tu réussi à faire apparaître un Patronus, finalement ? »

« Euh… » répondit Jane, pas sûre de savoir où il voulait en venir « Non »

« Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. Tu vas toujours t'entraîner dans la Forêt ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Alors, c'est dit. Je t'aide pour ce sort, et toi tu essaies d'oublier que j'ai gâché ta soirée, c'est d'accord ? »

Il la regardait avec un peu d'anxiété dans le regard, comme si la réponse de la jeune fille était très importante à ses yeux. Objectivement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais Jane se dit que de toute façon, tout ce qu'elle pensait de Drago Malefoy était forcément subjectif, alors elle répondit simplement :

« Oui »

« Parfait, disons… tous les jours avant le petit déjeuner ? »

« D'accord »

Elle retrouva le sourire en réalisant qu'ils se verraient tous les jours dans les semaines à venir.

« Ahh… » fit Drago « Je te préfère quand tu souris »

Il essayait encore de la faire rougir, mais elle tint bon. Elle osa alors une petite vengeance, pour le déstabiliser à son tour : elle s'approcha de lui, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à la hauteur de son visage et déposa une légère bise sur sa joue en disant :

« Bonne nuit, Drago »

Et elle s'éloigna rapidement, en essayant de réfréner le grand sourire qui éclatait sur ses lèvres. Juste avant de tourner à un coude du couloir, elle regarda brièvement en arrière et eut le temps de voir que Drago n'avait pas bougé et la regardait partir, une main effleurant sa joue.

* * *

**Je le dis encore une fois : j'aime bien ce chapitre, tout gentil, pas sombre. Je voudrais que mon histoire s'arrête ici, malheureusement je dois vous conter l'histoire de Jane jusqu'au bout… Laissez-moi votre avis, une petite review ça ne prend pas longtemps !**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, étant donné que je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, vous devrez patienter jusqu'au vendredi (courage, un jour de plus, ce n'est pas si long que ça ;))**

_**Loufoca**_


	15. Spero Patronum

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Et voilà, je reviens de vacances pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre ! Il se nomme Spero Patronum », vous devinerez bien assez vite de quoi il parle je crois Chronologiquement, c'est le chapitre que j'ai écrit en dernier car c'est le deuxième que j'ai rajouté après coup. En fait, pour tout vous dire, je l'ai écrit i peine un mois lol. J'ai vraiment aimé le rédiger, alors j'espère que vous allez aimer le lire !**

**Résumé des derniers chapitres Lors de la retenue effectuée en compagnie de Drago, Jane prend soudainement conscience qu'elle est amoureuse du jeune homme. Celui-ci, ignorant le débat intérieur de la Gryffondor, propose de l'aider à s'entraîner pour l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et à réaliser un Patronus.**

**Disclaimer J'aimerais pouvoir revendiquer la propriété de Harry Potter, car j'aurais alors un compte en banque un peu mieux fourni qu'actuellement lol ! Mais malheureusement, c'est J.K. Rowling qui peut se vante de tous nous faire rêver depuis plusieurs années, et encore pour longtemps, avec son monde enchanteur et ses personnages fantastiques ! J'aimerais aussi pouvoir écrire des chansons aussi belles que celles de Keane, mais je ne peux que m'en inspirer, spécialement la chanson Somewhere Only We Know.**

**Pour les paroles de la chanson de Muse au dessus de ce chapitre elles comptent particulièrement pour moi, tant celui qui m'a dit pour la première fois Everything about you is so easy to love est important à mes yeux. Voilà, c'était juste une petite dédicace particulière à celui qui embellit tant mes journées.**

**Remerciements Un grand merci à ma Lupinette, qui vit en ce moment une période stressante (rahhh la deuxième session c'est criminel)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Emy Black_ Ahh Drago charmant… oui, il sait se montrer totalement gentleman, charmeur, irrésistible… C'est l'une de ses facettes, et j'avoue j'en suis folle lol. Euh par contre la petite fraise »… mm c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Non, je l'imagine mal dire ça à qui que ce soit. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Biz**

**_Melinda Black_ Bah pour Dobby, ne t'inquiète pas, il a la peau dure! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, surtout quand tu dis que mon style d'écriture s'améliore au fil des chapitres, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! En fait, ça me rassure aussi un peu, car j'ai un beau rêve écrire un roman. J'ai déjà l'idée de base, la construction et les persos, mais je fais un gros complexe je trouve que mon style d'écriture n'est pas encore assez bon. Alors, écrire des nouvelles, ça me permet en quelque sorte de m'entraîner (en plus de partager ma passion de HP évidemment). Voilà, bonne lecture de ce chapitre 15 !**

**_Choups_ Ah ben j'ai commencé à lire les Secrets, mais c'est long lol. Je ne suis pas très loin, au chp 6, et j'étais pliée en deux de rire en imaginant Ron tout vert ! Pour en revenir à mon histoire ben Drago réagit comme tout garçon après un bisou comme ça Ba Be Bi Bo Bu loooool ! Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Biz**

**_Severia Dousbrune_ Je crois que tu vas aimer ce chapitre 15, au niveau amourettes Quant au passé de Jane mmm témoin impuissant d'un crime immonde… On va dire que tu te rapproches un peu du commencement de la vérité, mais celle-ci est malheureusement plus sordide… En tous cas, bonne lecture !**

**_Fifi_ Ah, je suis contente que tu aimes le ton joyeux du dernier chapitre ! C'est en partie pour ça que je l'ai rajouté, cela allégeait un peu l'atmosphère pesante de l'histoire. Celui-ci est dans la même veine, quoique déjà moins léger. Oui, le passé de Jane, surtout l'un de ses aspects, mettrait Drago très très en colère… Je n'en dis pas plus, tu verras Et pour le Patronus de Jane tu verras ce qu'il représente dans ce chapitre ! Biz**

**_Corail Zaarea_ L'étrange et inutilisable objet de Rusard il va finir comme les quatre autres qu'il a acheté par correspondance cette année à la poubelle ! (alala ces trucs moldus, ça ne marche jamais !). Pour Drago heureusement que tu aimes bien quand ça dure, parce que ça va un peu traîner lol… Ce chapitre va peut-être te contenter, mais bon… enfin tu comprendras dans le suivant lol. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !**

**_Liz_ Effectivement, mon histoire est un peu éloignée des livres Harry Potter, même si elle reprend ce monde et ses codes. En ce qui concerne les citations musicales je suis contente que ça te plaise. Au début, je ne voulais pas en mettre, mais certaines paroles de chansons m'ont sauté à la figure tant elles se rapportaient à l'un ou l'autre chapitre. J'ai par exemple beaucoup modifié le 9, pour y insérer la chanson de Within Temptation. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Mais un conseil ne te dévalorise pas, toi aussi tu es capable d'écrire ! Il suffit d'y mettre assez d'énergie et de patience. Et puis, soumettre ses écrits à la critique de lecteurs, c'est aussi un bon moyen de progresser ! Plein de bonheur à toi aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre va t'en apporter un peu !**

**_Harana_ Alors comme ça tu as peur que je balance qqch de méchant ? Mmmm tu me connais bien lol, c'est vrai que j'ai l'habitude de faire cela, seulement pour le chapitre 14, je me suis un peu retenue. Alors, tu as raison, dans le chp 14 (et ds le 15 aussi), Drago est gentil… Trop gentil… Pas de spoilers sur la suite, mais ça ne durera pas. Quant à son histoire dans ce chapitre, tu vas découvrir un peu de son histoire, et de l'avenir que lui réserve son père. Comment il réagira au passé de Jane ? Ahh ça il va falloir attendre (finalement, j'aime être sadique lol). Et pour msdv de rien voyons, j'ai l'honneur d'avoir la primeur de tes histoires, c'est moi qui devrait te remercier !**

**_Paprika Star_ Ah tu viens de rentrer de vacances ? Ben j'espère que tu as eu un temps moins pourri que moi lol. Oui, un chapitre calme et gentillet, j'ai trouvé que ça manquait un peu dans cette histoire. Or, pour qu'une relation se développe, il faut du temps, du calme, et de la discussion. Quant au dîner en tête à tête c'était marrant à écrire, mais il faudra du temps avant que cela se reproduise !**

**Voilà, je crois que je n'ai oublié personne. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !(je vais y arriver, aux 100 reviews, je le sens !)**

* * *

**Un havre de paix**

**Chapitre 15 Spero Patronum**

Allez Jane, concentre-toi ! dit Drago, pour ce qui lui sembla être la millième fois.

Il était assis sur la large pierre foncée au milieu de la clairière et regardait Jane s'entraîner avant l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui devait avoir lieu l'après-midi même. Une fois n'était pas coutume, ce matin, il ne peignait pas. Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni l'humeur.

Oh, Drago, je suis épuisée ! s'impatienta la Gryffondor.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les matins dans leur clairière, lui pour peindre, elle pour s'entraîner. Jane avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis qu'il la conseillait. Néanmoins, son Patronus refusait de prendre une forme concrète. Elle ne parvenait qu'à faire apparaître un mur de lumière argentée. Rien n'avait permis d'améliorer cette situation.

Ok, ça va, on arrête. Mieux vaut que tu gardes ton énergie pour l'examen tantôt»

Merci dit-elle avait un sourire fatigué.

Il aimait son sourire. Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel autre jour. Cela lui faisait du bien. Ces débuts de matinée dans la clairière lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis, ses craintes pour l'avenir et ses coups de déprime. Il savait que c'était grâce à Jane qu'il retrouvait un peu d'insouciance. Elle était extérieure à son monde, ne se préoccupait pas de toutes les futilités inhérentes à la noblesse. Elle était pure, éloignée de tout tracas, du Sang Pur, du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son père.

De rien répondit-il distraitement.

La jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

J'espère que Funestar ne basera pas l'examen entier sur le Patronus. Je pense que s'il interroge sur les boucliers, il y a moyen que je limite la casse. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Euh… oui ? »

Drago n'avait pas écouté un seul mot, repensant à la lettre qui le préoccupait depuis l'aube. Son père envoyait toujours son hibou au lever du soleil, pour ne pas être repéré.

Ok fit Jane, avec un gloussement moqueur On reprendra cette conversation quand tu m'écouteras ! »

Non, ça va, je t'écoute. mentit Drago

Tu as l'air soucieux, je me trompe ? »

Elle était toujours aussi perspicace ! Impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, c'était énervant ! Jane avait une personnalité qui poussait à se confier. En trois semaines, il lui avait raconté l'essentiel de sa vie, sans même s'en rendre compte.

_Comment fais-tu, Jane, pour gagner à ce point ma confiance ?_

Il s'était totalement ouvert à elle, lui parlant pèle-mêle de son père, de Potter, de Pansy ou de ses tableaux. Ils avaient beaucoup ri, par exemple quand Drago avait raconté comment il avait recueilli un chaton perdu et l'avait caché dans sa penderie, jusqu'à ce que sa mère soit avertie de sa présence par des miaou insistants. Ils étaient parfois restés tristes, à l'image du destin de ce petit chaton que Lucius avait utilisé pour tester ses sortilèges de torture, et cela devant Drago. L'aîné des Malefoy avait endurci son fils par tous les moyens possibles.

En retour, Jane lui avait relaté quelques bribes de son existence, mais il avait remarqué qu'elle restait toujours vague sur ses cinq années passées à Durmstrang. Drago avait beau la questionner, elle éludait le sujet:

_/Flash-back/_

_Quel souvenir as-tu choisi, Jane ? »_

_Un pique-nique avec mes parents, pour mon sixième anniversaire. C'était l'été, il faisait beau. C'est ce jour-là que je suis tombée amoureuse pour la première fois. »_

_Ahh, et il s'appelait comment ? fit Drago, avec un petit sourire._

_René. Je ne me souviens plus de son visage, mais je sais qu'il me faisait beaucoup rire. »_

_C'est un peu vieux comme souvenir. C'est plus difficile si le souvenir n'est pas assez précis. Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus récent ? Je ne sais pas moi… tu as bien dû tomber amoureuse, à Durmstrang ? »_

_Non répondit-elle durement, en se détournant._

_Drago fronça les sourcils, surpris, et insista :_

_Tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami ? »_

_Ne sois pas stupide, Drago. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est tout. »_

_Mauvaise expérience ? »_

_Ça ne te regarde pas fit-elle, d'un ton sec._

_Eh bien, c'est agréable d'être ami avec toi ! répondit Drago, mécontent._

_Désolée dit Jane, plus doucement Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est tout… Oui, ça a été une mauvaise expérience. Ces cinq années tout entières ont été une mauvaise expérience. »_

_Aucun bon souvenir ? »_

_Aucun. »_

_Dans ce cas, va pour le pique-nique conclut Drago._

_/Fin du Flash-back/_

Depuis cet incident, Drago voulait éviter de braquer Jane, et n'insistait pas trop. Il se disait que tôt où tard, elle finirait bien par tout lui raconter. Il devait simplement lui montrer qu'il avait confiance en elle, pour qu'à son tour elle ait confiance en lui :

J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, ce matin »

Oh… Et elle disait quoi cette lettre ? »

Eh bien… en plus des bêtises et mises en garde habituelles, il m'a donné un ordre»

Quel ordre ? »

Je dois reprendre Pansy comme petite amie, et nous devons nous fiancer à notre sortie de Poudlard. Il paraît que le père Parkinson n'apprécie pas que sa fille soit malheureuse à cause de moi. Et mon père a besoin de Parkinson en ce moment, pour je ne sais quel trafic. »

Un éclair de contrariété passa dans les yeux de Jane. Evidemment, elle comprenait.

Vu ce que tu m'as raconté de ton père, je suppose qu'il est inutile de lui dire que tu n'aimes pas Pansy ? »

Inutile, en effet»

Drago se sentit soudain très abattu. Cette année, il avait cru pouvoir s'affranchir un peu de son père, gagner une petite part de liberté et commencer à penser par lui-même. Mais Lucius ne le laisserait jamais se dégager de son emprise. Il venait de réaffirmer son autorité sur Drago, et de le priver de son début d'émancipation. Un étau glacé contracta l'estomac du Serpentard.

Il y a peut-être une solution, non ? fit Jane, l'air pas très convaincue.

Tu ne connais pas mon père. Tout ce qu'il t'ordonne doit être exécuté dans la minute, sinon il te punit. C'est comme ça que ça marche finit Drago, vaincu.

Drago, ne t'avoue pas battu d'avance ! »

A quoi bon ? répondit-il, las.

Tu lui as déjà désobéi, non ? En continuant à peindre. »

C'est différent. plaida Drago Je peins en cachette. Ici, si je dis non à mon père, sa colère sera terrible. Je… Il tenta d'avaler la boule qui lui serait la gorge, en vain … je ne me sens pas le courage de lui faire face finit-il, penaud.

Il savait que la Gryffondor ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle était si forte, si courageuse ! A sa place, elle aurait envoyé balader Lucius depuis longtemps. Il vit qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure de contrariété, sans se douter une seule seconde que cette mimique la rendait encore plus jolie.

C'est injuste… murmura-t-elle.

Je te déçois ? questionna-t-il, redoutant une réponse positive.

Non… bien sûr que non, Drago ! protesta-t-elle fermement A ta place, moi aussi je n'oserais pas me révolter »

C'est ça… »

C'est vrai ! Ton père ferait peur à n'importe qui »

Il fut très touché de voir que Jane ne le jugeait pas, qu'elle comprenait sa peur.

Je suis sa chose confia Drago, la gorge toujours nouée Il fait de moi ce qu'il veut. Ça me révulse, mais je n'y peux rien. »

Jane posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce contact fit frissonner Drago.

Il n'y a pas moyen de contourner cet ordre ? En sortant quelques temps avec Pansy par exemple ? Jusqu'à ce que son père ait aidé le tien… »

Peut-être… fit Drago, nullement convaincu.

Et ensuite continua Jane Tu annonces à ton père que tu as trouvé une fille plus noble, plus riche, plus belle, etc… que Pansy à épouser. Je suis sûre que ça lui plaira. »

Où veux-tu que je trouve une fille comme ça ? »

Oh fit Jane, avec un geste négligent Tu as le temps, non ? Ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant, tu as plus d'un an avant ces fiançailles arrangées»

La Gryffondor lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif. Drago la dévisagea, bluffé. L'air de rien, elle venait de lui trouver le moyen d'échapper à un mariage avec Pansy Parkinson ! Cette fille était prodigieuse ! Il soupira de contentement, soupir que Jane dut mal interpréter car elle dit :

Mon plan est mauvais, c'est ça ? »

Non ! répondit Drago, avec un grand sourire Ton plan est parfait »

Elle se détendit et répondit à son sourire.

Merci »

Merci à toi »

Au milieu de cet échange de politesses, Drago eut soudain la vision de lui-même, présentant Jane à Lucius Malefoy :

_Père, je vous présente ma future femme Jane. Elle est la fille unique des Ewing, cette très ancienne famille dont les derniers descendants vivent en Islande. Vous savez, les Ewing, parents des Lachlan d'Australie. _

Jane Malefoy. Cela sonnait bien. Il venait de la trouver, cette jeune fille plus noble, plus riche, et infiniment plus belle que Pansy ! Une jeune fille dont les lèvres l'attiraient comme des aimants.

Drago, à quoi penses-tu, là ? Tu as l'air très… réjoui demanda Jane.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Merlin, qu'il aimait s'y perdre ! Il humecta légèrement ses lèvres avant de répondre :

J'ai vraiment de la chance de te connaître, Jane. Beaucoup de chance »

Elle rougit et ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire timidement et de baisser les yeux. D'un geste délicat, il tendit la main et prit son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder de nouveau. Ses doigts remontèrent lentement sur sa joue. Sa peau était si douce.

Drago… murmura-t-elle

Sa respiration était profonde. Il admirait le jeu de montée et descente de sa poitrine. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne recula pas. Alors, il se pencha sur son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Voyant que Jane ne le repoussait pas, il s'enhardit et happa plus franchement sa bouche. La Gryffondor déposa une main tremblante sur le torse de Drago. Celui-ci caressa doucement sa joue, pour la rassurer, et approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues jouèrent quelques instants à cache-cache avant de s'entremêler, de se taquiner et de se goûter. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent et leurs respirations s'accélérèrent. Mais Jane rompit brutalement le baiser, et s'écarta, les yeux brillants :

Drago… »

Qui a-t-il ? répondit le Serpentard, refroidi.

On ne peut pas… Tu ne sais pas tout de moi »

Est-ce important ?»

Oui »

Elle avait le visage fermé, et les yeux baissés. Drago saisit sa main et la serra contre sa poitrine.

Allez, raconte-moi»

Non… je ne peux pas fit-elle en secouant la tête.

Tu dois me le dire»

Non souffla-t-elle péniblement.

S'il-te-plait fit Drago.

Il devait prononcer ces mots de façon sincère pour la première fois de sa vie.

Pas… pas maintenant. Je t'en prie, pas maintenant »

Quand, alors ? »

Ce soir…. Oui, ce soir, je te raconterai tout dit-elle, comme à regret.

X$X$X$X

C'est au tour de Miss Jane Ewing annonça le professeur Funestar.

Jane respira un grand coup, avant d'entrer dans la classe où se déroulait l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Chaque élève passait individuellement devant Funestar pendant un quart d'heure.

Ah, Miss Ewing fit Funestar, en prenant place derrière son bureau Mon élève la plus persévérante ! Commençons par des questions réponses voulez-vous ? »

Jane rougit un peu sous le compliment, et acquiesça. Le professeur lui posa une dizaine de questions, balayant la matière de toute l'année. Jane n'eut pas trop de mal à y répondre et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle dut décrire les trois Sortilèges Impardonnables. Funestar n'avait pas oublié qu'elle l'avait questionné sur le sujet quelques mois auparavant.

Bien, tout cela me paraît correct. Nous allons maintenant passer à la partie pratique. Voulez-vous s'il-vous-plait invoquer un bouclier ? »

Oui, Monsieur »

Elle leva sa baguette et dit :

_Protego_ »

Funestar tenta de lui lancer un _Expelliarmus_, mais le bouclier résista. Il hocha la tête d'approbation.

Pour finir, Miss Ewing, je vous demande d'invoquer un Patronus »

Jane hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Le souvenir qu'elle choisissait habituellement, à savoir un pique-nique avec ses parents et la rencontre de son premier amour, ne vint pas. A la place, une sensation s'imposa à son esprit. Elle sentit sur ses lèvres le goût de celles de Drago et sa main sur sa joue. Le souvenir de leur baiser échangé le matin même l'emplit d'un bonheur intense, qui la baigna tout entière. Elle ouvrit les yeux et, forte de cette plénitude, prononça l'incantation :

_Spero Patronum_»

Immédiatement, un jet argenté sortit de sa baguette, plus brillant que jamais, formant des arcs et entrelacs dans l'air. Jane n'en crut pas ses yeux pour la première fois, son Patronus prenait forme… Une forme qui ressemblait étrangement à…

Un dragon ! s'exclama Funestar Félicitations, Miss Ewing ! Votre Patronus est admirable. Sa forme est certes encore un peu vague, mais vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès ! Vous voyez ? Le travail paie toujours.»

Le Patronus s'évanouit dans les airs.

Merci, Monsieur »

Vous pouvez y aller. Vous avez réussi votre examen, Miss »

Merci, au revoir »

Jane sortit de la classe, soulagée. Elle avait réussi ! Elle l'avait fait ! Les autres élèves attendaient dans le couloir. Elle fut assaillie par quelques Serpentards, stressés :

Tu as eu quoi comme questions ? »

Il t'a posé quelque chose sur les Mantras ? »

La partie pratique est-elle longue ? »

Essayant de se dépêtrer de ses condisciples, Jane aperçut Drago qui était resté un peu en retrait. Instantanément, son estomac se tordit et le stress retomba sur ses épaules, car elle réalisa qu'elle devrait bientôt lui avouer toute la vérité. Le Serpentard murmura Félicitations de sorte que Jane puisse le lire sur ses lèvres, et il leva discrètement son pouce en signe de victoire. Jane répondit Merci de la même manière, et lui envoya un sourire crispé.

C'est alors que son cœur marqua un arrêt elle venait de croiser le regard de Pansy Parkinson, elle aussi à l'écart. Ses yeux reflétaient une haine hors du commun et un dégoût profond. Elle venait de surprendre le geste de Drago.

X$X

Harold émit un petit cri de remerciement tandis que Jane rangeait la brosse et la ramassette avec lesquelles elle venait de nettoyer sa cage. C'était une action qu'elle accomplissait deux fois par semaine, une sorte de rituel, une manière de remercier son confident.

L'oiseau gonfla ses ailes de contentement mais ne réintégra pas immédiatement son perchoir. Il agissait comme s'il sentait confusément que la Gryffondor avait besoin de parler. Peut-être son instinct animal ? Quoi qu'il en fût, Jane ressentit un élan de gratitude pour ce hibou qui la connaissait si bien, et entreprit de lui exposer ce qui la tracassait :

Oui, Harold, j'ai encore et toujours l'esprit occupé par Drago. C'est… bizarre ! Je ne me serais jamais attendue à tomber amoureuse d'un type comme lui, pas après ce qui s'est passé avec Anna. Mais il est si… comment dire ? Différent ! J'ai l'impression que la plupart des gens ne voient de lui qu'une façade. Il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il veut le laisser croire. »

Yeeekk… fit Harold, en signe d'approbation.

Il se confie à moi, me raconte tout de lui ! Et moi… Je ne lui dis rien. Tout à l'heure, il m'a embrassée… »

Yeeekk ! protesta Harold, pour la forme.

Oui, je sais ce que tu penses, c'est mal. Mais c'était tellement… beau ! Je suis amoureuse de lui, Harold. »

Yeeekk ? fit Harold, choqué.

Oui… Et j'ai peur de le perdre. Je… je lui ai promis de tout lui dire ce soir. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurai le courage… »

Yeeekk… »

Je ne sais même pas comment lui raconter ! Il va me haïr ! Il va me détester de ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais une fille de moldus ! »

Le hibou pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux jaunes luisant de compréhension. Harold ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, mais cela avait soulagé Jane de lui confier ses peurs et ses doutes, de les formuler à voix haute. C'était ce hibou qui l'avait sauvée de la folie due à la culpabilité, l'an passé.

Evitant de se perdre dans des souvenirs douloureux, elle lui fit réintégrer sa cage et referma celle-ci soigneusement.

Merci de m'avoir écoutée, Harold »

YEEEKK ! cria Harold.

_Stupefix_ ! hurla Pansy Parkinson, de son insupportable voix criarde.

Jane s'écroula toute droite dans la volière, ne pouvant même pas remuer le petit orteil. Affolée, elle vit les chaussures et le bas de la robe de la Serpentarde s'approcher, puis Pansy s'agenouilla pour lui murmurer :

Il ne fallait pas t'approcher trop près de Drago, espèce de Sang de Bourbe ! »

* * *

**Et voilà, un pan de mensonge qui lâche ! Mais le chemin est encore loin vers la vérité, d'autant plus que Pansy est entrée dans le jeu…**

**Je suis sûre que vous allez me demander mais pourquoi Jane a-t-elle menti sur son sang ? Et bien sûr, la question que vous vous posez tous comment va réagir Drago quand il va le découvrir ? Le baiser aura-t-il une suite après cela ?**

**Hé bien… vous saurez ça dans les chapitres suivants ! A la semaine prochaine (quoi, moi, cruelle ? indigne ? méchante ?)**

_**Loufoca**_


	16. Endoloris

**Salut à tous !**

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Il se nomme « Endoloris », et oui, il sera douloureux ! Je reviens dans les chapitres écrits à la base, ce chapitre était d'ailleurs dans la toute première construction. J'ai détesté l'écrire, et ça a été vraiment très dur, alors j'espère quand même que vous ne serez pas des juges trop sévères (vous allez me détester lol)**

**Résumé des derniers chapitres : Après plusieurs semaines passées à s'entraîner ensemble, Jane et Drago se sont rapprochés, au point que Drago a embrassé Jane. Mais celle-ci veut tout lui raconter de son passé avant d'aller plus loin. Après l'examen de DCFM, que Jane a contre toute attente réussi, elle se confie à son hibou mais est surprise par Pansy. La Serpentarde la stupéfixe, après avoir appris que Jane était fille de moldus.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien du monde de Harry Potter, et je ne touche absolument rien pour cette histoire (malheureusement lol). Je ne peux me vanter que d'avoir créé Jane (snif snif). Je dois aussi citer comme d'habitude le groupe Keane pour sa chanson Somewhere Only We Know (je parie qu'à chaque chapitre, vous vous demandez pourquoi je dis ça !)**

**Remerciements : Un grand merci à Lupinette qui corrige sans relâche mes chapitres avec sérieux et attention !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Harana_ : Que va devenir Jane ? Ahem ben… tu verras dans ce chapitre, c'est pas gai lol. Et pour la face de bouledogue : ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Quant à Drago : mmmm tu vas voir, c'est un cas difficile ! Bizzz et merci pour ta review !**

**_Melinda Black_ : Rahh la partie du baiser, c'est ce que j'ai préféré écrire ! Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, mon amoureux était en vacances, alors ça m'a super frustré de ne pouvoir qu'imaginer lol. Pour les « yek » d'Harold : je me suis bidonnée toute seule en écrivant ! Et pour la ligue anti-Pansy : rahh désolée, un jour tu comprendras pourquoi je ne peux pas y adhérer : c'est plus fort que moi, j'adore m'intéresser aux méchants ! Miciiii pr ta review, bonne lecture !**

**_Emy Black_ : Hé oui, c'est vrai que pour le patronus, c'était assez prévisible, mais bon, j'assume ;) Pour la conversation entre Harold et Jane : en fait, je me suis un peu auto-copiée dans les moments où je parle à ma rate (une toute mignonne rate blanche et brune, troooooooop belle !) et j'ai juste remplacé le rat par le hibou. Et pour la suite : effectivement, Pansy entre en jeu, ça va saigner ! Et y aura-t-il un happy-end ? Hé bien… bonne lecture (niark niark niark !)**

**_Lélia Malefoy-Black-Potter_ : Mais non, mais non, je ne suis pas aussi sadique que ça ? Si ? Oui je pourrais la mettre hors jeu la face de bouledogue, mais bon, ça serait moins drôle (quoi, j'ai dit drôle ? loool voilà, ça y est, j'ai pris goût au sadisme !) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Voici la suite !**

**_Paprika Star_ : Waa la Croatie ? Ca c'est des vacances ! Je ne suis jamais partie de ce côté, mais j'aimerais y aller un jour. Et tu étais en tente ? Génial ! Pour Jane : oui, la situation est très délicate ! J'aime beaucoup ta question : si c'est une fille de moldus, elle ne peut pas faire partie des Ewing…C'est une très bonne question, mais je ne peux pas y répondre, désolée… Néanmoins, tu peux continuer à y réfléchir, tu trouveras peut-être ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizzz**

**_Safaa_ : Une des fics les plus fantastiques que tu ais lu ? Ah ben ça merci beaucoup ! Que de compliments, je rougis comme une tomate ! Quand même, tu peux parfois t'éloigner du pc, hein, parce que sinon ça risque d'être monotone ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais finir cette fic, je le promets ! Elle est déjà écrite complètement sur papier, et il me reste deux chapitres à taper, donc pas de problème ! Par contre, je publie un chapitre par semaine, pour garder une marge de sécurité. J'ai calculé que j'aurai tout publié avant la sortie du tome 6 en français. Et justement, pour le tome 6 : c'est malheureusement normal qu'il sorte d'abord en anglais, puisque J.K. Rowling est britannique. Pour l'avoir en français, il faut attendre qu'il soit traduit (et autant de pages, c'est long !). Merci pour ta review !**

**_Stéphanie Pépin_ : Une grand merci pour tes deux reviews, j'adore les encouragements, ça me pousse à continuer ! Vraiment, les reviews, ça devient de plus en plus mon moteur pour écrire, et quand je vois des lecteurs comme toi qui commencent l'histoire et la lisent d'un trait, je suis vraiment heureuse ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bizzzz**

**_Choups_ : Hé oui, Jane fille de moldus, je suis sûre que ça en a surpris plus d'un ! Toutes les explications viendront plus tard, pour l'instant je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, désolée… Et maintenant, avec Pansy dans l'histoire, c'est effectivement mal barré ! Quant au bisou : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : ça allait trop bien, c'était pas possible ! Et Drago va très vite l'apprendre, ne t'inquiète pas. Et pour les Secrets : 171 chapitres ? Hé bé, je ne suis pas prête d'arriver jusqu'au bout ! Bizzz et thx pr ta review !**

**Voilà, gros bisous à tous mes reviewers, c'est vous qui m'encouragez à poursuivre ! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 16, et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis !**

**

* * *

**

**Un havre de paix**

**Chapitre 16 : Endoloris**

Drago tapotait inconsciemment des doigts contre son verre de jus de citrouille. Il avait la tête tournée vers la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle, et attendait. La pièce était remplie d'élèves, se réjouissant qu'il ne reste qu'un seul examen avant les vacances. Drago devait passer l'épreuve de Sortilèges le surlendemain et se considérait déjà en congé, tant l'examen lui paraissait facile. Il fallait dire qu'il s'était beaucoup exercé pendant l'année, grâce à une certaine Gryffondor… Une Gryffondor que Drago attendait impatiemment ce soir-là.

Depuis l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui avait eu lieu l'après-midi même, Drago n'avait plus revu Jane. Lorsqu'il était ressorti de la classe de Funestar, elle avait disparu. Cela ne l'avait pas ennuyé, car il savait qu'il la verrait ce soir-là. Enfin il allait découvrir la vérité sur la jeune fille, enfin il allait connaître son passé. Du moins, pour peu qu'elle daigne apparaître au dîner !

_Les filles se font toujours désirer !_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors, pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas pu échapper à son attention, mais ne la vit pas. Il croisa alors le regard du Survivant. Une désagréable sensation remonta à la surface de son esprit : il ressentit de la pitié. Ce sentiment était apparu voici quelques semaines, lorsqu'il avait surpris la conversation entre Jane et le balafré. A présent Drago s'efforçait de le combattre. Peine perdue : chaque fois qu'il apercevait Potter, il ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de travailler. Le Gryffondor paraissait plus frêle que jamais, ses joues étaient émaciées, sa peau était extrêmement pâle, et son regard était sans expression. Drago n'était même pas sûr que Potter ait remarqué qu'il l'observait. Qu'un être aussi faible ait été désigné pour détruire le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps dépassait l'entendement. Malgré tout, le balafré avait déjà prouvé qu'il avait de la ressource…

A présent que l'année touchait à sa fin, Drago réfléchissait beaucoup sur l'avenir. Ses discussions avec Jane le poussaient à remettre en question pas mal d'idées. Il n'était plus sûr du tout de son futur, trop incertain à son goût. Tant de choses pouvaient se passer avant qu'il ne reçoive la Marque, s'il la recevait un jour. Son unique but était de survivre et de garder sa fortune. Le reste importait peu. Quel que soit le gagnant de la guerre, Drago serait dans son camp. En véritable opportuniste, il saurait s'adapter à tout.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un hibou brun, qui fondit sur lui à une telle vitesse qu'il percuta la bouteille de jus de citrouille posée juste devant lui. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Drago : il était assez peu commun de recevoir du courrier au repas du soir. L'oiseau lui était vaguement familier, sans qu'il ne puisse déterminer son propriétaire. Drago décacheta l'enveloppe, après avoir fait un signe de tête agacé aux derniers Serpentards qui regardaient encore stupidement dans sa direction. En reconnaissant l'écriture malhabile, il claqua la langue d'exaspération :

**_Si tu veux certaines explications, rejoins-moi dans un quart d'heure à la Salle sur Demande. Viens seul et prends ta baguette._**

_**Pansy**_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore, celle-là ? La Salle sur Demande… Là où il avait bien failli prendre Potter et ses partisans sur le fait l'année précédente. Qu'avait bien pu imaginer Pansy ? A tous les coups, elle allait encore le supplier de redevenir son petit ami, et la Salle sur Demande prendrait sûrement l'aspect du cadre le plus romantique que la Serpentarde pouvait imaginer. Elle avait certainement eu connaissance de la lettre que Drago avait reçue ce matin-là, et avait décidé d'en profiter. Elle savait que Drago ne pourrait pas refuser, qu'il ne pourrait pas dire non à son père.

Il poussa un soupir agacé, mais se résolut à rencontrer Pansy, en se promettant d'écourter l'entretien au possible. Pas question de rater le rendez-vous avec Jane ! Il sortit donc de la Grande Salle à grands pas, en espérant y retrouver la Gryffondor à son retour. Il gravit les sept étages menant à la Salle sur Demande en un rien de temps, et s'arrêta, essoufflé, devant la porte. Fait étrange, il n'avait pas eu besoin de passer trois fois devant celle-ci pour la faire apparaître. A y regarder de plus près, la porte était légèrement entrouverte. C'était certainement le moyen qu'avait trouvé Pansy pour qu'il puisse lui-même entrer dans la Salle. Le bois était assez rustique, épais et sombre ; les planches étaient attachées par de grosses pièces de fer noir. Alors qu'il allait attraper la lourde poignée, il entendit distinctement un hurlement, qu'il reconnut entre mille :

- « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Puis un ricanement :

- « Tu as mal ? Mais le Doloris est fait pour ça, ma petite ! Attends un peu que Drago arrive, et tu verras ce que c'est de souffrir ! »

- « Non, Pansy, ne lui dis rien, je t'en prie… »

- « Tu ne me le prendras jamais, tu entends ? JAMAIS ! »

X$X$X$X

La Salle sur Demande avait l'aspect du plus sombre et plus terrible cachot que Jane ait jamais vu. Les menottes qui lui enserraient les poignets lui rentraient douloureusement dans la peau. Le premier Doloris aurait pu la faire tomber, si les bracelets de plomb n'étaient pas attachés au plafond par de courtes chaînes. Le second avait été encore plus violent, et elle avait senti sa peau la brûler affreusement.

Pansy l'avait surprise quelques minutes auparavant, dans la volière, et avait manifestement entendu ce que Jane avait confié à son hibou. Elle l'avait rendue inoffensive et avait profité du repas pour la transporter en lieu sûr.

_Attends un peu que Drago arrive…_

Non ! C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas l'apprendre comme ça !

_Pitié…_

Mais sa supplication muette ne fut pas écoutée : au moment même où elle la formulait, elle entendit une voix rauque et un peu traînante venue de la porte :

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette baguette ? Jane ? »

- « Oh » répondit Pansy, sarcastique « J'avais juste une petite discussions avec ton amie, la Sang-de-Bourbe »

- « Quoi ? » dit-il froidement.

Le regard de Drago fila vers Jane, qui ne put que baisser la tête, aveu de sa culpabilité.

_C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller._

- « Jane ? » continua Drago.

- « Oh, elle ne te répondra pas » dit Pansy, d'un ton ironique « Elle sait très bien que j'ai raison »

- « Jane ? » répéta Drago.

- « Je devais faire quelque chose, Drago » poursuivit Pansy « Cette moins que rien t'a trompé, elle n'est pas du tout de Sang Pur. Elle t'a menti sur toute la ligne. »

- « Jane ? »

- « Elle s'est trahie pratiquement le premier jour, en disant que le niveau de Durmstrang avait baissé. C'est n'importe quoi, mon père a assez de relations pour savoir que c'est faux. Elle n'a jamais été élève à Durmstrang, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Enfin, à ce moment-là, je n'y ai pas vraiment pris garde. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle ne te tourne pas autour. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait poussé la tricherie jusqu'à mentir sur son sang. »

- « Jane ? »

- « Mais quand vous vous êtes rapprochés, j'ai dû intervenir. Je l'ai espionnée, cherchant à en apprendre plus sur cette manipulatrice »

- « Jane ? »

- « Jusqu'à ce soir, où je l'ai entendue parler à son hibou. Et tu sais ce qu'elle lui disait ? Elle se demandait si elle arriverait à t'avouer qu'elle est une fille de moldu ! Ah, l'idiote ! »

- « Jane ? »

- « Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te compromettre avec cette traînée, tu comprends ? »

- « Jane ? »

- « Drago, tu comprends ? » insista Pansy.

- « La ferme, Pansy ! … _Stupefix_ ! »

Bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'affaisse…

Jane releva la tête. Pansy était par terre, stupéfixée, et Drago pointait sa baguette vers la Gryffondor. Il avait déjà compris que tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre était vrai. Néanmoins, il semblait ne pas vouloir y croire.

- « Jane, dis-moi que tout est faux ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague et que tu n'es pas… »

- « Une Sang-de-Bourbe ? » le coupa-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante « Si… c'est vrai. »

Le Serpentard pâlit et s'avança vers elle, d'une démarche mal assurée. Ses yeux étaient plissés, et ses pupilles étaient noires comme le charbon. Il leva la main droite vivement.

CLAC !

Le Serpentard venait de la gifler de toutes ses forces.

- « Menteuse ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

La joue endolorie, Jane parvint à le regarder :

- « C'est vrai, je ne suis pas de Sang Pur ! »

Elle savait ce qui allait se passer : à son tour, Drago allait lui lancer le Doloris. Mais quelque chose en Jane lui soufflait que tout ce que Pansy aurait pu lui infliger n'était rien en comparaison de ce que Drago pouvait lui faire. Cette prémonition ne tarda pas à être vérifiée :

- « _Endoloris_ ! »

Le cri qui sortit de la bouche de Jane n'avait plus rien d'humain. A ce moment précis, elle voulut en finir, qu'il la tue, pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur atroce qui martyrisait son corps. Désormais, seules les menottes et les chaînes la maintenaient debout.

- « Pourquoi, Jane, pourquoi ? » rugit Drago, hors de lui.

Mais la douleur avait réveillé l'instinct combatif de la Gryffondor. Ce fut avec colère qu'elle répondit :

- « M'aurais-tu seulement considérée comme une personne si tu l'avais su, Drago ? M'aurais-tu regardée, aurais-tu daigné m'adresser la parole ? »

- « Non ! » cria-t-il rageusement « _Endoloris_ ! »

Une fois de plus, des milliers de lances acérées transpercèrent la peau de Jane, qui hurla à nouveau. Mais une fois la vague de douleur passée, elle décida de parler, parler pour soulager son cœur.

- « J'en ai connu tellement, des gens comme toi ! Des personnes qui t'aideraient volontiers à me torturer si elles étaient ici. Tous des Sangs Purs… tous des minables ! »

- « Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Quand je pense que… »

- « Que tu m'aimais bien ? » la coupa-t-elle « C'est ça que tu veux dire ? Et à cause de mes origines, tu ne peux plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Silence ! _Endoloris_ ! »

Celui-là était encore plus fort que les précédents. Jane eut l'impression que son sang se mettait à bouillir dans ses veines. Malgré cela, elle reprit la parole, d'une voix rauque :

- « Tout ce que tu peux me faire n'effacera pas la vérité, Drago »

Il s'approcha d'elle, pour se retrouver juste devant les menottes, et répondit d'un ton froid :

- « Si tu disparais, je pourrais peut-être oublier que j'ai pu t'apprécier à une époque, Sang-de-Bourbe… _Endoloris_ ! »

La souffrance fut si forte que Jane cru avoir perdu la raison. Il allait la tuer… la faire souffrir, puis la tuer…

- « Drago »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible murmure, une supplique. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas, un dernier défi au monde entier. Elle se força à reprendre appui sur ses jambes tremblantes et douloureuses, pour se remettre debout en équilibre instable. Dès l'instant où elle capta son regard, elle eut beaucoup plus de mal à retenir ses larmes.

_Quel gâchis !_

Avant qu'il ne l'achève, elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis longtemps, la seule chose qui importait vraiment.

- « Tu veux dire un dernier mot, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

- « Oui… »

Ses yeux dans lesquels elle se noyait volontiers… durs comme la pierre, froids comme la glace… Elle l'avait perdu, mais il fallait qu'il sache.

- « Je t'aime, Drago »

C'était tout… Tellement facile à dire… Les mots devaient avoir ricoché sur le bouclier de sa haine pour les enfants de moldus, mais au moins elle lui avait dit. Dans un dernier sursaut de fierté, elle ne baissa pas les yeux, même lorsqu'il leva sa baguette une nouvelle fois. Elle n'entendit même pas l'incantation, déjà préparée à un nouvel assaut de douleur.

C'est alors que ses menottes s'ouvrirent et ses jambes, trop faibles pour la supporter, cédèrent sous le poids. Jane ne réalisa ce qui s'était passé qu'en sentant le sol froid contre sa joue. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, le visage contre le dallage froid, elle entendit seulement des bruits confus : « _Wingardium Leviosa _», un corps qui s'élève dans un bruissement de tissu, des pas, une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme… et enfin, le silence.

* * *

**Je sais, je sais, vous me haïssez, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de la haine que j'éprouve pour moi-même ! Vraiment désolée, cette scène s'est imposée d'elle-même, je n'ai rien pu faire, sinon l'écrire…**

**Laissez-moi votre avis, s'il-vous-plaît, je voudrais vraiment savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**

**A la semaine prochaine, et bonne rentrée pour ceux qui rentrent ! (hé hé, moi j'ai encore deux semaines de vacances ;)))**

_**Loufoca**_

_****_


	17. Et pourtant, je l'aime

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**A vos reviews, je me rends compte que vous avez tous été choqués par le dernier chapitre… Je vous inflige vraiment trop d'horreurs ! Ce chapitre-ci (déjà le dix-septième !) s'appelle Et pourtant, je l'aime ». Rien que le titre vous donne l'état d'esprit de Jane… Non vraiment je suis trop cruelle ! Je m'en veux (bon ça va, je peux surmonter ça qd même)**

**Résumé des derniers chapitres Après avoir appris que Jane était fille de moldus, Drago s'est senti trahi et a torturé la jeune fille. Mais Jane ne s'est pas laissée abattre et a avoué au Serpentard qu'elle l'aimait. Celui-ci a alors arrêté la torture, et a emporté le corps inanimé de Pansy, laissant Jane effondrée sur le sol.**

**Disclaimer Bon, comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, je n'ai que le mérite d'avoir imaginé cette histoire tordue, tout le reste a été créé par J.K. Rowling, pour notre bonheur à tous ! Et, également comme d'habitude, je cite le groupe Keane, avec sa chanson Somewhere Only We Know pour l'inspiration.**

**Remerciements Merci beaucoup à ma Lupinette pour ces corrections attentives, même si elle me crie toujours dessus pour avoir la suite)**

**Réponses aux reviews(chouette, chouette, plein de reviews, j'adore !)**

**_Choups_ Effectivement, violent ! Désolée, je sais que ce chapitre était court, mais comme je te l'ai dit sur le forum, les deux suivants sont plus longs. Bonne lecture pour la suite !**

**_Harana_ Oui, Drago est un salaud ! Un pur salaud, je suis entièrement d'accord ! Mais malheureusement pour elle, Jane l'aime… Et elle ne peut utiliser l'imparfait car elle l'aime toujours… C'est cruel, tellement dur, mais c'est ainsi. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me récompense de toutes les difficultés que j'ai eu à écrire ce chapitre ! **

**_Melinda Black_ Oui, Drago a montré son plus noir visage, sa ressemblance avec son père dans ce chapitre est frappante. Il n'a suffit que d'une simple révélation pour que son monde bascule. Comme un fauve blessé, il réagit violemment et vite (pauvre Jane de s'être trouvée en face !) Merci pour ta review ! Bizzzz**

**_Colibri Noir_ Merci de tes compliments, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

**_Lélia Malefoy-Potter-Black_ Désolée, désolée désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, ! Je m'en veux, terriblement ! J'espère au moins que tu apprécieras ce chapitre 17 ! Bonne lecture !**

**_Clochette_ Je suis toujours étonnée et heureuse qd un de mes reviewers me dit avoir lu tout d'une traite ! J'imagine que tu as dû me crier dessus en voyant que ce n'était pas fini, alors j'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre 17 ! Comme tu l'as très justement dit, après tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux, tout a basculé. Cette cassure pourra-t-elle être réparée ? Hé bien… tu le verras en lisant la suite ! Merci pour ta review !**

**_Emy Black_ J'espère que les gifles n'ont pas fait trop mal qd même Oui, c'était un chapitre dur et cassant, court par nécessité (et aussi parce ces quelques pages avaient déjà été une horreur à écrire !) J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite !**

**_Paprika Star_ Ahhh grande question Jane pourra-t-elle lui pardonner ? Hé bien, tu verras !(et pour le côté maso ben en même temps, elle culpabilise à mort et a été jusqu'à presque se trancher les veines à cause du passé ! Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que Drago réagisse ? Comme je l'ai dit plus haut il s'est senti tellement trahi qu'il ne pouvait que réagir… Bonne lecture de la suite !**

**_Stéphanie Pépin_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi si Drago avait tout accepté la bouche en cœur ça aurait été trop prévisible. J'ai essayé de faire un peu original en gardant un Drago aussi détestable que d'habitude. Je te l'accorde, c'est triste… J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! A bientôt !**

**_Severia Dousbrune_ Et oui, ce dernier chapitre a surpris tout le monde, car il contredisait tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant. C'est cruel, mais comme tu le dis, je ne pouvais pas vous faire croire que Drago allait avaler ça gentiment, en disant Mais non, c'est rien, je t'aime comme tu es, et tant pis pour toutes ces années où j'ai détesté les enfants de moldus, à présent je suis gentil ! J'ai lu des fis ds le genre, tellement invraisemblables que ça gâchait le plaisir de la lecture (dommage car certaines étaient vraiment excellentes !) Quant à Jane en effet, elle s'est accommodée, comme tu le dis si bien, à son caractère spécial, car derrière ça, il a beaucoup de qualités qu'elle apprécie(sans parler d'un charme fou !) Merci pour ta review !**

**_Fifi_ Le Patronus de Jane fait effectivement référence à Drago, car c'est grâce à lui qu'elle l'a fait apparaître, et ds son subconscient, Drago est un protecteur, qqn qui est là pour l'aider. Une petite rectification Jane est fille de moldus, c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'est même pas de sang-mêlé (elle n'a aucun sorcier dans son ascendance). J'avais moi-même fait l'erreur de les confondre, heureusement que ma correctrice me l'a fait remarquer ! Et pour le reste de tes questions tu sauras tout dans le chapitre 18 ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizzz**

**_Idu_ Je suis vraiment très contente que tu ais lu et apprécié ma fic ! Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir que tu dis que tu ne lis pas beaucoup de fics avec de nouveaux personnages… Je te comprends, moi non plus ! Mais c'est chouette que tu ais fait une exception pour mon histoire ! Alors concernant la réaction de Drago comme tu le dis bien, c'était impossible qu'il accepte ce que Jane lui cachait, comme ça, sans rien dire. De plus, il l'apprend par Pansy, ce qui ajoute encore à la trahison… Oui, il réagit violemment, je te l'accorde, mais il me semblait impossible qu'il réagisse autrement. Pour répondre à tes questions la fic est déjà écrite complètement depuis des mois, et je la tape au fur et à mesure. Au moment où j'écris ceci, il ne me reste que l'épilogue à taper. Donc, après ce chapitre 17, il te reste 3 chapitres à découvrir ! Bizzz, merci de m'avoir lue, et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !**

**_Corail Zaarea_ Je m'attendais à ce qu'au moins un de mes lecteurs me dise que la réaction de Drago ne collait pas réellement à ce que j'avais écrit depuis le début de cette fic. Je comprends ton point de vue et le respecte totalement. Une précision cependant tu as écrit qu'il se venge »… En réalité, son comportement n'est pas de la vengeance, il réagit impulsivement, c'est différent(pour moi, la vengeance est qqch de froid et calculé, tandis qu'ici, s'il avait réfléchi 5 minutes, il n'aurait pas torturé Jane). Concernant ta règle caramélique j'adore ! Ca correspond tout à fait à mon idée d'une histoire réussie ! Bizzz, merci pour ta review !**

**Voilà, un grand merci à tous mes reviewers, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre 17, et j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite !**

* * *

**Un havre de paix**

**Chapitre 17 Et pourtant, je l'aime**

Jane resta couchée sur le sol pendant un temps indéfinissable. Après plusieurs essais, elle parvint enfin à se mettre debout et se traîna péniblement d'escaliers en couloirs, jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre aux questions de la peinture sur son état, elle donna le mot de passe d'une voix faible, en espérant que personne ne se trouve dans la salle commune.

Mais tout semblait s'être ligué contre elle, ce soir-là Hermione était encore éveillée à cette heure tardive, occupée à tricoter l'un de ses bonnets d'elfes pour la S.A.L.E.. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Jane, elle poussa un cri de surprise et laissa tomber tricot et aiguilles.

Jane ! Qu'est-ce que… que t'est-il… que s'est-il passé ? »

Ce que Jane voulait par-dessus tout éviter, à ce moment précis, c'était raconter toute la vérité à Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une autre amie ce soir.

Rien, ça va. Je vais me coucher, bonsoir »

Mais Hermione lui barra le passage :

Rien ? Tu es pâle comme une morte et tu tiens à peine debout ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Rien, je te dis. »

Jane contourna la préfète et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Ça a un rapport avec Drago Malefoy ? lança Hermione, derrière son épaule.

Jane s'arrêta, foudroyée par l'incroyable perspicacité de la jeune fille.

Comment… comment… »

La façon dont il te regarde »

Jane baissa la tête, en songeant qu'à présent, Drago ne la regarderait plus qu'avec dégoût.

C'est sans importance, maintenant soupira-t-elle.

Viens t'asseoir et explique-moi fit Hermione

Jane sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Je ne peux pas dit-elle, d'une voix hachée.

Toute sa tristesse, sa honte, son désespoir, sa colère refaisaient surface. Impossible de se retenir… elle éclata en sanglots. Hermione la prit doucement par les épaules et la fit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Et Jane pleurait, pleurait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle pleurait pour Anna, pour ses parents, pour cette vie qui n'en était pas une et pour Drago qu'elle avait perdu. Finalement, les larmes s'espacèrent.

Ça va mieux ? s'enquit timidement Hermione.

Jane se moucha une ou deux fois, puis hocha la tête en évitant de croiser le regard de la préfète.

Raconte-moi tout »

Non, je ne peux pas »

Jane, si tu veux que je t'aide, tu dois tout me dire »

Si je te raconte tout, tu vas me détester »

Je te promets que je ne te détesterai pas »

Tu me détesteras quand même dit Jane, d'une voix amère.

Je te jure que non»

Elle paraissait sincère. Qu'en serait-il quand elle connaîtrait son passé ? Mais il semblait que Jane n'avait pas le choix. Après toutes ces dissimulations et tous ces mensonges, elle devait lui avouer la vérité, par égard pour son amie.

Jane passa la main sur ses yeux rougis, inspira une bonne bouffée d'air, et commença son récit, les yeux dans le vague. Elle lui raconta tout la mort d'Anna, son arrivée anonyme à Poudlard, sa guerre avec Drago,… Le plus dur fut de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il y avait tant de raisons de le détester… mais voilà, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait réellement, sans doute, sans arrière-pensée, sans compromis.

Il est comme une drogue dont je ne peux me passer, il est le seul à pouvoir me faire rire, me faire trembler… »

Alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais confiée à personne, elle trouva cette sensation troublante. Emportée par le flot de paroles, elle se surprit à dévoiler beaucoup d'elle-même. Pas une seule fois Hermione ne l'interrompit, laissant son amie se libérer par les mots, comme elle venait de le faire par les larmes. Jane arriva ainsi à la fin de son histoire et la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il a… QUOI ? s'écria Hermione, scandalisée.

Il… m'a lancé plusieurs _Doloris_, oui »

Il a… il a osé ! »

Hermione, tu m'avais juré… »

J'avais promis de ne pas te détester ! Mais LUI… ESPECE DE SALE PETIT… »

S'il-te-plaît, Hermione »

Il n'avait pas le droit, Jane ! Il ne pouvait pas te faire ça ! Et le fait que tu lui aies menti ne change rien ! plaida la préfète, toujours indignée.

Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, fulminant contre Drago :

Cet infâme Serpentard, attends un peu que je m'occupe de lui ! Quelle petite ordure ! Son père tout craché ! »

Jane ressentit le besoin de défendre celui qui l'avait torturée quelques heures plus tôt :

Hermione, tu ne le connais pas ! Il est différent de ce que tout le monde pense de lui. Il n'est pas… comme son père ! »

Pas comme son père ? Jane, redescends de ton nuage ! Il t'a lancé un Sortilège Impardonnable ! Il a eu le comportement d'un Mangemort ! »

Mais il n'en est pas un ! s'emporta Jane Il hait son père, il déteste ce qu'il l'oblige à faire, et il se dégoûte lui-même de ce qu'il est devenu ! »

Ce n'est pas son père qui l'a obligé à te faire du mal ! Il l'a fait parce qu'il est comme ça, parce qu'il ne peut pas admettre que quelqu'un de sang impur provoque des sentiments chez lui ! Jane, il pourrait aller jusqu'à te tuer ! »

Il ne l'a pas fait ce soir »

Et quand il sera devenu Mangemort ? »

Le Drago que je connais ne deviendra jamais Mangemort »

Jane, le Drago que tu connais n'aura jamais le dessus trancha Hermione

TU NE LE CONNAIS PAS ! hurla Jane, en se relevant TU AS AUTANT D'A-PRIORIS QUE LUI ! TU NE PEUX MEME PAS SIMPLEMENT IMAGINER QU'IL PEUT ETRE BON ! JE…»

Elle chancela brusquement et dut s'appuyer au dossier du fauteuil. L'épuisement de la soirée était plus fort que sa volonté. Tout tournait autour d'elle.

Il faut que tu te reposes murmura Hermione.

La préfète entoura la taille de Jane de son bras gauche, et l'aida à monter dans sa chambre. Elle l'assista pour se déshabiller, pour se coucher, et la borda maternellement. Elle se préparait à s'éclipser, quand Jane la retint d'un geste :

Hermione… fit-elle d'une voix faible Ne fais rien, je t'en prie »

Jane, tu ne peux pas me demander d'agir comme si je ne savais rien »

S'il-te-plaît, laisse moi régler ça »

Hermione secoua la tête, mais répondit :

D'accord, pour l'instant je ne dis rien. Mais s'il tente quoi que ce soit pour te faire du mal, il aura affaire à Dumbledore »

Merci »

Dors, maintenant fit-elle en s'éloignant

Hermione l'arrêta encore une fois Jane

Oui ? »

Merci de ne pas me haïr soupira-t-elle, avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

X$X

A son réveil le lendemain matin, les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent derrière ses paupières fermées. Jane avait rêvé de cachots, de chaînes et de rires hystériques. Anna était omniprésente, mais cette présence était contre toute attente positive. Et elle avait vu Drago s'éloigner irrésistiblement, tandis qu'elle hurlait son nom pour le retenir.

Jane… »

C'était la voix d'Hermione. Jane ouvrit péniblement les yeux, sans répondre.

Ça va mieux ? »

Encore une fois, elle ne se donna même pas la peine de hocher la tête pour rassurer la préfète.

_Non, ça ne va pas mieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ?_

Immédiatement, elle regretta cette pensée ingrate pour sa seule véritable amie, et s'efforça à esquisser un sourire.

Si… hésita Hermione Si tu ne veux pas prendre ton petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, je peux t'apporter de quoi manger. »

Jane réfléchit quelques instants à cette proposition tentante. Affronter la présence de Drago ce matin était au-dessus de ses forces. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle ne descendait pas maintenant, elle n'aurait pas le courage de le faire plus tard, et ses parents devraient trouver une autre école de sorcellerie pour sa dernière année.

Non… ça va… je vais descendre avec toi »

Hermione considéra un instant son amie avec étonnement, puis acquiesça, en gardant toutefois un air préoccupé. Jane remarqua que la préfète avait les traits tirés et les yeux cernés. Elle doutait que l'état d'Hermione ait un rapport avec son histoire. Non, quelque chose d'autre avait dû se passer. Néanmoins, elle la suivit sans poser de questions.

Au grand soulagement de Jane, Drago n'était pas à la table des Serpentards lorsque les deux filles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Par contre, Pansy était présente. Entourée de quelques autres Serpentards, elle parlait avec animation, en regardant agressivement dans sa direction. En passant à côté d'elle pour aller s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, Jane l'entendit ricaner :

Alors, les Sangs-de-Bourbe, on se promène en bande ? On a peur de se faire attaquer dans un coin sombre ? »

Suivirent des rires et des insultes choisies de la part du groupe rassemblé autour de la Serpentarde. Hermione voulut répliquer, mais Jane lui agrippa le bras et lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Tout ce que pouvait dire cette peste était sans importance. Néanmoins, ses paroles avaient attiré l'attention de quelques Gryffondors qui la dévisagèrent avec étonnement. Bientôt, elle le savait, ils discuteraient de cette imbécile qui avait voulu se faire passer pour une Sang Pur. Peut-être la prendrait-on pour une lâche, ne voulant pas compter parmi les cibles potentielles des Mangemorts ? Nul doute que l'on rigolerait bien de son idiotie. Aucun, évidemment, ne serait au courant de la torture, Pansy ayant bien pris garde que ce détail ne s'ébruite pas. Pas folle, elle ne voulait pas être renvoyée.

Ce que Jane craignait par-dessus tout était la réaction de ses amis Parvati, Lavande, sans parler de Justin. Tous ne pourraient pas comprendre les raisons de son mensonge. Pour sa propre sécurité, elle devait encore garder le secret.

Jane et Hermione prirent place devant Ron, qui était un peu à l'écart des autres élèves de sa maison. Lui aussi avait le visage fatigué et paraissait extrêmement tendu. Il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir apparaître une escouade de trolls dans son bol de céréales. Lorsque Jane s'assit, Ron la dévisagea longuement, d'un air grave, puis se décida à parler :

A voir ta réaction, ce que clame Pansy Parkinson sur tous les toits doit être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jane n'osa pas croiser son regard. Pour se donner une contenance, elle attrapa un toast et entreprit de le tartiner généreusement de marmelade à la groseille. Son silence fut une réponse claire pour Ron. Celui-ci regarda alternativement Jane et la place vide à côté de lui, habituellement occupée par Harry. Discrètement, Hermione lui prit la main sous la table, l'air accablé. Ron s'éclaircit la voix, puis murmura :

Je ne connais pas tes raisons, Jane, mais elles doivent être bonnes, sinon tu ne nous aurais pas menti »

Il continua, encore plus doucement, pour que seules les deux filles puissent saisir ce qu'il disait :

Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec tout ça, son absence passera inaperçue »

Il indiqua du menton la place de Harry. Infiniment reconnaissante de la réaction de Ron, Jane ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard interrogatif sur le couple. Hermione secoua la tête :

Laisse tomber. Moins tu en sauras, mieux ça sera »

A ce moment, un éclair blond au coin de l'œil de Jane lui fit tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la salle. Et son cœur s'arrêta.

Il était là, se dirigeant vers la table voisine d'un pas conquérant comme d'habitude. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant. Les insinuations de Pansy, les insultes des Serpentards et les airs soupçonneux des Gryffondors n'étaient rien, rien du tout comparé à la haine absolue qu'elle décela dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus de mal. Lentement, elle baissa la tête et dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas partir en courant.

Le calvaire ne dura pas longtemps. Les trois Gryffondors quittèrent la salle cinq minutes plus tard, laissant le toast dégoulinant de marmelade de Jane sur la table. Celle-ci regarda fixement le sol en passant à côté de Pansy et sa bande. Elle n'entendit même pas leurs insultes, constatant seulement que la voix de Drago ne faisait pas partie du lot.

X$X

La journée passa, lente et morose. Tous les Serpentards s'étaient donné le mot pour huer Jane à chaque fois qu'ils la rencontraient au détour d'un couloir. Quant aux autres élèves, ils interrompaient leurs conversations dès qu'elle était dans les parages. Cette mise à l'écart lui pesait, mais elle pouvait heureusement compter sur la présence de Ron et Hermione. Il la soutenaient de leur amitié, même s'ils paraissaient extrêmement préoccupés par l'absence de Harry. Jane fut également très touchée lorsque Justin vint carrément lui dire qu'il restait son ami, et que cela ne changeait rien entre eux.

Malgré cela, Jane sentait que quelque chose s'était cassé en elle. Elle ressemblait à une immense mécanique dont un rouage aurait brusquement sauté, provoquant l'effondrement de tout le reste. Sa tristesse la comprimait tel un étau de glace, et elle devait se contrôler à tout moment pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle ne mangea rien de la journée Allez, mange quand même un peu de pain Non, je t'assure Hermione, je n'ai pas faim et eut toutes les peines du monde à trouver le sommeil. Enfin, à l'aube, elle s'endormit et fit un rêve étrange :

_- Ne te laisse pas abattre._

_- Anna ?_

_- Tu ne dois pas renoncer à lui._

_- Anna, c'est trop dur_

_- Fais-le pour moi._

_- Je n'y arriverai pas._

_- Fais-le pour lui._

_- Il me déteste._

_- Tu l'aimes, c'est tout ce qui compte. Bats-toi !_

Anna n'avait pas cet air accusateur et moralisateur que Jane lui prêtait dans chacun de ses cauchemars. Elle affichait au contraire une grande douceur, et une sérénité apaisante.

_- Anna, aide-moi, je t'en supplie._

_- Parle-lui._

_- Il ne m'écoutera pas._

_- Force-le à t'écouter._

_- Aide-moi._

_- Le temps de l'expiation est terminé. Sois heureuse…_

DRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNNGGG !

Le vieux réveil à remontoir de Jane l'arracha brutalement au sommeil, pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait examen de Sortilèges une heure plus tard.

X$X

La magie se nourrit de la force du corps du sorcier, dit-on. Ce matin-là, Jane était loin d'être forte elle n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours et sa courte nuit de sommeil n'avait pas endigué son épuisement. Pourtant, malgré sa faiblesse, sa magie n'avait jamais été aussi puissante. Son esprit et sa volonté étaient entièrement concentrés sur les sortilèges qu'elle lançait. Le professeur Flitwick avait inventé un moyen original de départager les meilleurs élèves à la fin de son examen un concours de sortilèges. Ceux qui avaient les plus hautes notes devaient réaliser toute une série de sortilèges complexes. Etaient éliminés ceux qui ne pouvaient accomplir l'enchantement demandé, chaque étape étant évidemment plus difficile que la précédente.

Dans la classe de Jane, peu d'élèves s'étaient réellement entraînés aux sortilèges, la plupart ayant privilégié le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans leurs entraînements personnels. Ainsi, après seulement deux étapes, il ne restait plus que trois élèves Jane, Drago et Hermione. Mais au troisième stade, cette dernière dut déclarer forfait, incapable de supprimer l'effet de pesanteur dans la pièce. Jane, quant à elle, avait réussi chaque sortilège à la perfection, même si chacun d'eux exigeait connaissance, maîtrise de soi et énergie. Drago, lui aussi, était arrivé sans encombre à réaliser les trois charmes. Tout cela sans accorder le moindre regard à son adversaire.

Hermione, ça va ? murmura Jane, pendant la pause que Flitwick avait décrétée avant la suite de la compétition.

Oui… non… répondit la préfète, affligée Je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer. J'ai peur, Jane, peur pour Harry. Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai plus de nouvelles »

Ça va aller, j'en suis sûre dit Jane, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de la véracité de ses paroles.

Tout de même, ça m'énerve d'avoir perdu face à Malefoy ! continua Hermione.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Gryffondor n'a pas encore perdu souffla Jane, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le Serpentard.

Ecrase-le ! »

La compétition prenait un nouveau tournant. En effet, il ne restait plus que deux participants, et l'examen se transformait en un duel Gryffondor Serpentard.

_Comme si j'avais besoin d'encore plus de pression…_

Le professeur Flitwick signala la fin de la pause en se perchant sur son bureau et en tapotant celui-ci avec sa baguette.

Et maintenant couina-t-il de sa petite voix aiguë le plus passionnant le duel ! Dernier sortilège à réaliser la Dentelle des Esprits »

Ce charme consistait à relier l'esprit de toutes les personnes présentes dans la classe, par un réseau complexe de mailles savamment entremêlées. Il était utilisé par exemple lorsque plusieurs sorciers voulaient lancer le même sort, pour gagner en puissance et en coordination. Cet enchantement n'était pas si compliqué que ça du point de vue de l'incantation (il n'y en avait pas), mais extrêmement éprouvant pour la concentration.

Ce fut Drago qui commença. Il tissa habilement les liens entre les différents esprits, concentré, calme, et froidement déterminé. Jane regardait les fils brillants sans les voir. Tout en ce sortilège portait la marque du jeune homme la façon méthodique dont il reliait les esprits un à un, la perfection de chaque connexion, et la beauté de l'ensemble. Il relia en dernier l'esprit de Jane au sien, et celle-ci sentit un flot de haine parcourir le fil lumineux. Le contact fut rompu rapidement.

Applaudissements.

Puis, ce fut au tour de la Gryffondor. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la force de réaliser ce sortilège. Sa volonté, si forte fut-elle, ne suffirait pas. Même son envie de battre Drago n'était pas assez puissante. Néanmoins, elle releva le défi, non pas par orgueil, mais pour sentir une nouvelle fois ce lien entre Drago et elle. Elle avait senti de la haine dans son esprit, certes, mais elle avait cru y déceler autre chose, quelque chose qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas cacher. Il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre.

Elle commença par des esprits amicaux Ron et Hermione. Elle ressentit leurs encouragements mentaux et se sentit plus proche d'eux que jamais. Un à un, elle tissa les fils d'une toile qui était en train d'aspirer toute son énergie. C'était un rituel elle approchait d'abord sa baguette de son front, et l'éloignait lentement, tirant derrière elle un long fil argenté, jusqu'à la prochaine personne qu'elle voulait connecter. Chaque nouveau lien était une épreuve, chaque connexion réussie, une petite victoire.

Enfin, il ne resta plus que Drago. Jane porta une dernière fois la baguette à son propre front, et étira lentement une raie de lumière vers le jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression que chaque centimètre de plus lui enlevait une parcelle de vie.

_Je dois réussir, je dois y arriver_

La pensée d'Anna lui donna les dernières forces nécessaires pour atteindre celui qui comptait tant pour elle. Le Serpentard détourna les yeux quand la baguette de Jane toucha son front. Comme précédemment, un flot de haine lui parvint à l'esprit. Mais elle fois-ci, elle se concentra sur l'esprit de Drago et reçu une pensée qui la bouleversa derrière la colère, il y avait de la tristesse.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle vit le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse et s'effondra par terre, évanouie, terrassée par le dernier effort qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

* * *

**Pauvre Jane, elle commence ce chapitre par terre et le finit par terre ! Ce chapitre sert à la fois de transition et d'introduction pour le suivant. Car, la semaine prochaine enfin vous saurez tout, absolument tout du passé de Jane ! **

**Mais (vous allez me crier dessus) je ne suis pas là du lundi au vendredi, donc normalement vous n'aurez le chapitre 18 que samedi (ou vendredi soir si je ne reviens pas trop tard). Je prends enfin de vraies vacances (vu que partir avec ma mère, je ne considère pas ça comme des vacances lol) avec mes amis et mon chéri. Bref, une semaine de sorties et de guindailles !**

**En attendant, laissez une petite review (youpiiiiiie je suis bientôt à 100 !)**

_**Loufoca**_


	18. Accio

**Hello !**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà, nous y sommes enfin le chapitre 18 ! Enfin, vous saurez tout sur Jane, et aussi sur ce que trafique Harry ! Vous pourrez ainsi voir si vos théories étaient vérifiées ! Ce chapitre se nomme Accio ». On entre dans la partie finale de l'histoire. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

**Résumé des derniers chapitres Après que Jane ait été torturée par Drago, la Gryffondor trouve une épaule consolatrice en la personne de Hermione. Mais la préfète en chef est perturbée par l'absence mystérieuse de Harry. Après un nouveau rêve sur Anna, Jane décide de tout raconter à Drago, car elle a senti de la tristesse dans son esprit.**

**Disclaimer C'est décidé, pour ma prochaine histoire, je mets un seul disclaimer au début lol ! Difficile de faire très original… Donc tout ceci ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire. C'est J.K. Rowling qui récolte tous les lauriers, et elle le mérite bien ! Et bien entendu, je dois beaucoup au groupe Keane, avec la chanson Somewhere Only We Know qui m'a inspirée pour la fin de l'histoire.**

**Remerciements Miciiiii à ma Lupinette, qui a pu enfin profiter de l'épilogue, un peu avant vous, et qui a eu beaucoup de travail pour corriger toutes mes fautes !**

**Réponses aux reviews(MAGNIFIQUE, J'AI DEPASSE 100 REVIEWS !)**

**_Idu_ Tu sauras tout ce que Harry a fait au début de ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne le sortilège de la Dentelle des Esprits olala j'ai eu du mal à le trouver celui-là ! J'étais un peu à court de sortilèges à ce moment-là, puis l'illumination est venue d'un coup, comme ça, sans que je sache comment ! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer !**

**_Choups_ Mais en fait, Choups, tu es bien la 100e revieweuse ! Je pense que fanfiction n'avait pas encore affiché la review d'Idu, c'est pour cela que tu pensais être la 99e. Félicitations ! Effectivement, avec ce chapitre, on approche de la fin (il en reste deux après celui-là). Ahh j'adore ta réaction tu as envie de savoir, et en même temps non, parce que ça annonce la fin… C'est exactement ce que je ressens pour le tome 7 j'ai envie de le lire (2 ans minimum à attendre, c'est criminel !), mais en même temps, je ne veux pas que ça se finisse… Alors, concernant ce chapitre 18 on niveau des discussions, tu seras servie, ne t'inquiète pas. Et oui, Hermione en sait plus que vous tous. Jane lui a tout raconté… Mais vous n'apprendrez la vérité qu'en même temps que Drago (hé hé je tire un peu le suspens). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre 18 !**

**_Harana_ Héhé dommage que je lise trop vite tes chapitres c'est exactement ce que je me dis en lisant tes histoires ! Eh bien, figure-toi que le chapitre 17 avait été assez facile à écrire. J'en avais tellement bavé sur le 16, que (après une semaine de pause), le chapitre 17 m'a paru vraiment facile. Et pour les révélations je crois que le chapitre 18 va répondre à tes attentes, et tu verras que Drago n'est pas aussi sans réaction que ça. Merci pour ta review ! Bizzz**

**_Melinda Black_ Oui, Jane a certaines affinités avec les parquets et autres carrelages lol. Alors comme ça tu trouves que j'arrive bien a garder le suspense ? Ben là… vraiment merci ! Je m'efforce vraiment de vous tenir en haleine à chaque chapitre, mais j'ai souvent des doutes, je me demande si ça marche, donc là tu me rassures ! Dans cette histoire, il y a bien sûr une intrigue principale (l'histoire de Jane), mais j'ai essayé d'y mêler aussi une autre intrigue, vue d'un peu plus loin(l'histoire de Harry). Dans ma prochaine fic, je crois que je vais reprendre ce système, et mêler 3 ou 4 intrigues différentes, tellement j'aime ça ! Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre 18, et à bientôt !**

**_Paprika Star_ Oui, Jane, et Drago sont finalistes du concours de sortilèges car ils se sont entraînés pendant toute l'année. Ils ont appris à se concentrer, à élaborer, à improviser, bref ils sont les meilleurs dans le domaine(principalement parce que les autres ne se sont pas autant entraînés, et qu'Hermione est distraite par l'absence de Harry). Et oui, Drago est triste. Si tu y repenses un peu, c'est assez logique il tombait amoureux de Jane, et voilà qu'il découvre qu'il est obligé de la détester ! Triste, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand ce n'est pas forcément son propre choix. Voilà la suite !**

**_Lélia malefoy-black-potter_ Alors, grande question comment fait Jane pour encore aimer Drago, après la séance de torture ? Eh bien, c'est tout simple et en même temps compliqué. En fait, Drago semble avoir deux personnalités (comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre). L'une ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, et c'est elle qui l'a poussé à torturer Jane. L'autre est une personnalité qui pense par elle-même, qui ressent beaucoup de sentiments, et c'est de cette personnalité dont est tombée amoureuse Jane. En fait, la Gryffondor est persuadée que la deuxième personnalité est le moi profond de Drago, et que donc c'est cette personnalité qui dominera avec le temps, effaçant totalement l'autre. Voilà pourquoi elle l'aime, et pourquoi elle garde de l'espoir pour eux deux. Est-ce que j'ai répondu à ta question ? En tous cas, si tu rencontres Drago, ne l'amoche pas trop quand même, ok ? Bizzzzzz**

**_Myssira_ Hello ! Ahh je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic ! Et j'aime beaucoup que tu trouves qu'elle change des autres fics sur Drago, car c'était un peu mon but. Tu peux pas savoir le nombre de fics que j'ai lu(principalement des Hermione-Drago) où les deux persos tombent amoureux après deux chapitres ! Je préfère quand c'est vraisemblable, et je vois que toi aussi ! Alors comme ça, tu as été étonnée par la réaction de Drago au chp 16 ? Tu n'es pas la seule, pas mal de mes reviewers ont été un peu choqués, mais pour ma part, cette scène s'était imposée très vite dans mon esprit, comme ne suite logique à l'histoire. Je sais, Drago est cruel, mais c'est exactement comme ça que je l'imagine. Concernant Harry oui, bien sûr que je vais en reparler ! Le début de ce chapitre t'expliquera tout, tu vas voir. Dernière chose ne t'excuse pas pour le manque d'originalité de ta review, d'abord parce que ce n'est pas vrai (au contraire tes questions sont très pertinentes) et de plus, une review me fait toujours énormément plaisir, donc tu peux continuer ! Bizzz**

**_Magic-Pinky_ Waaa encore quelqu'un qui a lu ma fic d'une seule traite ! Chapeau, vraiment ! Un énorme merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis très contente d'avoir pu te captiver autant, ça me rend très fière de moi ! Et je suis heureuse que tu aimes le couple Jane-Drago. J'ai conscience que c'est un couple compliqué, qu'ils ont tous les deux un caractère parfois difficile, et complexe, et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur eux. L'histoire de Jane explique ses diverses réactions tout au long de la fic, tu le verras en lisant ce chapitre. Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre 18, j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Merci pour ta review !**

**_Clochette_ Comme tu le dis, dans le dernier chapitre, il se passait à la fois peu et beaucoup de choses, et donc le suspense reste intact car je ne vous ai pas révélé grand-chose. La confrontation Drago-Jane arrive dans ce chapitre, ainsi que toutes les explications sur Harry. Ta patience est récompensée voilà le chapitre 18 ! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer !**

**Voilà, merci beaucoup à tous mes reviewers qui m'ont permis de dépasser la barre symbolique des 100 reviews ! Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis !**

* * *

**Un havre de paix**

**Chapitre 18 Accio**

_**EDITION SPECIALE DE LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER, 24 JUIN 1997**_

_**Suite à aux événements de cette journée, la Gazette du Sorcier consacre une édition spéciale du soir à un fait extraordinaire.**_

_**Sirius Black est vivant ! L'ancien évadé d'Azkaban, qui a toujours clamé son innocence, était décédé dans des circonstances on ne peut plus douteuses l'an dernier. Selon certaines sources au sein du Ministère de la magie, Mr Black serait passé au travers du célèbre rideau de la Salle de la Mort, située comme chacun le sait au Département des Mystères. Rappelons à nos plus jeunes lecteurs que cette salle servait à l'exécution des peines capitales, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient abolies en 1951.**_

_**Il y a un an, presque jour pour jour, Mr Black passait par delà le voile lors d'une bataille l'opposant à sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, l'une des adeptes les plus ferventes de Vous-Savez-Qui. Cette disparition a eu lieu sous les yeux de son filleul qui n'est autre que le Survivant Harry Potter. Cette fameuse nuit où le monde entier apprenait le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le jeune garçon perdait le dernier membre de sa famille.**_

_**Aux dires de certains témoins, le choc fut rude pour le courageux Harry. La Gazette du Sorcier a appris que le pauvre Potter rêvait de son parrain toutes les nuits depuis lors. Un fardeau lourd à porter, qui entravait sa vie et l'empêchait d'avancer. Que s'est-il donc passé ce matin ?**_

_**Nos sources à l'intérieur de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, racontent que Potter, ainsi que Adam Funestar, ont disparu aux alentours du 14 juin. Ce dernier, ancien Langue-de-Plomb, avait été nommé professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année. Il semblerait que, compte tenu de son expérience de la Salle de la Mort (il avait procédé à la toute dernière exécution en mars 1951, celle de Kerkuf le Terrible), le professeur Funestar ait voulu aider Potter dans son entreprise insensée délivrer Black.**_

_**Que s'est-il passé derrière le rideau ? Quels combats, quelles négociations ont dû livrer ces deux téméraires pour parvenir à leurs fins ? Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, à qui Potter semble avoir tout raconté, n'a pas voulu nous accorder d'interview. Nous en sommes donc réduits aux suppositions. Une chose est sûre Harry Potter et Adam Funestar ont traversé le voile, et Potter en est revenu dix jours plus tard, tenant son parrain par la main. De Funestar, plus aucune trace.**_

_**Ainsi, le Survivant a une fois de plus vaincu la mort, et la malédiction du poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard a encore fait une victime…**_

Drago ne prit pas la peine de lire la suite de l'article. Fou de rage, il s'appliqua consciencieusement à réduire en mille morceaux le journal arrivé quelques instants auparavant à sa table, porté comme d'habitude par son magnifique hibou grand-duc.

_Potter ! Toujours lui ! Potter le Magnifique, Potter le Génial, Potter le Survivant !_

La plupart des élèves venaient d'apprendre la nouvelle et formaient un groupe compact autour du trio, en commentant avec animation l'article de la Gazette. Le brouhaha était infernal. Excédé, Drago se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. C'était le dernier soir avant les vacances demain, il retournerait au Manoir Malefoy, pour un nouvel été insipide.

Sur le seuil de la porte, il se retourna et, à travers une petite ouverture entre les dizaines d'élèves attroupés à la table des Gryffondors, il put apercevoir Potter-sa-Célébrité. Celui-ci paraissait éreinté, mais content de lui, beaucoup plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Ecoeurant.

Néanmoins, les derniers évènements faisaient pencher la balance du côté du camp Dumbledore. Si Potter était capable de vaincre le Rideau de la Mort, il avait peut-être le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il fallait encore attendre, voir de quel côté tournait la chance, pour être sûr d'être du bon côté. Le clan Potter avait à présent des chances de l'emporter. En remarquant qu'une personne manquait à la table des Gryffondors, Drago fut parcouru par un frisson d'espérance.

_Si Potter le battait, elle pourrait…_

Mais automatiquement, son bon sens reprit le dessus, et il se moqua intérieurement de lui-même.

_Potter n'a aucune chance, et comme tous les autres, elle mourra !_

Cependant, le bon sens ne parvenait pas complètement à museler l'instinct, et quand Jane s'était évanouie à la fin de l'examen de Sortilèges, il avait dû faire un effort violent pour ne pas se précipiter à son chevet.

Ah, la garce l'avait bien manipulé ! Son plus grand sortilège avait été de le rendre faible et dépendant, incapable de se passer d'elle. A quoi bon nier ? Il était tombé amoureux de cette Sang-de-Bourbe et désormais, il s'appliquait de toutes ses forces à combattre ce sentiment.

- _Cette Sang-de-Bourbe, je la hais !_ disait son bon sens.

_- Elle me manque…Chaque seconde passée loin d'elle est une torture… Un tel manque, presque physique…_ disait son instinct.

- _La ferme, l'instinct !_ criait alors le bon sens, maître de la situation.

Ce fut tout en écoutant ce passionnant ping-pong mental que Drago s'éloigna de la Grande Salle. Il marchait, sans faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait, plongé dans ses pensées et essayant d'arbitrer les deux parties de son esprit qui menaçaient à présent d'en venir aux mains.

Essoufflé par la marche, il déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa fine chemise de lin blanc. Maudite chaleur ! Cela faisait deux jours qu'il régnait une température caniculaire sur la région et ce soir, l'air était lourd et irrespirable. Il allait y avoir de l'orage, Drago en était sûr ! Vivement un peu de pluie, pour lui rafraîchir les idées…

Il se retrouva, sans trop savoir comment, devant l'escalier qui menait à la plus haute tour de Poudlard la tour d'Astronomie. Se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait dans un tel endroit, il ne put s'empêcher de poser le pied nu sur la première marche, puis de continuer à monter. L'escalier en colimaçon était haut. Drago écrasa quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front d'un revers de la main, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Enfin, il arriva, haletant, au sommet de la tour. Les créneaux de pierre brute lui arrivaient à la taille, révélant le paysage alentours. L'air était aussi irrespirable qu'à l'intérieur. On avait le sentiment que les éléments allaient se déchaîner d'une minute à l'autre, et toute la nature retenait son souffle.

Tout-à-coup, il se sentit agrippé par les chevilles et les poignets. Des cordes semblables à des serpents avaient jailli du sol et le maintenaient fermement prisonnier. Sa baguette fut expulsée de sa main, et envoyée sur le parapet en pierre, pour l'empêcher de se défendre. Il essaya de se débattre, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de resserrer les liens.

Je n'ai rien à te dire, Sang-de-Bourbe ! cria-t-il, furieux.

Evidemment, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle…

Alors pourquoi es-tu monté, Drago ? dit Jane, sortant du coin sombre dans lequel elle était cachée.

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, non ? Ingénieux sortilège… pour une Sang-de-Bourbe »

La provocation, c'était tout ce qu'elle méritait. Il devait être fort, ne pas céder à son charme.

_- Qu'elle est jolie, dans cette petite robe d'été couleur parme qui ne cache rien de ses formes…_

_- Reprends-toi !_

Un éclat brillant sur le cou de la jeune fille attira le regard de Drago le collier qu'il lui avait offert à Noël. Un gage de respect, qui brillait d'un éclat particulièrement fort, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune source de lumière. De gros nuages bouchaient le ciel et l'ont aurait pu se croire en pleine nuit. Le soleil couchant était invisible.

_- Il fut un temps où elle méritait plus que de la provocation…_

_- Ce temps-là est mort !_

On a toujours le choix répondit-elle, le visage impénétrable.

Elle voulait paraître forte, ne pas lui montrer sa faiblesse. Peine perdue ses yeux la trahissaient plus sûrement que le léger tremblement de ses mains.

Si tu me disais pourquoi je suis ici ? »

Elle inspira profondément.

Parce que tu es différent de Grant, malgré tout ce que tu peux prétendre. »

Quoi ? »

Un éclair zébra le ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, le tonnerre retentissait, encore lointain.

Laisse-moi te raconter… »

Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! s'emporta-t-il.

La chaleur suffocante était insupportable. Drago ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il ne voulait pas…

Mes parents… ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents commença-t-elle Ma véritable mère était une de leurs meilleures amies. C'était une moldue. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un homme marié, moldu lui aussi. Quelques mois plus tard, j'étais là… et mon père biologique a coupé les ponts avec ma mère, sans reconnaître que j'étais sa fille. Je ne connais même pas son nom… peut-être est-il encore vivant, qui sait ? »

_Je n'écoute pas ! Je n'écoute pas ! Je ne dois pas écouter !_

… Peu après ma naissance, ma mère est morte. Un défaut cardiaque, parait-il, apparu seulement après l'accouchement. A cause de moi, en somme. Alors, ses amis, des sorciers venant d'une très ancienne famille au Sang Pur, qui l'avaient toujours soutenue, m'ont adoptée comme leur propre fille. Personne ne l'a jamais su. Si tu les connaissais… ils sont merveilleux ! Bien sûr, tu ne les aimerais pas tolérant, respectueux des autres et généreux de leur affection… Mes parents… »

_Penser à autre chose… il faut penser à autre chose._

Je ne te demande pas de me plaindre. Ma vie a été tellement douce croyant être une Sang Pur, riche, avec des parents attentionnés,… Ils ne m'ont révélé la vérité que juste avant mon entrée à Akranes, la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Islande. Comme ta chère Pansy l'a deviné, je n'ai jamais mis un pied à Durmstrang. Ce fut le choc, évidemment… »

Un deuxième éclair illumina le ciel sombre. L'orage se rapprochait.

_Ah, la bonne idée compter les secondes entre l'éclair et le tonnerre ! Ça m'occupera l'esprit. 1…_

J'ai tout rejeté en bloc »

…_2…_

Comment accepter une chose pareille ? »

…_3…_

Alors, par bravade… »

…_4…_

… je me suis liée avec d'autres Sangs Purs »

…_5…_

Les pires qui puissent exister »

…_6…_ BRAOUM !

_A deux kilomètres… ça va, on a encore le temps._

Très fier de son calcul digne des meilleurs professeurs d'Arithmancie, Drago avait quand même entendu tout ce que Jane avait dit. Essayant de fermer mentalement ses oreilles, il dut subir la suite de l'histoire.

C'était tellement gratifiant j'étais populaire, parmi les élèves les plus influents de l'école. Je voulais me prouver à moi-même que j'étais une véritable Sang Pur, plus encore que mes parents, ces traîtres. Ils ont toujours défendu le respect des moldus et des sangs-mêlé. Ironie… ironie… »

La fermeture automatique des ouïes ne fonctionnant apparemment qu'en classe, Drago changea de tactique :

Jane, ça ne sert à rien de me raconter tout ça, je n'écoute pas un mot de ce que tu dis. Fiche-moi la paix avec ton histoire stupide, elle ne m'intéresse pas ! »

Elle haussa les épaules :

Tant pis, tu l'entendras quand même. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, mes soi-disant amis Jackie Blake, Georgie Porgie, Biddy Fox, Marlène Tucker et bien sûr Grant Warburton. Je parie que tu reconnais certains de ces noms… »

Effectivement, il connaissait plusieurs des patronymes cités. Tous des nobles, tous comme lui.

Ils étaient tous comme… comme tu peux l'être parfois. Fiers de leurs privilèges, écrasant les autres, en maltraitant certains… Et malgré tout, ils étaient mes amis. Après tout, les Sangs Purs doivent se comporter comme ça, non ? »

Qu'était-il supposé répondre ? Evidemment que c'était ce qu'il pensait ! Un autre éclair illumina la pénombre, suivi peu après par le tonnerre. L'orage avançait vite.

Alors, j'ai agi comme eux le mépris, le dédain, les moqueries, parfois les insultes. Souvent, même, les insultes. J'étais l'une des leurs. Les premières années, ce n'était pas bien méchant des gosses se prenant pour les meilleurs… Puis, c'est devenu plus sérieux. Certains élèves sont devenus nos boucs émissaires. La plupart avaient assez de caractère pour passer outre… mais pas Anna. Anna Hellens, une fille de moldus de Copenhague. Pas très douée en magie, peu sûre d'elle, n'ayant aucun ami, bref une cible facile. D'ailleurs, on ne l'a pas ratée. Enfin… quand je dis'on'… je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à prendre mes distances avec mes 'amis'. C'était l'année passée. Ils allaient trop loin, je le sentais. Marlène et moi partagions le même dortoir qu'Anna. Marlène, c'est la pire peste que j'ai jamais connue. Elle s'en prenait toujours à Anna, qui était devenue son souffre-douleur préféré. Et moi, je la laissais faire… ça me faisait rire ! Mais plus les mois ont passé, plus j'ai ri jaune. Parce qu'Anna… ça aurait pu être moi ! Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait pour la défendre, même quand elle me suppliait de l'aider, même quand elle hurlait de douleur ou de chagrin. J'étais trop préoccupée par mon rang social. Lâcheté, bien sûr… pure lâcheté. »

A la faveur d'un éclair, Drago put apercevoir le visage de Jane, légèrement crispé sous le poids des souvenirs qu'elle revivait.

Et puis, un jour… je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé… je crois qu'ils l'ont torturée 'pour s'amuser'. Je n'étais pas présente, une réunion de préfets qui a fini très tard. Quand je suis revenue dans la chambre, je l'ai entendue pleurer dans son lit. Les autres dormaient, ou du moins faisaient semblant de dormir. En me voyant arriver, elle s'est levée et est partie aux toilettes. Je n'oublierai jamais le regard qu'elle m'a lancé… un regard accusateur, tellement rempli de haine… Je le revois constamment dans mes cauchemars. »

Ses cauchemars ? Comme le fameux cauchemar auquel il avait assisté dans leur clairière ?

Mais évidemment, je n'ai rien fait pour la retenir. Ce n'étaient pas mes affaires. Elle n'avait qu'à se trouver des amis qui pourraient la consoler ! Alors, je me suis couchée. Et puis, au milieu de la nuit, je me suis réveillée, avec une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac. J'ai constaté qu'Anna n'était toujours pas revenue son lit était vide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis allée la chercher… peut-être un mauvais pressentiment… En arrivant aux toilette, je l'ai appelée… elle n'a pas répondu… »

Sur son visage passaient toutes les émotions qu'elle avait dû ressentir cette nuit-là.

Comment aurait-elle pu me répondre ? ricana-t-elle sinistrement Elle était étendue par terre… il y avait… »

Grâce aux éclairs de plus en plus rapprochés, Drago pouvait voir la pâleur de ses traits. Les grondements du tonnerre ne pouvaient couvrir l'entêtante mélodie de sa voix qui racontait le pire souvenir de sa vie.

… il y avait du sang partout… elle s'était tranché les veines, avec un bout de miroir… ses yeux étaient ouverts et elle me regardait… elle m'accusait à travers la mort… »

Sa voix se brisa et elle baissa la tête. Un coup de tonnerre plus puissant que les autres fit légèrement trembler la bâtisse. Le vent se leva soudainement et souffla de plus en plus fort.

Jane respira un grand coup, décidée à terminer son histoire, aussi dur cela fut-il. Drago ne savait plus quoi penser. Des milliards de questions se bousculaient dans son cerveau. Il se taisait, non plus pour faire mine de ne rien écouter mais pour l'encourager à continuer.

Après cela, tout a changé reprit-elle J'ai enfin compris ce que j'aurais dû comprendre des années auparavant. Et je les ai rejetés… tous. Eux qui ne se sentaient pas coupables, eux qui n'avaient pas une once de compassion pour cette fille qu'ils avaient poussée au suicide. J'étais la seule à voir son regard, la seule à me soucier d'elle. Et le pire, c'est que ses parents croient que j'étais son amie, parce que je suis la seule à être venue à son enterrement. Une enquête a été menée. Evidemment, tout le monde les a protégés… pas difficile quand on a de l'influence. J'ai été interrogée en dernier car j'avais'eu un choc' et que je'devais m'en remettre'. C'est à ce moment-là que mes 'amis' ont commencé à se méfier de moi. Grant, qui était à l'époque mon petit ami, m'a rendu visite à l'infirmerie. Mais pas une visite amicale, ça non ! Il voulait s'assurer que je ne les trahirais pas. Quand je l'ai envoyé balader, il a compris que quelque chose clochait. Heureusement pour moi, ils n'ont découvert ma véritable origine qu'après la fin de l'année. Etant donné que personne ne m'avait crue, vu que j'étais la seule à les accuser, je ne représentais pas un grand danger. Ils étaient simplement furieux, assez pour que je ne puisse plus retourner à Akranes pour mes deux dernières années. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici. »

Drago mit un moment à digérer tout le paquet d'information qu'elle venait de lui envoyer. Beaucoup de choses devenaient claires dans son esprit. Les réactions de Jane devenaient compréhensibles, à présent. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres :

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit la vérité, en arrivant ici ? »

Ces gens-là n'ont pas seulement de l'influence à Akranes. Ils m'auraient retrouvée beaucoup trop facilement. Tu ne l'as pas deviné ? Jane Ewing n'est pas mon vrai nom. Je m'appelle Mary Debenham. Je me cache ici, à Poudlard. Le choix de Sang Pur a été fait par Dumbledore, qui a peut-être estimé que je serais plus crédible dans ce rôle. Après tout, j'avais déjà joué la comédie de la noblesse pendant cinq ans. »

Décidément, tout s'éclairait, même sa frayeur concernant la lettre qu'il lui avait volée en début d'année, l'élément déclencheur de leur histoire.

Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ? Je pourrais te dénoncer, un moyen comme un autre de renforcer la collaboration entre les nobles de différents pays… »

Elle mit un moment avant de répondre, paraissant choisir ses mots avec soin :

Je ne m'attends pas à ce que ça change quoi que ce soit à notre situation actuelle. Je sais que pour toi, la raison pour laquelle j'ai menti importe peu. Tout ce qui te préoccupe, c'est que je ne suis pas de Sang Pur… Eh bien tu vois, la Sang-de-Bourbe a le défaut de t'aimer. »

Que répondre à ça, sinon :

Tu me l'as déjà dit »

Et j'ai l'audace de le redire. Mais la vraie question est et toi, que ressens-tu pour moi ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ça, c'était injuste ! Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question ! C'est alors que trois mots fusèrent hors de sa bouche, avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir :

Je te hais ! »

Le visage de Jane se décomposa. Drago voulut s'expliquer :

J'aurais pu t'aimer, je t'aimais déjà, en vérité. Mais tu es une fille de moldus et je te hais ! »

Une fois prononcées, ses propres paroles lui semblèrent creuses, vides de sens. Ces mots, il les avait maintes fois entendus c'était son père qui s'exprimait à travers lui. Mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait.

Il vit une larme rouler sur la joue de Jane, pardon Mary. Cette perle brillante le toucha à tel point qu'il voulut se précipiter pour la consoler il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer, pas même ce fameux après-midi où, il le savait à présent, elle avait revu la mort d'Anna en rêve. Malheureusement, il ne put pas bouger le petit doigt il était toujours attaché. Jane se dirigea vers l'escalier de la tour. Après un dernier regard, elle dit :

J'avais tort, tu es comme lui. Adieu, Drago »

Et elle dévala les escaliers en courant, fuyant celui qui l'avait tant blessée. C'était trop bête ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça ! Il risquait de ne plus jamais la revoir…

_- Laisse-la, tu es mieux sans ce rebu de l'humanité !_

_- Je ne veux pas la perdre…_

_- Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura vaincu ses ennemis, elle mourra._

_- Il ne gagnera pas !_

_- Il gagnera_

NON ! hurla-t-il au vent, au tonnerre, aux quelques gouttes de pluies qui commençaient à tomber.

Non, il ne la laisserait pas partir. Pas avant de lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

Sa baguette était toujours sur le parapet en pierre où elle avait été projetée. Impossible de l'atteindre… A moins que… Il savait que certains sortilèges n'avaient pas besoin d'un contact direct entre la main et la baguette pour agir. On appelait cela de la Magie Propre, bien que certains l'appellent également Magie Accidentelle car la plupart du temps elle n'était pas intentionnelle. Drago n'avait jamais expérimenté ce type de magie, mais c'était le moment où jamais d'essayer.

Après plusieurs minutes d'une intense concentration, tandis que les gouttes de pluie tombaient de plus en plus nombreuses, il tendit sa main et cria :

_Accio_ baguette ! »

* * *

**Concernant l'histoire de Harry j'ai vraiment été dégoûtée par la mort de Sirius à la fin du tome 5. Donc, pour me faire plaisir, je l'ai fait revivre dans mon histoire. Ahhhh c'est le bonheur ! Vous savez enfin ce que Harry était en train de faire pendant tout ce temps. Une précision Hermione a vu partir Harry. Après avoir reconduit Jane dans sa chambre, elle est redescendue dans la salle commune et est tombée sur Harry, qui essayait de filer discrètement. Elle a bien essayé de le retenir, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir, et est parti. Hermione a donc réveillé Ron, pour tout lui dire. Ils ont vu Harry entrer dans le bureau de Funestar, et ne pas en sortir, les deux sorciers étant partis grâce à la Poudre de Cheminette. Le reste, vous le connaissez.**

**Concernant les révélations de Jane ben voilà, vous avez toutes les explications, et comme Drago, vous pouvez relier tous ça à diverses questions soulevées dans l'histoire.**

**Voilà, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me donner votre sentiment, après toutes ces révélations ! A la semaine prochaine, pour l'avant-dernier chapitre !**

_**Loufoca **_


	19. En un éclair

**Salut à tous!**

**Et voilà, déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Il est assez court, j'en suis désolée, mais ça a été vraiment l'un des plus difficiles à retravailler. J'ai passé une semaine rien que pour le taper, en y passant à chaque fois plusieurs heures par jour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je faisais un blocage. Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas arriver à la fin de la fic ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour ce chapitre, donc excusez-moi s'il est moins long que les autres(ne vous inquiétez pas, l'épilogue est le plus long de tous).**

**Résumé des derniers chapitres Jane a enfin avoué toute la vérité à Drago elle est fille de moldus, mais avait menti à tout le monde dans son ancienne école. Anna, une autre fille de moldus, a été torturée par les amis de Jane, et elle s'est suicidée, laissant une énorme culpabilité pour Jane. Celle-ci a dû venir à Poudlard pour se cacher de ses anciens amis qu'elle a dénoncé(sans succès et qui ont appris ce qu'elle était. En réponse à tout cela, Drago lui dit qu'il la hait parce qu'elle est une Sang-de-Bourbe, même si ses propres paroles lui semblent creuses. Et quand Jane s'enfuit, bouleversée, il n'a qu'une idée en tête la rattraper.**

**Disclaimer Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic. Je ne possède que cette histoire et le personnage de Jane. Et pour la fin (dont vous allez avoir une première partie dans ce chapitre) je dois l'inspiration au groupe Keane, avec Somewhere Only We Know ».**

**Remerciements Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à ma Lupinette qui a la patience de me corriger.**

**Réponses aux reviews(là je crois que j'ai fait fort, j'ai répondu très très longuement lol)**

**_Choups_ Eh bien, c'est la plus longue review que j'ai jamais eu ! Ahhh que j'aime ça ! Alors, je vais essayer de répondre à tout. D'abord félicitations d'avoir pu patienter pendant tout ce temps, et pour avoir continué ton devoir (moi je n'aurais jamais eu autant de courage lol). **

**Concernant Jane je sais, ça fait vraiment bizarre de s'imaginer que ce n'est pas son véritable prénom. C'est tout-à-fait voulu, car j'ai voulu montrer par là que Jane est vraiment quelqu'un de nouveau, qu'elle a totalement changé de personnalité depuis le suicide d'Anna. C'est pour cela que le Choixpeau l'a envoyée à Gryffondor elle a eu le courage de changer, et de dénoncer ses anciens amis (même si ça n'a pas réussi à les faire punir). De plus, elle accepte sa propre culpabilité, elle sait que c'est sa faute (du moins, en partie) et elle ne cherche pas à se défiler. En cela, elle est totalement différente de Mary (tu verras que c'est ce qu'elle pense dans ce chapitre). Je dois ajouter que Jane est quelqu'un de bien, et que même influencée par ses amis, elle n'aurait jamais tué Anna volontairement. D'ailleurs, je souligne le fait qu'elle commençait à prendre de la distance avec son groupe d'amis, car elle sentait que ce n'était pas bien ce qu'ils faisaient. **

**Alors, oui, elle a été adoptée. Au tout début, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le soit, mais c'est devenu en quelque sorte une obligation (pour qu'elle soit crédible en noble, pour qu'elle ait le contraste des nobles arrogants et des nobles bons et aussi pour qu'il y ait suffisamment de distance avec ses parents pour qu'elle ne leur raconte pas tout). **

**Ensuite tu VEUX pleurer ? Olalala mais dis donc, c'est grave lol. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, car si je dis qqch, tu sauras la fin, alors je ne dis rien ! **

**Et j'étais très contente que tu sois la 100e revieweuse ! Effectivement, ma fic est très loin des fics où tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, car en vérité ça m'énerverait d'écrire qqch comme ça. J'aime quand tout est compliqué. De plus, j'écris mes meilleurs textes quand je suis déprimée, donc ça ne pourrait pas être très gai. **

**Voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout. Encore merci pour ta review (je l'ai lue en long et en large, tellement j'étais contente) et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Bizzzz**

**_Idu_ Moi aussi je suis contente d'avoir fait revivre Sirius ! En fait, cette histoire avec Harry et Sirius, je l'ai construite à l'envers. Je cherchais un moyen original de commencer le chapitre 18, et j'ai eu l'idée d'un article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ensuite, c'est la nécessité de montrer que Drago commençait à réaliser que Harry pourrait gagner cette guerre qui m'a donné l'idée de faire revivre Sirius (ce dont je rêvais depuis longtemps). Bref, cette intrigue secondaire est tellement précise dans mon esprit que je pourrais écrire une fic rien que là-dessus (mais je ne le ferai pas, pas le temps lol). **

**Concernant l'histoire de Jane tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé que Anna avait été tuée par les amis de Jane. Je crois que certains détails de ma fic pouvaient vous laisser penser ça, surtout le fait que Jane se sente coupable pour quelqu'un qui n'était finalement pas proche d'elle. Mais pousser quelqu'un à se suicider, ou être indifférent aux signes avant-coureurs, c'est quelque chose de terrible et de traumatisant.**

**Concernant Drago tu as tout-à-fait compris l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Jane est attirée par Drago (et cela presque dès le début elle se retrouve en lui. Elle sent inconsciemment que s'il agit en parfait petit Sang Pur, c'est parce qu'on lui a bourré la tête d'idioties racistes. Elle sent qu'il n'est pas comme ça au fond de lui, par ce qu'on pourrait appeler un sixième sens.**

**Quant à Funestar ben comme tu dis, j'ai préféré le sacrifier pour ramener Sirius ! De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment été très important dans l'histoire, alors je n'ai pas eu trop de remords.**

**Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre, et merci pour ta review !**

**_Stéphanie Pépin_ Alors comme ça tu viens voir tous les jours si je n'ai pas rajouté un nouveau chapitre ? Alala tu dois pester à chaque fois qu'il n'y en a pas de nouveau ! Enfin, je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Merci pour ta review ! Bizzzz**

**_Magic-Pinky_ Je suis super contente qu'autant de mes lecteurs soient heureux que j'ai fait revivre Sirius ! Moi aussi je l'adorais, et j'étais trop déprimée après le tome 5 ! La façon dont Harry s'y est pris ahh ça c'est compliqué, il a utilisé magie et négociation combinées, et aidé par son professeur, ils ont pu obtenir la libération de Sirius. Concernant le passé de Jane je crois qu'à présent tout le monde comprend pourquoi elle était aussi réticente à tout raconter à quiconque. Quelle sera la réaction de Drago, sera-t-il moins têtu… Tu le verras dans ce chapitre ! Bizzzzz**

**_Melinda Black_ J'ai presque réussi à te faire pleurer ? Je vais finir par me sentir coupable, là ! Bon, ok, c'était un peu intentionnel d'émouvoir, je le reconnais. Cette scène, je l'ai imaginée depuis très longtemps, et j'adorais son ambiance tellement… électrique ! J'avoue, tout est fait pour vous tenir en haleine. Et tu as raison, il subsiste LA question que va-t-il se passer ? Hé bien… lis ce chapitre, et tu verras ! Un grand merci pour ta review, et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !**

**_Fifi_ Contente de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre 18, et surtout que tu n'es pas déçue. Vois-tu, j'avais un peu peur en postant ce chapitre que mes lecteurs soient déçus par les révélations sur Jane. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je vous fais poireauter, j'avais peur que vous vous soyez imaginé des trucs beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais moi-même imaginé, et que vous soyez déçus. Apparemment, je me suis inquiétée pour rien, tant mieux (ouf ! lol). Pour toutes tes questions tu auras les premières réponses dans ce chapitre 19, et j'espère que tu vas l'aimer ! Bizzzzz**

**_Clochette_ Pour ton ordi tu as peut-être le même problème que lélia malefoy-black-potter, donc jette un œil à ma réponse à sa review, on ne sait jamais. L'histoire de Sirius ben oui, je sais, ça ne restera qu'un petit délire sorti de mon imagination, Sirius est bel et bien mort, mais bon, ça fait quand même du bien de l'imaginer vivant (en psychologie, je crois qu'on appelle ça de la négation lol). L'histoire de Jane tu as bien compris comment elle fonctionnait. Depuis le début de l'histoire, elle parait vraiment qqn de droit, qqn de bien, au dessus de toutes les horreurs du monde. Et en fait, c'est parce qu'elle a été plongée directement dans le mal, et qu'elle en a subit toutes les conséquences qu'elle est comme ça. Elle sait qu'elle est capable du pire, et se bat tous les jours contre ça. Quant à Drago je lui ferai passer le mot, mais c'est un type têtu, hein (il risque de me le renvoyer sans l'avoir lu sous prétexte qu'il ne lit pas ce qu'a écrit une vulgaire moldue !) Merci pour ta review ! Bizzzzz**

**_Lélia Malefoy-Black-Potter_ Pour d'abord répondre à ta première review quand le résumé de mon histoire change, tu peux être sûre que le chapitre est là. Le problème, c'est que Fanfiction est un site qui se remet à jour seulement après 24 heures, donc le panneau déroulant avec tous les chapitres ne montre pas encore le nouveau chapitre, même s'il est là. Le mieux pour y accéder, c'est de modifier l'adresse. Pour cela, une marche à suivre tu accèdes à mon histoire comme d'habitude, au chapitre 1. Dans l'adresse, tu remarqueras qu'il y a plusieurs chiffres. Le dernier sera /1/. Pour accéder par exemple au chapitre 18, il te suffit de remplacer/1/ par /18/. Et sinon, tu peux toujours y accéder directement en allant sur mon forum (lien dans mon profil), dans la partie Potterfictions, j'y mets le lien direct vers le chapitre(dans Les fics de Loufoca).**

**Pour répondre à ta deuxième review oui, Drago fait du ping-pong mental, et souvent d'ailleurs, car(comme tu le verras ds ce chapitre) il y a deux personnalités qui s'affrontent en lui. Et effectivement, on arrive déjà à l'avant dernier chapitre, ça passe trop vite ! Concernant les amis de Jane oh, tu sais, c'est le genre de chose que les Serpentards auraient pu faire aussi. Les adolescents sont cruels entre eux, et un petit groupe se croyant supérieur peut faire beaucoup de mal aux autres. Il suffit qu'ils tombent sur qqn de moins fort mentalement, et ça fait beaucoup de dégâts. Les amis de Jane savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, ils n'ont aucune excuse, et ils deviendront certainement Mangemorts plus tard. Et concernant une prochaine fic oui, j'en ai une en préparation, mais j'en parlerai la semaine prochaine, à la fin du dernier chapitre (un peu de patience). Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 19 !**

**_Paprika Star_ Oui, je sais, je coupe toujours quand il ne faut pas, et je crois que tu vas encore plus hurler à la fin de ce chapitre-ci ! C'est une manière pour moi de vous tenir en haleine, et je crois que ça marche (ok, je recommence à faire la sadique, décidemment c'est une manie !) Drago va-t-il réussir à attraper sa baguette ? A ton avis, de la part du plus talentueux Serpentard depuis Voldemort, qu'en penses-tu ? (bon ok, j'aime tellement Drago que je suis aveuglée lol). Allez, je te laisse lire ce chapitre, tu verras bien ! Bizzzz et merci pour ta review !**

**_Harana_ Ahhh ça, effectivement, pour les révélations, j'ai mis le paquet ! Il était temps, je pense. Pour la scène de la salle de bain la scène du chapitre 4 fait bien sûr référence au suicide d'Anna. Les toilettes de Poudlard et celle d'Akranes se ressemblent assez pour avoir empiré la crise d'angoisse de Jane, au point qu'elle tente de se trancher les veines, comme Anna l'avait fait. Et pour Drago et oui, il ressent encore beaucoup de choses pour Jane, mais peut-il se l'avouer lui-même ? Tu sauras tout en liant ce chapitre ! Bizzz**

**Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que vous allez aimer ce chapitre (et que je serai récompensée de ces heures de calvaire devant mon écran d'ordi). N'oubliez pas de reviewer !**

* * *

**Un havre de paix**

**Chapitre 19 En un éclair**

_Des hauts… des bas… des hauts… encore des bas. Parfois uniquement des bas, comme en ce moment. Survivre, mais pourquoi ? Une telle punition est sûrement méritée. L'amour n'est pas pour moi, la vie n'est pas pour moi. Je n'ai même pas l'alternative de la mort. Que faire ? Je n'ai qu'à rester là et plonger dans cette douce torpeur de ceux que ni la mort ni la vie n'acceptent. Sous cette pluie, contre cet arbre, ce vieux chêne qui en a vu d'autres… Alors, je le défie, je lui hurle qu'il n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi, une âme en perdition. Ses branches se balancent imperceptiblement, acquiesçant, comme on dit oui à un enfant pour le calmer… Mais je me sens si vieille, si usée… _

_Lui seul pourrait me sauver. Et il n'en a pas l'intention…_

Les larmes, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Pourquoi faire l'économie de la dernière chose que l'on possède ? Alors, elle pleurait, le front contre le vieux chêne au milieu de son havre de paix, cette clairière qui avait abrité des jours plus heureux, et qui aujourd'hui était troublée par les éléments déchaînés et son chagrin. Les gouttes salées coulant de ses yeux se mélangeaient à la pluie qui la trempait jusqu'aux os et la laissait transie de froid. Mais elle frissonnait aussi de l'intérieur, à cause de l'étau de glace qui lui enserrait le cœur, et menaçait de l'étouffer.

BRAOUM !

Le tonnerre était maintenant au dessus de Poudlard. L'orage était d'une rare violence, et la pluie fouettait sans cesse la jeune fille. Mais de tout cela, elle se fichait éperdument.

_- Naïve tu as été, naïve tu resteras. Il était évident qu'il te rejetterait ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'il allait tout oublier, abandonner ses idéaux, ses amis et sa famille pour toi ?_

_- Oui_

Oui… dans ce petit mot résidait tout son désespoir. Oui, elle avait cru que Drago Malefoy pourrait l'aimer ! Oui, elle avait cru qu'en lui racontant tout, elle pourrait être pardonnée de ses mensonges ! Oui, elle l'aimait ! Elle l'aimait tellement que son absence, là, maintenant, était insupportable. Oui, elle l'aimait, après l'avoir haï si fort… Lui qui l'avait poussée au-delà de ses limites, l'arrogant noble qui savait devenir sensible et compréhensif quand il le voulait bien, le détestable séducteur qui l'avait prise dans ses filets. Elle l'aimait parce qu'il connaissait tout d'elle, parce que lui seul avait mesuré toute l'étendue de sa carapace, et avait malgré tout réussi à la traverser. Elle l'aimait parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison à l'amour.

BRAOUM !

La Forêt fut illuminée l'espace d'une seconde par un violent éclair. Mais Jane n'en vit rien les yeux fermés, le front contre l'écorce du vieil arbre, elle contemplait le visage de Drago, et elle pleurait.

Crack !

Une branche morte que l'on écrase du pied…

Tu es prévisible, le savais-tu ? »

Drago… bien sûr. Lui seul pouvait savoir qu'elle se réfugierait ici. Pourquoi s'était-il donné la peine de la suivre ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas simplement laissée sortir de sa vie ? Il voulait peut-être finir ce qu'il avait commencé dans la Salle sur Demande ? A présent qu'il savait tout de son passé, peut-être avait-il trouvé de nouvelles raisons de la torturer ? Le contact de son front contre l'écorce du vieux chêne était désagréable, mais Jane ne se retourna pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui offrir ses larmes en pâture. Le Serpentard n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Il haletait un peu, sans doute la course. Jane elle-même avait couru aveuglément pour venir ici.

Je savais que tu allais venir ici continua Drago Remarque, ce n'est pas très intelligent de s'abriter sous un arbre isolé avec cet orage »

BRAOUM !

Jane haussa les épaules, et répondit d'une voix étranglée :

Je ne m'abrite pas»

Tu devrais, sinon tu vas être malade »

Jane ouvrit les yeux subitement et se retourna. Elle s'était attendue à voir un Drago se pavanant comme d'habitude, ironique, jouant une énième fois avec ses nerfs. Mais elle ne vit qu'un jeune homme hésitant, la peur au ventre, et presque étonné d'être là. Alors seulement elle se demanda pourquoi il l'avait suivie. Il était aussi trempé qu'elle, ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front par la pluie et sa fine chemise blanche à moitié ouverte était pratiquement transparente. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir se blottir contre ce torse accueillant ?

_- Se pourrait-il qu'il regrette ?_

_- Non, il est de ceux qui n'ont pas de regrets_

Pourtant, ses yeux et ses traits crispés marquaient une intense réflexion. Il semblait mesurer chaque mot, chaque geste, presque chaque respiration.

Tu n'as qu'à rentrer, toi, si tu as peur d'être malade ! dit Jane, essayant en vain d'être cassante.

Je me fiche d'être malade. »

Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie, Drago ? Ne pouvais-tu pas simplement me laisser tranquille ? dit-elle, d'un ton presque suppliant.

Je ne peux pas, Jane. Ou peut-être préfères-tu que je t'appelle Mary ? »

Que restait-il de Mary à cet instant précis ? Mary était morte en même temps qu'Anna. Mary n'existait plus.

Je préfère Jane»

Et ça sonnait si bien quand il le prononçait…

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, s'observant discrètement.

BRAOUM !

Le tonnerre les fit sursauter tous les deux, et ils se sourirent d'être si bêtes. Ce fut Drago qui reprit la parole le premier :

Jane… je t'ai dit que je te haïssais… je suis désolé »

Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? C'est ce que tu penses, non ? »

Oui… Non… je ne sais pas. C'est tout mon problème… je ne sais pas. »

Que veux-tu dire ?»

Tu es une fille de moldus. Je devrais te haïr, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours appris. J'aimerais réellement te détester… mais je n'y arrive pas. »

L'effort était visible il s'obligeait à parler, à révéler plus de lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie.

Je ne pensais pas m'être à ce point attaché à toi reprit-il Tout s'est passé inconsciemment avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, tu devenais ma seule source de joie, de bonheur, de vie. Je ne peux pas te haïr, Jane »

Qu'essaie-tu de me faire comprendre ? »

Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie… Si je te perds… je deviendrai fou »

Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Lentement, la main glacée qui emprisonnait son cœur se desserra. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Y avait-il seulement une réponse appropriée ? Alors, elle le laissa continuer. Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert la brèche, les mots venaient plus facilement :

Je t'ai fait souffrir, je t'ai fait du mal… J'ai fait exactement ce que mon père attendait de moi. J'ai agi en parfaite marionnette, en petit pantin obéissant. Je t'ai blessée, et s'il y a quelqu'un que je dois haïr, c'est moi-même. Je t'ai repoussée alors que tu étais la seule personne qui s'intéressait à moi… Je ressemble de plus en plus à mon père »

Ne dis pas ça »

C'est pourtant vrai ! La richesse et la pureté, voilà ce qu'il m'a toujours appris, ce qu'il définissait comme _important_. Un Malefoy n'a pas le droit de penser par lui-même, un Malefoy ne doit pas contredire ses aînés, un Malefoy n'a pas le droit de se compromettre avec des enfants de moldus, un Malefoy n'a pas le droit… n'a pas le droit… N'A PAS LE DROIT DE VIVRE ! »

De rage, il prit sa baguette qui dépassait de sa poche, la jeta par terre puis leva le pied et l'écrasa. Le bruit de bois cassé fut couvert par un coup de tonnerre.

BRAOUM !

Les étincelles sortant de la baguette en piteux état illuminèrent la clairière d'une douce pâleur nacrée. Drago gardait les yeux fixés sur les restes de sa baguette, comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de faire.

J'ai l'impression dit-il d'un voix étranglée que deux personnalités s'affrontent en moi. L'une te hait, l'autre non. L'une voudrait te voir morte, l'autre voudrait te garder pour toute la vie. Je ne sais pas quelle voix je dois écouter, je ne sais pas laquelle a raison… Et personne ne peut m'aider »

Jane resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Que pouvait-elle faire pour qu'il choisisse la bonne personnalité, celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse ?

Je sais ce que tu vas dire poursuivit le Serpentard Tu vas dire que ce n'est pas si compliqué, que je n'ai qu'à te choisir… Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça »

Je n'avais pas l'intention de te dire ça fit-elle, en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Tu ne te rends pas compte du pouvoir que tu as sur moi. Avant de te connaître, je n'aurais jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisagé de désobéir à mon père. Et à présent… »

A présent tu doutes finit-elle pour lui Tu te demandes si ce que ton père t'a enseigné est ce que tu veux devenir. Tu te demandes s'il ne t'a pas mis des œillères, tu penses être manipulé. »

Oui… Mes amis, ma famille… peu à peu je les méprise. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que peut être la vie, la vraie vie. Pas leur petite existence étriquée et minable, où seuls les mots argent et pureté gouvernent. C'est pour cela que tu as autant de pouvoir tu me montres que la vie peut être agréable. »

BRAOUM !

Lentement, Jane parcourut les quelques derniers mètres qui la séparaient du Serpentard. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle avança prudemment sa main vers le visage du jeune homme. Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur son front et le long de sa tempe, en dégageant une mèche de cheveux mouillés. Elle descendit ensuite jusqu'au coin de sa bouche, effleurant au passage les courbes si particulières de ses traits. Drago poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, abandonnant sa joue contre la main de Jane. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, preuve d'une intense réflexion. Ses deux personnalités devaient s'affronter, cela devait être très pénible. Tout en lui criait qu'il était partagé en deux, et qu'une bataille féroce se livrait dans son cerveau.

Drago… murmura Jane Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses en ce moment, mais quoi que tu choisisses, même si cela implique que tu doives encore me faire du mal, dis-le moi »

Il rouvrit les yeux, ayant soudain l'air fermement résolu :

Jane, il faut que tu me promettes une chose. »

Oui ? »

Ne me laisse pas l'occasion de te blesser, jamais »

Je ne comprends pas »

Il eut un sourire, et d'un mouvement sec l'attrapa par la taille :

Il n'y a rien à comprendre »

Et il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Jane. La Gryffondor, d'abord surprise, répondit ensuite fougueusement à son étreinte. C'était plus qu'un baiser, c'était l'expression d'un désir trop longtemps contenu. Leurs lèvres chaudes, douces, se rencontraient, se repoussaient, jouaient un ballet délicieux et enivrant. C'était violent, et en même temps doux. Passionné et également amoureux. Drago la serra un peu plus, comme s'il voulait se fondre en elle.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent quelques instants, et ouvrirent les yeux, sans pour autant se détacher l'un de l'autre. Jane respira avec bonheur l'odeur de la peau du jeune homme contre elle, cette peau si douce… si douce… Drago sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il hésita légèrement :

Jane… je… »

Elle lui sourit, pour l'encourager à continuer.

… je… je t'…»

**BRAOUM !**

L'éclair sembla être tombé juste à côté d'eux. Jane vit Drago relever la tête. Elle entendit un fracas épouvantable et vit avec horreur une énorme branche du vieux chêne tomber droit sur eux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier elle se sentit violemment projetée sur le côté, et vit l'immense morceau de bois enflammé par la foudre s'abattre sur celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Alors seulement, elle hurla.

* * *

**Encore une fois, je parie que vous me détestez de couper comme ça… Je sais, c'est cruel, mais je le fais pour que vous appréciiez encore plus l'épilogue…**

**Et oui, il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre, l'épilogue… Ca fait tout bizarre de dire ça, mais je crois que ça fera encore plus bizarre la semaine prochaine… Cette histoire me suit depuis tellement longtemps, que quand j'ai écrit le mot fin j'étais trop triste… Mais bon, ne nous lamentons pas, la semaine prochaine je vous expliquerai ma nouvelle idée de fic.**

**Voilà, n'oubliez surtout pas de reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de répondre ! Bizzzzz**

_**Loufoca**_


	20. Epilogue

**Salut à tous!**

**Et voilà, c'est le tout dernier chapitre de "Un havre de paix ». Ca me fait tout bizarre d'écrire ça. Cette fic me suit depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai du mal à me rendre compte que c'est fini. J'ai totalement réécrit cet épilogue, et il est beaucoup plus long que prévu(remarquer, ce n'est pas vous qui allez protester lol). Je l'aime beaucoup, ce dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer également !**

**Résumé des derniers chapitres (est-ce bien nécessaire ? Drago a fait le choix qu'attendait Jane il l'a choisie elle. Mais le destin joue contre eux un éclair tombe sur le gros chêne qui a abrité leur histoire depuis le début, et une énorme branche enflammée est tombée sur Drago.**

**Disclaimer C'est grâce au talent de J.K. Rowling que nous, auteurs de fanfics, pouvons exercer notre talent. Tout cela lui appartient, et je ne possède que cette histoire et le personnage de Jane. Quant au groupe Keane, et sa chanson Somewhere Only We Know »… vous verrez bien dans ce chapitre !**

**Remerciements Un énorme merci à ma Lupinette qui a fait son travail de correctrice très sérieusement, et parfaitement, tout au long de cette histoire !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Idu_ Oui, bon ok, j'ai coupé vraiment à l'endroit le plus sadique, je le reconnais… (lol j'adore ça !). Pour la phrase Ne me laisse pas l'occasion de te blesser, jamais je vois Drago comme qqn de peu sûr de lui, et il a peur de faire du mal à Jane, de la détruire, car il sait qu'il en est capable. Il veut la prévenir, mettre une barrière inutile. Ce genre de choses arrive parfois, et cela ne change qu'avec le temps et la confiance (et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle !) Le chapitre 19 soufflait un peu le chaud et le froid ça va mal, ça va bien, ça va re-mal, ça va re-bien, ça va très très mal,… lol. Bref, je garde le suspense jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que tu trouveras la fin assez concrète (je pense que oui, en tous cas, vous ne serez pas dans le flou). Bonne lecture de cet épilogue, je croise les doigts pour que tu aimes !**

**_Choups_ c'est dommage que ta review ait été coupée, mais tu m'as dit tout ce qui était important par msn, donc ça va Désolée de t'avoir choquée pour le chapitre 19 (non, en fait, c'était voulu lol). Je suis contente que tu l'ais aimé, j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire également ! Bizzzz bonne lecture !**

**_xxStEfxx_ Moi aussi je suis triste de terminer cette histoire… Mais bon, toute fin n'est qu'un nouveau départ ! Pour Drago je en dis rien, tu vas voir ce qu'il advient de lui dans ce chapitre. J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira, merci pour ta review !**

**_Harana_ Pourquoi les meilleures choses ont une fin ? Parce qu'il faut bien que des choses encore meilleures suivent ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur ! Dis-moi, comme ma fic est bientôt finie, c'est quand que tu commences à poster msdv ? Je suis contente que tu trouves que le chp 19 est crédible, car c'est à cause de ça que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le rédiger. Dans mon premier jet, tout était trop rapide. Ensuite, mes modifications ne me plaisaient pas, bref le casse-tête intégral ! Pour la fin ben oui, que veux-tu, je crois que j'ai le sadisme dans le sang lol (et pr le baiser effectivement, ça c'est du baiser hein !) Et pour tes hypothèses sur l'épilogue hum bon, alors ma fic comporterait encore 10 chapitres lol. Bizzz merci pour ta review !**

**_Fifi galop_ Je sais, je suis très très injuste, au moment où Drago fait le bon choix, celui qu'on attend tous depuis des siècles, voilà qu'une saleté de branche vient lui couper la chique ! Vraiment, je suis trop cruelle avec vous, mais en même temps, jamais le suspense n'a été aussi fort, non ? Alors comme ça je suis celle qui publie le plus vite de toutes les fanfictions que tu lis ? Ben là c'est un record, vu qu'au début de cette histoire je ne publiais qu'un chapitre par mois je pense(honte honte). Allez, après cette péniable attente, voici enfin le chapitre que tu attends ! Bizzzzzz**

**_Magic-Pinky_ C'est fou, parce que l'idée de l'orage m'est venue assez vite quand j'imaginais la fin de la fic. Il faisait très chaud à ce moment-là, et un orage s'annonçait, c'est pourquoi j'ai imaginé toute la fin dans une atmosphère lourde et électrique, exactement comme les sentiments des deux persos. Concernant Drago je ne vais pas te gâcher le suspense, tu verras bien ce qu'il advient de lui dans ce dernier chapitre ! Ma fic va vraiment te manquer ? Ben ça va me manquer aussi de ne plus publier et d'avoir toutes ces reviews ! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre!**

**_Lélia Malefoy-Black-Potter_ Je sais que c'est sadique de casser une scène d'amour avec qqch d'aussi atroce ! Et j'en suis fière lol… Non, sérieusement, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il y ait un suspense total jusque la fin et pour que tout n'aille pas trop vite… Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre !**

**_Melinda Black_ Je vais répondre tout de suite à ta question sur le romantisme pourquoi les garçons ne font pas ça parce que sinon ils seraient des filles lol Plus sérieusement certains garçons peuvent être aussi romantiques, mais il faut bien chercher (et oser leur réclamer un peu de romantisme, parce que les mecs sont vraiment des idiots parfois, quand il s'agit de savoir ce qu'une fille veut !) Concernant cette scène romantique je crois que tout est venu tout seul la première fois que je l'ai écrite(d'ailleurs c'est la seule partie du chapitre que je n'ai pas modifiée). Je m'imaginais à la place de Jane, et je lui ai fait faire tout ce que j'aurais fait, j'en étais presque arrivée à sentir la peau de Drago sous mes doigts. C'est aussi une de mes scènes préférées (et oui, Drago en tutu rose, c'est à mourir de rire !) Un énorme merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments !**

**_Clochette_ Je crois que je vais mettre le mot sadique dans mon profil, parce tout mes reviewers me le disent ! J'avoue, j'avoue, je suis très très méchante avec vous, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Allez, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, bizzzz !**

**ATTENTION POUR TOUS MES LECTEURS, NOTE IMPORTANTE EN FIN DE CHAPITRE !**

**Voilà, je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Un havre de paix**

**Epilogue**

Jane hurla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Drago l'avait projetée par terre, lui sauvant ainsi la vie, mais il n'avait pas pu s'écarter lui-même. L'énorme branche, cassée net et enflammée par l'éclair, était tombée sur lui. Jane n'avait même pas eu le temps de saisir sa baguette pour l'aider. Tout s'était passé tellement vite ! A un moment, ils s'embrassaient, l'instant d'après, Drago avait disparu sous l'entrelacs de feuilles et de flammes.

Elle voulut se relever, mais se rendit vite compte que cela allait être difficile il lui semblait que sa cheville droite était foulée, et le sol avait été rendu glissant par la pluie.

Drago… appela-t-elle faiblement Drago, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Pas de réponse. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues, tandis qu'elle essayait de s'approcher de l'endroit où devait se trouver le jeune homme.

Drago… sanglota-t-elle Dis-moi quelque chose »

Elle rampa jusqu'aux premières feuilles de l'énorme branche, appelant sans cesse le Serpentard. Mais elle ne put pas approcher davantage la branche s'était transformée en un véritable brasier que même la pluie torrentielle ne parvenait à éteindre. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un bras, à un mètre d'elle. Le feu ne l'avait pas encore atteint, mais il fallait faire vite.

Jane saisit sa baguette et murmura en direction de la branche :

_Wingardium Leviosa_ »

Il y eut quelques soubresauts, mais la branche était beaucoup trop lourde, aussi épaisse que le tronc d'un jeune arbre. La jeune fille n'avait pas assez de forces pour la soulever. Néanmoins, elle pouvait peut-être la déplacer légèrement, pour parvenir à apercevoir Drago entièrement. Elle se força à respirer calmement, malgré la panique qui s'emparait lentement de son esprit, et prononça une nouvelle fois :

_Wingardium Leviosa_ »

Comme avant, la branche s'agita légèrement. Jane se concentra de toutes ses forces pour la déplacer latéralement. L'énorme morceau de bois enflammé ne manifesta tout d'abord aucune envie de bouger, puis il s'écarta lentement, centimètre par centimètre. Le corps du Serpentard apparut graduellement à la vision de la jeune fille, mais elle ne pouvait se laisser distraire, c'est pourquoi elle garda les yeux fixés sur la branche. Quand elle estima que celle-ci avait été suffisamment déplacée, elle put enfin détourner le regard, et se préoccuper de l'état de celui qu'elle aimait. La branche retomba en produisant un gigantesque craquement.

Jane se rapprocha de Drago, toujours en rampant, et à la lueur des flammes, s'aperçut que celui-ci saignait abondamment de la tête. Il était évanoui, et son bras gauche formait un angle totalement impossible avec son corps. Il devait être cassé. Mais Jane se préoccupa d'abord de la blessure à la tête. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de la comprimer, mais n'y parvint pas. La pluie rendait ardue toute tentative de soin. Soudain, Jane s'aperçut que la poitrine de Drago se soulevait à intervalles de plus en plus irréguliers, pour finir par ne plus bouger du tout.

Non… Drago… supplia-t-elle en sanglotant Respire… respire… »

Elle tenta de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, mais elle n'avait jamais reçu de formation médicale, moldue ou magique. Elle ne connaissait aucun sort susceptible de le soigner.

Ne meurs pas… je t'en prie… ne meurs pas… fit-elle, pleurant de plus belle.

Il y a quelqu'un ? cria une voix que Jane identifia comme étant celle de Hagrid.

HAGRID ! hurla-t-elle PAR ICI ! »

Nom d'un Scroutt à pétard, que s'est-il passé ? dit-il en se précipitant vers Jane.

C'est l'orage. Un éclair est tombé sur cet arbre, et une branche est tombée sur Drago… HAGRID, IL NE RESPIRE PLUS ! »

Du calme, du calme. J'ai vu l'éclair, et j'ai entendu un hurlement, malgré cette tempête. Heureusement pour vous ! Je vous avais dit que la Forêt pouvait être dangereuse. La retenue ne vous a donc pas servi de leçon ? grogna-t-il.

HAGRID, IL VA MOURIR ! hurla de nouveau Jane.

Ce gros balourd ne s'apercevait-il pas que la vie de Drago était en danger ?

Calme-toi ! Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Quant à toi, ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviendrai te chercher dans quelques minutes »

Hagrid, il ne tiendra pas jusque l'infirmerie ! »

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien »

Le garde-chasse souleva précautionneusement Drago, et s'éloigna rapidement, laissant Jane seule et désemparée. La Gryffondor tremblait de froid et de peur, imaginant à tout instant que Drago était mort, que plus jamais il ne la serrerait dans ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer plus fort, les sanglots étant si violents qu'ils lui faisaient mal. Elle était couchée par terre, trempée, sur le sol boueux, et sa cheville la lançait terriblement.

Elle était tellement prostrée, flottant à mi-chemin entre l'éveil et l'inconscient, qu'elle ne remarqua tout d'abord pas la clarté soudaine qui avait envahi la clairière. Cette lumière n'était pas due au feu, qui commençait enfin à s'éteindre, mais à autre chose. Quelque chose de magique. Jane releva finalement la tête, et eut un choc devant elle se tenait son propre Patronus.

Qu'est-ce que… je ne t'ai pas invoqué ! »

Le dragon se tenait sur ses pattes arrières, imposant mais rassurant. Il n'avait plus rien de flou et, mis à part qu'il semblait entièrement fait de rayons du soleil, il avait véritablement la forme d'un dragon. Jane se rappela alors le souvenir qu'elle avait choisi pour faire apparaître son Patronus, et se sentit encore plus mal. Drago était peut-être mourrant, à l'heure qu'il était. Et Jane n'était même pas auprès de lui.

Le Patronus sembla comprendre ce que Jane ressentait car il secoua imperceptiblement son énorme tête, et avança prudemment l'une de ses pattes vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne prit pas en compte le caractère surréaliste de la scène, et tendit à son tour la main. Elle attrapa délicatement l'une des griffes du dragon, et la serra de toutes ses forces. Ce contact lui fit du bien, comme si le Patronus lui transmettait tout son optimisme, toute sa joie de vivre.

Il… il ne peut pas être mort, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sentirais, sinon… »

Le dragon acquiesça en hochant de son énorme tête.

Il n'est pas mort… répéta-t-elle.

Et elle s'évanouit.

X$X

Miss Ewing ? Miss Ewing ? »

La voix du professeur Dumbledore semblait venir des profondeurs. Jane émergea douloureusement d'un sommeil semi comateux, et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un lit douillet, recouverte d'un monceau de couvertures, et la pièce autour d'elle était certainement l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Ah, elle se réveille… Vous aviez raison, Pompom, ce n'était pas si grave que ça »

Elle en sera quitte pour un bon rhume répondit l'infirmière Et sa cheville ne devrait plus être douloureuse. »

Jane eut du mal à faire la mise au point. Elle distinguait plusieurs silhouettes autour d'elle. L'une avait une longue barbe blanche c'était sans nul doute Dumbledore. Une autre s'affairait autour de son lit, portant la coiffe réglementaire des infirmières c'était Madame Pomfresh. Plus loin se trouvait une silhouette brune, avec les cheveux en bataille cela devait être Hermione. Et enfin, derrière Hermione, se tenait une personne entièrement vêtue de noir, le cou tordu en avant comme un vautour Rogue.

Miss Ewing ? dit le directeur.

Jane reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

Miss Ewing ? poursuivit-il Vous m'entendez ? »

Jane hocha faiblement la tête, ne sachant pas du tout pourquoi elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

Vous rappelez-vous de ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Jane réfléchit quelques instants, et tourna légèrement la tête vers la fenêtre. Les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la pièce à travers les stores mal alignés. Les rayons… Soudain, elle se rappela tout le Patronus fait de lumière, l'éclair, la branche, Drago blessé et Hagrid venant les secourir. Elle se releva vivement :

Drago ! Où est-il ? dit-elle.

Calmez-vous, Miss Ewing. Vous allez d'abord répondre à mes questions, ensuite vous pourrez le voir »

Je veux le voir !»

Calmez-vous, il va bien répondit Dumbledore, rassurant Il dort encore, vous pourrez le voir quand il sera éveillé »

Je veux le voir maintenant ! cria-t-elle, paniquée

Elle essaya de se lever, mais Dumbledore la retint patiemment :

Vous êtes encore trop faible »

Poussez-vous ! »

Un peu de respect pour votre directeur, jeune effrontée siffla Rogue, froidement.

Jane était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Il fallait qu'elle voie Drago, qu'elle constate qu'il était toujours vivant, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras.

S'il-vous-plaît supplia-t-elle

Dumbledore soupira, mais finit par hocher la tête, ignorant le claquement de langue exaspéré de Rogue. Hermione s'avança alors et tendit son bras à Jane, pour la soutenir. La jeune fille se mit debout le plus rapidement qu'elle put et suivit Hermione de l'autre côté du rideau que Madame Pomfresh avait tendu entre les deux lits. En chemin, la préfète lui souffla à l'oreille :

Je n'ai rien dit à Dumbledore, ni sur votre compétition de sortilèges, ni sur ce que Malefoy t'avait fait… Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait »

Merci, Hermione chuchota Jane

Drago était couché au milieu d'une montagne de coussins et était effectivement endormi. Il était terriblement pâle, pas cette pâleur nacrée qui caractérisait habituellement son teint, mais son visage était aussi blanc que celui d'un cadavre. Instinctivement, le regard de Jane se porta sur la poitrine du jeune homme, et elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle se soulevait régulièrement. Hermione la mena jusqu'au lit, et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord de celui-ci. Puis, elle s'éclipsa avec tact, faisant mine de se diriger vers le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Jane prit la main du malade et la serra contre elle, appréciant sa chaleur, qui voulait dire que le Serpentard était en vie.

Drago… murmura-t-elle Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre… »

Elle se retourna, et constata que les autres s'étaient éloignés, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

Drago, j'ai eu si peur… »

Sa voix se brisa, et elle baissa la tête. Pleurer en repensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer ne servirait à rien. Elle préféra se pencher en avant, et déposer un léger baiser sur le front du jeune homme, juste à côté du pansement qui cachait la blessure qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

Repose-toi, tu en as besoin dit-elle Je veille sur toi, à présent »

Drago remua légèrement, et secoua lentement la tête, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda aux alentours, perdu, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Jane, et il sourit.

Jane… »

Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu fort.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Madame Pomfresh voulait se précipiter vers le malade, mais que Dumbledore l'en empêchait, un sourire sur le visage.

Que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens d'un éclair, d'une branche qui tombait… Je t'ai poussée, puis… plus rien »

Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Drago »

Alors comme ça, on est quitte dit-il, en souriant un sourire un peu crispé car cela semblait lui faire mal.

Quitte ? »

Tu comprendras plus tard »

Toujours aussi mystérieux répondit Jane, en souriant également.

Jane… avant que cet éclair ne s'abatte sur l'arbre, je voulais te dire quelque chose… je voulais te dire… »

Jane serra plus fort sa main pour l'encourager à continuer.

… je t'aime, Jane »

X$X$X$X

Dimanche 05 octobre 2003, Ishoj, Danemark.

Il y avait un vent glacial, ce jour-là. Les feuilles tournoyaient furieusement le long des allées vides et mornes du cimetière de la petite ville de Ishoj, près de Copenhague. Les tombes étaient alignées, sombres, toutes différentes, toutes semblables froides. La plupart étaient ornées de fleurs, une façon pour les vivants de ne pas oublier les morts.

_Ridicule_, pensa Drago, _ceux qui reposent sous ces dalles gravées se fichent bien de ce dernier hommage. Ils savent que ceux qui les fleurissent les rejoindront un jour sous terre. Ainsi vont les choses, ainsi ont-elles toujours été._

A quoi penses-tu ? dit Jane, qui était juste à côté de lui.

Que les gens sont idiots de fleurir les tombes. Les morts n'en ont rien à faire d'avoir des fleurs ! »

Ces fleurs ne sont pas pour les morts. Elle servent à diminuer la culpabilité des vivants »

La jeune femme s'avança d'un pas lent sur le sentier principal du cimetière, faisant crisser le gravier sous ses pieds. Ses yeux fixaient une tombe située à l'écart, sous un saule qui n'en avait pas fini de pleurer. Elle portait une simple cape noire qui gonflait sous les rafales du vent, mais elle semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Drago la suivit de près, pour l'épauler en cet instant difficile.

Je n'étais jamais revenue ici murmura l'ancienne Gryffondor Pas depuis son enterrement »

Jane, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Avec la guerre, et toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversées, tu n'as simplement pas eu le temps »

Oui, il s'en était passé des événements depuis la nuit où Drago avait failli mourir. Ils avaient d'abord dû jouer la comédie de la haine devant tout le monde les parents de Drago, les Serpentards et les autres élèves. Quand leur couple était devenu trop dur à cacher, ils avaient dû faire face aux attaques, aux moqueries, aux insultes. Puis, la guerre ouverte était arrivée, avec son lot de morts et de tortures. Ils avaient vécu tant d'horreur, tant de souffrance, mais leur amour était resté intact.

Merci, d'être venu avec moi, Drago »

Ils étaient arrivés devant la pierre bleue que Jane n'avait cessé de contempler depuis son entrée dans le cimetière.

_**Anna Hellens**_

_**1980-1996**_

Brusquement, la brise se calma, laissant un silence recueilli sur la scène. La jeune femme ouvrit lentement sa cape pour en sortir une unique rose blanche, qu'elle avait ainsi soustrait aux assauts du vent. Lentement, elle se baissa vers la tombe et y déposa délicatement la fleur. Ensuite, elle posa sa main sur les pétales et prononça quelques mots à voix basse. La rose s'illumina brièvement, puis reprit son aspect normal. Elle ne se fanerait jamais, personne ne pourrait l'enlever de cette pierre, elle était magiquement liée à la tombe.

Jane releva la tête et contempla la simple croix en face d'elle pendant un long moment. Drago laissa vagabonder ses pensées en détaillant celle qui était devenue sa femme deux mois plus tôt. La cérémonie avait eu lieu dans l'intimité, au Manoir Malefoy. Ils n'avaient invité que quelques personnes, leurs amis les plus proches. Drago eut un sourire en revoyant Hermione Granger, témoin de Jane, courir après sa fille aînée qui avait décidé de visiter la moindre chambre du Manoir, entièrement rénové. La petite Mélissa avait hérité du caractère curieux de son rouquin de père. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas fallu plus de trente secondes pour que son cousin, Antoine Potter, ne la rejoigne dans ses bêtises. Drago ne se souvenait pas avoir tant ri que ce jour-là. Quant à Blaise Zabini, il avait courtisé pendant toute la soirée Lavande Brown, sans aucun succès. Son témoin, le seul ancien Serpentard invité à la noce, n'avait pas perdu ses vieilles habitudes de dragueur. Cela avait été une journée mémorable.

Drago, tu rêvasses ? dit Jane, avec un sourire malicieux.

Mmmm je repensais à notre mariage. Et surtout à la nuit de noce ! finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit tendrement, puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

On peut y aller dit-elle, en se détachant de son mari Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Il y a bien longtemps, Anna m'a dit que je devais être heureuse, que le temps de l'expiation était terminé. Elle avait raison. »

On rentre à la maison ? »

Non fit-elle avec un large sourire.

Où va-t-on, dans ce cas ? »

A Poudlard »

Poudlard ? Oh Jane, c'est le week-end ! C'est déjà assez pénible de retrouver ces sales gosses le lundi matin, ne m'oblige pas à y retourner aujourd'hui ! »

Tais-toi, tu sais pertinemment que tu adores enseigner »

Elle avait raison, Drago aimait être professeur. Il avait repris le poste de Maître des Potions, laissé vacant par Rogue. Ce dernier avait enfin pu réaliser son rêve, et enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il était le seul professeur à être resté à ce poste plus d'un an. Après la guerre, Drago avait postulé auprès de Dumbledore, et celui-ci avait immédiatement accepté sa candidature.

Ce n'est pas une raison pour passer notre dimanche à l'école »

Nous n'allons pas dans l'école. »

Elle prit sa main, et ferma les yeux. Drago se concentra également, et ils transplanèrent jusqu'aux grilles de l'école de sorcellerie. Jane les franchit et se dirigea directement vers la Forêt.

Je sais où nous allons ! s'exclama Drago, qui la suivait comme son ombre.

Bien joué, Monsieur le Détective ! se moqua-t-elle, en accélérant le pas.

Drago la rattrapa en quelques pas, l'agrippa par derrière, et déposa un baiser retentissant dans son cou.

Fais attention, Madame Malefoy, tu sais bien que cette clairière me donne des idées ! »

C'était en effet dans cet endroit connu d'eux seuls qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Les arbres protégeaient leur union, tellement belle et pure qu'ils avaient passé toute la nuit à découvrir leurs corps, et se rassasier de l'autre. Le lendemain, ils avaient tous deux écopé d'une retenue pour avoir passé la nuit dehors. C'était après cet épisode que toute l'école avait découvert leur relation.

Jane lui lança un sourire amusé, et se mit à courir. Drago la poursuivit, mais ne la rattrapa qu'arrivé dans leur clairière. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa d'autorité, baiser auquel elle répondit ardemment. Drago voulut défaire la cape de la jeune femme, mais elle eut un petit rire, et se détacha de lui.

Elle se dirigea vers le centre de la clairière, où s'élevait autrefois un vieux chêne d'une taille imposante. A présent, l'arbre était couché sur le sol. Une branche noire et calcinée reposait à ses côtés. L'éclair, qui avait détaché cette branche et failli tuer Drago, avait fragilisé l'arbre centenaire. Il avait suffi qu'un géant du nom de Graup essaie de le déraciner pour que le chêne s'avoue vaincu. Comme à chaque fois que Drago se trouvait dans cet endroit, il eut l'impression que les branches le regardaient, et veillaient sur lui, ainsi que sur sa bien-aimée.

Jane s'assit sur la branche calcinée, et invita Drago à faire de même. Les amoureux venaient parfois ici, simplement pour regarder cette branche qu'ils avaient préservée magiquement pour qu'elle ne pourrisse pas, en pensant qu'ils avaient de la chance d'être encore là. Ce lieu était tellement rempli de souvenirs, jamais ils ne pourraient l'oublier.

Drago… murmura Jane, l'air soudain peu sûre d'elle Je voulais venir ici pour te dire quelque chose… Cet endroit représente l'espoir, la vie. C'est exactement pour cela que je ne pouvais te le dire qu'ici. »

Vas-y, je t'écoute»

Nous avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves… Nous avons été rejetés, nous avons cru ne jamais nous revoir et il y a eu aussi la mort de ton père… »

Ces pensées étaient très pénibles. Les années qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été difficiles, et si Potter n'avait pas réussi à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, jamais Drago et Jane n'auraient pu vivre heureux. Ils étaient devenus une cible pour tous les Mangemorts, quand Drago s'était ouvertement opposé à son père. Après la chute de Celui-Dont-On-N'ose-Toujours-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, de nombreux Mangemorts avaient pris le parti de résister jusqu'au bout. C'était Hermione qui avait tué Lucius, sans aucune once de pitié, car l'immonde personnage avait voulu torturer ses parents. Drago ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu le courage de le faire lui-même. Mais la mort de son père avait été une période douloureuse.

C'est fini, maintenant dit-il, en essayant de garder un ton ferme

Oui, c'est bel et bien fini… Et j'ai une nouvelle qui va embellir notre vie dans les années à venir »

Quelle est cette nouvelle ? »

Drago, nous allons avoir un enfant »

Drago sourit, et Jane fronça les sourcils devant le peu de surprise que provoquait sa nouvelle.

Tu étais au courant ? »

Je l'ai senti avoua l'ancien Serpentard Je le savais au fond de moi. »

Tu n'es pas marrant grogna-t-elle

Je t'aime, Jane, et j'aime déjà cet enfant. C'est tout ce qui importe. Charles Malefoy sera le premier de la famille à être élevé dans l'amour et la tendresse. »

Charles Malefoy ? Mais tu ne sais même pas si ce sera un garçon ! Et puis, pour le prénom, j'ai mon mot à dire, non ? »

Tu n'aimes pas Charles ? »

Si, là n'est pas la question… »

Alors ce sera Charles la coupa-t-il.

Pour lui éviter de répliquer, il la serra contre lui, et couvrit son visage de baisers. Elle fit d'abord mine de protester, puis se laissa faire, avec un sourire conquis. Il aurait bien voulu continuer ce manège indéfiniment, mais Jane l'arrêta gentiment, en disant :

Nous devons y aller, j'ai promis à Dobby que nous serions de retour pour le dîner… Il devient susceptible sur ses vieux jours, mieux vaut ne pas contrarier le meilleur cuisinier au monde ! »

Tu as raison répondit Drago, en l'embrassant néanmoins encore une fois.

Ils s'éloignèrent, main dans la main, respirant avec bonheur le parfum d'une vie heureuse, et laissant le passé derrière eux.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, il est écrit, ce mot fin que vous attendiez tous. J'ai adoré écrire cet épilogue, ça coulait pratiquement tout seul. A la base, il ne devait pas du tout être comme ça, mais je l'ai totalement réécrit pour intégrer quelques nouveaux éléments, pour l'allonger (pour votre plus grand plaisir lol) et aussi pour le rendre moins flou(c'est Idu qui va être contente)**

**A présent, Un havre de paix est vraiment terminé. Je posterai un nouveau chapitre contenant les réponses aux reviews de l'épilogue dans une semaine ou deux. Il n'y aura pas de suite à cette histoire, je laisse Jane et Drago poursuivre leur vie sans plus les importuner de ma présence.**

**Certains ont déjà entendu parler de ma nouvelle fic, j'en profite pour le dire à tout le monde. Oui, j'ai une fic en chantier en ce moment. J'ai commencé le chapitre 1 il y a un peu moins d'un mois. C'est une fic post tome 6. Cette fois-ci, je ne mets pas en scène un nouveau personnage comme héroïne, car mes persos principaux apparaissent déjà dans les livres. Normalement, il y aura plusieurs intrigues qui se mélangent, et (bien sûr !) une histoire d'amour. Je ne vous dirai pas entre quels personnages, vous verrez par vous-même(ça sera un peu le mystère du début de cette fic !). **

**MAIS j'écris TOUJOURS le premier jet sur papier. Pour Un havre de paix cela m'a pris 6 mois pour le faire, et ensuite 7 mois pour publier. Vous devez vous attendre à ce que ça soit aussi long pour cette fic-ci. Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que ça va vous faire râler, mais je ne peux pas écrire autrement, et puis je dois penser à mes études également. Je vais probablement poster un one-shot ou deux avant de poster cette histoire, donc vous aurez un peu de lecture d'ici-là. Et pour avoir de mes nouvelles, pour voir comment ma fic avance, vous pouvez aller sur mon forum (adresse dans mon profil), dans la rubrique Potterfictions », la discussion Les fics de Loufoca ». **

**Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie pour cette histoire, je me suis beaucoup investie dedans, et je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle vous plait !**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review !**

**Bizzzz**

_**Loufoca**_


	21. RAR de l'épilogue

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Comme prévu, je réponds aux reviews sur le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Encore une fois, un ENOOOOOORME merci à tous mes reviewers ! Je n'aurais jamais été aussi motivée pour cette histoire sans vous ! Et maintenant, place aux réponses personnalisées :**

**_Lupinette_ : Je le répète beaucoup, mais merci pour ta correction ! Je crois que tu n'as pas été la seule qui a été surprise par la fin heureuse. Il est vrai que je vous avais habitués à des rebondissements tristes, mais que veux-tu… je suis trop fleur bleue, c'est là mon plus grand défaut, et je voulais que cette histoire se termine bien ! Bizzzz**

**_Idu_ : Oui, la fin est on ne peut plus concrète ;) Pour Hagrid : en même temps, dans toute la fic, il a un rôle stupide, alors ce n'est que justice de lui donner quelque chose de mieux à faire pour la fin. Ishoj : ben j'ai regardé la carte du Danemark, et j'ai cherché une ville près de Copenhague, avec un nom qui sonne bien. **

**Rogue a enfin son poste préféré, oui, car je voulais absolument que Drago finisse prof (si tu as lu « Lettre à un mort », Drago finit également prof des potions… comme quoi, on ne se refait pas lol). Et bien entendu, Jane travaille également. Je ne l'ai pas précisé, mais elle est devenue ce qu'elle voulait : spécialiste en sortilèges au Ministère de la Magie anglais. **

**Blaise : ok, il est toujours célibataire, mais au moins il n'a jamais été Mangemort, ce qui est bien qd même !**

**Leur enfant et le prénom « Charles » : je suis allée loin dans leur avenir, pour bien montrer qu'ils ont traversé des épreuves, mais ont tjs gardé leur amour. Et l'enfant est synonyme d'espoir et de paix. Le prénom Charles m'est venu instinctivement, et personnellement, je l'aime beaucoup. Tu as raison, c'est le genre de prénom que Drago aimerait également.**

**Contente que la fin t'ai plu, je t'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de doutes dessus, et je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle plait à mes lecteurs ! Un grand merci pour toutes tes reviews tout au long de mon histoire. A bientôt sur le Chicaneur !**

**_Choups_ : Je suis vraiment très heureuse que la fin t'ai plu ! Je connais la sensation que tu décris : j'ai déjà lu des fics géniales où la fin est un bide total. Ca gâche tout le plaisir. Mais j'avais peur que ma fin gâche aussi l'histoire, car elle est heureuse. Tout finit bien, malgré tous les indices qui laissaient supposer le contraire. Mais je crois que j'ai assez détaillé cela pour que ça devienne crédible. Enfin, du moment que tu as apprécié, c'est le principal ! **

**Drago disant « je t'aime » à Jane : je voulais vraiment que ça marque la fin de l'histoire, un tournant décisif, car dès qu'il l'avoue, tout est dit. Ils feront tout pour rester ensemble. J'ai beaucoup beaucoup réfléchi à la façon de le décrire, et je me suis dit qu'à l'infirmerie, c'est ce qui serait le plus naturel, le plus spontané.**

**Ma prochaine fic : oulala je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la longueur… Vu les idées qui fusent de partout, je dirais qu'elle sera assez longue, mais je ne peux vraiment pas dire de combien de chapitres. Pour l'instant, je m'acharne tjs sur le prologue, qui est assez long et très compliqué à écrire.**

**Un grand merci pour toutes tes reviews, toi qui a été ma 100e revieweuse ! Gros bisous !**

**_Fifi_ : Waaa… « formidable » mon chapitre ? Je dois vraiment te remercier pour ce compliment, et aussi pour tous ceux que tu m'as fait tout au long de cette histoire ! Et oui, mon histoire finit bien, qui l'eut cru ?**

**En réponse à ta question, comment il se fait que Drago n'a pas été brûlé vif : alors, de la façon dont je l'imagine, l'éclair a frappé la branche exactement à l'endroit où elle se rattache à l'arbre. C'est comme ça qu'elle a été détachée et cet endroit a été enflammé. Quand la branche tombe sur Drago, c'est la partie non enflammée qui le touche à la tête et l'écrase. Heureusement que Jane est là car, bien qu'une grande partie de la branche se soit enflammée (donnant le brasier qu'elle contemple), Drago est coincé sous une partie pas encore enflammée. Comme elle déplace la branche, Drago n'est pas touché par le feu (mais c'est de justesse).**

**Gros bisous, je te promets d'essayer de me dépêcher pour ma prochaine fic ! Bizzzzzz**

**_xxStEfxx_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir ! Et je suis contente que tu ais trouvé la fin romantique, car c'était le but ;) Je te donne donc rendez-vous pour ma prochaine fic, et en attendant, gros bisous !**

**_Severia Dousbrune_ : Ahhh oui, Drago a vraiment failli suivre l'exemple de ses ancêtres et abandonner lâchement Jane… Heureusement, notre Serpentard préféré est un peu plus intelligent que ça et a vite compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de sa Gryffondor ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, c'était un plaisir d'avoir ton avis à chacun de mes chapitres ! Je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt !**

**_Magic-Pinky_ : Que répondre à ta review, sinon merci merci merci mille fois ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur et m'encouragent à poursuivre dans l'écriture. Je suis vraiment contente que la fin de ma fic t'ait plu et émue également. Je te dis à bientôt pour ma prochaine fic ! Bizzzz**

**_NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu_ : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ma fic ! Bon, ok, il n'y a pas de gens qui meurent à la fin… Je crois que j'ai surpris tout le monde avec cette fin heureuse, vu que le reste de la fic laissait supposer que ça se finirait mal. Mais je pense que je vais peut-être me laisser tenter pour une fic ou un one-shot qui finira mal, on verra bien. Concernant Drago : j'ai conscience que le chapitre 19 est rapide, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour le rédiger. Mais en même temps, je crois que Drago avait déjà pris sa décision depuis longtemps, dans son inconscient. Depuis le moment où il a arrêté de la torturer, en fait. Il a simplement fallu qu'il s'en rende compte. Voilà, un grand merci pour ta review ! Bisous !**

**_Melinda Black_ : Tout d'abord, je dois te dire plein plein de merci pour tes reviews ! Je prends à chaque fois beaucoup de plaisir à les lire, et ça m'encourage toujours un peu plus ! Et ta dernière review est celle qui me fait le plus plaisir ! Tu as remarqué que j'essayais de m'améliorer au fil de l'histoire, que celle-ci prenait plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Je suis contente que cela se voit ! Je ne sais pas si un jour j'aurai assez de courage et de patience pour écrire un roman, mais en tous cas ce sont des gens comme toi qui me font me dire que ce que je fais vaut qqch. Bref, merci pour tout, et je te dis à bientôt pour ma prochaine fic !**

**_Sined_ : Merci pour ta review et tes louanges ;) Pour répondre à ton reproche : donc si je comprends bien, tu aurais voulu un chapitre entre l'épisode de l'orage et l'épisode au cimetière, quelques années plus tard… C'est vrai que j'aurais pu un peu plus détailler, mais pour moi, une fois que Drago a dit à Jane qu'il l'aimait, l'histoire était pratiquement finie. C'est peut-être une erreur, mais je voulais en quelque sorte voir la suite de leur histoire « de loin », de façon plus détachée… Bref, c'était ma façon de finir lol. Enfin, pour ma prochaine histoire, je ferai attention à ta remarque (d'autant plus que pour La Pensine, on m'a déjà dit que la fin était trop rapide, donc il faut que je m'améliore de ce côté-là). Merci pour ta review ! Bizzzz**

**_Clochette_ : Hé oui, je me suis quand même un peu rattrapée après vous avoir laissés mariner une semaine entière à vous demander ce qui était arrivé à Drago ! Bon, ok, j'avoue, la fin est très heureuse, je me suis peut-être trop abandonnée à mon côté fleur bleue… en même temps, je ne voyais pas une fin meilleure pour cette histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie pour les reviews que tu m'as laissées tout au long de cette histoire ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suivante ! Bizzzz**

**_Céline_ : hé c marrant, nous avons le même prénom (oui, bon, tu t'en fous lol). Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu as autant apprécié ma fic ! Et je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle t'a fait rêver ! Merci merci pour cette review ! Je te dis à bientôt pour ma prochaine fic ! Gros bisous !**

**_Paprika Star_ : Je tiens à te remercier pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissées ! J'imagine, oui, que ça doit te faire bizarre que cette histoire soit finie… Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici quelques mois, j'en sortirai une toute nouvelle (si ma crise de flemmingite aigue a décidé d'aller voir ailleurs… bref si j'arrête de faire la paresseuse lol). Gros bisous à toi !**

**_Harana_ : C'est à moi de te dire merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements ! Je suis contente que la fin t'ait plu ! Désolée de t'avoir fait peur avec le chapitre 19 (non en fait, je ne suis pas désolée, c'était le but lol). Et moi aussi j'ai hâte pour ma prochaine fic ! J'espère que ça va aller vite à rédiger, car j'ai vraiment envie de vous la faire lire ! Gros bisous, bien sûr on reste en contact par mail (et vite vite envoie-moi la suite de msdv !)**

**Voilà, j'ai terminé les réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre. Je ne mettrai donc plus à jour cette fic… Et oui, il faut une fin à tout ! Néanmoins, je vous attends tous pour ma prochaine fic ! Gros bisous à tous !**

_**Loufoca**_


End file.
